Behind Blue Eyes
by kiokukaiba
Summary: Uke Seto! A new project has been announced, bringing Jounouchi and Seto to live together for two weeks. Their goal? To write biographies of each other. There's alot more behind those blue eyes than Jou thought. JounouchiXSeto.
1. The Day Before: Project From Hell

_**"Behind Blue Eyes"**_

_**Jounouchi/Seto**_

* * *

Finally, I have begun my next fic. Notice anything different from my other fiction? This chapter took fifteen pages typed. I plan on making all of my chapters very lengthy. However, this means slow updates. I would also like to know your opinion of this new style in your reviews. I've been working on this for a long time. It is written in Jounouchi's point of view, but may tend to switch tenses by accident. Please, enjoy.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, piercing the air, soon followed by the sound of students' feet rapidly pounding the ground as they ran to their classes in an attempt not to be late. Doors shut, silencing the previously busy hallway. The unfortunate students that were locked out sluggishly made their way to detention.

Jounouchi Katsuya, Motou Yuugi, Masaki Anzu, Honda Hiroto, and Bakura Ryou all sat in a clump in their classroom, talking about what they had planned for the upcoming weekend, which began tomorrow. Other students also sat in small clusters or in pairs. There was only one teen who sat all alone in the back of the room, only occasionally surrounded by a group of die-hard fangirls. This loner was the rich and powerful CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba Seto. He was reading a novel, just like he always was.

So now that you've got a pretty good idea of what is going on, let me introduce myself. My name is Jounouchi Katsuya. Welcome to my world. Let me tell you right now, it sucks, and Kaiba has nothing better to do than make my life even more of a living Hell. Don't get me wrong, the guy is sexy beyond belief, but he seriously needs an attitude adjustment. So anyways, where was I? Oh yeah!

Kaiba was reading a novel, just like he always was. You know, I sometimes wonder if he is reading the same book over and over again, or if he has his own private library somewhere in his ridiculously large house. . .probably the latter.

Our teacher, Ms. Asuka, cleared her throat loudly, hoping that we would take the hint and return to our seats so she could begin class. Much to her delight, the groups instantly began breaking up and each individual took his or her sweet time getting back to their assigned seat. Some of my peers allowed for a groan to escape their lips as they pulled out their books and propped their heads up on their hands. It took me a moment to realize that I had done the same exact thing, yet much louder than the rest of my classmates, earning me a few giggles and the feeling of an icy stare digging its way into my back.

"Now, now," Ms. Asuka began, "There's no need for that. I have a strong feeling that you all are going to be very excited about what we are going to do today!" She plastered a large grin on her face.

Again, we all groaned dramatically. Every time she told us we were going to enjoy class, she assigned either some stupid project or a lengthy research paper. We could only fidget in our seats as we awaited our sentencing.

"I'm assigning a new project!" She clasped her hands together, as though it were the most exciting thing in the world, and there was a loud _thud_ as the heads of many of my classmates, including my best friend Honda, were slammed down upon their desks. "Oh come on now! This is going to be a fun project! This one is always the favorite of my students!" The faces of a few students looked at their teacher with lazy eyes while the many others kept their faces buried in their desks. I remained indifferent.

"Ms. Asuka," I called out, "You say that about **all** of our projects." It was more of a complaint than an observation, but she took it as the latter.

"You're right Jounouchi!" She chuckled, "I **do** say that about all of them, but this time I'm telling the truth!" I arched my right eyebrow a bit, starting to become slightly interested in what the woman had to say. Looking around, I saw heads rising from the desks. "I have randomly paired all of you up! Boys will be with boys and girls will be with girls!" This elicited a few frowns, but she continued, "The project will take place over a span of three weeks. The first week, you will both live together in one partners house, and the next week you will both live in the other partners house. The third week is where you need to work. You see, during the first two weeks, you need to get to know your partner very well so that you can write a ten page biography about them!" This earned big eyes from me and loud sounds of protest from my peers. "Trust me, you will all grow to like this project. Now then, let me tell you all who will be staying with who!"

I glanced around the room to see how Yuugi and the others were reacting to this, when a particular brunette caught my eye. Kaiba was uncharacteristically slumped down in his chair as our teacher went down her list of pairs. I wondered what was bothering him, but it didn't really matter I guess. It was fun seeing him with his hair not so perfect and his eyes in a fight between anger and. . . fear?

"Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto!"

I snapped out of my daze after realizing that my name had just been called, "What? Me and who?" I looked around the room frantically, searching for some sort of hint as to who my new housemate was going to be. My answer literally stood before my eyes. Seto Kaiba had a thin, feminine body that made even guys give him a good looking-over. He was tall, towering over most of the students in our school. I was pretty close to his height. If he were a few inches shorter, I would be eye-to-eye with the ice prince. Looking up from my seated position, his height was more intimidating. Those burning sapphires penetrated my own eyes and read my heart and my soul. . . or so it felt. He was a truly stunning sight and his body was certainly good on the eyes. In fact, he was so good on the eyes, that I had failed to notice that during all of this thinking, my eyes were laid on him.

"What are you gawking at?" Those fierce blue eyes were fixated on me once again, but I didn't have time to stare now! I had to think up a quick excuse, and I knew that saying 'your sexy body' wouldn't go over too well with the filthy-rich teen that had now seated himself beside me. . . when had he sat down? Was it while I was daydreaming? Oh shit! I was daydreaming again!

"Answer my question mutt. I'm not in the mood for one of your mindless games." He had his arms folded across his chest now and was tapping the fingers of his right hand onto his left arm. No! I can't go into another daydream! I need to answer!

"I-I'm just in shock that God would punish me by forcing me to live with the Devil's incarnate for three weeks!" Gah! I stuttered! But he turned away after a quick roll of the eyes, apparently satisfied with my last-minute excuse. I, too, faced the front of the room to avoid a repeat of the incident.

- - -

After what seemed like an eternity, lunch rolled around. I sat at my usual table with my usual group, which consisted of Yuugi, Honda, Anzu, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura. I had always found it strange that Bakura sat with us, considering the fact that he was friends with the gothic kids and could have easily sat with them, but I think that he has a crush on his hikari, Ryou.

Honda playfully jabbed me in the side, "So, is Jou excited about the project? Three weeks with the biggest asshole in the school! Congratulations on winning a trip to Hell and back, man!" He gave me one rough pat on the back.

I allowed myself to let out an irritated grunt. Honda was pretty much right though, three weeks with the richest boy was close to a death sentence. No matter how sexy Seto Kaiba was, if attitudes could kill, we'd all be dead. I know that Kaiba hates me with a passion, so enjoying these next few weeks is out of the question.

Awakening back into reality, after drifting off into a daydream once again, I noticed that my friends were giving me funny looks for not answering the question. I had completely forgotten that something was asked and so I changed the subject, "Who did you all get paired up with?"

Yami groaned loudly, holding his head up with his hands, "I've been paired up with the psycho from Hell." He pointed his thumb at Bakura, who seemed to be very preoccupied with the hamburger on the tray that lay before him. Yami clenched his left fist and sat up straight, "I swear, one of us is going to be dead before these next three weeks are up, and I sure as hell hope it isn't me!" Using his right hand, he shoveled some fries into his mouth, his face falling back into a rather depressing frown.

Honda shrugged, "She paired me up with Ryou, so I don't have any complaints." Though he looked cool and collected, I knew that he was actually very excited. He had told me long ago that he had a crush on Ryou. I knew that he might be fighting with Bakura for the spot of Ryou's boyfriend, but hey, I'll support Honda whether he has a snowball's chance in Hell or not. I think that he and Ryou would make a pretty cute couple, if I do say so myself. I wonder what the two of them will be up to for the next three weeks.

Anzu sighed loudly, "I got paired up with that snobby girl, Kioko. . . Jou, aren't you in our class? You should have heard who we were all paired up with." She looked over me like a concerned mother, but I said nothing. . . I couldn't think of an excuse this time.

"I think that Jou was busy looking at someone." Yuugi gave me a wink and then motioned his head in Kaiba Seto's general direction, receiving muffled giggles from those sitting at our table.

My stomach began to burn, but I felt more nervous than angry, for a reason beyond me, "Yuugi, if you're trying to imply that I have some sort of sick crush on Kaiba, you are totally wrong! I was in shock because I was paired up with him, and therefore I was looking at him for awhile!" Okay, so I lack originality, but perhaps they would fall for it like Seto did. . . gah! I said Kaiba! But I doubt it; my friends know me a hell of a lot better than that rich snob does! They all looked at each other, so I figured I was safe.

"Oh? Then what are your excuses for staring at the boy all of the other days? Surely you aren't in shock everyday!" Ryou uncharacteristically arched an eyebrow and smirked in a catlike manner, "It's quite alright if you like him, Jou, I certainly have nothing against it and I believe that Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda would be okay with it as well, am I right in assuming this?"

"Absolutely Ryou!" Honda quickly answered. Yup, he still liked him. "You always seem to be right about these kinds of things Ryou!" I really don't see how no one else noticed Honda's dead-obvious crush on the normally-shy albino. I could just barely keep from cracking a smile about it.

Ryou chuckled, "Call it a gift. . . so anyways, you going to admit it now, Jou? It's so obvious!" _If it's so god damn obvious, then why can't you see that Honda has a huge crush on you?_ No, I wouldn't say that. Honda was my best friend and I don't betray friends like that.

"I don't like him." It may have been stupid to say, but being silent would have implied that they were right, which they weren't. . . were they? Ryou and the others rolled their eyes at my denial and shook their heads. I had begun to try and come up with something to prove them wrong, but it dawned on me that nothing I could say or do would change their minds.

Bakura snorted, claiming our attention, "Have you all read the shit that we have to do for this project?" He waved a rather large packet of paper in the air, which I suppose was the list of rules and requirements for the lengthy assignment.

Yami scrunched his face up a bit, "Hopefully there won't be **too** much interaction needed. I'd like to do as little with you as possible."

Bakura just rolled his eyes and turned away, smirking, "Here comes the priest." I felt my heart's pace quicken dramatically. "It appears as though he is coming for his puppy. Does it hurt, Pharaoh, to know that your priest doesn't come for you anymore?" He cackled psychotically at the double meaning of his words. Yami attempted to lunge at the perverted thief, but Honda and I grabbed ahold of him and kept him away while Yuugi tried to calm him down with soothing words.

I looked to my right, the direction in which Bakura had turned, and, for a reason unknown to me, I felt my stomach flutter as I watched the blue-eyed devil walk over to our table.

His expression was emotionless, his eyes an icy barrier to conceal the shadowed life that he held deep within. I mused slightly over the fact that for the next three weeks, I was going to learn what lied beneath that flawless surface. I would finally learn why Seto Kaiba was the way he was.

"Dammit mutt! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" His voice had been a restrained, angry, whisper, but it was enough to catch my attention. Finding nothing to reply with, I merely raised my eyebrows at him as though to say 'what?' and tried my best to look as calm as possible.

He rolled his eyes in a rather dramatic fashion, his folded arms seeming to shake with frustration, "What I said was, bring only clothes, a toothbrush, and your school books, you know, the necessities. The rest will be provided for you." His eyes drifted around the cafeteria as though what he had said had taken some great effort, which it probably did, considering the fact that he was making a generous offer. . . or maybe it was just a statement.

"Okay." I flashed him a smile, hoping he would say more, but he only spun on his heels and walked away. I was very tempted to follow him, but since he left the cafeteria completely, I decided against it, "What the fuck is his problem?"

"You know how he is, Jou," Honda assured me, "He's just a stuck-up, rich, asshole." He shrugged his shoulders and picked up his half-eaten burger, biting a huge chunk out of it and setting it back down.

Unlike the rest of my friends, I'm curious about nearly everything, and I'm pretty well known for my spunk. I wasn't quite willing to leave it at just that, but seeing as I was going to have the next few weeks to learn about that son-of-a-bitch, I decided to let it go. . . for now at least.

The remainder of our lunch period was rather uneventful, though I frequently found that the young CEO was on my mind. Once we had gone back to class, I felt excited about the upcoming project. Yeah, you heard me right. Katsuya Jounouchi is excited to spend an extended period of time with Seto Kaiba.

You know when you're really excited for something to come and you get that feeling inside? Like on Christmas Eve, when you're laying in bed and you look at the clock every five seconds and all the while you have this tingling sensation throughout your body. . . you know what I mean? Well anyways, that's how I felt. Here it was, the last class of the day and I couldn't even pay attention to the teacher. . . not that I wanted to or anything, but this was math, and I had been trying to pay attention recently so that I could bring my grade up and pass the class. This was my senior year, after all, and the last thing I wanted was to have to repeat the grade while all of my friends graduated.

My eyes drifted around the room, landing on a certain blue-eyed classmate. If Anzu just came to mind, you ought to be slapped. It was Seto, the perfect, straight-A student. I wondered if he would be willing to help me with my math while we lived together. That would be awesome!

Too bad Seto's such a bastard. Who knows, he could be a really cool guy under that 'holier-than-thou' exterior. . . or maybe he's just a complete and total asshole all the way through. . . nah, no one in the world is like that. . . except child molesters. . . and murderers. . . and Hitler. . . but I'm pretty sure that the almighty Seto Kaiba is none of the above. . . of course, I wouldn't put murder past him. . .

A paper wad to the head was enough to knock me out of my daze and cause me to jump about three inches off of my seat, disrupting the teacher's lecture. I muttered my apologies to the man and glared at everyone in the room, eyes traveling from face to face in an attempt to figure out who threw the paper at me. . . which is kind of hard to do when no one is snickering or even looking my way.

Glancing down at the floor, I spotted the projectile and absentmindedly picked it up, un-crumpling it and noticing that, in very neat cursive, someone had written something on it. Expecting it to be someone's notes or an old homework assignment, even though there was only one line of writing, I read it. It said, "Hey mutt, what did I tell you about staring at me? Eyes off!" Crumpling the paper back into a wad and tossing it to the floor, I scribbled down a little note of my own and threw it at the offenders' head in relatively the same fashion as he had done to me.

It was the most funny thing to watch Seto Kaiba get pelted in the head with a paper wad, and quite cute, if I do say so myself, to see the rather stunned look on his face. I watched on, half in wonder and half in anticipation of his reaction, as Seto leaned down to retrieve my note, his fine ass facing me. . . I wondered if he took a long time because he knew I was looking. . . either way, it was a nice view, and judging by the looks on the faces of the guys and girls around me, they were enjoying the show as well.

After a long while, he sat upright in his seat and commenced in opening the paper and studying my message. . . a part of me wondered if he could read it, penmanship wasn't exactly my forte. . . I could have sworn that I saw a hint of a smile flash across his velvet lips before he returned the sheet to its former state and dropped it back to its place on the floor. The note had read, "You better sleep with one eye open for throwin' that at my head, pretty-boy!" I figured that maybe he was smiling at what I had called him. . . wouldn't that be something?

My eyes switched back to the clock. An hour of class left. Was it just me, or was that second hand taking its sweet-ass time today? Okay, no problem! I'll just. . . plan what I'll do at the Kaiba mansion!

My fingers drummed ever-so lightly on my desk as my mind wandered off in thought. Let's see. . . I'd be in the same house as the royal asshole, so I might as well find a way to entertain myself. I allowed for my eyes to sweep over Seto's body again. . . Heh, you're probably thinking that I have some sort of weird crush on him. . . well allow me to rain on your parade; I hate Seto Kaiba with a passion, but he's hot as Hell! Not even I can deny that! Sure, I'd fuck him into next week, but I'd never go out with him! Hmm. . . not a bad idea. . . fucking the gorgeous Seto Kaiba wouldn't be very easy, but damn, what could possibly be more entertaining than that? Yeah. . . it'd be fun tying Seto down on his own bed with his hands above his head, him yelling at me and trying to squirm away. . . I bet I would scare him if I did that, making it all the more enjoyable. Oh shit. . . hopefully none of my peers would take notice of the rather obvious bulge in my pants.

I had kept my eyes on the CEO. . . his fine, rounded ass to be precise. Yeah, he would be a nice fuck. Most of the guys in school would agree. . . Seto had made a lot of guys turn bisexual, one of those guys being me. With him having such a feminine shape, there really wasn't much of a difference between him and a woman.

Seto had been throwing frequent glares my way, each one appearing more flustered than the last. He was fidgeting in his seat now, apparently feeling my eyes on his nice ass. Sure, I was probably going to get a severe ass-kicking from this later, but right now I might as well kick back and enjoy the view! Hey, at least my mind was off of the clock. . . well shit! My mind **was** off the clock. . . oh well, so much for that.

My eyes drifted up to that evil circle on the wall, much to Seto's relief I'm sure, and just stared at it as though it would tick faster if I did so. There were only five minutes left of class! Time really **does** fly when you're having fun!

Okay, so now I only have five more minutes to waste. . . scratch that! The announcements started over the intercom and were soon drowned out by the loud chatter of the students around me. Guys and girls were up from their chairs, moving to gather in small groups wherever space was available. . . all except for Seto, who silently packed away his books and copied down the weekends' homework assignment in his agenda, which was then put away along with everything else.

I had expected him to at least glare at me, but all he did was fold his arms, looking rather impatient and annoyed.

As I zipped up my bag, the bell rang, releasing everyone from a full day of classes and bringing chaos to the previously-serene hallways. Looking back to where I had last seen my new eye-candy, I was rather surprised to find him still seated there. . . yet now he was facing me, his arms still folded across his chest, blue eyes burning into me. . . I almost looked myself over to see if he had stared any holes into me, but that would only succeed in pissing the brunette off even more.

Something in my gut told me that he was waiting for me to say something. . . waiting for me to say the first word. . . or maybe I was just hungry. . . both were pretty good possibilities.

The moment out teacher was gone, I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again when Seto put his hand up as though to stop me. . . and it worked. He stood from his seat, finally, and collected his things.

"I don't want an explanation." His smooth voice drifted lightly through the air, tickling my ears and sending chills down my spine, "If you try to pull any of those stunts at my house, I swear I will-"

"Let's go to my house for the first week. I'd like to delay my stay in Hell for as long as possible." Yeah, it was a lie, but there was no way in Hell I was going to tell him the truth.

He studied me intently for a moment, as though he expected some sort of catch. "Fine, but the same rule applies. . . no funny stuff." He picked up his briefcase, "I'll be over at ten in the morning. I expect to come to a clean place and you'd better have an extra bed for me to sleep in. I refuse to sleep on a couch or the floor." He looked me up and down again. Maybe he thought that he was intimidating me by doing so. He left after that. I wondered if he knew how nicely he moved his hips when he walked. . . I certainly wasn't the only one who thought so. On many occasions, I had overheard male students talking about it. Yeah, everyone and their brother wanted to sleep with the finest guy in the city.

I collected my things and walked out the door. Seto sure is demanding, of course, I wasn't going to be cleaning or anything just for him.

As I stepped outside, I could smell the rain coming. I figured that maybe if I were to walk fast enough, I'd get home before the showers began. Yup, that's right! Katsuya Jounouchi can't afford a car. . . not even an old shitty one. Why? Because even when I **did** have a job, the money went to pay for my father's gambling debts, which are going to be even more pricey now that he has gone to Vegas. . . but hey, he won't be back for a whole 'nother week, which is plenty of time for Kaiba to stay at my place without any trouble from my drunken father.

It wasn't that I was worried about Seto getting raped or anything, though it was a likely possibility, it was just that I didn't want my enemy to know my biggest secret, Lord knows he'd use it against me and probably even make it public knowledge. Yeah, Seto Kaiba is a complete and total asshole that only cares about his brother, his company, and himself. 'Fuck the rest of society, I only care about me!' That's basically his attitude. He must think that he's some sort of God. . . he'd do better as a whore. . . heh, with those looks he'd probably rake in more dough than he does now!

I felt the first cool drop of rain land on my arm, which was, of course, followed by numerous other little drops that gradually increased in both size and number. Puddles began to form at the curb of the sidewalk I was currently traveling on. As it began to pour heavier, my hair fell into my eyes and on my neck and cheeks, quickly sticking.

Though the sound of the falling rain drowned out most noise, my ears were able to pick up the faint hum of an approaching car. I stepped as close to the shops as I could in hopes of not getting soaked by the spray of water that would fly out from under the tires.

I turned to look back, blonde hair sliding off of my neck slightly as my head naturally titled, to watch the driver. This action would usually make them slow down when driving through a puddle, as though by looking them in the eyes, it would put some sort of guilty weight on them. This time, however, it was _I _who slowed my pace. In fact, I came to a dead halt.

The familiar limousine came to a standstill beside me, and for a fraction of a second, I expected Seto to roll down his window, make a rude remark, and then speed away. . . but I shook that thought away, it just wasn't his style. Just then, the passenger door swung open and Mokuba's head poked out, quickly retreating soon after.

"Come on in, Jou! You'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain like that!"

I like Mokuba. He's a cool kid, and a million times nicer than his brother. Sure, he didn't have the good looks that Seto had, but that was alright. . . Mokuba was much too young for me anyways.

I almost got into that car, when I caught site of two mocking blue eyes peering at me from the other side of the little Kaiba. Icy sapphires watching me, laughing at me, judging me. . . he wanted me to accept the ride home. . . wanted to make me rely on him for something so that he could tease me for it later. . . that fucking bastard.

"No thanks, Mokuba. Besides, I don't think I'll be catching a cold this close to Summer." I turned on my heels, cursing silently at the rain for making me shiver slightly.

"Get in the car mutt." That voice always gave me chills. I turned back and now Seto had taken Mokuba's place, those sacred blue eyes no longer laughing. . . sacred? I was losing it.

"I said get your ass in the car." He wasn't yelling yet, but I could hear the tension in his voice rising. He had one leg out of the limo now. . . was he really going to get out into the rain and get me?

"How 'bout you fuck off?" That was all that it took. I've never seen anyone move so quickly before. Unfortunately, there was only a short amount of time for me to marvel about it, because I soon found myself pinned between the sexiest CEO on Earth and the local daycare.

I could feel the eyes of the youngsters digging into my back through the large glass window that served as a wall, but that was currently the least of my worries.

His hands clenched my collar tightly, blue eyes ablaze and his body seething with pure hatred, "Don't you ever say that kind of shit around my brother!"

"Sounds like you cuss around him all the time."

He paused for a moment as though to ponder this, "But I don't say fu-"

I covered his mouth with one hand and pointed behind me with the other, "I don't think you want to ruin your reputation with the little guys."

He leaned to look around me, eyes catching site of all of the children. I could have sworn I saw him flash a faint smile, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

He backed away, taking his luscious body heat with him. I noticeably frowned, but made no effort to bring him back to me. . . there'd be plenty of time for me to do that over the next couple of weeks.

"Get in the car, mutt." His voice was back to being emotionless and cold, just as it usually was, his eyes showing nothing but the icy wall that they were composed of.

It seemed as though the rain had gotten heavier just then, and before I knew what was happening, I found myself climbing into the backseat of rich-boy's fancy limousine, right next to Mokuba. . . wait, that meant that-

Kaiba's arm brushed against mine as he seated himself on my right. His hair clung to his face, his clothes sticking to his body. . . and I realized just how frighteningly thin Seto Kaiba really was.

"Do you ever eat?" My question was completely serious, but apparently he took it as an insult, because he merely rolled his eyes and looked out his window. "Seriously Kaiba, you're really skinny. That's not very healthy, you know?" I heard a few small sounds of protest from the kid on my left, but I had turned to face Seto, so any warning gestures or facial expressions were hidden to me.

"I have a high metabolism and I eat healthy." He turned to me, expressionless.

"Bullshit." Something told me that there was more to it than that, otherwise why would he have hesitated to answer? His only reaction to my accusation was facing forward and sighing.

"I picked you up because Mokuba pointed out to me that I have no idea where you live." Ah, so he had already told Mokuba about the projects and the arrangements for the next couple of weeks. "Rather than taking the time to just look your address up, Mokuba insisted that we just take you home. . . this way I can get a feel for the hell-hole I'm going to be living in for the next week, and my driver will already know where to take me tomorrow morning."

"There's nothing wrong with my apartment." I clenched my fists, but I wasn't about to punch Seto Kaiba in front of his kid brother, "I'm so terribly sorry that not everyone gets a luxurious life handed to them on a silver platter like you did!"

Had we not been in the car with Mokuba, Kaiba probably would have slapped me. His expression changed from cocky to seething within a matter of seconds, "You know **nothing** about me, my family, or my life!" His thin body shook with an anger that I had never seen him show before. . . apparently his past was a touchie subject. . . I would have to probe him about it eventually.

The remainder of the trip was quiet, well, other than me spouting off directions to the over-paid driver. I had thrown Kaiba several glances, wondering when he would stop looking out the window and comment on the part of town I lived in. . . but he never even budged.

"We have arrived, master Kaiba." The car came to a gentle halt in front of my apartment complex. For the first time in a long time, I felt very ashamed of where I lived. Kaiba's door was opened by his obedient servant, and he began to climb out. I had moved to follow, but stopped dead when Seto fell back on me, "Master Kaiba!" His employee reached out his hand, but Seto slapped it away, shaking his head as though trying to wake himself up.

I had just realized that my arms had snaked around his lithe waist. He didn't seem to notice, and if he **did** notice, he didn't seem to care. His eyes were half-lidded, looking out into nothingness, and he made no effort to move. The door behind me slammed shut, and the pitter-patter of little feet warned me that Mokuba was racing around the automobile to scope out the situation. I quickly dropped Seto so that he lay in my lap as though he had just fallen that way.

"Seto?" He stepped between Seto's spread legs, cupping the brunette's gorgeous face in his little hands, "Seto, if you would stop working so late, this wouldn't happen." Kaiba grunted at his little brother, his eyes sliding shut as he moved his head around stubbornly. A blush must have crept to my face, after all, his head **was** in a rather compromising area. Mokuba grinned, "Jou is enjoying you moving your head around on his crotch."

Again, the genius amazed me as he leapt from his resting place, much to my displeasure, and straightened his uniform, "Alright Jounouchi, get out and go home. I'll be over at eight tomorrow morning." He turned around to glance at the building, "Which one are you in?"

"Third floor, left-hand side." I slid out and stood beside him. You know, he really isn't so much taller than me. . .

He climbed back into the limousine, "Well Jounouchi, we'll be taking our leave now."

"Wait Kaiba!" I leaned down, hands on the doorframe. Mokuba looked at me from the other side of his brother, but Seto continued to stare forward, "You'd better be prepared to tell me everything I want to know about you."

There was that expression again! The same twist of anger and fear that he had when we had first learned about the project. "Yes," He said, his eyes coming to rest almost sorrowfully on my own, "and **you** will tell **me** everything that **I** wish to know." He smirked now, and I stepped away from the car. My eyes followed it as the shimmering black faded in the distance.

Tell him everything about me, huh? I wandered up the rusty stairs, I had followed this route enough times to do it without much thought, and began to ponder what exactly I would let the billionaire know about me. I crept inside my apartment, shutting the door behind me and locking it, testing the handle to make sure it had closed all the way. I then sauntered inside, pulled the drapes shut, and plopped down on the couch.

Immediately, a cloud of the scent of prostitutes and cheap beer littered the room, flooding my senses and making me choke. What does a prostitute smell like? A sickening mixture of cheap perfume and cigarette smoke. My dad had actually offered to pay for a prostitute for me, but something about fucking an aids-infested whore just wasn't very appealing to me.

My dad has always been like that; getting drunk and having sex. . . that's why mom left him and took Shizuka with her. I often wondered why she didn't take me with her, but I supposed it was probably best that I **didn't** know.

A loud gurgle came from my stomach, a sure sign that it was high time to grab a bite to eat. Lazily, I lifted myself to my feet, dragging myself to the kitchen and opening the fridge to find a wide assortment of. . . nothing.

"Lovely." I looked at my watch; a quarter 'til five. . . already? It was plenty of time to run to the store, but now I'd have to shop for Seto too. . . just great! What the hell does that rich brat eat anyways? Does he even eat at all?

I dragged my heels as I sauntered back into the living room. I pulled open the drawer of the table next to the couch and retrieved the phonebook. Flipping through the pages, I came to find that the number to the Kaiba mansion wasn't listed within. The Kaiba Corporation number, however, was printed larger than life in the business section.

The phone was answered by a young woman, whom I guessed was Seto's secretary. Perhaps she was new, because when I asked to speak with "Mr. Kaiba" the call was quickly transferred without question.

"He must've gone straight to work. . ."

"Yes, mutt, I did." The low tenor of his voice had startled me. "So tell me; why in the hell are you calling me at work? This had better be very important." He was clearly irritated. He must have been on the speaker phone, 'cause I could hear his fingers flying across the keys of his computer.

"Actually, I was just calling to find out what you eat." He made a noise of annoyment and ceased typing, "I need to go to the store and-"

"We'll just eat out."

"Every day?" I made some sort of half-assed noise that resembled 'yeah right' and 'fuck that' equally, "Not all of us are made of money."

Kaiba groaned on the other end, which, I must admit, turned me on a little, "Just go to the store and buy whatever you want. I'm really not that picky when it comes to food."

His tone had changed then. It wasn't frustrated or matter-of-fact. . . it was hard to explain. . . would 'gentle' be a good word perhaps? "What?" I taunted, "No fancy requests?"

"Can it, mutt. I have work to do." With that, there was a click and then the dull dial tone. Okay, so that was a giant waste of time. I looked inside the fridge again, as though perhaps something would appear when I did. Maybe if Kaiba got hungry enough, we could go out and **he** could pay for it! Yup, sounds like a plan.

I allowed for my tired feet to carry me around the house, occasionally bending my body to pick up discarded beer bottles and cigarette butts. I needed to get rid of the evidence that my dad was a fucking alcoholic.

I never really took the time to clean the place up before. . . and the mess sure as hell showed it! Before I knew it, I was scrubbing counters, making beds, and vacuuming the damn carpet! Hell, I didn't even know we owned a vacuum cleaner until just then!

So much for what I had told Kaiba earlier. . . the place was going to be clean when he came. . . which reminded me that I needed to find a place for the rich hottie to sleep.

I looked inside my father's bedroom, thinking that perhaps Seto could sleep in there, seeing as there were only two beds in the house and I'm sure he wouldn't want to sleep in my bed with me, though I wouldn't mind, or on the odor-ridden couch. . . however, when I opened the door, the couch became about 10,000 times more appealing. The scent of alcohol overwhelmed my nostrils, almost making me sick to my stomach. The sheets were strewn about the floor along with female undergarments that belonged to God-only-knows which whore in Domino.

I slammed the door shut. Okay, so Seto wouldn't be sleeping in there. . . unless he liked that sort of thing. I laughed out loud. The thought of Seto with a prostitute was all-too funny. He was the most gorgeous guy in the city. If he wanted a girl, or a guy for that matter, I'm positive that he could get them for free.

The only options left were the couch, the floor (yeah right, I could see that happening), and my own bed. I had a strong feeling that Seto would be taking my bed and I'd be hitting the couch. . . otherwise that royal pain-in-the-ass would do nothing but complain for the next week. . . then again, he'd probably do that anyways.

My stomach groaned loudly at me, reminding me that I was still hungry after finding the fridge empty earlier. Perhaps I'd have to go to the store after all. . . No, no I wouldn't. After checking around the house for my father's wallet - he always kept the credit cards - I came to realize that he had taken it with him to Las Vegas. My own wallet was bare, containing only my I.D. and small change.

Frustrated now, I entered the kitchen, yanking open the refrigerator, as though food would magically appear, and then doing the same to the freezer, which I had neglected to check earlier.

I thanked every deity I had ever heard of as my last resort on the quest for food was rewarded with two frozen oven pizzas. . . sausage pizzas at that! Someone up there decided to give me a break for today. . . but two pizzas weren't going to last a whole week for me alone, let alone both Seto and I. Maybe if I did enough ass-kissing tomorrow, he would buy some groceries for me.

Putting that all behind me for the time being, I pulled one of the precious boxes from the freezer, gripping it tightly as though it might disappear, and took it to the kitchen counter.

Surprisingly enough, the kitchen was kept neat and organized, especially considering the disastrous state that the rest of the apartment is usually in. The baking pan was in the small drawer under the oven, just as it was supposed to be.

I really don't think there's anything interesting about me cooking a pizza and then hurriedly scarfing it up, so I'll refrain from boring you with the details of that dull moment, and skip straight to the point after I had lay the pan and plate into the sink, pouring water over them to allow the crust stuck to the pan to soak and eventually fall off. . . hey, it would save me from having to scrub the damn thing for an hour before I went to wash it.

Finally, I made it down the hall and to my own bedroom which, I mused, was rather clean from my work earlier. My clock showed 8:30. I guess I must have been straightening things up for a lot longer than I initially thought. . . and to think that I told myself that I wouldn't clean at all!

I really wasn't so tired, and tomorrow would be Saturday, so there really wasn't a reason to go to sleep just yet. I sat on the floor, my back against my bed, and stared at my school-bag, which I had hauled with me on my trek back to my room, wondering if I should go ahead and work on the weekends' homework so that I wouldn't have to do it with rich-boy pestering me about my handwriting and my intelligence. He really did think I was a complete moron. I wasn't stupid, but when it came to academics, things just didn't click for me.

Again, my thoughts drifted to the possibility of Seto helping me. He might act differently when it's just me and him than he acts around groups of people. Yeah, I had been thinking about him all day, it was getting ridiculous. . . and pretty creepy.

I pulled my bag into my lap, unzipping it and scrounging around inside for one thing in particular. After digging through the pool of scrap paper and out-dated, unfinished homework, I retrieved a plain, black notebook. The pages were blank, not a single mark or word darting across the clean, blue lines. It was perfect, I thought, for taking notes for my report. Okay, I was getting way too eager to do this. . . never thought Ms. Asuka would actually give us an interesting project.

I yawned, my eyelids feeling suddenly heavy. I rubbed at my face with my hands, trying to somehow wipe the tiredness away. My attempts were futile, as I found it rather difficult to hold my head up any longer

I reached a hand up to the lamp that sat on the night stand beside my bed. After fumbling around for a bit, my fingers finally found the small black knob, ceasing all light and showering the room in total darkness.

I climbed into bed, ignoring the fact that I was still in my school uniform, and closed my eyes, allowing for sleep to steal my soul away for the night. . .

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Please review. If this does not receive many reviews, then I will discontinue it. I would like to know what you think. Perhaps I will have another chapter up in a month.


	2. Day One: He Arrives

"_**Behind Blue Eyes"**_

_**Jounouchi/Seto**_

* * *

I have made a very quick update, but only because I had a long, workless weekend to work on this. However, the school week has begun again, as will work, and so I will have less time to work on it. Don't expect another update for a week or two or more.

I am glad for so many reviews, I hope that you appreciate this chapter as much as the last.

**Fun Fact**: the first chapter was originally handwritten in a notebook and later typed up to post on this site. I'm sure that you can now imagine how long it took. . . forty pages of writing.

* * *

I awoke in the morning to a rather unpleasant sound. It was that of loud pounding on the front door. I rolled onto my side to check the time. Eight o'clock in the morning. I lay there for a long while, wondering why in the hell someone would be at my apartment so early.

It finally occurred to me that Seto was to be coming over this morning and the offending person was very likely him. Quickly tossing the sheets aside, I leapt from my bed and hurried to the door, flinging it open and peering out.

I was stunned. I had expected to find him to be dressed in his white coat or perhaps his white business suit. . . or maybe that purple coat that was rarely seen. . . however, he wore none of these outfits. Instead, Seto dressed in a thin, white, long-sleeved dress-shirt that hung loosely from his thin frame. His fine, shapely legs and hips were adorned with those tight, black-leather pants that frequently went unnoticed. They hung low on his narrow hips, and went down, covering the tops of his -expensive I imagined- black dress shoes.

Skimming over him again, I saw that his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing his pale, unmarred collar-bone. His arms were folded, and his expression was that of. . .

"Why the hell do you always stare at me, you filthy mutt?"

. . . annoyance.

"You're dressed strange today." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? So do you always go to sleep in your uniform?" He put his right hand on the doorframe, his left hand delicately placed on his hip, and he leaned forward as though to gaze through my eyes or intimidate me. His loose shirt fell forward as he leaned, exposing more and more of that gorgeous flesh to me, "Earth to Jounouchi!"

"Oh! Uh, what?" I shook those perverted thoughts, which were currently enveloping every sense I had, away, watching as Seto's sapphire eyes flicked down at my body, causing me to bend my head forward, "Oh yeah, I forgot to change last night." I looked back up at him, rubbing the back of my head with my right hand, fingers catching small tangles as they went.

He rolled his eyes, using his hand to push himself from the wall and away from me. Those slender arms folded again, "I honestly don't see how you could forget to change out of those filthy things." He scrunched his face up slightly, which was quite adorable, and then straightened it up again, "Anyways, I didn't feel like wearing a coat today. I wanted to be as comfortable as possible, besides. . ." He came close to me again and looked down into my eyes. . . I hated how he viewed me as inferior, "I don't need to try to impress someone like you."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, both hands clenching the thin cloth tightly in fists, and pulled him down to my level, which really wasn't so far from his own, "Don't you **ever** talk down to me like that again. I am **not** lower than you." I didn't yell, but my anger was quite evident in the way I spoke. He only smirked, his blue eyes narrowing to slits as they mocked me. I tried to see past those icy orbs, trying to spot some sort of fear or intimidation within them. . . it was like attempting to see through a brick wall.

"Is that supposed to scare me, Jounouchi?" He moved even lower so that our noses were touching, I wondered if he could sense my tension, my frustration. . . my absolute hatred!

I released him and he straightened up again, adjusting his collar and running a hand through that chestnut hair of his.

"Let's just go inside already," I was irritated and I knew that he could hear it in my voice, "I'll give you a tour or something."

"A short tour it will be, I'm guessing."

"Would you shut the fuck up about where I fucking live! I'm sorry that I don't have all the fucking money that you have!" I stormed inside and he was quick to follow at my heels, apparently he wasn't in the least bit surprised or offended by my language or the volume and anger of my voice. He shut the door behind him and I spun on my heels quickly. He stopped just short of running into me, those blue eyes still taunting me, laughing at me, frustrating me, "Maybe if my daddy gave me a company, I'd be fucking rich too!"

I thought that my spine would crack as I was shoved against the nearest wall, Seto's hands wrapped tightly around my neck, his body still pressing harshly against my own. Those blue eyes, no longer taunting, were filled with something along the lines of blind rage . His cheeks began to turn a light shade of red and I could feel that his breathing was heavy, quick, and abnormal.

The world seemed to stop then. All that I could think about was breathing, keeping alive. His hands seemed to only clamp tighter and tighter, breathing becoming more and more difficult as each second ticked by. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest in an attempt to pump oxygen throughout my deprived body. I dropped to the floor, the pain in my neck disappearing, and my mind becoming coherent once more.

He had released me without so much as a word, at least, I don't **think** that he had said anything. Hard to hold a conversation when you're being strangled. I glanced up at my offender, he had turned to walk out the door, and for a moment I thought that he was going to return to his mansion. . . but he had simply gone to retrieve his bags! Did he just completely forget what happened!

"About that tour. . ." His blue eyes gazed into my golden eyes, and again his expression had changed. It was a dull expression, really holding no explanation. It was just. . . blank really. I gazed around the room as if there were some wild chance that this was all some cruel joke being filmed for laughs.

"Uh, yeah. . ." I got to my feet in a rather clumsy manner, but stood straight nonetheless, and sighed, trying to forget the incident and continue on as though it had never happened. "Well," I motioned a hand to our surrounding room, "We're in the living room right now. . . and the kitchen is just over there," I pointed to an open doorway and Seto's eyes followed. He nodded in recognition.

There was an odd air about the place as he followed me down the one lonesome hallway. I stopped at my father's bedroom door, "This is my dad's room. Uh, don't go in there."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your father."

"Oh, he's. . . out of town for a week."

"And the rest of them?"

"Them?"

"Your family, moron. I know that you at least have a sister."

"My parents got a divorce when I was really little. My mom got my sister and my dad got me."

"Oh. . ."

I left it quickly. He lingered in front of the door for awhile, but returned to me without the waste of much time. "Alright, so that door right there is the bathroom, and just across the hall. . . is my room, which is where one of us will be staying."

Finally he had a reaction to something! His eyes opened wide and he put a hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face him, "What do you mean by that?"

"One of us will get the couch and one of us will get the bed." I stated, matter-of-factly.

"I get the bed."

"I don't think so. My apartment, my bed."

"I refuse to sleep on a fucking couch."

"I thought you didn't use that word."

"I don't use it around Mokuba. . . I'm still not sleeping on a couch."

"Then sleep on the floor."

"Absolutely not!"

I laughed, and he arched an eyebrow, apparently confused at this, "Sorry, it's just that you are so pathetic!" I folded my arms in a mockery of what he had done when he first arrived.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that you think you are too good for such things when regular people do it all the time. . . actually," I began, as a wonderful idea struck my mind, "You could always sleep in the bed **with** me." I grinned and his brows knitted together, a light blush creeping to his cheeks.

"With the way you've been acting these past couple of days? I think not."

It made sense, really. I mean, I did kind of sexually harass him the day before that, giving him a very relevant reason to decline my perverted offer, "Oh, come on!" I persisted, trying not to sound too eager, "What do you think I'd do? Rape you?"

He visibly shook. . . shook like a frightened animal. What had I said that could possibly make him react in such a way? "Woah, hey. . . what's wrong? Does the word 'rape' creep you out or something?" As the word left my lips, he turned his face away from me, and it seemed almost involuntary as he did. It didn't occur to me at that time how much of a bad sign that really was. . . it didn't click that perhaps he had had some issue with such a subject in the past. . . so I laughed, "You're so weird when you aren't in public!"

He breezed past me, luggage in tow, and plopped onto my bed with a light bounce. . . the bed was very springy, you see, for Seto Kaiba certainly **never** bounces. . . and slung his bags to a corner of the room, "I think I'll stay here, and you can sleep on the couch." It was more of an order, one that I didn't intend to follow.

"Listen Kaiba," I began, being sure to use his surname, "You're on my turf now, and what I say goes. I have to live with your spoiled ass for two weeks, and I want to be in control for at least half of it!" I stood in front of him by this time, looking down into those mysterious blue eyes. I felt almost superior now. In control for half of the time? I studied his body intently, eyes fluttering over every curve, every muscle. . . how thin he was! I could snap him in half! "Unless you want to fight me for it." I added, sure that I could knock him to the ground.

He smiled at me and sneered, "A pathetic puppy could never beat a human."

"Too bad I'm not a puppy. . . ever seen how bad a dog can tear a person up?"

His eyes narrowed to slits, "Is that a threat?"

"What if it is?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head. He opened them again, gazing across my bed as though he were trying to determine if it were truly safe, "It's a lot more spacious than I had first assumed."

"Big enough for two people to fit with a little space left over." I hinted. A grin crept to my lips, as had become habit now, as he snapped me a quick glare, "Oh come on! We're both guys! Dude, I'm fucking straight."

"I don't believe we would fit comfortably." He looked bored.

"You're so thin, it'd be like there were only one and a half people in it." He rolled his eyes and I laughed, "Oh come on! Learn to take a joke rich-boy! You're skinny as hell. Did you even eat breakfa- oh yeah! I need some money."

"Excuse me?" He glanced up at me again. I could tell that I was trying his patience. Those blue jewels were gorgeous, taunting me as though to say that I could never break that wall, that barrier. Oh, I'd fucking break it all right. I'd melt that icy wall and watch the tears roll gracefully down those porcelain cheeks, stopping only to kiss his trembling lips as I-

"Are you on drugs?"

"What?"

"You keep dazing out."

"Oh, yeah. . . uh, no! I'm not on drugs, what the hell!" I gave him the 'are you stupid?' look which I learned from others. . . hey, everyone seemed to think I was some sort of dumbass. . . and shook the thoughts from earlier away as best I could, "There's no food in the house, and I don't have any money to go grocery shopping. . . would you mind buying some for me? I'll find some way to pay you back, honest."

Seto pursed his lips, and he almost looked as though he held the emotion of pity. . . why? He patted his hand on the bed next to him as though expecting me to take a seat. I didn't react, not understanding what he was getting at, even though it was rather obvious, "Sit down Jounouchi." I sat, like a dog obeying his master. This was getting ridiculous.

"Is your father an alcoholic?" I froze and that blue-eyed devil nodded his head, "I thought so, I could smell it when I first walked in. He's out of town you say? Where?"

"Las Vegas. . ." I was mumbling now. I didn't want to talk about my father. My father was a disgusting pig. He chased prostitutes and drank anything that reeked of alcohol. He would come home drunk and smelling of cheap perfumes and cigarette smoke. . . much like our couch really, since the man would usually crash on it from intoxication. I had to hide then, for one wrong word, one wrong look, one wrong movement, and I would be the target of his drunken rage. It didn't happen often, but had occurred enough for me to learn what and what not to do.

"So he gambles then. . . in debt? He gambles your money away, and so you have no money, no food. . . what a fucking asshole."

It was like he knew everything. . . how could he have possibly just taken all of that from walking in? Did everybody sense this? Did everyone truly know about my family life that I tried so hard to keep secret? Perhaps he was just highly intelligent in this matter. . . no, Seto never had hardships like I have, "You act like you understand. You've never fucking had the hardships that I have!"

He slapped me, hard. My own hand flew up instantly, covering the red flesh, a hiss escaping my lips at the harsh stinging sensation that flooded my face, "You don't know anything about me, Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Then tell me!" I nearly pleaded, "Tell me about you!" There was no reply, no reaction, just a blank look off into nothingness. I reached to the floor, snatching up my bookbag and flipping through papers, quickly retrieving the project packet. There was a section entitled 'guide questions.' I guess that they were questions we could ask each other if we didn't know where to begin.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding questions to ask you for the project. We're going to start working on that project right now."

"Why are you so eager to do this? The whole school knows how much of a slacker you are."

"Let's just say I have reasons of my own."

"Generally a person's reasons are their own."

I rolled my eyes and he smirked. He did that a lot. . . never did smile though, smile genuinely I mean. "Alright then. . . let me find a good one." I skimmed the list. They were general questions about where the person was born, how many siblings they had, just your typical shit. "Actually, I've always wanted to know why you're such an asshole."

"Heh, there aren't enough hours in the day to explain that."

"Well, for now, give me a brief reason as to why you act the way you do."

"My step father."

"Your step dad? What did he do?" I had absentmindedly opened my notebook to the first page, grabbing the nearest pen, pulling the cap off with my teeth and spitting it out nowhere in particular, holding the ball-point tip to the paper, ready to jot down notes about his answer.

His eyes inched slowly from the notebook to my face, where they rested on my eyes. He was not angry, he was not annoyed. . . he looked very out of the ordinary. His eyes were sad and dull, lacking their usual luster and mystery. Whatever had happened between him and his step father, he didn't want to talk about it. . . perhaps that was why he showed such strange expressions when the project was announced. He had buried a ton of secrets and wanted to keep them that way. . . hidden, unknown to the outside world.

"You're already making assumptions in that little mind of yours, aren't you?" His hands were folded in his lap, his fingers intertwining unconsciously, like a nervous tic of sorts, "Why would you start with something as big as that? I wasn't adopted by my step father until I was twelve."

"Twelve?" I wrote this down, and I could see he wasn't appreciating my therapy-style approach to the project. "What happened to your real parents?" He sighed and looked down at his hands. It was very likely that he was contemplating whether or not to tell me. I guess that deep down, I felt the same. Sooner or later, whether I wanted to or not, I would have to spill my guts about my family, about my father. . . about my abuse. My end of the project would likely be easy. Seto's hardship and details would be centered around his parents' death's most likely, and the rest would be a story of luxury with a hint of tough training to be the CEO of a gaming company. . . gee, how difficult. I rolled my eyes without thinking, but Seto was too preoccupied to take notice, "Kaiba? I got another pizza in the freezer. Want me to put one in the oven and we can work on this over eating?"

He looked confused and, for some reason unknown to me, younger and more innocent, "But it's just nine o'clock."

Nine already? Hell, time flew! "Yeah, well, I didn't exactly get a chance to eat breakfast, you kinda woke me up. . . and you need to eat more anyways! I'll put some meat on those bones while your staying here!" I stood, taking my notebook with me just in case, and made to leave the room. I could have sworn that Seto had smiled, even if just a little bit.

"Jounouchi?"

I spun on my heels, "Yeah?"

"Perhaps you should change. I'll put the pizza in the oven. I can cook, you know." With that catlike grace that was so usual for him, he up and left the room, shutting the door behind himself so as to give me privacy.

Yeah, a change of clothes was a good idea. I had totally forgotten about being in my school uniform! I wasn't looking to impress anyone, so I just pulled an old white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and slipped them on with great ease. I was also sure to put on my sneakers, didn't like walking around without shoes on for some reason. I nearly tripped in the process. . . over Seto's two black bags that he had carelessly placed on the floor.

It was tempting, knowing that those were his, knowing that his belongings were in there. . . tempting not to take a little peek inside. There really wouldn't be any hurt in looking, I mean, what could he have possibly brought? Most likely things like clothes, a toothbrush, things for work, his school books. Just the necessities. I sat down beside them, glancing over at the door to check that it was still closed, waiting for a brief moment as though I expected it to fly open the moment I laid a finger upon his possessions.

My heart pounded against my chest, who would of thought this could be so exciting? My fingers gripped one of the zippers, opening the main compartment of one of his bags. I must have been grinning like a schoolgirl as I glanced in. How boring! Only some shirts and. . . more leather pants. He really must like those. The shirts weren't so bad either. Nice thin one's. I dug deeper. Underwear, which I must say brought a bright blush to my face, socks. . . nothing interesting. I zipped it back up, turning my attention to the one lonesome outside pocket. As I thought, there was a toothbrush, some toothpaste, some floss, and. . . pill bottles?

Okay, now **that** was interesting, certainly unexpected too. I pulled them out, only two of them, and studied the labels.

The first read 'Paxil'. I shook it around, gazing at the tiny, oval-shaped, green pills that swirled within. Little 40's on the pills stared back at me. The second bottle was a medicine called 'Wellbutrin XL'. Long-ass name, if you ask me. They were round, white pills, with little 300's on them. I guess the numbers were the dosage? Both were to be taken once a day, as the labels instructed. I just wished that I knew what they were usually prescribed for.

"I could look these up on the computer later. . ."

"I should of known that you'd go through my things, Jounouchi."

The hairs on my neck stood up, and I felt as though my heart would stop cold. I turned around, the terror of being caught obvious in the size of my eyes, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to notice your interest in my medicine."

I glanced down at the bottles in my hands, "What are they for?"

He folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe and looking down the hallway, "Well, Paxil is for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and Wellbutrin is an antidepressant. . . the pizza is in the oven, come out with me."

I knew what an antidepressant was, but that Post Traumatic whatever was a new one. Traumatic. . . some sort of trauma in his life? It was only the first hour of the first day, and already I was learning so much! I followed close, nearly running into him. My butt was quick to fall into the first chair at the kitchen table. Seto sat across from me, his uneasiness was slightly evident on his face. Those blue eyes looked distant, hopeless, depressed. . .

"I know that you have questions, so ask them. We'll have to do this eventually anyways."

"Well, you can start by telling me the real reason you're so skinny."

He sighed, "Wellbutrin has a side affect of loss of appetite. . . not to mention my stomach has shrank over the years from a lack of eating."

"Why wouldn't you eat?" My brows knit together and I leaned forward, getting close to his face.

"Well, when you go through enough, you just don't feel much like eating."

"Okay. . . will you answer my question from earlier? The question about how your real parents died?" I cursed myself for forgetting my notebook. It was still laying on my bed from when I had stopped to get dressed. I would have to remember to write all of this down later.

He lay his folded arms up on the table, placing his head on top. . . how cute he looked, "My mother died when she gave birth to Mokuba," My eyes widened with shock, "And my father died in a car accident years after." He glanced up at me, unmoved by his own words.

"Wow. . . did you ever hate Mokuba?"

"I did at first. I used to tell my father to give Mokuba to God in exchange for my mother back." He looked down at the table, apparently ashamed for ever allowing those words to leave his mouth, "I regret saying that, now. Mokuba's life is more important to me. He was only a baby, it wasn't his fault that she died."

"What about the rest of your family? You know, your grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins?"

"They passed us from family to family, until they had all of our inheritance, and then dumped us off at the Domino City orphanage." He chuckled low in his throat, a rather pitiful laugh at that, "I don't give a fuck about them."

I bit my lower lip. Okay, so his life wasn't exactly perfect in the beginning. He **did** get to be the richest guy in the city though. I had absentmindedly begun to rub his head slightly with my left hand, my fingers running through those silky locks of brown hair. I was about to pull away, believing that he would instantly go off on me, but instead I watched as his eyes fluttered closed. "So," I continued, "You had a childhood full of misery. . . and then were adopted into a life of luxury?" I had thought that it was an innocent question, but his reaction told me otherwise.

"Fuck no!" He slapped my hand away, standing quickly and nearly falling. I had jumped up as well, in an attempt to catch him, but he only pushed me away again, backing up until he was against the wall, "You don't fucking know anything! My life was never good, you fucking mutt, you fucking coward! You don't know how good you have it! You don't know! You don't know!" Without thinking, I didn't tend to be thinking much lately, I roughly grabbed his arms, pulling him against me. He grabbed onto my shirt, his head over my right shoulder, and he barely whispered into my ear, "You don't know what he did to me. . ."

I shivered. I didn't really know what he meant, but the whole aura of it. It were as though the room had come down with some sort of icy chill. _You don't know what he did to me. . ._ Just the sound of it was unnerving. Not only that, but his voice was not confident. It was barely even audible, as though he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to tell me or not. "Do you mean," I started, "What your step father did?" His head nodded against my shoulder, his grip loosening. I could feel him squirm slightly against my body, but I held him tighter, "Seto," He became rigid at the use of his first name, "I want you to give me your word right now that you will tell me about your life with your step father."

"Why?" It was almost choked out, like how a child would speak when you told them you had to take their favorite toy away.

"Because I have a feeling that you've been hiding something horrible all these years and that you need to tell someone. You need to let everything out. If you do, you'll feel better about it. I promise you, I won't laugh at you, poke fun at you, spread your secrets. . . what you tell me stays between you and me, do you understand? And what I tell you stays between just us as well." Again, he nodded, though slightly more hesitant than he had last time, "Now, give me your word."

"I will tell you, in time." My arms loosened slightly, giving him enough space to lean back and look into my eyes. His own sapphire-colored eyes were cold again, protecting him. The eyes really did seem to be the window to the soul. . . too bad they weren't the window to the mind as well. I would give so much to know exactly what he was thinking right now.

A light ping rung through the air and as though on cue, both of us turned our heads towards the oven, "Let me get it," I offered, "You just have a seat." For once, he listened to me and returned to his place at the table, staring off into space again. I grabbed the oven mitt off of the counter slipping it on and using my other hand to pull open the oven. I reached in and pulled it out with ease, being careful not to burn my arm on the edges. The smell of freshly baked pizza flooded my nostrils and I looked back to see if perhaps Seto had, by some strange chance, reacted to it as well. He only watched me.

"Stop looking at my ass." I joked and smiled at him, and like many times that day, I could have sworn that I saw a slight smile sneak up on those little pink lips. I sat the hot pan on the stove, so it wouldn't burn the counter, and slipped off the glove, making my way over to the table and leaning onto it, using my arms to hold me up. "Smile."

"What?"

"Smile. If you smile, I won't ask anymore questions about your family until tomorrow." I grinned stupidly at him.

His mouth shifted into numerous little poses. He frowned deeply, apparently not liking this one bit, "You won't ask me anymore questions about my family until tomorrow if I smile? That's all I have to do?"

"Yup, somehow I think that'll be more difficult for you to do than anything else." He turned his face up at me, "Oh, and it has to look genuine."

For a moment he hesitated, licking his lips attractively as though in thought, before his lips parted, showing perfectly straight, white teeth. His lips stretched in a manner foreign to him, his cheek bones lifting up towards his eyes. . . his eyes which seemed to sparkle by the power of some non-existent light. He was . . . "Beautiful."

The smile was gone and now he looked uneasy, "What?"

"Nothing." I turned back to my. . . **our** neglected pizza, bringing out the pizza cutter and slicing it, "Let's just eat this before it gets cold.

Again, I'll skip through that boring half hour of eating in silence, with occasional glances at one another whenever the awkward quiet got to be a bit too much. I cleared the table, leaving him to sit, which he was likely accustomed to at his own house, and look around for awhile.

"What do you do all day?" My question was pretty random, if I do say so myself, but the perfect way to start a conversation.

"School and work." He leaned back in the chair, arms folded loosely, those rosy lips curled into a slight pout. His eyes has their usual color, his barrier apparently back up after that slight change in pace earlier.

"That's it? Don't you go out with your friends?" I felt stupid right away. Who would be friends with an asshole like him?

"I don't have friends, I have acquaintances." He said it plainly as though it was uncool to have friends or something. He really acted way too old for his age.

"Why don't you try acting like a teenager for a change, rather than acting like an old fart all the time?" His eyes widened a bit, likely at my word usage, but dimmed soon after, not being one to show much emotion. Though he had been ever since he came here. . . "I think you've let your guard down."

"I don't need to guard myself around one little runt like yourself."

"Do you always have to be such a fucking asshole?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to act like this the entire project?"

"Absolutely."

It was another standoff, me glaring and him just looking amused. I hated that. I wanted to wipe that holier-than-thou smirk right off that doll-like face of his, "Stand up." I demanded it, not really sure why yet, but I did, and he chuckled a bit, not phased by my sudden order, "I said stand up!" His smile was gone now, replaced by a rather annoyed expression. His eyes studied me intently. I guessed that he was just realizing how dead serious I was.

"And why, dare I ask, would I listen to you?"

From that point on, it were as though something else had taken ahold of my body and begun moving it like I were a puppet on strings. . . but at the same time, I **knew** what I was after, I **knew**, what I was going to do. In a flash, I was at the tables side, holding him high above his seat by his right arm. He winced slightly, in shock from my strength probably. I looked like a fucking weakling, but I was fucking strong as hell. I had to be strong to get through what I went through growing up, "You think I'm fucking playing, Kaiba?" He swung at me with his left hand, an almost frantic movement, but I caught it with ease, holding it with the other wrist in my right hand. I moved to the wall nearest the kitchen table and shoved him against it. Careful to shove him down to make him appear shorter than me, I crushed my body against his, eliciting a few grunts from that lithe body.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Teaching you a lesson." A look crossed his face as though he'd seen a ghost. The color drained from his face, his blue eyes going blank as total shock, or so it seemed, swept across him. I could feel him go limp in my grip and I let go quickly, letting him drop to the floor. I fell to my knees beside him, "Woah, you alright?" I was in a slight panic now, what the fuck happened? Was that some sort of freakish form of self-defense?

"D-don't. . ." He muttered, his eyes glazed over. . . his shook slightly when I moved to touch him, "N-no! No, don't! Don't do it! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It won't happen again! Don't touch me! Leave me alone! No! It hurts, it hurts!"

Okay, I was officially in full blown panic by then, my eyes were open so far, I thought they'd soon pop out of my skull, my hands were waving about in a fury as he screamed and shouted and called out. I wasn't doing anything! "Seto, chill out, dude!"

"I hate you Gozaburo!" He wailed this out, as though it were a last resort against some unknown force. Wait, that name. . .

"What did you call me?" A perfectly natural question to ask, in my opinion.

He trembled, "M-master. . ." I pulled him into my arms, he fought against me, but I was stronger and held him against my chest.

"Shh," I whispered, rubbing his back, "It's me, Jounouchi." Never in the seven layers of Hell did I ever imagine I would be sitting against the wall of my kitchen, hold 'the great' Seto Kaiba and rocking him like a two-year old. Trauma. . . Gozaburo. . . Gozaburo Kaiba? His step dad? It was slowly coming together. Was Seto abused as a child?

His eyes fluttered open, he looked like he had just awaken from a years sleep, "Huh?" His quickly analyzed our position, "What the fuck are you doing!"

"Trying to calm your ass down."

"What?"

"You spazzed out and started screaming for me not to touch you and that something hurt, then you called me. . ." I stopped, actually thinking before I spoke for once. Perhaps, I thought, it wasn't such a good idea to bring it up right now. I did promise to leave his family life alone for the day.

"Called you what?"

"I don't remember, don't worry about it." I looked into his eyes, and for once, I think I understood what they were trying to tell me. They were thanking me very subtly. Perhaps this sort of thing happened more often than he'd like for it to, though I'm sure he'd prefer it to not exist whatsoever. There was a sort of silent agreement between the two of us. I just wish I knew what triggered that, so I wouldn't do it again. Was it something I said? Was it the act I committed? I sighed audibly, "You wanna go out somewhere? To help pass the time?"

"Out? Where?" He sounded like a child asking his mom or dad about something he was ignorant to. Had he never been out with friends? Had he never just gone out for the hell of it? "Kaiba, we're going to go to the mall, or a club, or the shops around town. . . anywhere to get you into teenage life. You have **got** to get out more often!

"The mall? With **you**?" His tone was degrading, but his eyes laughed, his mouth curving up slightly at the edges. I nearly got defensive, pissed off even. . . but I thought for a moment and smiled at him.

"You don't really mean that." A strange feeling came over me. Perhaps, deep down, he was a nice guy. Perhaps, all of those times he taunted and teased me, it was his way of playing around, like I would do with Yuugi and Honda, "You're just joking, right?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. . ." He stood and brushed himself off. Okay, so he wasn't ready to admit that he was a good guy just yet.

I headed for the door, "We'd better get walking then, it's about five miles to the mall."

"Woah, woah, woah," I smiled, though he couldn't see, as he was staring at my back. I knew he'd react that way, "Walk? There is no way in hell I'm walking."

"Well. . . you **could** always pay our way in a cab." It was my turn to smirk. I suppose that my intentions finally dawned on him at that point.

"Fine, whatever. . . just as long as we don't have to walk." He walked out the door, keeping his distance from me as I followed soon after.

I couldn't wait to introduce Seto Kaiba to life as an average teenager.

* * *

Okay! So this day isn't even done yet! I will have the rest of day one posted. . . whenever I get around to it. This update was unbelievably quick for me! Don't expect another chapter for **at least** another week.

And now a word to you, my lovely reviewers that posted before I uploaded this chapter:

**Serenity Meowth: **Yes, Seto's problems are often left out of fics while Jou's problems are mentioned and used towards building a romance. I plan to change that.

**Yami Evelyn: **I am basing this off of the original Japanese characters, therefore Jou does **not **have the accent that he has in the dubbed version, and so it shall never appear in my fic. Sorry, just trying to be authentic. However, his accent does appear in my other fics.

**mickeylover303:** Thank you for such a long, lovely review! I am pleased that you like this style! I had originally begun writing this story in third person, but decided that Jou's point of view would be a nice twist. I'm used to writing in third person present-tense though, so doing a first person past-tense is becoming rather difficult on me. I am sorry if I happen to switch back and forth every now and then.

**Yami no Seto:** I hope that you enjoy this pairing! I didn't think much of it at first, but a few nicely-written fics changed my mind. I hope that I can change yours.

**TOT:** My fics usually start out cliche, but I always add some strange, confusing twist to them.

**Zebidee:** Aww, I didn't make you wait a month, see?

**the-stalkre:** Yes, I tend to not read over my chapters before posting them, I should look into that, no?

**BlueEyesjammys:** You're reading this fic too? Yay!

**Madrik and Sam Pegasus:** I looked at your profile. This is the only English fic on your favorites list! I am very honored!

**Kaimei Tenshi:** I am happy to hear that my descriptions have improved so much since I first began writing!

**MinaVarsra:** Ah, I didn't make you wait a month for me to update. With so many reviews, why would I?

**Taka Suishoko:** There will definitely be many adventures with the two of them, as I plan to give each of them a taste of the other one's life. They'll go shopping, possibly hit some clubs and whatnot. . . trust me, I plan to make it **very** interesting!

**fallen-angel-of-repression:** Such a long, assuming review! Well, about Honda/Ryou, that is likely to be an interesting background story, I haven't decided yet. As for Yuugi's partner, they never got around to it because Anzu asked Jou why he didn't know, so Yuugi never got the chance to announce his partner. It's just some random OC that will likely only appear once in a blue moon. About Jou worrying about Seto getting raped by his father; Seto is sexy, no doubt, and his father is a pervert. . . a pervert for women, or guys with the feminine beauty that Seto has. Hence the rape possibility. As for Jou's troubles? Can't tell you yet! Oh yeah, and the Ryou/Bakura thing will likely also come into play. . . you'll just have to wait and see!


	3. Day One: Lust and Love

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

- - -

Yes, this time it was very long since I updated. I suddenly lost the urge to write. I had handwritten three pages with little notes off to the sides about where I was going with the story and whatnot, but I had left them in my Spanish notebook for a long time. . . which is funny cause I wrote them during English class. . . anyways, I finally updated! This chapter is littered with little hints at where I am going with this. Plus I have come up with a wonderful plot twist! This will certainly not be another Gozaburo-rapes-Seto story! Hehehe. . . you'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy!

- - -

Once we had reached the main road, which wasn't very far of a walk away, we caught a taxi rather quickly. Seto merely had to hold his hand up as one of the dingy, yellow cars approached. It was rickety and smelled strangely like old sneakers on the inside. I smiled slightly as I watched Seto's nose draw upward in disgust. He said nothing and only turned to buckle his seatbelt, which fell apart as he pulled on it. His eyes opened wide and he rolled them, glancing into the rear-view mirror in an attempt to make eye contact with the trashy man driving such a piece of shit.

"That belts broken." His voice was rough and his statement plain. He never made eye contact with that blue-eyed beauty. . . probably for his own good, too.

"Obviously." Seto huffed, blowing brown bangs out of his eyes as he did so.

"Where to?"

"Domino Mall." The way his mouth formed the words, it looked as though they were foreign to him. Seto faced the window, sighing faintly, his thin chest rising and falling as he did so.

The car slowly came to move along with the steady flow of traffic. There was an awkward silence lingering among us, and I wanted so badly to break it. . . but I'm sure you know how much guts and courage it takes to break something like that. . . like, you want to say something but can't decided how to say it without earning yourself strange looks from the other two.

"So. . ." I rubbed my hands together, kind of like some sort of freakish nervous tic, "How's the company?"

Kaiba looked at me, one eyebrow drastically higher than the other, "You know, sometimes it's best to just stay quiet. Don't try to make small-talk with me. You obviously lack the intelligence to do so." He turned away again and I fumed.

"Oh, back to that are we? You weren't so mean this morning. I thought you were starting to open up to me! I thought our relationship was going to the next level!" I went on, knowing full well how questionable it sounded, and the glances from the driver were enough to tell me that I was doing a wonderful job. . . that and Seto's furious glares.

"Don't pull that shit, Jounouchi. Shut your damn mouth and keep it that way."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll rip your jaw off."

So needless to say, the trip was silent from then on. . . except for the occasional outburst of curses from our driver whenever he decided that some other driver sucked and deserved to 'fuck off' or 'park on train tracks', and a rather cheery "Here we are!" from him as we arrived at our destination.

Seto groaned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few large bills. He didn't seem to have looked at the fair, nor did he really seem to care what it was. The driver looked as though he had just fell into a gold mine, and Seto only looked casual and un-amused.

"You shouldn't have paid him so much." I stated plainly as we headed towards the main entrance.

"I really don't care, mutt. Money is of the least of my worries." He ran a hand through that perfect hair of his, silk strands kissing those lanky fingers. He really did need to eat more.

It was nice being dropped off right at the door like that. I certainly wasn't used to such a luxury. With the little walking he did, it was a wonder he wasn't as big around as he was tall! I guess I happened to notice his weight a lot lately. He really was a lot thinner than he usually appeared. . . it's just that those coats he usually wore hid a lot of his body from everyone's eyes, and that was likely why.

"Hey, Kaiba." I grabbed his arm and he turned sharply, his hand grasping the doorhandle to the entrance.

"What?"

"Why are you being so cold towards me now? Is it because we're in public?"

"Heh, I don't know what came over me this morning, I must have still be half asleep to talk the way I did. Don't get used to things as strange that." He yanked his arm out of my grasp. I could have held on, his tug wasn't really all that strong, but it really would have been pointless. There was nothing more to discuss. I followed silently behind me.

It was crowded inside the food court, which I really had expected considering it was a Saturday after all. There were people everywhere, many of them were glancing our way, the females giggling and daring each other to approach the famous Seto Kaiba.

A slutty group of three dared to come near us, clad in their stiletto heels, showy mini-skirts, and skimpy tube tops. . . one of them gave a reason to put a weight limit on outfits like that. . . the bimbo leader of the group stepped forward, her make-up covered face beaming. Her stupidity emanated from her like the heat from an iron, and yet she dared to speak, her skanky friends looking just as stupid behind her.

"Hi!" She squealed. For some reason, I wanted to shove her away and pull Seto along, "My name is-"

"I don't care." Seto shoved past her quickly, and I followed right behind, unable to keep a wide grin from appearing on my lips. I couldn't help but wonder what that little bout of possessiveness was back there. . . I just knew that I didn't want them touching Seto. . . I wanted to touch Seto. . . touch him and kiss him and fuck him. . .

He had seated himself on a small bench across from some of the many shops. I sat next to him, our bodies close. The heat from his body was nice. . .

"So, what are we here for exactly? I didn't come here just to get cozy." He leaned back against the bench, crossing his legs and folding his arms neatly. . . he sure had nice legs. . . "Would you just answer me?" He laid those blue eyes on me, and instantly I felt as though some spotlight were cast upon me.

"Um. . . well, we can hang out and talk. . . you know, without the environment being too personal. My friends and I come here all the time. Don't you and your friends ever come here?"

"I don't have friends." He huffed, turning to glance at a group of gothic kids passing by.

"Haven't you ever had friends?" I had promised not to ask about family, but friends were still fair game. I could tell that he had realized this as well.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then sighed, "Still persistent on asking questions?" Seto smirked, those blue eyes lighting up beautifully, "If I smile again, will you stop asking questions completely?" For a moment, I wondered if Kaiba were joking, but my better judgement told me that Seto Kaiba never joked. I frowned at him.

"What?" He asked, his smirk falling away with a mock confusion replacing it. . . it reminded me somewhat of how Pegasus acted during his duels. . . "Can't you take a joke?" That same smirk played on his lips, and I smiled.

"You remind me of a cat." My comment really wasn't meant to be heard anywhere other than my head, but it sort of leaked out, and really seemed to have taken him by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You say that a lot. . . anyways, you're like a cat. You get pissy when people try to touch you, you always smirk, you act kinda prissy, and you move all. . . well, graceful." I looked seriously into those sapphire orbs.

"Of all of the things I have been compared to, I don't believe a cat was ever one of them." He cocked an eyebrow at me, his expression was looking more bored than anything now, "Are we just going to sit here the whole damn time?"

"Well, we can hang out, shop, eat, check people out. . . don't you ever just kind of go somewhere to be out?"

"Very rarely. . ."

My ears perked up. . . like a puppy's ears do when the doorbell rings. . . with curiosity, "But you still do. Where do you go?"

"Clubs."

My eyebrows must have shot clear up into my hair, "Clubs? Okay, first of all, don't you have to be 21 to get into a club?"

"Heh, not when you're me." His eyes watched me.

"Yeah, I guess that you can do that sort of thing when you're sexy and famous."

"Sexy?"

"People say that all the time." I acted carefree, but my heart was actually pounding in my chest due to that slip up. He only closed his eyes and sighed, opening them again to glance at those that happened to be passing by. They stared at brief intervals, probably surprised to see him with a commoner like myself, "You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"Haven't you ever had friends?"

He sighed, shifting slightly in his seat, "Yes, lots. Then I learned that they only befriended me for my money or the way I looked. . . even for my social status. So I basically told them all to fuck off and burn in an everlasting Hell." He shrugged casually.

"So you've never had a best friend?" I pursed my lips, my brows knitting together. I felt sorry for him in some strange way. I wouldn't know what to do without friends! No wonder he was such an asshole.

"I did, but that was a very long time ago. We stopped speaking when I had just turned 16."

"Uh, two years really isn't a long time ago. . . and what was his name?"

"His name was Saki." A sad smile played on his lips for a fraction of a second, before falling into a frown, "That's all you need to know."

"Why aren't you friends anymore?"

"Because he couldn't see the difference between lust and love." He stood, walking slowly towards one of the men's stores. I sat alone for a bit. Lust and love? What did that have to do with anything? Did they have opposing views about romance? Seto did seem like the type to throw someone away due to a disagreement.

So he had had friends at one point in time and he occasionally went to clubs. . . I definitely didn't see the club thing coming.

_Because he couldn't see the difference between lust and love._ Ugh, that would be ringing in my head all day. Lust and love, lust and love. . . could he and that Saki guy have had a. . . nah!

I darted into the store, standing on my toes to peek over the high displays, looking this way and that in an attempt to spot a tuft of brown hair amongst the piles of pants and dress shirts and ties and. . . pfeh! We were in some sort of business store! Typical of a suit like himself. . . he rarely wore suits though, now that I thought about it. Only that one, lonesome white suit that we had the honor of catching him during the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix. I tapped my chin and shrugged, continuing my search.

"Can I help you sir?" I spun on my heels, slightly startled by the sudden voice. The employee that had approached me was tall. . . very tall. He may have been an inch or two above Seto even! His hair was jet black, his eyes a dark grey. He was well built, his pressed dress shirt attempting to hide those toned muscles beneath it. He was pretty decent looking for a guy. . . but I'm not gay, so don't get those wheels turning. . . but he definitely lacked the feminine beauty that Seto had.

"Uh, no. I'm just looking for a friend of mine that came in here." I rubbed at the back of my head and began to walk around the store. He followed me.

"Well, being that this is a large department store within the mall, I can call for him over the store intercom." Somehow we managed to get right in front of the entrance. . . maybe he would take the hint and fuck off. . . ya think? "What's his name?"

"Uh, well, it's Se-"

I watched the stunned image of that guy shrink as I was dragged from the store by left wrist. . . even so, that guy's eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger, his mouth opening more and more, and he lifted his hand as though to stop me from leaving. . . "What a fucking weirdo."

"Yeah, you are."

"I didn't mean me!" I spun around, ready to attack my offender as he released my arm. "Seto?"

"It's Kaiba, and I got bored with that store, so let's go somewhere else. Let's go to another building perhaps." He folded his arms and tapped his right foot, the light sound lost amongst the noisy chatter of the crowd of shoppers.

"Well, what time is it?" I blushed with embarrassment that I didn't own a watch, but a small shimmer of silver caught my eye. A fine watch clung tightly to his pale wrist, the second hand moving in a smooth pace around that large, pearl face. Before he had the chance to look at it, I had grasped his arm, pulling it close to get a better look. "It's eleven thirty!" I announced, just as he practically tore his arm away from me. He pulled it close to his chest, nursing it with his other hand, "Well if you weren't to determined to get it away from me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I folded my arms and shook my head, "I just wanted to look at your watch. You act like me holding your arm is going to make you weak or vulnerable or something."

He rolled those pretty eyes and let his arm fall to his side. "No, I just don't want a disgusting kid like you touching me."

"Kid? We're the same fucking age! Plus we're eighteen!" By this time I was getting a lot of stares. Parents were grabbing their childrens' ears, glaring and shaking their heads at me as though I was supposed to give a damn.

"You certainly don't act like an adult." He walked passed me, looking around as though he were actually interested in going shopping.

_You act like me holding your arm is going to make you weak or vulnerable or something._

Hmm. . . today was getting rather interesting.

I watched him slowly glide away, those long, perfect legs moving in liquid motion as his hips swayed ever-so-slightly side to side as thought to tease it's viewers. I wondered if he knew how many people looked at him that way. . . how many people wanted to tie him up and fuck him senseless. . . I wondered if he knew that I was one of those people.

"Hey, wait up!" I darted after him, walking as close to his side as I could, "Want to get some ice cream?" I must have sounded like an eager little child just then. . . perhaps that's what he meant. I really was a kid at heart sometimes. . . wouldn't it be so funny if he could read my thoughts?

He glanced down at me, in a daze or so it seemed, "Ice cream? Now you sound like Mokuba. . . fine, let's get some." He stopped, I almost kept right on walking, and turned quickly to the right, apparently spotting something of interest. It was one of those giant 'you are here' things that they put in strange places at every mall.

"You know, I know this place inside and out, we really don't need a map." I felt really smart just then, knowing something that Kaiba didn't know. Sure it wasn't academics or anything of any importance, but I **did** know it, and he didn't, and that's all that really mattered at the moment.

"Well if you're so damn smart, why don't you lead the way?" His eyes were cold, the ice within them glittering with a threatening light.

"Fine, I will." I marched off in the direction of the nearest ice cream shop in the building. Ice cream. . . god, it'd be so hot to watch him lap at it like a cat, that elegant tongue darting out to taste that sweet essence. . . oh how perverted that sounded! Ice cream really is a sexual thing, no matter what people may tell you. Popsicles too. . . whenever we went to the store, popsicles would definitely be on the list. "It's right here." The shop was bright and colorful with displays of numerous varieties of cones, the multiple flavors of ice cream hiding just behind the icy glass, their names etched into little tags in front of each tub.

We were the only one's in line, and so the teenage girl working just behind the counter was quick to approach us, "What can I get for you today?"

"Well, I'll have a mint chocolate chip." I turned to Seto, who seemed to be trying to decide, his eyes studying each and every circle of color, "What do you want, _Kaiba_?" I put the emphasis on his surname, just to show him that I wasn't using his first name as I had been earlier.

"Chocolate."

"Alright, how many scoops?"

"One for both of us." He glanced at me, but didn't seem to mind my decision.

"And the type of cone?"

"Cake cones." I smiled at him, "They're the best kind."

He only grunted and looked away, pretending not to give a damn. . . or maybe he really didn't.

"Alright, that'll be 7.50." (AN: I know, I'm not using yen. . . because I'm much too lazy to get on the internet and find a conversion chart.) That reminded me that I didn't have any money. . . but Seto was already way ahead of me. He forked over a ten, telling her to keep the change, and she proceed to happily create two delicious ice creams for us.

"Thanks for paying." I smiled sheepishly at him, clutching the cone and handing Kaiba his chocolate. "I'm sorry that I don't have any money with me." I kicked unconsciously at the cheap-tiled flooring.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault that your father is a grade A asshole." He licked sensual at his ice cream, but my mind was too caught up in his words to bother with getting all hot over it.

"It is, really. . . I mean, I'm not the brightest kid, nor am I a very good son."

"Shut up." He came dangerously close to me, "It isn't your fault, no matter what people may tell you, no matter what you may think. . . it is **not** your fault." He shuddered slightly, with anger I suppose, and backed off a bit, claiming the nearest bench. I followed him as soon as his eyes met mine. How beautiful and hypnotizing they were.

"Was your father mean to you?"

"You promised no more questions about my family today."

I stared straight ahead, licking at the minty goodness and sighing, "Yeah, I did."

I turned a tad bit to catch a rather piquant site. Seto was licking off the brown liquid that had begun to run down the side of his cone. I'm sure that you can immediately guess what I imagined him doing to **me** right at that moment. I'd have to bed him some time soon.

"Mutt, you're letting your ice cream run down the side."

"Want to lick it off for me?"

He blinked rapidly, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." I cleaned it up, trying to show off how skilled I was with my mouth. He only watched, "What are you staring at?" I was beginning to sound like him now.

"I'm just observing your strange, disgusting eating habits."

My brows knit together, but I decided to let it slide this time, "Speaking of eating, I'm ready for lunch! It's about noon, right?"

"Well yeah, but we ate only about three hours ago."

"Hm, yeah, I guess you're right. . . well, we could always walk around until we find something interesting." I shrugged my shoulders and his mouth flattened out.

"Wow, how fun." His sarcasm was thick as he stretched his arms high above his head, yawning. He looked even more hot than usual with his hands above his head and his mouth wide open. . . the way his legs were spread a bit apart was just so. . . inviting.

"You ever been in a relationship?"

"Uh. . . no. . . yes. . . sort of. . . not really." His hands were now clasped together in his lap, his eyes locked onto the fountain on the floor below us. The way he was twiddling his thumbs told me that he was uncomfortable with the subject, so I decided to drop it. See? I'm really not a bad guy at all!

Loudly, I slurped up the last bit of my ice cream, popping the remainder of my cone into my mouth. Seto had apparently already finished his when I wasn't paying attention. Damn, so much for watching him. I really should stop letting my mind wander.

"I have a great idea!" I leapt from the bench, startling Kaiba a bit in the process, "Let's go to the arcade that they have here!" I grinned childishly at him, and he only sighed.

"Fine." His stood, waiting, "Well? Lead the way."

Without doing much in the way of thinking, I clutched his hand within mine, his soft, pale flesh felt nice against my rough skin. I couldn't see him, but I could imagine a blush must have crept across those cream-colored cheeks, even if just for a split second.

I wove between the many groups of people at a rather quick pace, smiling at the little noises of protest from the one I was dragging along behind me. I could feel his hand grip tightly onto mine as though he expected me to let go of him at some moment and he'd get lost. . . kind of like how a child grips his mothers hand when they're at a busy party. . . it was cute.

As we neared the arcade, I stopped short, allowing for him to run into me. His body up against mine was like some sort of drug. I could have stayed forever just like that, but he was too quick to move next to me, one hand on his hip, shaking out the hand that I had had ahold of, "Well, let's go in then."

I followed him closely inside, quickly spotting my favorite fighting game, "Hey, let's play that!" He grunted in response, pulling out a five and sending it into the depths of the change machine. Instantly, a whole poll of quarters were released, and Seto was intelligent enough to have grabbed a cup from the top of the machine to catch them in.

Again, I grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the stools, "Come on!"

"I don't know how to play this one." He pursed his lips a bit. I smiled. At least he admitted to it.

"I can teach you. Sit down and I'll show you." He sat. . . obeying my orders? How sexy. "Okay, put two quarters in and press start." Again, he followed directions. "Now, put your right hand on that joystick and then keep your left hand near those two buttons there." As he did so, I clasped my hands over his, my chin resting gently on his right shoulder. Seto froze.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you how to play." He shivered a bit as my breath came across his ear.

"Whatever."

This went on for about ten minutes. Holding onto his hands, I moved the joystick and pushed the buttons, winning match after match, inserting quarter after quarter. It came to a point where Seto was actually getting into it. We were both making little comments at our computer opponents, bragging about our excellent fighting skills. . . hey, we're teenage boys, it's in our blood to do something like that! So Seto Kaiba had some human traits left within him. . . amazing.

We moved on soon enough, going from game to game, playing and winning. . . I made sure to pick games that Seto probably wouldn't know how to play, just so I could stand behind him and touch him. I began to wonder if he really knew what I was doing.

During one game, I could feel his back vibrate slightly.

"Hm, I guess I'm a bit hungry." He looked down at his stomach, which was apparently yelling at him to feed it.

I grabbed his wrist, like earlier -and he struggled to pull it away, like earlier- and looked at his watch, "Geez, it's already one o'clock!" I stood up straight, allowing for that blue-eyed beauty to remove himself from the cushioned stool upon which he sat, "Want to head on down to the food court for some lunch?"

"Sure. . . I guess I'm paying?" He arched an eyebrow.

I did the best puppy eyes that I could, "Would you?"

"Pfeh, sure, it can go down on my short list of charities."

- - -

The food court was even more crowded than the rest of the mall, being that it was around lunch hour for everyone. Restaurants dotted the walls, neon signs illuminated, attempting to catch the hungry eyes of those that passed with lit-up menus adorned with photos of perfect dishes. . . it's funny how the food never looks so magnificent in real life.

Seto and I had hopped into the line for McDonald's, after a long and grueling argument about the type of food each restaurant served and why each place sucked. McDonald's was the only place that we could say had a decent selection of food. Seto bought me a big mac and himself. . . a salad. Yeah, a salad. As though he were fat or something and needed to trim down a bit. The guy was as thin as a fucking rail, and here he was, eating a healthy salad with his cup of sweet tea.

"Have you ever had a cheeseburger?"

"Yes, but I don't prefer them. They're fattening and unhealthy anyways."

"Well, during these next two weeks, you're going to eat at **least** one. I told you, I'm going to get you to put on some weight. . . I mean, I don't want you to get fat or anything, but looking like an anorexia patient isn't so great."

He threw a glare my way, popping more of that nasty health food into his mouth. I could only watch as my mind slowed his motions down, allowing for me to watch his lips engulf the fork, and watching the fork slide slowly out, those soft, full lips pulling at it gently.

I bit sloppily into my burger, watching Seto's face twist into something akin to disgust, "What? Never seen a _normal_ teenage boy eat before?"

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi, but that manner of eating certainly isn't _normal_, and if it is, then I hope to god that someone kills me if I ever become that way."

"You really need to loosen up."

"You really need to fuck off and mind your own god-damned business."

This sort of thing went on throughout the meal, one comment after another, insults flying across the two-person table at lightening speed, the hands on his watch seeming to fly around and around that small face. . . even after we had long since downed our lunch, we were still going at it like a cat and dog. . . funny how that worked out, ne? Anyways, we were going on about such minuscule matters, like grades in school and friendship (Heh, Anzu would have been so proud of me right then) and even things like what was a good career choice.

Without thinking, we had gotten up from the table, wandering about the mall, bickering about many things and agreeing about a slim few. . . like how annoying Anzu was, and how some of the kids in our school truly sucked ass. He knocked on Yuugi and Honda a few times, but I made sure to bitch him out for it. I wasn't about to let anyone talk shit about two of my closest friends. . . speaking of friends.

"Kaiba? About your friend. . . what did you mean when you said he didn't know the difference between lust and love?"

His eyes lowered in a depressing manner, his mouth turning down at the edges to allow that usual frown to appear upon it, "Saki was. . . Saki would listen to me. He made me happy a lot of the time when things weren't going quite right. . . but his other emotions got in the way of his better judgment and ruined everything."

I could only begin to imagine how wide my eyes had grown by then, "Do you mean to say that he-"

"Don't say it. . . please, don't say it."

I had a strong feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was a hell of a lot of angst behind those beautiful sapphires.

- - -

Sorry about taking so long to update. A lot of schoolwork and working, plus I just got my wisdom teeth surgically removed, so I'm in quite a bit of pain and I'm feeling very weak from not eating as much as normal. Please bare with me! This next bit will be very long, because I received so many reviews!

**duos-deathscythe: **I'm glad that I portrayed that scene so well, I myself thought it was a bit pathetic and over-exaggerated.

**Serenity Meowth: **Yes, I've recognized a lot of Kaiba's humor in both the dub and the original and decided to throw it in as an extra element to my story.

**Katwings: **-picks you up off the floor- I updated! I updated!

**Maris:** I'm very sorry to hear about such a situation. Yes, Jou has some rather extreme thoughts, but he doesn't quite think of it as rape. . . it doesn't quite register in his mind how bad something like that really is. . . there is a reason, and I will get to that later.

**LoneGothic666: **Yay! Another person who can appreciate my little bits of humor. I can't seem to write a long story without the element of humor. I am pleased to hear that you like this pairing as much as I do.

**Suteneko-chan: **Yes, you are absolutely right. There are so many abandoned uke Seto fics out there, and it makes me angry to see such wonderful writing go unfinished. I don't plan to abandon this. I may take a long time to update, but I won't give up on it.

**angel: **Here is your update!

**hitokiri youkai:** I rock? Thanks!

**animebay-b:** Yup, Jou's feelings about Seto will change over time. He really hasn't quite realized the seriousness of the situation. . . he still sees Kaiba as a spoiled brat that has a life a million times better than himself.

**samuraiduck27:** Yes, originally this was going to be written in third person omniscient, but I changed my mind and wrote it from Jou's point of view. . . I figured it'd be a nice change from all of my other fics.

**BlueEyesjammys15:** Yup, I love it too! I love Seto angst, and I love messing around with his past.

**Spark of Life: **Actually, I usually see Seto rape stories, not Jou rape stories, however it is usually Jou's past that shows up, with Seto as the seme. . . totally unacceptable!

**FireieGurl: **I never actually said that Seto was abused by his step father, everyone just assumed that. . . that may or may not be the case.

**Sc00byD00315: **Yay! You read my fic! Yeah, I put a lot of work into the details in this one. . . I try so hard not to rush things.

**Lady Psychic: **Is the project idea really so cliche? I haven't seen a Jou/Seto story in which they have a project. . . but ok.

**moonstar-dust: **Thank you, and here is your update!

**Yami no Seto: **Really? Yay! Another Jou/Seto fan! I promise to have you drooling over this couple soon enough!

**crazychic2188:** lol, these little fingers certainly have been typing.

**Angelkelley17: **Thanks much!

**fallen-angel-of-repression: **I love long reviews! I understand what you are saying though, and I'm happy that you like my fic so much, I believe that it is my greatest one yet!

**Seto's Princess: **Yes, I found PTSD to be the most suitable illness for him, being that. . .well, heh, you'll just have to find out what happened in the tormenting past I have created for him!

**saruwatari: **A psychiatrist? Nope. My mom works at a grocery store and my dad is a finance manager. I learn a lot from talking with people, plus doing research for specific information on medical sites over the internet. I amaze myself at the realistic approach I have taken to this story.

**Saffron-Starlight:** Cute? Yay!

**Zebidee:** Arcade? Wow, I wrote the arcade scene without even remembering this review. . . great minds think alike I guess, ne?

**Taka Suishoko: **Tsk tsk! Assuming is bad! Don't assume! I will tell you right now that your assumption is incorrect! Trust me, read along and you will find out that this isn't the typical past that everyone has assigned to our beloved CEO!


	4. Day One: Hellish Slumber

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Someone told me not to tell what my twists were. . . and I never actually did. I have plot twists in every story I've ever written. The endings are rarely ever guessed. . . I never told you what my twist would be, only that it would not be the typical past. I believe that I will have you truly surprised when I get there. Assume absolutely nothing when you read my works. This fic has received so many reviews, that I don't know what to do with myself! I am so amazed. . . but I know that rating this fic M was a large factor in it. This means that I will likely feature the beloved lemon, and so readers flock. . . however, the frequent appearance of strong language could also give it such a rating. . . hm, I wonder, I wonder. . . read on, my lovelies!

* * *

The rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful. I told him about the strange guy at the mall, but Seto seemed uninterested. We had gone to many of the shops, so getting bored with it and going grocery shopping. Again, not much to say about this experience. . . though I must admit, seeing him with a grocery cart full of junk food was pretty humorous.

We returned to my apartment at around six in the evening. Seto had paid for all of the food, and I was quick to thank him for it. . . but he simply waved a hand at me, silencing as though I were some obedient employee. I hated that ego of his. . . he thought he were the smartest, sexiest, most gorgeous damn thing on the face of the earth. . . I guess that's because he is and he knows it. I may have a sort of hatred for the guy, but I can't lie to you. Seto Kaiba is amazingly intelligent. He excels in all academics and his job. . . I mean, how many times do you think teenagers become CEO's of multi-billion dollar companies and manage to make things better rather than run the place into the ground? Let's face it, Kaiba is amazing. . . but he's an asshole, which ruins it for him.

He left me to do the work of putting the food away. He said that he shouldn't help because he paid for it. It was likely better this way, since I knew where everything was supposed to go and he didn't. He was seated at the kitchen table, just observing me opening cabinets and the fridge again and again, as though I were some sort of wild animal being recorded for one of those boring documentaries for old people and third grade science classes.

Those blue eyes watching me. They were gorgeous, no doubt about that at all. They were cold and fierce all at once. . . and I wondered if they were ever bright and happy. There was still plenty of time to find out, of course, but I found myself thinking about it often, constantly thinking up new questions. I made a mental note to write them all down that night while he was sleeping. . . speaking of which.

"Have you decided where you will be sleeping tonight?"

"The bed."

"Do we have to go through this again? I'm sleeping in my bed."

"Then let me sleep in your father's room."

I hesitated, remembering that toxic disaster that waited just beyond the cheap, plywood door, "No, you can't sleep in there."

"I don't really want to, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." He sighed, "Guess you'll be sleeping on the floor. I'm your guest, after all. You should always treat your guests with respect."

"You do realize that all of this still applies when I go to your place, right?" I smiled when his brows furrowed. Guess he hadn't thought about that.

"There are plenty of useable beds in my house. Such a problem will never come up."

I pulled slightly at my hair, "Fine. Sleep in my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the floor. . . but tomorrow night we switch."

"Yeah, we'll see." He shut his eyes, a victorious smirk appearing on those small lips.

We'd see who'd be the one left smiling tonight. He'll be sleeping soundly in my bed. . . and I'll lay awake just waiting. I'd be close to him this way. . . I could touch that beautiful body without the worry of sneaking in my own bedroom. . . and if he were to awaken during my little groping session, I could easily say that I was up to get a drink of water and had just returned, therefore I was standing up. . . yeah! I'm so smart!

I must have been grinning, for Seto's right eyebrow shot up to hide under those chocolate bangs. He said nothing, perhaps dismissing it as something a 'dork' like myself does. He really did underestimate me. I'd have to show him just how strong I really was. . . I'd been working out ever since he showed me up during Duelist Kingdom, and I had certainly gotten a lot stronger.

"Alright then!"

He jumped slightly in his seat, as were my intentions.

"What would you like for dinner, your royal ass-ness?" I smiled in a mocking sweetness and watched him roll those baby blues.

"I'm not an ass."

"No, but you have a nice one."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'what would you like for dinner?'" I loved doing that to people. You know, saying something totally perverted and then pretending that it never happened just to make the person question their sanity. . . hopefully Seto would do just that and not push on it.

"**You're **making dinner? I'd rather eat dog shit."

My eyes narrowed, "That can be arranged." His face scrunched up a bit. . . I think that I was blushing at how adorable he looked like that, "You shouldn't do that, your face will stay that way." This time his pursed his lips and looked away and I laughed playfully, "But really though, I'm a pretty good cook. . . how about we have spaghetti? I make the best spaghetti in all of Domino! You'll see!" I moved about the kitchen, glad to have thrown such ingredients into our cart while shopping.

"Whatever you say, mutt." He watched me put the water on to boil, "Hey, Jounouchi. . ." His voice was softer, and I wondered if he had really even said anything at all. I peered over my shoulder at him, and he watched me, his face a total blank.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah. . ." He sounded almost uneasy, a definite surprise to me, "What's the matter with you?"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The things that you have been saying to me and about me!" Those sapphires narrowed into dangerous slits while his thin hands curled into threatening fists on the sorry excuse for a kitchen table, "Like when you called me sexy, or a minute ago when you said I had a nice ass!" A blush crept up to tint those pale cheeks, and I wondered if he knew it was there.

"What? You should know that you're sexy. . . or do you not notice all of the babes that practically drool all over you." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But-"

"Let me guess, but I'm a guy, right? And guys can't compliment other guys? Get out of the stone age, Kaiba. People don't really give a fuck who likes who, who fucks who. . . I mean, I could fuck your brains out right now, and hardly anyone would find it so disgusting." Okay, so perhaps that example was a bit strong. I've never seen anyone's eyes get so big, he may have rivaled Yuugi with eyes like that. His face was now covered in a full-blown blush, his hands flatting out and dropping shyly to his lap. I laughed, "What? Does it really bother you that much?" He huffed and looked away from me, "Oh yeah, and you **do** have a nice ass." His head snapped back to face me, anger evident in his eyes, but that bright red on his face made him so much less intimidating.

It was quiet from then on out. I had finally poured in the noodles, allowing them to become nice and soft, letting it cool slightly before spooning it into two bowls, covering it in spaghetti sauce and topping it off with a fine layer of freshly shredded cheese. I was amused to watch Seto sniff at it before even daring to taste, but once he did, he didn't complain at all.

"Is it good?"

"I've had better."

I may have seemed insulting, but I could tell that in his own strange way, that was as close to a compliment that I was going to get.

During dinner, our conversation jumped from subject to subject, a lot of them being in some way related to school. At one point, Seto began a rant about some high-ranking employee that was pissing him off. He even went so far as to get up and imitate how the guy went about things in some strange manner; and to hear Seto imitate his voice was quite hilarious. I think I remember the high and mighty Kaiba brother laughing at one point. He was beautiful when he laughed. . .

Not that I like him like that or anything, 'cause I don't, so don't even start thinking that.

I'd say it was about seven-thirty in the evening when I cleaned up the dishes. I had actually told him about how shitty I was doing in math and he agreed to help me. You can enter some highly dramatic gasp right here. That's right, Seto Kaiba helping an innocent -pfeh, yeah, innocent, whatever- schoolboy with his homework.

"So, what exactly is it that you need help with?" We sat on my bedroom floor by my bed. Well, I sat cross-legged and Seto kinda laid on his side with his head propped up by his arm. He lay close enough so that he could see my homework. He looked really vulnerable in that position. . . I started getting hot just thinking about laying on top of him and pinning him face down. . .

"Are you even listening to me?" He glared up at me.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"I asked you what you needed help with."

"Math."

"No shit Sherlock." He rolled his eyes and I laughed, "I meant what about math don't you understand?"

"Uh, all of it." I bit my lip and looked down at him. He only stared back.

"So you mean to tell me that you wouldn't even know where to begin?" He rolled over to lay on his back, clasping his hands together behind his head. . . was he just **trying** to torture me?

"Uh, yup." I smiled a stupid, half-smile.

He sighed tiredly and rolled back over, this time ending up with his side right up against my right knee as he lay on his stomach now, using his elbows to prop himself up. He picked up my pencil and attempted to demonstrate how it was done. . . while I attempted to pay attention. I must say, it took every bit of effort in the world to keep me from looking at that gorgeous ass inside those tight, leather pants. I kept telling myself that if I paid attention, it would be over sooner and I could get on to dessert quicker.

"You see now? Try one on your own now." He placed the pencil gently into my hand and watched on with curiosity as I repeated his steps. It was so easy now! I wondered why I couldn't get it before, but then remembered that a certain hot brunette distracted me. He studied my work, "Yup, you got it right, mutt." He glanced up at me, but I only noticed out of the corner of my eye, as I was too busy looking at something else.

"Do I get a prize?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I showed you fun at the mall, I cooked you dinner, I paid attention enough to learn some math. . . and now I want a prize." All the while, my eyes crept up and down his body, inch by inch, soon coming to rest on his uneasy face.

"Sorry mutt, but I have no prize for you." He rolled his eyes, trying to play it off as one of my annoying games.

I laid half-way on him so that my chin rested on his shoulder and my chest was up against his back. I felt him stiffen quickly, "Let's play, Seto." Again I used his first name, this time as a hint.

His eyes shot open and he rolled, knocking me off, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, mutt!" His voice was loud, startled. . . perhaps even a bit frightened.

I was most likely sweating by then. Time to cover my ass again, "I was just messing with you!" I forced out a laugh and rubbed the back of my head, "Come on, dude, I'm straight! I only did that 'cause of what you said earlier about me calling you sexy. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you!" Something in my gut told me that he didn't buy that for even a fraction of a second, but he only looked wearily at me and edged slowly closer. Perhaps he would try to believe it.

"I swear, if you do **anything** like that again, I'll run to that kitchen, get the biggest knife, and hack you to little bits!" My eyes widened. I really hadn't expected Kaiba to get so violent. . . I actually almost said 'Only if you can get away', but I wasn't about to risk my own life just to get a kick out of it.

Seto leaned up against my bed, his eyes dull and half-lidded. It seemed as though he were ready to change the subject and pretend that nothing happened, "Do you need help with your homework in any other classes?"

The question startled me. Why was he being so kind all of a sudden? "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a bit tired." His eyes slid shut and he sighed heavily, leaving his mouth slightly open for my viewing.

"It's only eight at night." I scooted to sit next to him. He looked so small all slouched down like that. . .

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I don't get much sleep and I've usually had a view cups of coffee by now."

"Oh, you work late then?"

"Usually. Don't sleep much at home either." His words were plain, hinting at nothing, but I felt as though there was more to it than that.

"Why not?" I looked down at that tired face, and his eyes opened slowly, but he said nothing. "Insomnia?" I laughed a bit and he turned his head, the almost-sad glaze over those eyes shutting me up quickly.

"Yeah, something like that." The sadness was soon replaced with boredom, "So then, what is there to do now?" He had turned to look straight ahead again, sitting up. Apparently our torsos are the same length, because we were at eye level. His legs were stretched out in front of him, thin and beautiful, just like their owner. . .

"Whatever you want to do." Again, I glanced at his face. His eyes had slid closed again, his chest rising and falling softly, steadily. I turned back; however, when a light weight touched my left arm, my gaze was back on him. His head now lay against my arm. Before I knew it, my right hand was running through that silky brown hair, my fingers entwining themselves with every little strand they could manage to catch.

My hand dropped down to caress his face. It was soft and smooth, not marred by even the slightest of imperfections. By this point, I was scaring myself. Here I was, brushing my fingertips along Seto Kaiba's lips as though I were some perverted old man molesting a young boy in his sleep. That wasn't what frightened me the **most** thought. It was the fact that it was a **guy** I was touching. . . and I liked it. I could have sat there 'til dawn with him laying against me and have been perfectly content; however, sleep would eventually call for me, and such a position would not be sustained during slumber.

A grunt escaped from those pouty lips as I attempted to pick him up. My plan was to get him in my bed - in a totally non-sexual way! - so that he could sleep comfortably. I thought that he'd be heavy, considering his height, but he was freakishly light-weight. He really needed to take better care of himself.

Gently, I laid him down, taking off his shoes and covering him from the shoulders down with my less-than-perfect blanket.

I sat his shoes down next to his bags. With a side-glance back at my sleeping beauty, I sat down in front of them. I realized that there was a third bag that I hadn't noticed earlier, but it was only a laptop case, likely so that he could do office work while stuck here with me. I had inspected the duffle bag earlier, however the larger case's contents were unknown to me. I pulled it into my lap, unzipping it slowly. There was nothing special about it. The materials within consisted of notebooks, textbooks, a binder, a planner. . . school things and things to be used for the project. I zipped it up again, returning the bag to it's original position on the floor.

"Going through my things again?" I spun around to find him sitting up, propped by his arms. "If you think you're going to find anything interesting, you're sadly mistaken. You've already found what I would have tried to hide from you." His expression was bored, but his voice was irritated.

I felt really bad right about then, "Sorry, I get too curious for my own good I guess." I frowned, rubbing at the back of my head. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, it was because of the light."

Duh! I can be such an idiot sometimes. I had moved him right next to my lamp. I should have been smart enough to notice this in the beginning and turn the lamp off so that my prince could sleep. . . Okay, I just got freaked out on a totally new level.

"Do you think a lot?"

"Yeah. . . why?"

"You just seem kind of lost in your own head a lot of the time. . . of course, I guess that's pretty easy to do with a head as empty as yours." He smirked at this. . .and I laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

He glanced at my clock, "Still early." His gaze returned to his bags and me, "Perhaps I ought to go ahead and take my medicine so that I don't forget it. . . that certainly wouldn't be very pretty." Seto smiled half-heartedly, yet it was still beautiful. . . I really did sound like a lovesick puppy. . .

"Yeah. . . I'll probably go ahead and get my pajamas on."

"You mean your school uniform?" He tilted his head in mock innocense.

"Yeah, yeah, keep joking rich-boy." Though he taunted, I smiled, happy at the light atmosphere rather than one of frequent fights or silence.

"I suppose I'll change too, then." He stood, making his way towards his bags. I could only sit there, for some lump had caught in my throat, my limbs locking up. . . and I hoped to every deity that ever existed that the blue-eyed prince would choose to change right here. . . however, with my frequent perversion today, that was highly unlikely.

So as to avoid causing any further suspicion, I leapt to my feet, approaching my chest of drawers to retrieve my pajamas. They were a dark green and made of flannel. I tossed them onto my bed and took off my shirt in a few quick movements and then looked in Seto's direction to see if

I had caught his attention. . . not that I wanted to or anything. To my dismay, he was nowhere to be found. The small sound of a running faucet told me that he was in the bathroom taking his medicine. . . his open suitcase told me that he was likely changing in there as well.

I finished changing and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" Came Seto's annoyed, and slightly muffled, reply.

"Why are you changing in the bathroom? You got tits or something?" One side of my lips curved up in a taunting smile as the door swung open. Seto leaned out, his toothbrush hanging from his lips, toothpaste kissing the edges of that all-too-inviting mouth.

"Would it have pleased you if I had changed in front of you?" I smiled, assuming that he didn't realize how strange his wording sounded, "Never mind, don't answer that." He turned around, retreating back inside.

The bathroom was clean, thanks to my last minute bout of neatness the other day. Seto leaned on the counter, spitting his toothpaste into the sink and using one of the paper cups to rinse his mouth clean. Two pill bottles sat neatly along-side the faucet. I guess he didn't mind them being out, now that I knew. I still wanted to know about that Post Traumatic whatever the hell it was called, "Hey Seto?"

"Kaiba."

"Hey Kaiba?" I questioned again, annoyed at how stubborn he was.

"What." A statement, not a question.

"What was that disorder you have again?"

He glared sharply at me, and I can imagine that I must've taken a step or two back, "Leave it alone, mutt." He bit off each of his words with gritted teeth.

"I just couldn't remember the name. . ." I wasn't about to let this go. Nope, he had to spill it all eventually. "Post Traumatic. . ." I waited for him to finish.

He strode past me, obviously in a pissy mood now, "I say we go to bed early."

As we entered my room, I grabbed him tightly on his right shoulder and roughly spun him around, getting as close to his face as I could, "Yeah, of course you say that! You're just too much of a coward to talk about your disorders! Not my fault you're fucked in the head!" I flinched, as though I was just waiting for him to slap me. . . but he didn't. His expression was, sad. . . like, really sad. . . but he didn't cry, I doubt he'd let me see him cry. Without a single word, he laid on my bed, covering himself up, and rolling over to face the wall.

I sat down next to him, "Se- Kaiba. . . I didn't mean that." Still nothing, "I really don't think that you're fucked up in the head. . . you know, I don't think before I say things." I glanced over my shoulder. I could see his face that way. Those blue eyes looked numb, staring straight forward. His mouth was a flat line, and he showed no sign of acknowledgment, "Say something." His eyes slid shut, "Fine, be an ass." I got up, going out to the hallway closet to retrieve blankets for my makeshift bed, "Wait." Dragging the blankets and pillows behind me, I marched back to my bedroom, throwing the bundle on the floor, "Kaiba, get up, you're sleeping on the floor."

"Excuse me?" He sat up at the speed of light.

"You heard me. Floor. Now." I pointed at the blankets. . . heh, who was the dog _now_?

He studied me, as though looking for the signs of a joke, "Fine." He slid from my bed. That easy? I must say, I was amazed.

"No, wait."

"What now?"

I don't know what I was thinking at that moment, but the feeling of Seto against me as I pushed him back on my bed was. . . beyond heavenly, "We can share my bed." He was easy to lay down and hold there, being that he neglected to nurture his gorgeous body.

"Let me go, dammit!"

"Chill out! I'm not going to be weird, I promise." Again, my head must have been in the clouds. I leaned over him, turned out my lamp, then placed a soft kiss on his forehead. I could feel him freeze up. I then put a small bit of space between the two of us and shut my eyes, ready for sleep.

There was no movement, nor any attempts of escape by my sexy little kitten, and the sound of his soft, even breathing brought sleep to me within a matter of minutes. . .

- - -

I was jerked awake as flailing hands whipped at my body, whimpers ringing in my ears. I held out my hands, grasping my offenders. . . and yet that only made the whimpering louder, more frantic. Then my mind shot into frightening realization, "Seto!" I held his wrists tightly with my right hand, leaning across and turning on the lamp with my left hand. His whimpering hushed a bit, but his eyes were clenched shut, silent tears cascading down his cheeks in a frightening stream. He panted a bit, his hands clenching and unclenching in my grasp. He arched his back suddenly, rubbing our sensitive areas together for a fraction of a second, and I couldn't tell who moaned louder, him or me.

With the sudden intimate touch, Seto's thin body writhed wildly beneath me, "Stop! No! No! Stop!" There was mumbling along with blood-curdling cries. I think it was around this point when I began to shake him furiously in an attempt to wake him from that hellish slumber.

"Wake up! God dammit, Seto, wake up! You're scaring the hell out of me!" Still he shook violently, his breath hitching in the midst of hard sobbing, "Please, Seto. . . god, please, wake up, don't cry anymore! Seto, wake up!" My hands shook his shoulders repetitively, and it took warm droplets on my knuckles for me to realize that I, too, had begun to cry. . .

"Jounouchi?" Those blue eyes opened to slits at first and then to wide sapphires, "Jounouchi. . ."

"You scared the hell out of me!" I sounded angry, I knew, "Please, don't do that anymore. . ." I fell onto him, wrapping my arms around his waste, being sure to place myself high enough that my face was level with his.

"Do what?" He wiped at his eyes. . . and his tone told me very well that he knew what happened. . . and that it was probably a frequent occurrence. He didn't really seem to be bothered by my actions.

"You know damn well. . . Your disorder. . ."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. . . yes." That was all it took. I knew, he knew. . . and I think that the both of us were comforted by the others embrace at that moment, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you worried me. . ." I pressed my face lightly against his left cheek.

"You're strange. . . you hate me, yet you worry about me."

"I don't hate you!" I used my arms to lift myself.

"Yes you do, you despise me." Again, he looked sad, distant.

"I don't hate you, dammit! I l-" I locked eyes with him, and those blue eyes never seemed so intimidating as they did at just that moment.

"You what?" Though he questioned. . . I think he knew.

* * *

Ha! Cuteness inspired by music from the anime 'Gravitation'! Have you all seen an anime called 'Loveless'? I absolutely recommend it! Anyways, this chapter was short. . . but I felt that such a scene would be a lovely way to end the chapter. I promise a longer one next time! School and work are taking over, however I still make time for this! A lot of this story is handwritten during my boring English class. I hope you all still like it! I wont be addressing all of my reviews anymore unless I feel that they need to be responded to. . . I don't mean to sound lazy, but I've received so many! It would take pages to address such a high number of wonderful readers! Oh, and sorry that there wasn't anything about the past in this chapter, well, not **directly** anyways. . .

Sorry for any typos or improper grammar! I don't generally re-read my chapters nor do I have an editor. . . would it be better if I had one? I just worry about my story getting changed! -whines-

Anyway, you all know the drill! Review, I love reading shut wonderful praise! You have no idea how much you all inflate my ego, hehe! I hope to update soon!


	5. Day Two: Taking Notes

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

I hath returned! -slaps forehead- yeah, I put the wrong 'waist.' Doh! Thank you for showing me that! Shows you that I suck when I rush. Also, you said that some of my 'grammer' was faulty. . . didn't you mean 'grammar'? Hehe! I love you all, I only tease sometimes. I'd really like to talk to you all sometime. I have AIM, my screen name is cryoftheicetears. Anyways, I really pushed to get this out. I had left something out of the night time scene that I had meant to put in there. . . it's kind of a crucial scene, but it can be done in another manner, which I intend to do this chapter. . . I'm sure that you'll know right off which scene I am referring to the moment that you see it. In any case, enjoy yourselves and thank you all so much for so many encouraging reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I've been forgetting this thing! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (Yuugiou), but I'm sure that everyone reading this already knew that. The plot is my own, and trust me, my wild twists will make it my own.

* * *

I never answered his question. My only reaction was to roll off of him and onto my side, facing away from him; and then all was silent.

The rest of the night, or early morning rather, went by without any more strange occurrences.

The rising sun made itself known when those treacherous rays snuck in through the shitty blinds of my bedroom window. . . did I ever mention my window? The left side of my bed was right up against it, and being that I was laying on the left side of the bed, that fiery orb burned straight into my eyes.

I fidgeted slightly, becoming aware of the thin, warm body that lay in my bed next to me. I turned my head slowly to the right, my amber eyes catching an image that would put even the most beautiful angels to shame.

Seto was fast asleep, his eyes shut in a serene manner and his lips full and slightly parted. That silky brown hair was tousled in every direction, some stray strands were down in his china-doll face. The sheets were pulled down to his waist, and the two lowest buttons on his satin pajama shirt had come undone, exposing that perfect stomach of his. His left arm lay draped across him carelessly, and his right arm was slung up against the pillow just above his head. The sleeve had slid ever-so-slightly from his wrist, revealing pale skin that. . .

My eyes must have been deceiving me, for I could have sworn that such a beautiful surface were marred by some lines nearly the same color as his skin, and yet darker. I blinked my eyes repetitively in an attempt to wash away the illusion. . . but the marks remained.

I reached up, running my fingers along his wrist, pulling the sleeve down more. I sat up and softly brought his arm toward me to get a better look. It almost seemed that they were-

"Jounouchi?"

-scars.

"What are you doing?" His voice was groggy as he opened his eyes and attempted to use his right hand to wipe the sleep from them; but he found that I held tightly onto it, preventing him from completing such actions. His eyes shot open, the sleep now forgotten, "Let go of me!"

I released his arm, but sat on him, straddling his hips, "Where are those from?"

He looked almost stunned, "Where are **what** from?"

"Those scars, the scars on your arm!"

"Which arm?" His tone was hushed now, his eyes downcast.

"What do you mean?" I reached down, roughly seizing his left arm and forcing the sleeve away from his wrist. Like the right arm, there were scars lacing that angelic skin, "**More**! What he hell is wrong with you!"

Seto's beautiful blue eyes became half-lidded, "Why, nothing is wrong, Katsuya. . ."

"My name. . ."

"Yes, your name. . . and now forget about those insignificant things and kiss me. . ." Staring into those precious sapphires, I could see a hot glaze begin to form.

"**What**! **Kaiba**!"

"No, no, I am Seto. . . do you want me, Katsuya? You can have me, Katsuya." He wrapped both arms around my neck.

"Y-You're trying t-to make me forget a-about your-" Oh gods he was fucking hot. . .

"Hush. . ." He pulled me to his face and I quickly closed the gap, crushing our lips together. His were soft and absolutely delicious. I lay down on top of him, pressing us closer and closer together.

I completely lost myself, my white-hot lust taking over me and clouding my mind. My hands wandered wildly over his body, up his shirt, and in his hair, forcing my tongue into his mouth to taste his essence.

Seto froze, his body going limp, and so I pulled away to look at him, though quite reluctant to do so. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, opening only when he realized I had stopped my ministrations. They looked red and watery as though me might cry.

Again I sat up, this time seating myself on the edge of the bed, "You can cry, you know." As though it took my permission, the tears began to slowly cascade down his cheeks. "Why did you say those things when you didn't want them?"

He turned his face away from me, "You'll never understand. . ." His words were choked out, almost hidden my his heavy, uncharacteristic sobs, "No one will ever understand. . ." His hands went up to cover his face.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on with you so that I can _try_ to understand!"

"I can't."

"Why the fuck not!" I grasped his chin and jerked his face in my direction, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little bastard!"

I immediately regretted saying that. Not only did it make Seto shudder, but I had reminded myself of my drunken father. I cried for the second time in front of my distressed enemy, if I even had the right to call him that anymore.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Then why did you?" He glanced up at me, wiping his eyes. . . those sapphires seeming to know something that I did not.

"I said it because. . ." I couldn't come up with a logical reason. I knew, and yet I didn't know. Staring into his eyes, I understood. Just as I didn't understand my own actions, he didn't understand his earlier actions. "I guess that hearing it so much got it plastered in my head." Again, I came to wonder about this. . . was that **his** reason as well?

"Is he very cruel to you?

"Who?"

"Your father."

I sighed, "I'm really not around him all that much."

"But when you are around him. . ."

"He's usually drunk or something so I don't really go near him." Seto pursed his lips, sitting up and next to me.

"You know I'm not going to take that for an answer, right mutt?"

"Yeah. . . well, when my dad is sober, he's a pretty good guy, but when he's drunk, he can be a little. . ." I cast a sideward glance at him, and he only watched me in return, a light curiosity hidden within those beautiful-

"Continue."

"Oh, uh, yeah. . . he has a tendency to get a little violent." My voice declined drastically in volume as I reached the final word. My hands rubbed at each other nervously in my lap, my head bowed and ears strained, waiting for a reaction, either of mock pity or annoyance.

"I see. . ." My head popped up, and he looked straight ahead, apparently lost in that mind of his. That was it? He really wasn't one to talk much about these kinds of things, though he had been acting rather strange ever since he had come over. He was a tight-wad at first, but he had certainly gotten more comfortable around me. . . or so it did seem. "You don't have to stay here." I jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his voice, but quickly recuperated.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" He didn't even flinch as I put my face close to his.

"Oh, that's right, you have no money." He smiled. . . that son of a fucking bitch smiled about my poverty as though it were so fucking funny!

A threw a punch towards his stomach (even if he is a bastard, I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face), but he evaded me easily my rolling to the side and onto the floor, quickly standing to his full height.

"You tried to hit me. . . why?" He glared down at me as though I owed him some sort of explanation.

"Because you're making fun of me! You were a lot different yesterday; what the hell happened!"

"Was I different? I guess that today I'm making up for yesterdays awkward change." He shrugged, passing it off as nothing.

"Well you need to change back to that so-called awkward change; you were a hell of a lot more pleasant." I picked up my notebook, which lay neglected on my nightstand from yesterday morning.

"What are you doing?" He tilted his head slightly at my sudden actions.

"Writing some notes on what you said and did yesterday. . . oh, and those scars I found this morning." He frowned and sat back on my bed, no longer having eye contact with me. "What? Did you think your attempt to seduce me had made me forget? It **did** make me forget at that moment in time, but he didn't need to know that.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you."

"Then you want to tell me what you'd call that?"

"Not really. . ." He glanced down at my notebook, but I turned it from his view, my eyes meeting his. His sapphire eyes were dark, "What made you yell at me earlier?"

"Something that I was used to, I guess."

"Well, perhaps that is reason as well." He tapped his fingers on his long, gorgeous legs during the silence that followed, "Perhaps I should be taking notes on **you** as well."

He slid to the floor, crawling over to his belongings on his hands and knees. His rear was moving side to side beautifully in his satin pants.

"Stop looking at my ass." He sat beside his bags and glared at me.

"Well, don't crawl around like that. Crawling on all fours and swinging your hips is like jumping up and yelling for people to check out your ass." I said this as though it were a fact written in every book, a law.

"We're both guys."

"So?"

More silence. He stared at me for a long while before eventually unzipping his computer case, pulling out his laptop. His eyes scanned the walls for a moment, finding an outlet and plugging in his precious machine in. A whirring sound filled my ears as it came to life, the light glowing a bluish tint across Seto's face. He seemed inhuman then, as though he were a part of that machine, one with it.

"You're going to take your notes on your computer?" I asked, marveling at his beauty.

"Yes. I'm going to use my computer to type up the paper, so I might as well take my notes on here too." His graceful fingers flew across the keys, eyes gliding from side to side, following each little, black character as it appeared on the document. I didn't really think that he had so much to say about me, but when I scooted towards him to have a look, he pulled it against his chest. "No, no. I couldn't see your notebook, so you can't see my computer. Shoo mutt."

"Fine!" I crawled back across the room, leaning against my bed, opening up my notebook to a new page and clutching my pen tightly. I began to brainstorm, trying to put together the multiple pieces of the Seto Kaiba puzzle.

So let's see. The word rape bothers him. His step father was apparently an asshole, and died a few years back. . . I'd have to find out how. His mother and father died when he was a kid, and he and Mokuba were shipped off to an orphanage. There was this friend named Saki who apparently did something horrible to him. . . at the mall the other day, I was thinking that perhaps Seto was raped by him. . . but there seemed to be more to it than that. I mean, how did Seto go from being a fun-loving kid to a tight-assed prick? Had to be something after his parents died. I recalled quickly how Mokuba spoke of Seto before Gozaburo got ahold of them. I also recalled Seto saying he didn't need friends. . . could Saki be the reason for his lack of friends, or Gozaburo. . . or maybe even some factor that I haven't even gotten to yet.

"Why don't you have friends?" Seto's fingers stopped immediately, his head slowly rising to glance at me.

"Because they die." He returned to his work as though his answer should have been expected.

_Because they die?_ Okay, that was certainly worth writing. Alright then. . . so Seto apparently had something against death, well duh. . . I mean, no one wants family or friends to die, but apparently he has experienced the death of a friend. . . Saki maybe?

"_He didn't know the difference between lust and love."_

Gah, that damn line would forever haunt me, it seemed. Lust and love. . . perhaps he really **did** rape Seto. . . or maybe it came close and so Seto ditched him. . .

"Seto?" Again he glanced up at me, slightly annoyed this time.

"What, Jounouchi?"

"Where is Saki now?"

His lips pursed and his eyes traveled back to his screen, "I wouldn't give a flying fuck whether he were ground up and scattered in my backyard or living it large in fame. . . what's passed is passed, and he was certainly a part of the past."

"Did you love him?"

"Jounouchi, that's really –"

"None of my business? So that's a yes then." I smirked, cocking my left eyebrow and readying my pen.

"I never said yes."

"But you tried to keep from answering, a sure sign of guilt." He glared at me, his fists clenching on top of his keyboard.

"Did you and Saki have a relationship?"

"Why do you want to know? So you can make a laughing joke of me? So my name will be in tabloids all over the world!" His face began to turn a lovely shade of red as his anger was rising, his patience wearing thin, and I wondered which he would do first; burst into tears, or burst into flames.

"Kaiba, no one really cares what sexuality anyone is anymore. It's alright if you had a relationship with Saki. There's a guy that has won my heart as well." What in the fuck was I saying? A guy that had won my heart? Um, no, I'm straight! I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm. . . in love with Seto Kaiba.

"Get a girl."

"I. . . don't want to."

"I think that this is a good place to end this conversation and pretend that it never happened." His cheeks were still tinted red, and it led me to believe that he knew exactly what I was thinking. . . then again, maybe he didn't.

"You never answered my question."

He sighed, "Yes, Jounouchi, we were in a very short-lived relationship. It's over now, and never got very far. . . and it ended horribly."

"Yet you enjoyed every minute of it, right?" I smiled at him, a genuine smile that I give to very few. Someone in Heaven loved me that day, for they graced me with the most beautiful event in history. A small smile crept to Seto's lips, eventually evolving into a small chuckle, a sweet, playful chuckle.

"Yeah, I did." He covered up his face.

He was so much different! Maybe this was the Seto that got left behind at the orphanage. . . maybe this is the Seto that Mokuba knows and sees, the one that Mokuba defends when my friends and I diss his bad attitude. He seemed like a totally different person but. . .

"I'm acting so weird, I can't seem to figure out why."

"You're usually an asshole."

"Yeah, I know. . . but that's how it should be."

"How it should be?"

"Yeah, no one wants to go near an asshole."

"You don't want people near you?"

"People are dangerous." He frowned, "They only cause trouble for me."

I stared at him for a moment, one blonde brow cocked up in my bangs, tapping my pen against my knee before jotting down a few more notes, carefully clutching the book as close as possible so as too keep wandering eyes from seeing.

"Jounouchi. . ."

"What?" I looked up for a moment, slightly thrown off by his hesitant tone.

"You're not really going to write about all of that, are you?" He made complete eye contact with me, his expression very serious and, perhaps it was only a trick of the light, he looked tense.

"Of course I am, why else would I ask you? Writing about the other persons life is the whole goal of this project." My brows knit together.

"What if she makes us read them aloud?" The thought made me tremble slightly, "Jounouchi, I'd rather keep my personal life just that; personal."

"I know what you mean Seto, but-"

"Kaiba."

"Alright _buddy, _let's get something straight here; we're going to be living together for two weeks, and I think we should be on a first name basis. Using surnames is too formal for me." I laid my notebook on the floor to my right, being sure to keep it face down and out of the view of those precious gems.

"Jounouchi, using first names implies closeness and friendship, which you and I have neither of the two." He glared intensely at me then, and I believe that I probably shuddered a little. His moods were unpredictable as of late.

"Aww. . . come on Seto." Okay, now I was just **trying** to piss him off.

"Kaiba."

"Seto."

"Kaiba!" He leaned forward now, fists clenched.

I laughed wildly, "Seto!"

"Dammit Jounouchi!"

I smirked, "Katsuya."

"Fine," He sat back again and sighed, closing those gorgeous eyes, "Katsuya."

"Good." I reached for my notebook, retrieving it and placing it back upon my lap, bending my knees so as to bring the paper closer to my face, "Now then, what were we discussing?"

"How much this project sucks." He put his right palm against his forehead, pushing the silky brown locks up for a moment, using his thumb and fingers to rub gently at his temples before resting the hand back on his laptop.

"Oh yeah!"

"Have you seen how thick that packet is?" He reached into one of his bags, pulling out the stack of paper from Hell, "I've yet to even read the damn thing."

"Yeah, Bakura said something about that during lunch on Friday." I scrunched my mouth to one side for a bit, then returned it to it's former state.

"Bakura?" Seto tilted his head in obvious confusion.

"The evil twin of Ryou."

"Ryou?"

"The shy boy with white hair. . . he was at Duelist Kingdom, Battle City-"

"Oh, right, Ryou. . . he was fucking weird. . ."

I looked to the side for a bit as though that wild spirit might come through the walls, "Yeah. . ." There was an awkward silence. "Anyways! Let's see what this thing says!" I snatched the papers from his fingers, after much stretching, and held it up, flipping through it momentarily, "Yeah, one of the requirements is family life and childhood. Sorry buddy, but it looks like you're screwed."

"So it does. . ." He looked rather down, "What else is required?" He did indeed ask, yet he really didn't seem so interested anymore.

"Um. . . it says _'Students much be sure to include important topics such as follows: Family life, childhood, life-changing events, and any other facts that are of importance in their life. Also include a passage in which the student discusses their current self and what influenced them to become who and what they are today. Plans for the future are also to be discussed.'_ Well, looks like we have a lot of work to do." I forced out a half-hearted laugh, but by this time, Seto was laying on the floor, in the same position as last night, however this time his face was covered by his hand.

"Anything else?" He sounded like a man receiving punishment for murder.

"Well," I flipped the page, "There's going to be a cookout up at the park next Saturday, says that attendance is mandatory."

"What the hell?" He uncovered his face and raised his right brow at me.

I should my head, "No clue." My eyes glided down the page, "Heh, if you thought that was bad, you ought to hear this."

"Oh no, do I really want to hear this?"

"Nope, but I'm going to tell you anyways!"

"Should have seen that coming, damn mutt."

"There's going to be a ropes course for everyone to go up on."

". . ."

"Says it's to _'test our cooperation as partners.' _"I glanced up at him, eagerly hoping for another adorable expression.

"That woman is insane." He rolled over onto his back, bending his legs at the knees and clasping his hands together over his stomach, leaning his head back to make eye contact with me. He hair fell graciously out of his eyes, exposing the pale, tender flesh of his forehead.

I tried hard not to let his beauty distract me, "Finally we agree on something." I had succeeded. . . for now.

"Does that ungodly thing happen to list any other random shit?"

"Um. . ." I flipped through the pages, noticing that a lot of it was about format and whatnot, "Not that I can tell."

"Good." His eyes slid shut. Gods he was beautiful, "Only day two and already I'm miserable."

I felt a slight pain in my chest just then, and I stupidly wondered why, "Gee, thanks." His eyes remained closed, unmoved by my words, "You know, you're a lot different here than you are when Yuugi and the others are around. . . I mean, I know I keep bring that up and all, but you really do. It amazes me, I guess." Yeah, that was it, just change the subject. . .

"Is that an issue?" I can always go back to being an asshole again." He huffed a bit, "I'm only trying to make this experience as pleasant as possible."

"I guess that makes sense. . . and no, it's not an issue; I like it this way." He cast a glance to the left, at his computer I presume, and then rolled up to a sitting position, clicking on the built-in mouse a few times and then allowing for his slender fingers to dance along the keyboard, the soft clicking of the keys getting lost within my room, "Are you **still** writing about me?"

"No," He never once paused in his work or looked up from the glowing screen, "I'm answering e-mails and things of that sort for Kaiba Corporation." He paused this time, looking thoughtful, "I'm trying not to get behind in my work."

"That's cool. . ." I sighed slowly, clasping my hands in my lap, running my eyes up and down his body in the least noticeable manner in which I could, "Are you hiring?"

His answer came as quickly as though the question had been expected, "Not someone like you."Ouch.

"Asshole."

"Thank you." He smirked, and I suddenly found myself longing to see those bright sapphires lightened with the sparkle that came with his pearly-white smile. It was like a drug, and Seto was the dealer. . . yeah, I'm not much for romantic words.

"Smile again." I must have been looking at him oddly, for when he glanced up at me, he looked as thought I had just said 'sleep with me'. . . though I must admit, I did try to recall my words to be sure that the latter were not so.

"Why?"

"Because you have a beautiful smile." Dammit Katsuya! I have a wild tendency to speak my mind without so much as a single thought.

"Stop saying things like that."

"Why? Would you rather me lie to you and say that your smile is ugly?" Yeah, change the subject. . . play it off. . .

"But I'm a guy! Would you say something like that to Yuugi?"

I might have visibly gagged right then. . . me saying something like that to Yuugi. . . "Nah, I'd feel like a pedophile if I said that to Yuugi. . ." Definitely the truth right there, "And about us other being guys, I don't think that has ever stopped **you** before, judging by your past relations with that Saki guy." Bad move.

He frowned at me, his hands were clutched tightly together in his lap, "We had a short-lived relationship, but you know nothing about it, so don't even bother to bring it up." He was angry, his short fuse quickly dwindling away.

"I know that he was your best friend, boyfriend. . . lover perhaps?" His eyes were downcast now, fingers toying with each other on top of his perfect thighs. I could have stopped right there, **should**have stopped right there, but. . . "I know that he raped you."

I didn't stop, and the fuse came to an end.

_

* * *

_

Am I so awful for leaving it there? Yes, it took me awhile to update this, sorry! Also, I will be in Florida for almost a week, so I wont be able to update over my Thanksgiving break from school. Work and school are taking over my life, dammit. . . oh well, I'll have a lot more free time when Christmas break comes around! Starts on the seventeen of December, I believe. Anyways, I went back and read this chapter, though there still may be minor mistakes.Please leave a review for me! I love feedback! Look for another update sometime in mid to late December!

**Explanation:** Okay, so some of you probably read the scene between Seto and Jou and went 'what the fuck?' when suddenly it were as if nothing had ever happened. Allow me to explain so as to avoid any further confusion. In Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD, the person relives the traumatic events at random periods of time, usually when they face a trigger, which is something that reminds them of that past event. I believe it has been made known that Seto was raped. By who, I have not actually revealed. However, when Jounouchi straddled his waist and was acting cruelly towards Seto, Seto slipped somewhat back into some past event (don't want to give **too** much away!) And began to, for lack of a better word, reenact such event. Basically, Seto tried to keep Jou from being cruel to him by doing what he did. . . I promise that this will all make a lot more sense later on in the story!


	6. Day Two: Murderer

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Ah, yet another lovely update from me. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I am such a lazy person and take a long while to get to typing. . . but once I do, I get a few pages in one sitting and, if I'm feeling weird that day, even an entire chapter! I hope you all enjoy this new installment!

Oh, and I just read review 136 and. . . they called me a cow. . . were they joking? I hope so, otherwise I'll cry. . . ;;

**Disclaimer:** I always forget this thing. . . I don't own Yuugiou and sadly enough, I never will.

* * *

The moment that the words fell from my lips, the pain of guilt shot through every vein in my body, my heart's pulse running a marathon and beating harshly against my ribs as I awaited his reaction. I figured that he would yell and beat the hell out of me. . . I wanted him to, for I had absolutely no right to say what I did. . . but he didn't.

What he truly did was an infinite amount of times worse than any amount of anger. . . He was silent and unmoving, with his cold blue eyes digging into my brown eyes. Judging by his recent fits of strangeness, I thought that I might see the beginnings of tears brimming those gorgeous orbs. . . and yet there was nothing but the dangerous blue, threatening to pull me in and crush my very existence.

Slowly, yet in a fluid motion, he turned from me and left the room, his eyes never closing and never changing.

I exhaled, having just realized that I had been holding my breath for the entirety of that time, and flopped face down on my bed. Why was I such a dumbass? Before, I'd be so happy to upset Kaiba, and now I'm sulking because I finally did!

The gentle rustling of pots and pans came from out in the main section of my apartment. At first, I froze, thinking that perhaps the billionaire was getting a weapon to come back at me with; However, the soft sound of the refrigerator door opening caused me to believe otherwise. It **was** still morning after all, eleven o'clock to be precise, so perhaps he was just making himself some breakfast.

At first I figured that I'd just leave him to himself for awhile, but I felt something inside me just urging me to go and see him and attempt, once again, to explain myself to that angsty CEO.

My feet carried me towards the kitchen, the bare skin making only quiet, padded noises as I inched down the hallway.

Seto was standing at the stove, a spatula in one hand and the frying-pan handle clutched firmly in his left hand, his back facing me. He had such a gorgeous ass. . . I wanted so much to just creep up behind him, wrap my arms around that thin, fit waist, my crotch right up against his ass, and kiss his neck.

He remained silent throughout my fantasizing. Either he couldn't feel my intense gaze on his backside or he was just doing an excellent job of ignoring me. Probably the latter. I deserved to be ignored though, so I didn't blame him for it.

"Seto. . ."

"Shut up." It was sharp, quick, and the harshest he had spoken to me in a long while. Nonetheless, I shut my mouth and intended to keep it that way until he said the next words and began a conversation with me.

I watched him work at cooking breakfast, wondering if I would be getting any, though I think I'd fear poisoning if he **did** happen to prepare a plate for me.

"Would you like something to eat, Jounouchi?" His voice was sweet, but mocking and not sincere. . . he had also gone back to using my surname. At least he was speaking to me.

"Y-yes please." The words were stumbling uneasily out of my mouth, my brain trying desperately to watch every word before it made its departure for Seto's ears.

He picked up a plate of food and sat at the table with it, "Alright, I left the stove on for you." He smirked his familiar smirk and began to devour his breakfast.

It now occurred to me just what exactly his "meal" (if you could call such a puny little bit a meal at all) composed of. He had only a small plate of one, maybe two eggs, scrambled and sprinkled with pepper. He really never ate very much at all, it seemed. . . and I was very tempted to tell him so, but for once in my life, I knew better.

His long, thin fingers were wrapped delicately around the fork, his frail wrist just barely exposed. . . even with scars, he was still gorgeous, still sexy. I thought back to Friday, back to my initial plan of what I'd do to the sexy CEO. . . and here I was, letting him push me around! I marched over, plopping down into the chair directly across from him.

"Hey Kaiba!"

He seemed a bit startled for a moment, judging from the way his eyes shot open suddenly, but regained composure quickly, "Leave me alone, Jounouchi."

"No! You're just mad at me because something that I said came out the wrong way!" He just stared at me, and so I continued, "We're here to do a project, and we have done nothing but bicker and fight! From now on, it's all about the project, got it!" I sounded so serious, and yet, I knew that this would not be the case.

He stared at me blankly for a moment longer before smirking and taking another bite of egg, "Whatever you say, mutt."

"Oh, and don't call me a mutt." I folded my arms across my chest.

"You aren't my master, pup."

"Wanna fight for it?"

"Didn't we do that during Duelist Kingdom?"

"I've been working out since then." I really wondered how Seto was able to stop my punch that one time. . . "I'd like a rematch." I stood from the table, cracking my knuckles, and the mood suddenly seemed light again.

"Not now, punk, eat breakfast. . ." He smirked again, "I'll kick your ass later."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." With a grin, I headed for the fridge, retrieving two eggs and the unopened pack of bacon.

"You're not going to eat **all** of that bacon, are you?" I could feel his smirk burning a hole in my back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sarcasm at work, of course, "Were you going to eat some?" At that moment, Seto made some strange noise akin to that of a pig, which caused me to turn and face him in surprise. In the process, I dropped the eggs and bacon onto the floor. The bacon was safe, however the eggs were now puddles of sticky mess on my kitchen floor.

The two of us stared at it for a few silent seconds and then proceeded to laugh about it.

Seto Kaiba was adorable when he laughed. His eyes were shut, his hand almost at his mouth as though in an attempt to cover up the brilliance of his straight, white teeth and happy expression.

I must have stopped laughing as I studied him, for the moment he ceased, the room was silent except for the sounds of his footsteps as he made to put his now-empty plate by the sink.

That's when I got the perfect plan.

Careful not to make too much noise, I stepped up behind him and placed my mouth just at his ear. The warm breath that slowly left my lips made him visibly stiffen up (his whole body, you pervs), "Guess what, richboy."

"Uh. . . what?"

Quickly, I slapped his ass, "You're it!" And then took off. He had yelped at the sudden contact, and then I could hear, much to my amusement, his feet pounding against the carpet as he fled after me. The chase led, as I had planned, to my bedroom, where I slowed down so that he could 'tag' me. . . which he did by grabbing my shoulder.

"I win. . . or, you're it. . . or whatever." He panted lightly and I swallowed hard at the sound of it.

Now, the plan was to grab him, sling him onto my bed, and ravish him senseless. . . However, the moment I turned around, he grinned and took off running back the way we came!

Now it was I who was the chaser. . . the predator after such a delicious-looking prey. Rather than running, I strolled down the hallway, following the faint sound of heavy breathing.

I found him in the kitchen, leaning over the table and using his arms to prop himself up in order to catch his breath. His brown bangs hung down off of his forehead and his pink lips were parted slightly as he panted heavily. The slightest hint of a smile was dancing across his mouth. He never even heard me enter the room, and so I quickly stood behind him to make my move.

I could hear his breath hitch as my arms snaked around his waist. From that moment, I half-expected to wake up. The whole situation was like some fantastic dream. I was rubbing my crotch slowly against his ass which, like the rest of his lithe body, had tensed up.

Seto had begun to stand up to his full height, which would put him at a greater height than I. . . unacceptable. Still holding his waist tightly with my left arm, I used my right hand to force him back down while spouting a forceful 'no' that I wasn't completely sure I said until it elicited a 'what' from my gorgeous prey.

"I said **no**."

"Alright mutt, joke's over." Again he tried to stand and again I pushed him down.

"I'm not joking." He stiffened again and I began to rub my right hand down along his chest further and further, until I reached his-

I hit the ground before I knew anything had happened. Seto's fierce blue eyes glared down on me, his hands falling to rest at his sides after shoving me to the floor. I sat in shock for a moment. Okay, so he had taken me by surprise, no big deal.

"Pay-backs are hell, rich-boy." I growled, climbing slowly to my feet and rubbing my chest where I had been shoved.

"What I just **did** was pay-back, mutt."

"Oh really?" I inched toward him, but he didn't budge. "So you think this is over then?"

"For your safety, it had better be over."

"Oh? You care about my safety now? How thoughtful." My sudden sarcasm made him glare, "I'll have to know that if I so much as wanted to, I could take you right here, right now." I grinned at the double meaning, and judging by the narrowing of his eyes, he had caught it as well. "And," I continued, "I really **do** want to." I finally closed the gap between us, reaching up to grasp his collar. He pulled violently at my hands, clutching my wrists and yanking helplessly at them.

"Get the fuck away from me!" His eyes were clenched tightly shut, his legs beginning to kick wildly as I shoved him back against the table.

"What's the matter, _Seto_?" I was enjoying this way too much, "I thought you could kick my ass! You told me we'd duke it out later; well, now's the time for it!" I pushed him down against the table until I could see the pain in his face from bending too far backward, "You know, it wouldn't hurt so bad if you put your legs up." He opened his eyes wide, panting from his furious struggle; I grinned, "I'd be happy to throw them over my shoulders for you, my beauty." I forced his fingers to release their hold on me and then used only a few seconds to swiftly hold them above his head with my right hand.

"This isn't funny, Jounouchi!"

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" By this time I was in some sort of trance, trying to discern whether this entire situation was a fantasy or a reality.

I gazed dreamily over the blue-eyed sex-symbol that lay vulnerably before me. His hands were held over his head, my right hand clutching tightly onto his wrists. The bottom button on his pajama top must have come undone sometime during our struggle, now exposing his perfect, flat stomach. Glancing into his eyes, I leaned down and planted gentle kisses in various places on and around his belly button, dipping my tongue down into it, my cock only getting harder as he proceeded to gasp and. . . hiccup?

"Stop it. . . Stop it. . ."

I stopped my 'activities' but only so that I could gaze at that beautiful face. His cheeks had become flushed with a light pink, crystal-like tears threatening to spill from his eyes at any given moment, his mouth open and panting raggedly. Still holding his wrists with my right hand, I used my left to rub soft circles on his stomach, slowing sliding down towards the waistband of his pants.

"**Stop it Saki!**"

My brows knit together and I released his hands in my surprise, "What?" He only whimpered and used his newly-freed hands to grasp my own. He made full eye contact with me, but the strange glazed look within those sapphire pools told me that he wasn't seeing **me,** but someone **else**. . . and I had a pretty good hunch as to who that 'someone else' was.

"I love you. . . why won't you wait?"

"Love who?"

"You! I love you, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" He thrashed wildly and I moved quickly away from him.

Okay, time for a quick recap before he proceeds to try to kick my ass! I was about to fuck his brains out. . . which reminded him of Saki? So Saki raped him? But Seto loved him? What? Okay, so perhaps it was a fucked up relationship. . .that would explain a lot. . . wait.

_Because he couldn't see the difference between lust and love_.

Perhaps Saki had said that he loved Seto, but truly only lusted after him. . . and therefore raped him!

_You don't know what he did to me. . ._

Did he mean Saki that time to? No. . . we hadn't been talking about Saki then. Gozaburo was the subject of that conversation that had occurred only a mere twenty-four hours ago. . . speaking of which, Seto had said that Gozaburo was the reason that Seto was such an asshole. . . what the hell? Wouldn't Saki have played a large role in that? Or maybe. . . maybe I should stop making assumptions!

Seto had fallen onto the floor soon after I had backed away from him and had curled up into the fetal position, muttering words that I couldn't understand.

"Why Seto?"

Those blue eyes trailed slowly up to my golden eyes, "Why Saki?"

I clenched my fists and marched over to him, dropping to my knees and pulling his head toward me, "Shut up Seto! I'm not Saki dammit!" I sat on the floor, bending so as to put my face cheek to cheek with Seto's. I could feel the moisture of his tears. . . had he been crying? I pulled away to look, only to realize that the tears had been my own.

"Jounouchi?" He rubbed at his face. "What the hell!" He shoved me away, just like he had been ever since he came to my apartment.

"Seto, you have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Going away like that."

"Huh?" He rubbed at his head and stood up.

"You keep thinking I'm Saki."

Seto pursed his lips, the beautiful luster had returned to his eyes, "You are **nothing** like Saki."

"I was going to rape you." It was my turn to stand now. With some hesitation, I met his questioning gaze, "I had you bent backward over the table, and I was going to ravish you, Seto Kaiba. . . but," I turned away from him, his expression had become too much for me, "Then you started to freak out. . . and now I think I understand why." Again I faced him, his mouth was open in either disgust or shock, I could no longer tell, "Saki really **did** rape you, and you really **did** love him." He turned as though to leave and so I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back around, "Stop running away from this, Seto! You need to tell me what really happened between the two of you! If you keep bottling everything up inside you, no one will ever be able to help you! You can't always keep a mask on to hide the real you!"

Those sapphires narrowed into slits again, "Practice what you preach, Katsuya." I froze then.

"What?"

"You say that I shouldn't wear a mask, shouldn't keep everything to myself. . . and yet you do the exact same thing."

"W-what makes you think that?" My arm fell back to my side.

"Of the hundreds of thousands of things that I **am**, 'stupid' isn't one of them." He paced out into the living area and I followed close at his heels, almost in a state of awe, "Look at this place. I can tell that it was recently cleaned, judging from the fresh lines in the carpet made by a vacuum. I'm guessing that you did that on Friday so that it wouldn't be a complete shambles by the time I arrived. Other than that, this room reeks of cigarette smoke and whiskey. . . I've been to enough bars in my lifetime to know what an alcoholics home would smell like." He turned around, but I was too busy looking over my own wreck of a life to really care, "I don't see why you stay here."

"Because. . ." I bit my lip, "Because he's my dad, and I care about him, no matter how awful he can be."

"You love him. . ."

"Yeah."

". . . even though he hurts you." I glanced up at him, ". . . because you care about him that much." I understood now. By talking about my own problems, he explained the situation between him and Saki. Seto was strange like that. . . willing to talk about his own issues, but not directly. . . it was like killing two birds with one stone. . . I had never before really understood why in the hell I stayed in this shit hole. . . why in the hell I continued to hide what happened behind closed doors. . . and now I understood what I truly knew all along. My father was my family, and I loved him unconditionally because of it. . . even though he hurt me.

Seto pursed his lips again and sat on the couch, coughing a bit when the horrible scent of prostitutes was emitted into the air, "Sometimes when you love someone, it doesn't matter what they do, and it often feels like it is your fault that those things happen. . . you feel like you are allowing them to hurt you. . . and, in a sense, you really **are** allowing for them to hurt you. . . but the fact that they **are** hurting you isn't your fault. They are just taking advantage of the fact that you love them so much. . . and are hurting you on their own free will. It is never your fault if someone hurts you, even if you were to taunt them to the point of such an action. . . unless you are literally controlling their mind and forcing them to beat you, shun you, rape you. . . it is **never** your fault." He looked up at me. I was still standing, and I can imagine that my mouth was probably hanging open as though I were a moron. . . but the whole speech was just. . . amazing. "Well? Am I right?"

"I. . . I . . . I . . . you're. . . wow." Yeah, stumbling over my words like a dumbass, but what else was he to expect? Surely he realized just how amazing what he just said was. It was like he was being sympathetic, trying to get me to see my own worth or something. . . trying to show me that what I was doing wasn't wrong, even though it can seem that way sometimes.

"You asked. . ." He worked on unbuttoning his shirt, "about my scars." The shirt slid from his shoulders, and I couldn't help but sit next to him just to be near that gorgeous skin. . . that wise person that Seto Kaiba had shown himself to be. "And I guess. . . it is only fair that I incorporate them into this." He turned his hands over, palm-up, exposing his marred wrists, "Some of these were my own doing. . . I did it not because I wanted attention, not because I thought it'd be fun, but because I hated myself. . . I hated myself for letting people hurt me. . . it took me a long time to realize that they were taking advantage of my love for my brother, Mokuba. Once I realized that it was their own sickness that made. . . things. . . happen, I stopped hurting myself because I no longer felt that I deserved it. I wasn't the awful creature that I had thought I was. . . I was a child that loved his family more than anything in the world, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. . . and so they continued to hurt me, but I knew that only **they** were in the wrong."

"Who. . . are. . . who are _they_?"

"The ass-fuck that ruined my life, Gozaburo, and his business cronies." He sighed and leaned back, "But that is a whole story within itself that I'd really rather not get into right now."

"Seto. . ."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. . ."

"I don't want your pity."

"No, I mean. . . I'm sorry about what I said before. . . I just assumed that you had a perfect life, and I said cruel things to you, and I almost r-r. . ."

"Let it go. . . let it go before I beat the shit out of you, and believe me, I **will**.

"Yeah. . . I guess I get a little carried away sometimes. . . don't you ever do that? You mean for something to be one way and it ends up to an extreme?" I looked at him like a curious puppy. . . yeah, I know, I just compared myself to a canine.

He smiled a rather unnerving smile that sent a shiver down my spine, "Yeah, it has happened before. . . but I didn't stop myself." His grin only widened and his eyes grew dark with a wild shadow.

"What exactly did you do?" There was a slight waver in my voice, not certain if I truly wanted to know what it was that he did. Probably beat some employee up or something. . . or frisked a secretary.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I were to tell you."

"I bet I would." I was ready to argue.

"I killed someone." His eyes had locked onto mine, deep sapphire pools searching my soul for that one reaction he was looking for. . . and if shock were his desire, then he definitely got it.

"What?" I thought that I hadn't quite heard him correctly and I could feel my heartbeat quicken in hope that perhaps my hair-covered ears had deceived me.

"I intentionally killed a man. . . and got away with it." Seto turned away from him, eyes sliding shut slowly, "Your reaction isn't a surprise. You think that I'm such an ass, but not someone low enough to take another person's life." He cast a side glance at me briefly before staring at the hands he had clasped together in his lap, "Well, I know that you have questions, go ahead and ask."

I was almost afraid to ask anything by now. . . had I really almost raped a cold-blooded killer? Seto Kaiba? **The** Seto Kaiba? A **_murderer_**? "How. . . how old were you?"

"Sixteen."

"The same year that your step-father. . ." I don't think my eyes will ever be as wide as they were at that precise moment. It made perfect sense now. Gozaburo Kaiba had done **something** to make Seto say that he ruined his life, made him the asshole that he was today. Gozaburo died two years ago, when Seto was sixteen. . . Seto murdered a man when he was sixteen. "You killed your. . . you killed your. . ." I could feel a wad of something awful forming in my throat as I tried desperately to swallow.

"My step father?" A wicked expression spread across his face, and again he made eye contact with me, "Yes. I pushed him out of the window of his office in Kaiba Corp. It was simple! I had originally just intended to beat the shit out of him. . . perhaps break a limb or two, but he just so happened to stand right in front of the window, and why miss out on such a wonderful opportunity?" Brown locks shifted as he tilted his head a bit, "Of course the records will tell you that he committed suicide."

"How?" Again, I was stunned.

"How did I do it? It was rather simple, actually. Using the hacking techniques I learned from one of those ridiculously large books I was given. . . you see, I needed to learn how to hack just in case I needed information from any database in the world. . . I hacked into my step father's e-mail account and sent a message to the head of security, asking him to shut the cameras off for approximately one hour starting at three o'clock in the afternoon. I'm sure that such an order seemed very odd, but being the highly-paid employee that the main was, he didn't ask questions and did as asked. . . such a strange request also gave police more evidence towards the suicide idea. . . anyways, it was a piece of cake after that." He smiled proudly and sighed, "I went up to Gozaburo's office, pretending just to be on my way for yet another lesson in managing Kaiba Corporation. No one was suspicious of it, for it was a natural occurrence. After entering, I made quick work of the man, threatening to do horrible things to him, and him trying to intimidate me in return. . . but that day had been one of the worst of my life, and there wasn't a damn thing that that old fucker could do to stop me! The moment I saw the chance, I charged him with every ounce of power in my thin body and crashed into him, knocking him backward and off balance. . . straight through the glass. . . and he then proceeded to plummet to his instant death."

"That's sick!" I leapt from my seat, my whole body shaking with a new kind of fear of this. . . this murderer! "You're a fucking killer! You ought to be behind bars!"

"No. . . if you knew how that man was, you would have done the same, if not worse."

"Then you'd best start explaining!"

"Perhaps another day."

"I said **now**!" I stomped my foot and glared down on him, trying my best to look intimidating. God he was beautiful. . . killer or not.

"I'd rather not go into that today. . . it's one of my worst secrets. . . and I'd like to leave it alone for awhile. . ." He glanced up at me almost sadly, "Please, Jounouchi."

I couldn't bring myself to argue with that beautiful, pouty face. His eyes were soft, so unlike just a few moments ago. . . his cheeks were pale, like always, and I could image that they felt as silky soft as the rest of the skin on his lithe body. . . his perfectly shaped body. . . molded by a master sculptor and sent down from heaven just to give us poor souls something to gawk at and lust for. His lips were a beautiful, rosy pink and his eyes seemed more blue than I had ever noticed them to be. Seto's hair fell delicately into his face, spaced out just right so as not to obstruct any of his divine features from view.

Again I sat beside him, his eyes following me as I moved. . . how adorable and childish he seemed just then. . . and I felt so brave. I was willing to take a chance just then. I scooted close to him, and he seemed to look strangely at me for it.

Cupping his face within my hands. . . and those cheeks were an infinite amount of times softer than I had originally guessed. . . I leaned forward swiftly and captured his lips in a chaste, yet gentle kiss.

* * *

Heh, yeah. . . felt the need for the ending scene as a gift to all of you for the holidays. Happy Holidays to all of you! Hope you all enjoy the season as much as I do! I'll let you know what I got on my next chapter! I hope that it didn't suck **too** bad. Seto got a bit talkative towards the end, but I hope that you can see the reasoning behind that. Have you all figured out how all the pieces of the puzzle fit together yet? No? I wouldn't think so. . . besides, I haven't even given you all the pieces! Take care everyone and rest easy!


	7. Day Two: Confuse Me

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Wow, I finally updated. I've been writing the chapter in my notebook while I eat lunch at school. . . by myself. Yup, I'm a loser. Anyways, I've actually had it written for quite some time now, it's just that I never had the time nor the motivation to actually type it up. Not to mention that this chapter took quite a bit of research and revision, as well as looking back to other chapters for one-liner flashbacks. . . you'll see what I mean once you get there. I have a huge plan for a few chapters from now that will bring these two closer together. I know that right now Seto's actions and Jounouchi's actions seem really strange and out of place, but if you **really** think about it, it totally makes sense. It's all about thought process.

Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Surprising, right?

* * *

Our lips pressed together, or mine pressed against his, gently. Seto didn't slap me or shove me away this time. Instead, I put my hands on his shoulders to hold him up as I began to feel him fall against me. . . something wasn't right. Reluctantly, I pulled away, my lips already missing Seto Kaiba's sweet warmth.

"Don't stop. . . don't. . . don't go away. . ."

I knew it! He had gone into that weird phase again!

"Saki. . ."

Alright, that was it! I laid him across the couch as carefully as I could, his clouded eyes staring off into nothingness as I did so. With soft steps, I was able to make my way down the hallway without disturbing my brunette as he faded off into. . . sleep? There was just no telling with him anymore.

Shaking the beautiful image away, I braved one of the most foul places in all of Domino. . . my father's bedroom.

The smell that seemed to pour out into the apartment as I opened the door was a terrible one, the same mess remaining just as I had seen it on Friday.

The computer was in my father's room, which would be why I rarely used it, well, that and the fact that it was a cheap piece of shit that was about six years old, if not older. The machine itself was slow and faulty, and putting that together with the horrible dial-up internet connection that we had didn't make for a very efficient combination.

Normally, the speed, or lack thereof, of our computer would keep me from using it; however, my curiosity was stronger than my frustration at the moment. I had to know about his illness. . . more about **_him_**.

Being that I didn't have my notebook at hand, I tried my best to remember the name of his disorder, and spelled it as best as I could. Hey, academics aren't exactly my strong point.

Using the internet miracle that was "Google", I did a web search for 'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder', immediately being greeted by a ridiculously long list of various websites, most of which were official medical sites. . . this was going to be fun. . . no really, it would! I was highly interested in this!

Okay, so you're probably thinking, "What the fuck is up with the random internet search?" Well, I figure that his weird-ass moments have something to do with his illness. . . but wouldn't he have medicine for that? Wouldn't that keep the symptoms, whatever they may be, from appearing? Are they new medicines that haven't begun to affect him yet? I made a mental note to ask him about that.

Anyways, you're probably also wondering about my reactions to him calling me Saki, I mean, he's done that a few times now, but the other times, they were bad situations that lead me to believe Saki had raped Seto. . . and yet, this time. . . this time I had only given him a little kiss, and he didn't want me to leave him. . . it was like he had affection for Saki. . . he loved Saki?

"_Sometimes when you love someone, it doesn't matter what they do. . ."_

It doesn't matter what they do. At the time he had said that, I assumed that somehow he was talking about Saki. . . but that would mean. . . Oh my God. . . did he really love Saki?

"_So you've never had a best friend?"_

"_I did, but that was a very long time ago. We stopped speaking when I had just turned 16. . . His name was Saki." A sad smile played on his lips for a fraction of a second, before falling into a frown, "That's all you need to know."_

His best friend was Saki. But I've already determined that Saki was more of a boyfriend to him. . . stopped talking when Seto was sixteen, eh? But that really doesn't make sense. If Seto was best friends and boyfriends with Saki, then why would Seto be so sad about it? Did Saki really rape Seto, or was I just assuming things?

"_Why aren't you friends anymore?" _

"_Because he couldn't see the difference between lust and love."_

Lust and love. . . there was no longer any doubt in my mind about the rape, but it still didn't make sense. If they were a couple, wouldn't they have made love anyways? Why would Saki have to rape Seto? Was Seto **that** conservative about his virginity? He just didn't seem like the type. . . so Seto must have called off their relationship, right?

Ugh, so many questions!

The computer screen still displayed the websites, and so I decided to just click the very first link on the list.

(AN: The website listen below is an actual one. I truly went here and did the research. So you can bet your life that this information is completely accurate. . . just like the medicines and dosages were. I'm just glad that I don't have dial-up like Jou has. . . cable all the way! I like facts, not made up bullshit. Enjoy it, and try to learn a thing or two!)

The National Center for PTSD. . . uh, sounded official to me. The website looked to be mainly about war veterans at first, and so I almost returned to my search list. . . however, as my eyes scanned over the links, I decided against it, believing that perhaps there was a bit of valuable information here after all.

I clicked on 'What is PTSD?' the moment I saw it. Wow, they practically made this website for me! I was just thankful that my computer wasn't as slow as usual. An enormous about of text appeared on my screen, and I groaned loudly at the thought of having to read extensive passages over the weekend. . . but this was going to be worth it in the end, I just knew it!

_Posttraumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD, is a psychiatric disorder that can occur following the experience or witnessing of life-threatening events such as military combat, natural disasters, terrorist incidents, serious accidents, or violent personal assaults like rape. . ._

Rape. . . that must have been what caused it. . . and judging from the small bit of what he said about his step father, violent assaults was likely another cause. There was just no way I could have remembered this, and so I stepped out of the room, creeping down the hallway to my bedroom, where my notebook lay neglected on the floor from when I had been reading the project packet aloud to Seto.

Retrieving it at a rather quick pace, I hurriedly scampered back to my father's room, checking on the sleeping beauty before shutting the door with a soft 'click'.

Seating myself once more, my eyes studied the screen for that paragraph from earlier and I jotted down the gist of it, my eyes scanning for even more useful information.

_People who suffer from PTSD often relive the experience through nightmares and flashbacks, have difficulty sleeping, and feel detached or estranged, and these symptoms can be severe enough and last long enough to significantly impair the person's daily life._

Woah. . . they were practically talking about Seto. The nightmares, the flashbacks. . . feeling detached. . . that was absolutely him! He was the poster boy for PTSD! I jotted it down, and continued my investigation.

_The traumatic events most often associated with PTSD for men are rape, combat exposure, childhood neglect, and childhood physical abuse. _

Again, very important, and such events could become a part of my questionnaire for Seto. The website went on to describe what types of people were likely to develop the disorder, and most of the descriptions fit the elder Kaiba. . . however a lot of the paragraphs stated that people with PTSD tended to drink heavily. . . but Seto didn't seem to-

"_I've been to enough bars in my lifetime to know what an alcoholics home would smell like." _

Heh, well, just because he has gone to a lot of bars, doesn't mean he's an alcoholic. . . I mean, he certainly doesn't act like one! I'd have to ask him about that as well. . . out of curiosity, I went to the link about sexual abuse towards children. He said that he was adopted when he was twelve right? Well, he didn't leave Saki until he was sixteen, so he could have been raped at a young age, and more than once. . . I didn't really know much about that. . . so perhaps the page would hold some interesting information for me. . . which it certainly did.

_Sometimes children may try to injure themselves or attempt suicide._

Bingo. That was enough information for the time being.

I jumped a bit as a knock came across my fathers' door. I was shutting the computer down at the time.

"Jounouchi?" Seto's adorable, groggy voice leaked through the cheap plywood, "Are you in there?" I could just picture him leaning with his ear against the door, eyes squinting in concentration. . . it brought a smile to my lips.

"Yeah." That's when I remembered that I hadn't locked the door.

The knob turned and the hinges screeched miserably as he inched it open. I nearly knocked my chair over as I leapt from my place and slammed against the door, forcing it shut. . . Seto was probably pissed.

"What the fuck!"

Yup, pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You don't need to be in here!"

"You can't hid shit, you asshole! We had an agreement!" He was leaning on the other side of the door now. It came as no surprise that I was heavier than him and could therefore keep him out, but. . . he was right. I had told him to keep no secrets, and he had already revealed so much of his personal life to me. . .

I stepped to the side and he barely kept his balance as the door flew open so suddenly.

I thought that he was going to glare at me, but he gazed around the room instead. . . and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"**This** is the big secret that you were hiding?" He laughed slightly, making me feel stupid, and reached to the floor. When he stood at his full height once more, he held his arm stretched out towards my face, some mystery-slut's bra clamped between his middle finger and thumb. "I kind of already guessed that your father was a pig." He tossed the offensive clothing onto my fathers' disarray bed.

"I just. . . it's embarrassing." I couldn't believe that I had just admitted that!

"Why?"

"What?" I was quite confused by the question, which seemed to me to be a stupid one to ask.

"Why is it embarrassing? It's not you're fault he's a slob." He shrugged. "Oh yeah, did I fall asleep during our conversation?" He combed his left hand through his hair. . . mesmerizing me for a moment.

The memory of the kiss was gone. . . or was he just pretending that it never happened? No, Seto Kaiba wouldn't do that. . . but what about earlier, when I almost. . . you know. . . It was like he was aware that it happened, but he wasn't quite processing the event. . . does that make any sense at all?

"Yeah, something like that." I'd let that go, no use in reminding him and getting bitched out. I glanced down at the piece-of-shit computer and recalled the list of questions that I wanted to ask him. "Can we do a little bit more work on our project?" He gave me a funny look. "What?"

"You asking to do schoolwork is strange." He looked down at his pajamas, "Can I get dressed first though? It's after noon already."

"I wish you'd get **un**dressed." Oops. . .

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." I think I had begun to sweat.

He looked me up and down for a moment before turning to go down the hallway.

He was still acting so strangely; something was definitely wrong. He'd been acting different ever since he arrived at my place on Saturday. . . no, he had been rather fidgety and odd during school on Friday, even when I wasn't harassing him.

I slipped down towards my bedroom, making a mental note to investigate his strangeness later.

Seto was kneeling on the floor, trying to make the difficult decision of what to wear for the remainder of the day. He had apparently packed his clothes by outfits, seeing as there was now a wide variety of drop-dead-gorgeous outfits surrounding my blue-eyed beauty. . . that's right, **MINE**.

"Just pick one, rich-boy."

He shot a glare at me and then glanced back at his choices for attire, "I like them all though. . . which one do **you** like the most?"

I almost checked my pulse to make sure that my heart hadn't stopped. . . since when did my opinion matter to him? "What?"

"I'm indecisive and need your opinion. Give me an answer now and feel honored later."

"Do you want my honest opinion or do you want me to say what most other guys would say?"

Again he turned and looked at me, this time cocking a thin brown eyebrow, "I think I'd rather hear what most other guys would say."

"Well. . . the tightest, most revealing outfit to show off your ass, legs, and chest." It was difficult to keep from laughing at the stunned face that he made.

"Dare I as for **your** honest opinion?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"I do." He pursed his lips. I guess I was annoying him.

"Well then, close your eyes and spin around and wear whatever you stop at." (AN: Isn't that something Jou would say?)

"Umm, why?"

"Because it really doesn't matter what you wear; you look good in everything."

He stared at me for a long while before turning away. An awkward silence had come between us like a heavy fog, making me fidget. With a bit of care not to look completely ungraceful, I kneeled next to him, "If you want a more straight (ignore the pun) answer, try to blue, collared dress-shirt with the black, leather pants."

With a strange speed, Seto snatched said outfit from the floor, a mysterious light gleaming in his beautiful, azure eyes, "Alright then, blue and black it is."

"It was there that I realized that every pair of pants was the same; shiny, black leather. . . he **did** look very good in it after all. Most guys can't get away with leather pants without looking like a flaming homosexual, but Seto just looked fucking sexy.

"You like leather, huh?" I had trudged over to my bed, bouncing lightly as I took a seat upon it.

"Well, I don't exactly look right in blue jeans, and you saw those awful green pants that I had dared to wear during Duelist Kingdom."

"The flares?"

"Ugh, spare me of the flashbacks. I only wore them because I figured they'd be easier to move around in." He stood after shoving the remaining outfits back into his case, "Well, I'm going to go change."

"Would it kill you to change in front of me?" Whoops. . . that was just a bit **too** forward.

"I don't change in front of perverts."

"I'm not a pervert!" He glared at me. "Seriously, I just figured it wouldn't bother you." I hopped from my bed and slung open my chest of drawers, retrieving a forest green t-shirt and some khaki slacks and then proceeded to strip down until I was in my plaid boxers only, "See? What's so difficult about that?"

Seto was absolutely adorable with his wide eyes and bright pink cheeks.

"Uh, y-yeah. . . I'm just going to go and-"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Jounouchi, I'm not going to-"

"If you won't, I **will**."

"What?"

"If you don't take your clothes off, I'll simply peel them away myself." I grinned at him and suddenly felt very much like a predator. . . and it felt strangely wonderful.

Without much warning other than a brief growl, he chucked the outfit at me, "You son of a fucking bitch!"

"What the hell!"

"What the fuck is up with you! Ever since I fucking got here, you've been trying to get in my fucking pants!" His sapphire eyes burned into me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I could feel a nervous sweat beginning to form just above my left brow. Did he remember what happened after all?

"Oh come on! I don't believe that bullshit for even a second!" A stern, accusing finger was now being held in my direction.

"Kaiba, I'm not trying to-"

"**BULLSHIT!**"

I froze at his sudden outburst. Out of every situation I had ever seen Seto in, he had never gotten so angry before. I couldn't think of anything to say anymore. . . I just felt this odd urge to. . . "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" His arm dropped down to his side, "You fucking pervert!"

My body had, once again, taken on a mind of it's own. I swiftly moved across the room, siezing Seto by the arms before he had a chance to react.

"Let go of me, you sick fu-"

Silenced with a kiss. . . how poetic. He fought against my death grip, very unlike last time, and he pursed his lips tightly in an attempt to keep my tongue from invading. However, that was a failed attempt and I was able to force my way in.

He tasted so good, and his squirming only made me more aroused. I guess I kind of **was** a sick fuck. . . but damn, that didn't matter at the moment. Using my weight, I pushed his body towards and against the nearest wall. Pinning him with my body freed my hands for. . . other activities.

I ran my fingertips down his jawbone and neck. Seto's hands, which were also free now, were on my head, desperately trying to force us apart. . . part of me wanted to hear him begging for me to stop. . . and so I pulled my mouth away.

"Get off of me!" His eyes were still tightly closed, his arms flailing wildly, "You're ass will be in jail, you filthy son of a bitch!"

"Why don't you just daze out like all the other times!"

He ceased all movement, and I backed away from him. His expression was that of confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Any other time something suggestive came up like this, you would go off in your own little world and start calling me 'Saki'. . . but now that I actually planned on going through with things, you stay just as you always are!"

"You were going to-"

"That's not the point!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, "You've been acting so fucking weird these past few days, and I sure as hell want to know why!"

"It's not something that I can control. . ."

"Well then what the hell is it!" I plopped back down on my bed and sighed. "At first I thought that maybe it was one of those illnesses that you have. . . the Post Traumatic one. . . but you have medicine for it, so-"

"It's new."

"What?"

"The medicine, it's new. I switched medications to see if I could get better results. It takes a few days, sometimes a week, to make a clean switch."

I felt like a dumbass right about then, "Oh. . ." I scratched at my messy blonde hair and then stood, "I guess that we should both get dressed now."

"That we should." Gather up his clothes, which lay in a puddle on the floor after he had thrown them at me in defense, he marched out the door. . . and then poked his head back in, "Oh, and Jounouchi?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you really going to-"

"No, I was just trying to see if you'd daze out again." I lied.

"Okay, I didn't think so."

I smiled faintly and turned toward the clothes that I had left sitting on top of my dresser.

"Katsuya?"

I whirled around at the sound of my first name.

"You need new boxers. . . those have a hole in the ass." And with that, he was gone.

He used my first name. . . fuck that, he was checking out my ass! Or. . . at least I **think** he was. . . how else would he have noticed a hole? It wasn't **that** big, was it?

As I dressed, I went over the most recent events. Seto was definitely hiding something, even though we had both promised to keep nothing a secret. He certainly wasn't the type to be modest. . . then again, I've been hitting on him a lot these past few days. Heh, that's what I get I guess.

The moment I finished dressing, I slipped down the hallway and into my fathers' room to retrieve the notebook that I had left behind. I had jotted down questions that I wanted to ask him.

"Jounouchi?"

I jumped at the sudden voice as I left the room and shut the door behind me, "You scared me. I was just getting my notebook."

"Why was your notebook in your fathers' room?" At this he folded his arms and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I. . . I've been carrying it with me all day."

"Bullshit." Was that his new favorite word or something?

"I've. . . be doing homework for other classes in it?"

"**Definite** bullshit." He sighed, dropping his arms and leaning against the wall beside me. "Just tell me the truth Jounouchi."

Jounouchi again? Whatever happened to Katsuya? ". . . I was. . . doing research on. . ."

"On what?"

"Your illness."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you confuse the hell out of me."

"It is **you** that confuses **me**."

* * *

Woohoo! And thus that is chapter seven. Just remember, I wrote this over a period of a month during my lunch break at school, so needless to say it doesn't flow as well as I would like. The last couple lines were a mock scene of Gravitation, episode two, at the very end with Shuichi and Yuki. . . because Yuki and Seto are practically twins personality-wise. . . plus they're both hot. Anyways, I have a question. About that 'no song-fics' rule; am I allowed to put a song in a chapter at all? As long as it isn't the whole fic? Please tell me in your reviews, it is **vital** for the next chapter. . . which, by the way, I have already planned out. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait! 


	8. Day Two: Karaoke!

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I know where I'm going with this, really I do! Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer: Seto can't stop having his 'weird moments'; the point of this story is to let Jou look into his life! You'll just have to wait patiently for their romance to bloom. . . that's as long as I **let** it bloom. Mwahahahaha. . . 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh, and I don't know any of the songs listed here either. . .

* * *

"How the hell do **I** confuse **you**?" I furrowed my brows, clutching my notebook against my chest as he stared down upon me at that slight angle that stood for the difference in our height. 

"I can never tell when you're joking, or what you're thinking, and it annoys me. Usually I can just look as someone and know exactly what they're thinking."

"You some sort of psychic?" I joked and he just glared at me, "I was kidding, chill out Seto."

"Right. . . so you did a bit of internet browsing, hm?"

"I did."

"So then you have all you need to know?" He cocked his left brow at me, that thin, brown line leaping to hide beneath his bangs.

"Not at all. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." I stood as straight as I could. I guess that I was trying to look intimidating or something. . . I'm weird like that sometimes.

Seto let out a most enticing groan, "If we're going to do this again, do you at least have some coffee in here? I need some energy. . ."

"Did we buy some at the store yesterday?"

". . ."

"Then no." He groaned again and I smiled, "I know of a great coffee shop nearby though. You want to go?" Seto scrunched his face up in a strange form of thought before I added, "Oh yeah, and you have to pay; I'm flat broke."

"I figured as much. But hey, if it's for coffee, it's worth it. I'd kill for some caffeine right about now." He glanced at me as he said this, and so I scooted down the wall and away from him in a joking manner. "Yeah, yeah, you're funny. . . come on, let's go."

"I'm taking my notebook with me. I figure that a coffee shop is a great environment for us to discuss the project."

"You just **want** me to kill you, don't you?"

"Aw, come on! You want a good grade right? So cooperate!" I jogged down the hall, notebook tucked under my left arm, and snatched up my sneakers, pulling them on with ease. Seto appeared within my room soon after, slipping on his fine, black dress shoes that he was so accustomed to wearing. "Don't those hurt your feet?"

"No. I wear them so much that they get broken in quickly and are just as comfortable as any casual shoe." He shrugged his shoulders as he explained.

"You're a rich punk, you know that?"

"Yeah." He smirked that usual smirk at me, the tense air that had been lingering for the past few hours now seeming to lift off of us for at least this moment.

"Alright then! Off to the coffee shop we go! They have the best coffee, and hot chocolate too! And they top it off with whipped cream! Delicious!" I shoved my hands up into the air to emphasize my words and he tilted his head at me before laughing slightly.

"Whatever, freak." He turned to head back the way we came, and I followed close behind, my eyes daring to dart from the back of his head to his ass in rapid movements.

"Yeah, yeah, call me what you want." I took off passed him like a child racing his next-door neighbor, "Come on, Seto! If we're going to get there anytime soon, we have to get moving!"

"Are we walking or something?"

". . ."

"You really need a car."

On the way down the stairwell of the apartment building, we passed the elderly woman that lived on the floor below mine. She had apparently just returned from the grocery, seeing as she held a single paper bag in her arms, which she promptly put on the ground by her feet as Seto and I came down.

"Katsuya!" She waved an aged arm at me, and I felt obligated to greet her, "How are you, Katsuya?" Before I could answer, she peered around me and her eyes opened wide, "Oh my! Who is this fine young man behind you? Oh, Katsuya! I always knew you'd catch a pretty one! You little hottie!" She laughed, lifting her bag and retreating into her apartment.

"Is she always like that?" Seto had a look on his face that could only be described as disturbed.

"Yeah, pretty much. Typical woman, you know? Not giving a guy a chance to talk." I swiftly moved passed him again, making my way down the final stairs and toward the sidewalk to begin our trip to the nearest coffee shop, which I hoped would be rather empty so as to give us some privacy.

The sun shone brightly in the sky, being that it was about the hottest point of the day right now. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, making for a perfect display of the numerous colors around us. A gently breeze kept us cool, the air lifting the little amount of hair we had and tossing it about in a playful manner. Seto was beautiful that way. His brown locks flew freely around his face, occasionally crossing his gorgeous blue eyes, making the brilliant color stand out even better.

He glared down at me, "You stare too much."

"I wasn't staring, I just happened to be looking at you when you glanced at me."

"Hmm, that's funny, because I happened to be 'glancing' at you for about thirty seconds, waiting for you to look away." I turned my face forward, finding nothing to reply with. "How far away is this place?" What? Seto was actually changing the subject **without** taunting me? Woah. . .

"About a mile."

"I haven't walked this far in. . . well, I don't think that I ever have, actually." He put his hand on his chin to think for a second and then shrugged, his face never turning to catch me staring once again.

"Well, this is good exercise then. . . not that you need it or anything, but it does the heart some good." I smiled, but didn't turn towards him, and I wondered what kind of reaction he may have had. I suppose that it really doesn't matter though.

It was a short five minutes before we had reached the main shopping area. Shops of all sorts lined the street upon which we walked. There was an ice cream parlor, a grocery store, about five different clothing stores for all kinds of ages and sexes, restaurants, knick-knack shops, a karaoke bar. . . and finally, the coffee shop. "There it is!" I chirped, bringing my pace to a light jog. I could hear the light clicking of Seto's heeled (only slightly) dress shoes as he chased me down.

I slowed as I entered the shop. The strong scent of coffee flooded my nostrils as I breathed in heavily to catch my breath. The bells on the door jingled as Seto let it fall shut behind him.

"Ah, I've missed that smell." Seto closed his eyes, allowing the smells to fill him.

"Pick a seat, moneybags."

"Back to name-calling, are we?" He sat at the table farthest from everyone else in the building ( not that there were very many people at all, and not that it was a very big building or anything), and folded his arms across his chest. "Alright then, mutt."

He had a point. Seto had been calling me by my last name, while I had called him by one of the many G-rated nicknames that I had for him. I say 'G-rated' because there were plenty of names I called him behind his back that no child should be hearing, "Oh, right, sorry Seto."

"You ought to be." Seto lifted his arm into the air and snapped his fingers. . . a **very** pompous move to make. Quickly, a young waiter came to our table-side, his head cocked to the side in slight confusion.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Give me the best coffee you serve, and make sure there's a lot of caffeine in it." He ordered this with a flat, unemotional tone while never once making eye contact with the waiter. The boy, after appearing to think about which coffee was best, then turned to me. He looked at me, expecting the same treatment, and said nothing.

"Well, I just want a hot chocolate; I'm not much of a coffee person." I laughed light-heartedly and he smiled a bit."

"Coming right up, sir!" He glanced at Seto, who was currently looking out the glass front of the building, before going back behind the shops desk.

"Seto, that was kind of rude. . ."

"Look, Jounouchi, I'm not about to change my ways. I've always been like this. Wouldn't it seem odd if I suddenly changed?" He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, "I can just imagine what the tabloids would say about that." Seto's sapphire eyes locked with my brown eyes, "I just hope that they don't decide to take pictures of the two of us sitting here together."

"You're paranoid."

"You'd be paranoid too if you had people watching your every move." He glanced around the coffee shop as though to prove his point, "I sometimes wonder if even taking a shower is safe anymore."

"I'd like to see **those** pictures."

"What?"

"Nothing." Before Seto had the chance to pester me, the same boy returned to our table, steaming cups in hand. He sat them upon the table, along with the bill and nearly turned to leave our side, until Seto cleared his throat loudly.

"Excuse me? Why are you giving us the bill? Did I say that I only wanted this? Who's to say that I won't order more? Do you expect me to dislike this coffee that much? Have you no confidence in the product you sell?"

"N-no sir, I-"

"No? So you're not confident in it? I don't think I want to drink it then."

"No sir! That's not it at all! It's my first day, sir, I'm just learning. . ."

"Give the kid a break Seto." I tried to give the boy my most apologetic expression while I attempted to shut the spoiled CEO up.

"Fine." He huffed, lifting his cup to his lips (his soft, luscious lips) and sipping at it. The boy and I were apparently both watching to see whether he liked it or not, but his face and eyes gave absolutely nothing away. "Did you still want something, kid?"

"Uh, n-no sir." With that, he was gone. . . and he took the bill with him.

"You see Jounouchi? In order to get what you want, when you want, **how** you want, you have to use a bit of force." He smirked, obviously proud of himself when clearly I was not.

"That's mean, Kaiba. You shouldn't be mean to people just to get what you want. And you wonder why people think you're an asshole. . ."

"No, I don't wonder at all. I **know** that I'm a complete asshole, and I wouldn't change that for the world." He smirked again, but it wasn't the same. It was a quick one that looked as though it had taken some sort of effort. His eyes had turned downward to gaze into his coffee, very uncharacteristic of him.

"Wouldn't change it for the world, eh?" I flipped open my notebook, thumbing through the pages that were already occupied by various notes. Notes! That's it! I turned back a few pages, stopping at the internet information, "Hey Kaiba?"

"Hm?" His index finger traced around the edge of his cup while he propped his head up with his right arm. Those precious sapphire gems glanced up at me; I returned my eyes to my writing before he was able to draw me in with those perfect pools of blue.

"Like I said earlier, I did some research on Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Well, I have some questions about it." Seto's eyes opened wide as he glanced all about the shop, "It's alright, Kaiba, I'll talk quietly so that no one will hear." I tried my best to reassure him; there really wasn't a need for him to panic.

"Fine. . . but if I don't want to answer something, I'm not answering it."

"No secrets, remember?" I gave him my best glare, but it didn't phase the great Seto Kaiba at all.

"Hm. . . fine. Keep that in mind, Jounouchi." Seto leaned back into his chair, cringing at the slight creak it let out, and clasped his slender hands together in his lap.

"Alright then. . ." I eyed the questions carefully, trying to recall all that I had concluded on my own so that I could confirm these things. "Saki raped you; yes or no."

He visibly shook and averted his eyes, trying his best to look disinterested, "Yes. . ."

"I thought so. . ." He glared at me, "Uh, moving on. What traumatic event caused you to get PTSD? I read that it could be things like abuse, war, rape. . ."

"Well I haven't been to war."

"I know that."

"Then obviously it's the other two."

"Abuse?" I cocked my head to the side. Saki had raped him, but who had abused him? Wait. . . his step father. . . he had told me in the very beginning that he hated his step father, and that the man was the reason that Seto was the way he was! "Your step father. . ."

"Sometimes."

"What?"

"Can I explain that at another time. I don't trust you enough to talk about my step father, Katsuya Jounouchi." He was serious. Not glaring, not looking bitchy at all. . . he looked distant and. . . depressed? Maybe. Not to mention that he said my **full** name. People usually only do that when they're pissed at you.

"But Kaiba-"

"Katsuya." I shut my mouth quickly, deciding that perhaps it was best to discuss this at another time, in a more private environment. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I won't drop it next time. You need to talk about it, you know?" I sipped at my hot chocolate and he took the time to take a rather large swig of his coffee. "It would make you feel better?"

"Make me feel better?" His eyes flashed with a frightening light, "You think that reawakening all of these old memories is going to make me feel better?" He shook with anger, making me sink down into my seat. Seto could be kind of scary when he wanted to be. . . but then again, he also looked kind of like a fussy little kid. . . so cute. I smiled by mistake, "Why the fuck are you smiling!" I could feel the stares of everyone in the building, "You think it's funny, Jounouchi!"

I stood up, trying to cover his mouth with my hands, "Kaiba, shh!" It was a whisper, but I tried to sound as stern as possible. His hands flew up to tug at my own, but I quickly grabbed both by the wrists and pressed them down against the table, successfully stopping his defense with one hand and covering his mouth with the other, "You're drawing unnecessary attention to us."

Seto glared but nodded. "Hey waiter," He glared at the edgy young boy, "We'll take our bill now."

- - -

Kaiba paid the bill quickly, making sure to walk ahead of me so as to not look like we were dating or something. . . he seemed very bent out of shape.

The gorgeous brunette glanced at his watch, "It's after four already. . . I'm hungry." He turned around on the sidewalk, looking into my eyes with no emotion on his face whatsoever, "What's for lunch?" Though the question was rather strange of him to ask, his posture and expression were typical of him. It almost seemed as though her was trying to break the ice.

"Whatever you want."

"Don't give me that shit!" His face scrunched up to fit in with his glare as his hands jumped to his hips, "As if you really want **me** to pick."

"True," I decided to play along and piss him off a bit. I missed being a complete asshole towards him, "You'd probably pick some stiff-ass fancy place for us to eat at along with all of your other snobby people."

"I would not!"

"Bullshit." I mocked his pose as best I could, "You know damn well that you would pick some high-dollar joint."

"Oh yeah?" His eyes were barely slits now, his frustration obvious in the way his brows knit together. Seto Kaiba absolutely **hated** losing an argument.

"Yeah." I challenged.

"Then let's eat at. . ." His eyes scanned the various restaurants and food joints that dotted the busy street. I could see his eyes lingering over the nicer places, while he cringed at the burger stands. "There!" His arm flew from his side to point confidently in the direction just behind me and past the coffee shop we had just left.

"The karaoke bar?"

". . . um, yes. . ." He bit his lip in thought, or maybe in regret. . . probably the latter.

"Alright then! The great Seto Kaiba has chosen the karaoke bar for lunch!"

"Well, it's really more like dinner."

"Dinner? It's not even five o'clock yet! What time do you usually eat dinner?"

"I usually **don't** eat dinner." Seto scratched at the back of his head, moving towards our next destination.

I watched him move away from me, noting how absolutely thin he was. I always noticed that. . . but even so, he was still so beautiful. Gah, to think that I was saying that about a guy. Then again, that really wasn't such a rare thing these days, and who could resist such a beauty?

"Are you coming, Katsuya?"

Katsuya. . . "Coming!" I ran up to join him.

- - -

Getting in was simple, and when the manager realized who Seto was, he gave us the best seat in the house, without us having to wait in the line! It'd be nice to have him around for concerts and whatnot.

There was some amateur on stage, and Seto and I spent the first ten minutes just making fun of the poor guy. Hey, at least he put his heart into sounding like a dying cat. Plus, it was nice making Seto laugh. . . he had beautiful teeth and beautiful lips and beautiful eyes and-

"Jounouchi?" I snapped out of my daze and he glared, "You're staring again."

"I can't help it." I really needed to work on that thinking before I speak thing.

"Can't help it?"

"Forget it. . . when are we going to get a waiter?" I slammed his hand down onto the table as I saw his arm raise up to call over service just as he had done a moment ago, "That's embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing is you yelling and drawing attention while holding your hands on top of mine. Faggot."

Something hurt in my chest. . . badly. Was it that word? Why the fuck would that hurt me? "So you're a homophobe now?" My anger must have been quite apparent in my voice.

"No, puppy, I'm not homophobic. I'm just teasing you." He smiled slightly. . . and my world spun with happiness. He was just so pretty.

A waiter approached us, taking our orders down with lightening speed. Seto, not at all to my surprise, just ordered a salad while I ordered the most greasy burger that the place offered. We ate mostly in silence, making occasional comments on how great or how shitty the current karaoke fool was. Some of the participants were clearly drunk off their ass and had to be removed from the stage before they dirtied it with the vomit that was soon to come.

"Sing a song Jou." Jou now? Did someone slip him drugs or something? Wait a minute. . .

"What? Me? Sing? Are you out of your mind?" My eyebrows were at two completely different altitudes by now.

"Well, you seem to never want to shut up, so I just figured maybe you would want to sing in front of a bunch of people and be all popular and whatnot. . . but I guess that you just don't have the balls to do it." He smirked, fingers expertly fondling the handle of his fork when he knew I was watching.

"I'm not a coward!" I looked up at the stage. . . it wasn't that I had stage fright, it was just that I knew I sucked ass at singing. . . but maybe this was destiny. Maybe I was destined to sing Seto a song that would show him, indirectly, how I felt about him! Ah yes, fairytale material right there! "Fine, I'll do it." Without so much as a single thought (there I go, not thinking again), I marched up onto the stage just as a girl had finished up.

"All right!" I hollered into the microphone, catching the attention of more than half of the customers, "I'd like to sing 'Sweetness' by 'Jimmy Eat World'." I blushed. Okay, so it really wouldn't be a confession. . . but it was the only song that I could perform decently. The music started up quickly and I searched through all of me to remember the words. My voice was smooth and strong, the words flowing through me naturally, though I believe that I switched up a few of them as I began to fall into a sort of daze. I wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but I certainly didn't suck ass. Seto's eyes caught mine midway, holding my gaze for much of the remainder of the song, and though the magnificent blue of his eyes was enough to keep me staring, it was his slight smile the lured me in.

The building erupted into a welcoming applause and I blushed and grinned stupidly in thanks. That's when I spotted him. It was that guy from the mens clothing store at the mall the other day. The same guy. . . however this time, he looked pissed, and rather frightening at that. He looked at Seto briefly before turning his face toward me and glaring dangerously. I felt a sudden urge to protect my precious brunette, and so I sat quickly and scooted my chair a tad bit closer to him, "Hey Seto?"

"Hm?"

"It's that guy."

"What guy?" I wasn't able to answer, as the room was soon filled with the beautiful sounds of the next song, which I quickly recognized as 'The Reason' by 'Hoobastank'. The guy, although creepy, had a wonderful tenor voice that seemed to ring through the building. It was almost as enticing as Seto's. . . almost.

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do,_

_And I'll continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you. . ._

He was very good, no doubt about it. Seto even seemed mesmerized. . . no, he seemed to be completely lost in his own head. I had never, in all my time of knowing him, seen his eyes so big. His bottom lip quivered ever-so slightly and he had dropped his fork back down into the bowl as the mysterious man went into the chorus.

"Seto?"

"I'm just. . . I'm. . . I. . ." He never once looked away from that man. . . however, as that guy began the next verse, he kneeled at the very front of the stage, right by where we sat, and looked Seto dead in the eyes, reaching his free hand out to cup his chin. I about dropped dead at that very moment.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
_

_It's something I must live with everyday,_

_  
And all the pain I put you through,  
_

_I wish that I could take it all away,_

_  
And be the one who catches all your tears,  
_

_That's why I need you to-_

"**NO!**" Seto stood from his seat at a record pace, knocking the chair several feet away. The music was stopped shortly after that man had ceased singing due to Seto's abrupt interruption. Tears brimmed Kaiba's eyes, and I could see that he wasn't in one of his little fits this time. This was for real, and I had never even imagined the tough Seto Kaiba crying. Whoever this fuck was, he was upsetting my angel, and there was no fucking way in hell that I was going to let him get away with that.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" I pulled Seto towards me, and he did nothing to fight it. I could feel him shaking lightly in my arms, his eyes looked dead and empty now.

"The question is," that asshole began, "Who the fuck are **you**?"

"I w-want to go. . . please, Jounouchi." His thin hands grasped helplessly at my shirt, and I felt the need to protect him even more.

"Of course, Seto." I gave the man one final glare. . . I wanted to spit in his face, but somehow I doubted that it would go over well. The room fell to silence as Seto paid the bill with unsteady hands. Seto turned back to look at his offender once more before we left, but just seeing that guys face again seemed to upset him even more. We left in a rush, and I pulled him off to the side once we were out. Apparently we had spent about two hours in there, seeing as the sun had now set and our surroundings were dark and secretive.

"Seto? Who was that?" I held him as tightly as he would allow, rubbing his folded arms to try and comfort him as best I could, "Please tell me."

"Jounouchi, that. . ." His eyes clenched shut, but when they opened again, I could see those tears threatening to fall over his lashes to streak his porcelain skin.

"Seto, you can cry. I'm not going to make fun of you. I want you to trust me completely." I wanted to cry. I felt this strong pain tugging at my chest just from looking at him. His little mask had finally crumbled, left as a pile of nothing back in that bar. "Tell me; who is that man?"

"That man is. . ." His eyes met mine, and I watched a lone tear fall silently down his left cheek. "That man is Saki."

* * *

Okay, the time is one in the morning on Saturday. . . yeah, so, I'm tired, lol. I hope you all liked this installment. I felt that I rushed things a bit too much; I sure hope not! Anyways, I like this Saki character, even though I'm not font of OC's. . . but now you have to wonder; what is going to happen with this Saki guy? Expect another chapter in the not-too-distant future! Love you all! 


	9. Day Two: The Real Seto Kaiba

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Yay! Chapter nine! Okay, so I have a general idea of how they're going to get together and a general idea of some things that are going to happen in the not-too-distant future! Found out I had appendicitis on Monday (the 20th) morning and had surgery that day, so I was recovering for a few days.

I was totally going to finish this chapter then, but I had writers block like you wouldn't believe, and still kind of do, which is why this is such a short chapter. But never fear! Spring break is next week, which gives me a week of no school and very little work to update yet again! Also, my birthday is the 11th! Happy birthday to me! Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as you have the others!

**Disclaimer:** Oh my gods! Guess what? I still don't own it. . .

* * *

"Saki?" The world seemed to stand still, if only for a moment, and I could have sworn that I heard my heart beating rapidly against my chest, feeling Seto's heart thump against me in rhythm with my own. . . and it felt beautiful, taking my mind off of reality for that solid moment. His back was right up against me, my hands running quickly along his folded arms, trying to calm him, but it seemed to no avail. Even in the darkness, his tears sparkled ever-so slightly in the light from the streetlights not too far away.

"Yes. There's no mistaking him. . . but, how did you. . . you knew him? How?" He crushed even closer to me, shaking as he choked out another sob. I could tell that he was trying his best to hide it. Seto Kaiba didn't cry.

"He was in that store that you had wandered into at the mall." Seto must have had his knees bent or something, for the top of his head was just below my nose, the sweet scent flooding my mind, almost intoxicating me. Had Seto not been putting all of his weight onto me, I would have likely fallen over in ecstasy. Without any thought to it, I leaned my head up, kissing the top of those precious threads.

"Katsuya. . ."

"Yes?"

"Please, can we go home?" He turned this time, looking at me, and I saw that crying face that was so different from all the other times. . . Seto was. . . so pretty when he cried.

"Who the fuck are you, you fucking punk?" I spun around at the sudden outburst, only to find the one we had fled.

Saki stood at his full, towering height, only a mere five feet or so away. His fists were clenched at his sides and his glare may have been competition to the Kaiba glare. Needless to say, this guy was pissed. As I studied him, Seto shook violently, letting out something that sounded like a strangled cry. He clutched my shirt, clinging desperately to me.

"Please, Katsuya! Let's go, now!"

"Seto." Saki's features softened at an unnatural speed as he slowly stepped towards us. Instinctively, I pulled Seto away by a pathetic inch or two. Fortunately, that bastard stopped a couple feet away, "I love you, Seto."

Seto shook again, blue eyes pleading silently with me to take him away from here, and yet something in my body told me to stay put.

"Come with me, Seto." He held his hand out, rather large hand that it was, towards this crying angel of mine, "I will take you somewhere warm and quiet, Seto. I want to make up for what I did, Seto."

"You w-want to m-make up for w-what you did?" Though he tried his best to sound strong, Seto kept his face buried in my neck, "You can do that by leaving me alone and never coming near me again! I don't want to hear you, I don't want to see you. . . fuck, I don't even want to smell you! I don't want to hear your name! Just the thought of you makes me want to throw up!" This time he tugged harshly on my shirt, "**Please**, Katsuya, let's leave!"

"I'll take you home."

"What?" I studied him, this change of heart striking at my curiosity.

"I love Seto, whether he wants to see that or not. I don't want him to have to walk home in this cold weather. I have a car and I'll take him home." He glared at me suddenly, and then smirked, "Just tell me where you live."

"Don't, Jou!" Seto grabbed my arms quickly, his blue eyes wide, "Don't you **dare** tell him where you live! I'd rather walk!"

"Even if we walk, he can just follow us home."

"But Jounouchi. . ."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. Just trust me, Seto." I tried to look as gentle as I could when I gazed into his eyes, which were now above mine because he was standing up straight again, "Do you trust me?"

"I. . . I do."

"Then let me handle this." Reluctantly, I turned my eyes from him, and locked glares with that fit man not too far from me, "Will you take the both of us?"

"No." His eyes narrowed further.

"Then we'll walk." I turned to leave, but I could hear him mutter incoherently.

"Wait, no. It's too cold. Seto-koi might get sick." I could feel Seto shake again, and I knew that it just had to be from that all-too-intimate nickname that Saki had given him. "Follow me, damn punk."

His car wasn't too shabby. A Chrysler PT Cruiser (AN: That's my car, baby!) in perfect shape. I opened the back door for Seto, who hesitated for a moment before sliding into the back seat. Saki put his arm across the door to keep me from entering, "Before I let you in, I have a question."

"Can't guarantee an answer, asshole."

"Are you and Seto a couple?"

"A couple? I. . . well, no, but-"

He smirked, "Good." and then moved his arm away, granting me passage. That smirk sent an unnerving chill running up and down my spine, as well as an uncomfortable feeling that would last me the rest of the trip. . . the rest of the trip which was quiet and awkward, except for the moments in which I uneasily spouted off directions. I could see Seto, leaned against the cold glass of the window, his hands clasped together between his perfect thighs in a nervous fit. I wanted with all of my being to pull him against me, like I had when we left the bar. . . that poor, helpless soul. It was amazing that he could hide such a weak personality. . . or was he really as weak as he was putting off?

The car came to a stop before my apartment complex, and I could see a certain light bloom in Seto's eyes. He had now seen why I wasn't too worried about giving my address out to a weirdo. I lived in an apartment complex; once we ascended those stairs, there was no way for him to tell exactly **which** door we went into, unless he personally followed us up the stairs. . . which I certainly didn't plan on allowing him to do.

"Seto, would you like me to walk you to the door?" He flashed that creepy smile and Seto's sapphires narrowed dangerously before he turned away. Why wasn't he saying anything back? Where was the Seto that didn't put up for shit? Where was the Seto that always won an argument, no matter what the cost? Wherever that Seto was, it sure as hell wasn't in the backseat of that car, or back at the bar. . . in fact, I think the Seto from back then had stayed on the apartment balcony the first day that he arrived at my place.

The brunette scrambled from the vehicle in an almost-frantic manner, hurrying up the stairs at a speed in which I feared that he might slip and fall. I had to work to keep up with him, all the while feeling eyes on my back until I knew I was out of sight. . . and apparently so did the one I pursued. He slowed down the instant he came upon a shadow, and breathed in starved gasps.

"He's not going to hurt you." I reached for him and he slapped my hands away wildly.

"How the fuck would you know! You don't know anything about him!" I could hear the sobs lingering in his voice. . . his voice was loud, and being as it was a late 7:30 already, most people were home, and very likely heard every word he said. . . and it just so happened that we were currently on the floor that the old woman lived. She popped her head out of her door.

"My goodness, who is it with such a foul mouth?"

"Uh, sorry Ms. Harajuku, my friend here is having a bad day." I rubbed the back of my head, shooting a glare at Seto that I really didn't mean. He bit his lip and shrugged in a false apology.

"Oh, that little hottie of yours? Well then, why don't you boys mosey on up to your place and put on some romantic music so you can make him feel better, Katsuya?." She winked suggestively at me. Yeah, the woman, even at her age, was a yaoi fangirl at heart.

"Ms. Harajuku!" My face was more red than a damned cherry, I was sure of it. A quick glance to the side showed that Seto's face was the same; his stunned expression was absolutely priceless as well, "Uh, we have to go do some. . . homework! Yes, lots of homework to do for our classes tomorrow! Goodnight!" I gripped Seto's wrist and dragged him up to the next floor, which was our floor.

We both burst into the apartment the moment I open the door. Seto plopped onto the couch in a manner that was rather uncharacteristic of him, "Crazy old woman."

"She's nice though. She lets me stay the night sometimes." Shit.

"Does she? And why, dare I ask, do you stay the night at an old woman's house?" His left brow jumped up behind his hair and he crossed his legs.

"I. . . my. . . well sometimes. . . um. . . just forget it."

"You're dad gets that bad, huh?" He smiled, an almost pitiful smile, as he nodded his head knowingly. "You can't hide such obvious things from me, Jounouchi Katsuya. Sometimes you're like an open book." He turned his head sideways until he heard a satisfying pop and then proceeded to yawn.

"Sleepy Kaiba-boy?" He glared and I laughed before sitting next to him, very close to him I might add, on the cough. He visibly stiffened.

"Tell me, Jounouchi, how are things with you and Mai?"

"Who?" I was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of subjects and really couldn't see how he could have come up with such a question.

"Mai, Kujaku Mai. You know, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City. . . I believe she was also one of those Orichalcos freaks. . . the blonde bimbo." Seto pursed his lips. . . how cute.

"Oh, I don't know. She's pretty cool. I only see her at tournaments though. Why do you ask?"

"I thought she was your girlfriend."

"Nope, I'm not into any girls."

"So you **are** gay." He looked straight ahead, pulling his hands into his lap and rubbing them together nervously.

"What!" Okay, so I had already admitted that to myself, but to hear it come from someone else, it sounded so. . . so unreal!

"Oh come on! It's dead obvious! You've been hitting on me for ages."

"I have not! I just started hitting on you a few days ago!" Yeah, about that thinking before I speak thing. . . never going to happen.

I held my breath as he slowly turned to face me, his eyes growing wide, "I was actually joking, but my ears detect that you were completely serious." He stared at me for a moment longer, "Though that **would** explain a lot. You know, wanting me to sleep in your bed, wanting me to take my clothes off in front of you. . ." He gasped, leaping up from the couch, "You probably really **were** going to rape me! You fucking sick-ass mother f-" I jumped up and shoved him onto the couch, pressing a pillow harshly against his face to silence him.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear it! Be quiet, Seto!" His arms and legs flailed wildly. "People like you should be seen and not-" I dropped to my knees on the floor, the pillow leaving my hands and sailing across the room as Seto Kaiba chucked it in a red-hot rage. I was so positive that he would hit me. . . but he didn't.

"Seen and not _what_, Katsuya?" His gaze was gentle and so. . . knowing.

". . . heard."

"Does he tell you that, Katsuya? Does he do things like that, Katsuya?" He kneeled in front of me, "Have you ever thought about getting medicated?"

"Medicated?"

"I think that you keep reliving shit that your father does to you."

"No, I-"

"What you just did," He glanced back at the pillow, "was **very** unlike you. I may not know you as well as Yuugi and the others, but I do know that you aren't the sort of person to try and suffocate me. . . only my competitors would try something like that." The beautiful brunette sighed softly and stood again, not giving me the honor of his stare, "Anyways. . . about your sexuality. . . you can't help who you fall in love with." Hearing him say that seemed to take a whole world of pressure off of me, and the air wasn't so tense anymore. This was so unlike the Seto Kaiba that I had known. . . he was so forgiving and understanding. . . this wasn't the one that had taunted me in every Duel Monsters tournament. . . this was the **real** Seto Kaiba.

"Anyways," I jumped slightly from my position on the floor at the sound of his voice, "I'm going to do that homework that you excused us from that old woman with." And with that, he left me to myself. I watched him disappear from the room, his hips moving ever-so-slightly side to side as he went. He really had a nice ass. . . and he probably knew that I thought that. If he knew that I was hitting on him, why didn't he hit me? Why didn't he scream and yell and get all grossed out? Could it be that he liked me to?

I shook the thought away; impossible. Slowly, I brought myself to my feet and dragged my legs along with me to follow the one I. . . like? Love? Lust after? No, I wouldn't allow for myself to lust after him any longer, especially after that shit with Saki. . . lust and love. . . I would never live if I ever made that kind of mistake with him.

As I approached my bedroom, I noticed that the door had been shut. How strange of him. I shrugged the curiosity away and twisted the nob, forcing it open easily to find one of the most surprising things ever. Seto Kaiba was shirtless, his back towards me, and he appeared to have been undressing. . . and as sexy as that was, it wasn't what surprised me. . . it was the wild lines crisscrossing down his pale back.

"Jounouchi! What the fuck!" He whirled around, snatching his shirt from the floor and bringing it to cover his chest.

"What are those marks on your back?" I marched towards him worriedly.

"The door was locked! How could you have gotten in?" He backed up against the walk, dropping the shirt as I stood within inches of him. This position was becoming common.

"The lock has been broken for a long time. . . what are those marks on your back?"

He shrunk down to the floor, "I. . . I'm not ready to talk about that yet, Jounouchi. . . please, let it go for now."

"We said no secrets, Kaiba!"

"I know, I know, and I'll tell you all about it. . . just not yet. Please, I just can't bear it right now." Those delicate hands clutched at his hair as even more tears threatened to spill. He sure was emotional tonight, which was to be expected considering the circumstances. He was so pretty when he cried.

"Alright pretty-boy, finish changing and let's get to that homework!" I clapped my hands together and smiled the biggest smile that I could conjure up.

"Pretty boy?" He blushed and I tried to ignore his questioning as I rummaged through my bookbag.

- - -

I have never finished my homework in such a short amount of time. I wish that Seto was always there to help me with my math homework, lord knows my grade could sure use it. It went rather well, with both of us getting along and chatting idly about teachers and random students, not to mention the abundance of gossip that was constantly spread across the school. By the time we finished, it was about nine o'clock at night, and we both decided that we weren't hungry enough to prepare dinner.

Even with knowledge that I had the hots for him, (or maybe he forgot?) Seto still slept in my bed that night. He fell asleep before I did, and I was blessed with the view of that angelic sleeping face, and never could I have imagined that a person could look so absolutely breathtaking. . . I wondered then if he would make fun of me if I ever told him so.

The day had certainly been and odd, yet revealing, one. I didn't even get to ask all of the questions that I had written in my notebo-" My breath hitch and my heart skipped a bit. My notebook. I had taken it with me to the coffee house, and with me into the karaoke bar. . . but even as I searched through every crevice of my memory, there was no recollection of ever picking it up off the dining table and bringing it home. . . no, I had held Seto with both arms when we had fled. The notebook, the one with notes about Seto's most sacred and hidden past, was left on the dining table of a public restaurant. . . his secrets were all written out for anyone to read, and, if they wanted, to make the news all over the country.

Seto was going to kill me.

* * *

Tada! Well, at least it didn't take me a whole month this time. This chapter is short, I know, but I felt that this was a good drop-off point. I swear that the next chapter will be longer, and whatever chapter day six occurs on will be extremely long because of a certain wild event. This chapter took a strange turn and began a slight romance when I didn't even see it coming. . . crazy imagination of mine seems to have a mind of its own. . . oh well, you all don't seem to mind! I'll try to update again next week, but no guarantees! IM me for little previews as I type the next chapter! My AIM screen name is cryoftheicetears.

By the way, I re-read most of this chapter, so there shouldn't be as many stupid typos as there usually are! Sorry about my laziness!


	10. Day Three: Slut

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

That last chapter sucked! Don't lie, you know it did. It was short, and not much happened. . . well, not much that makes sense, anyways. I take it that a few of you got confused, right? Sorry, that's just how I write. You see, a lot of it doesn't make sense because you don't know what is going through Seto's head. Now, I'm not making any promises, but I am thinking about following up this story with a version from Seto's point of view, which would be a **very** different story indeed!

**setosgirl**: I love your fic on adultfanfiction, that 'stranger in a strange land.' Um, yeah, so, I'm pretty sure that you haven't updated it, and uh, you really need to. My life could depend on it? Or something? It's one of the best uke Seto stories ever! Um, yes. . . moving on.

This chapter will, I hope, be much longer than the last one. I hope. . . enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou. If I did, do you really think seven-year-olds would be allowed to watch it? Especially with the rape scene that will occur on day six. Yes, it will happen. Only people that take the time to read the disclaimer will know this little spoiler.

* * *

As far as I know, the night went without incident. I didn't awaken to any random beats from my bed-mate, which, by the way, it surprised me that he even agreed to stay in my bed again, but whatever. I figured that maybe he felt safe with someone so close. . . but did he trust me? He faced me as he slept, and I woke up two or three times on my own. Only once did I hear even the slightest of whimpers from him. Other than that, there was nothing. Perhaps his medications were beginning to work.

Each time I awoke, returning to my slumber was a difficult task. My mind always became entrapped with thoughts of that notebook. A part of me screamed to go to that building at that very moment to try and retrieve the lost item at any cost. . . but another part of me, the logical part maybe, told me to sleep and take care of it in the morning.

Then there was Seto.

How was I to possible go and search for the book if Seto was here with me? How on Earth would I break it to him? Oh yeah, I could just imagine the conversation;

"_Hey Seto, you'll never guess what I did."_

"_What?"_

"_Haha, I totally left your life story sitting on the table for everyone to read. But don't worry; if the press finds out, only the whole world will know."_

Oh yeah, that would blow over real well. The next time I consider suicide, I'll think about it. However, there really didn't seem to be away around it. He would find out sooner or later anyways, and if I were to tell him, perhaps he would trust me a bit more than if I were to lie to him and allow him to just find out on his own. He'd be pissed either way, but hey, maybe he would hate me and trust me at the same time. Can't beat that with a stick.

The last time I saw on the clock was 5:00 in the morning. It seemed as though I had barely closed my eyes before my alarm blared out, making my ears ring. The alarm? Fuck! It was Monday! How the fuck was I supposed to get that book if I had to attend those stupid classes? Like I've said a million times over; logic just isn't my thing. I had to tell Seto.

I sat up and looked to my right, but found the bed to be empty. Okay, so he was either pissing, cooking. . . or he had run away. I really don't think Seto would randomly run away like that, and he didn't seem like much of a cook (though that pizza was rather delicious), so it must have been pissing. I swung my feet over the edge, digging my toes into the carpet and glancing around the room in a bored manner.

I have never dove under the covers so fast in my life. The sun hadn't quite reached the horizon yet, and so my room was cast in shadows. In the far corner of my room, two eerie sapphires burned holes into me, pale skin glowing in a supernatural manner.

"Did I scare you?" I could hear him chuckling in amusement.

I poked my head out from under the sheets, "Is that what you were aiming for? If so, you got what you wanted."

"I wasn't trying to, but it sure as hell was funny." I saw now what was casting the glow on his features. His laptop sat on his thighs, lighting him up in a strange way. . . a strange way that was frighteningly beautiful. "I'm working on my project a bit more, I've been kind of slacking on it. I was looking for your notebook to sneak a peek at what you've written about me, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I was with you all night and never saw you hide it; you're sneaky, Jounouchi."

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head, pacing slowly towards my closet to retrieve the dreaded spare school uniform (we had to have more than one so that we wouldn't wear the same one. Not to mention, I still hadn't washed the one I wore to bed Friday night.). "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty good at hiding things."

"Where is it?" I couldn't see him as I pulled the garments off the hangers, but I just knew that he was glaring, his lips curved at the ends to show his frustration.

"I. . . don't. . . know. . ." As I spoke, my voice faded until I wasn't sure if I was even making sound at all.

"What did you say?" There was a slight shuffling noise as Seto rose to his feet.

"I said I don't know!" I spun on my heels, and came to see that Seto had moved within a yard of me, his face red-hot with anger.

"What the fuck do you mean!"

"I left it at the fucking karaoke place! We were in such a fucking hurry to leave that I-"

"You can't be fucking serious!" Seto gripped the collar of my pajamas, giving me a rough shake, "How could you fucking do this, you fucking son of a fucking bitch!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" I pushed him with all the force I had within me, sending him stumbling backwards until he fell ungracefully on his ass. He seemed a bit stunned, but quickly returned to glaring. . . from his position on the floor, that is. "Look," I bent over to stare down into his eyes, "If you want to get it back before someone gets ahold of it, you're going to have to settle the fuck down and help me."

That gorgeous brunette shook with fury, but the way he huffed showed that he knew I was right. I extended a hand to offer him help up, and he took it hesitantly. His hand was soft, his slender fingers felt like silk. I held onto his hand, even after he was on his feet again, and he was quick to yank it away.

"Freak."

It hurt when he said that, and I wondered if he knew. . . or cared.

- - -

I made biscuits, bacon, and eggs for breakfast, and we devoured them at lightning speed, which was sure to give us indigestion from Hell later that day. The idea we had come up with was to get ready quickly and head out early. We would stop by the restaurant, hopefully find the book, and then be on our merry way to class.

Of course, we had to remember Murphy's law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. . . or that was the gist of it, anyways. Whenever you really need something to happen, it doesn't. The moment we set foot in the parking lot of my apartment complex, Seto froze mid-step, and I could only guess at what lay before us. Sure enough, I had guessed well.

Just across the way, there was a glistening, black, PT Cruiser waiting for us. The owner of the automobile stood beside the drivers door, leaning against the window casually.

"Saki." I spoke the name like a Christian would speak of Satan during Christmas mass.

"I'm glad you remember me."

"Leave us alone, you sick fuck, we have places to be."

"Oh? Where are you going? You both look a bit distressed." His gaze shifted to Seto, who remained motionless, "Seto-koi, I can make you feel better. I can help you, love."

Seto whimpered almost inaudibly, and so I decided to speak up in his place, "We're trying to find something, and we don't need your help. If you want to help so badly, however, you can do so by leaving and never coming back." Again Seto whimpered, and this time I wondered why.

"Looking for something, eh? What if I told you that I had the item you were looking for?" Saki stood to his full, towering height, "Come here, Seto, and I'll give you what you're searching for."

As though under the control of some wild hypnosis, the Kaiba began to step forward, but I hastily clasped my fingers around his left wrist and held him tightly, "It's a trick, Seto! He doesn't know what we're after!" Saki's brows furrowed as I smirked, "If he had what he wanted, then he would be able to tell us what exactly it **is**!"

Saki was a freak, but he was a smart freak. He knew that he wasn't going to be winning this one the moment that Seto stepped away again, whimpering just like before. The raven-haired man slung open the door, sliding in and slamming it shut, obviously pissed off. However, when he leaned his head out of the window he had rolled down, his expression was gentle, "I love you, Seto, and I will never stop loving you." He sped away in a heartbeat and Seto let out a long-held breath.

"It's alright, Seto, he's gone."

"N-no shit, Katsuya." The shaking in his voice. . . did Saki really frighten him that much? "It's already 7:30. We need to be at school before 8:30. We need to get going." He was monotone now, very unlike him and rather unfitting for such a lovely tenor voice.

"You're right. I hope it's open at this hour." The two of us stood in silence, having not really thought about that before, before hauling ass down the route we had taken just the day before.

- - -

The normally bustling street was dead, which certainly wasn't a very good sign. We had arrived at the bar only to find that the hours were from ten in the morning until midnight. Had he not been trying to keep his cool composure, Seto may have wailed out loud; Hell, **I** may have even thrown a wild fit! That's when we heard some clatter from inside. A man was in the building, he appeared to work there, and he tilted his head at us before proceeding to unlock the doors.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but we don't open until ten. It's only 7:45." It was an older man, possibly in his late forties. His forehead was stuck in a permanent wrinkle, while his mouth seemed to be frozen in a smile.

"What are **you** doing here so early, then?" Seto folded his arms and glared down at the poor man, who did his best not to slink back in intimidation.

"Well, young man, I happen to be the owner of this facility. Now I must ask; what brings the two of you here so early in the morning, and on a school day at that! Surely you aren't above high school or college age."

"We're here," I began, before Seto could annoy him further, "Because last night, we accidentally left something behind. You see, there was a slight incident in which we had to leave in a rush, and in our hurry, we left something behind by mistake." I could barely hear Seto mutter something about the way I was speaking being so different from usual, and he was definitely right.

"Well, young man, chances are the item that you lost is not longer here. It was either picked up by someone else or thrown away by a janitor.

"It was a notebook and it had a shit-load of really personal information in it for a school project in it! We absolutely **must** get it back!"

"Oh! So you must be the boys that caused quite a bit of commotion last night!"

Seto seemed strangely interested in everything **but** the current situation all of a sudden.

The old man held the door open and stood aside, "I believe that I was notified of you leaving something behind. Let's see if we can locate it." As we passed by him, I could see him smiling pitifully at Seto. He must have found it and read it. He simply must have.

The owner led us to one of the backrooms, the break room maybe? There were a few tables as well as soda machines. With the flip of a switch, the room was illuminated and the object of our search lay innocently on the tabletop in the farthest corner.

"You **do** have it!" I lunged for the notebook as if my very life depended on it. . . and perhaps it did, with Seto's privacy being on the line and all. My knuckles went white as I clutched it tightly in my hands, staring at it intensely as I returned to my partners (should I really be calling him that?) side.

"Well," The owner began, smiling oddly, "I guess we still had it after all." I attempted to leave, but Seto grasped my shoulder.

"Wait, make sure it's the right notebook." All the while, those deep blue eyes kept a stern watch over this all-too-friendly man. As told, I flipped through the pages, noting that none appeared to be torn out and all of my messy handwriting was still present.

"Yeah, this is definitely mine."

Seto glanced down at the pages after a moment, "True; only **you** could write so terribly."

"Oh come on!" I locked my right arm under his, with my notebook tucked tightly under my left arm, and proceeded to leave the way we came, "My handwriting doesn't suck **that** much!" Seto's cheeks seemed to be tinted a light rose color at this strange new situation, but he didn't really make any motions to stop me and so I tried not to let on how nervous I truly was about touching him in such a friendly way.

- - -

Upon realizing that it was about eight o'clock, it was power-walking all the way to campus. We got there just as the sprint bell rang, though we were out of breath and probably looked like imbeciles.

"Yeah! Right on time! We kick so much ass!" I began a victory march up to the double doors, but again, that same strong hand came to stop me, "What now, Seto?" I raised my brow as I noticed that Seto was twitching, his lips curling up in an attempt not to. . . laugh?

"Well," He snickered, in a sort of insane kind of way, "I don't know about you," Another bit of laughing, "But I need my schoolbooks in order to get through my classes." With this, he bent over, with his hands resting on his knees as he stifled his fit of giggles.

We had forgotten our book-bags completely, "Well, Mr. Kaiba, what do you propose we do?" He was **still** laughing, "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Well, we got ready early, got harassed by that jackass, took off like bats out of hell to a fucking karaoke bar, managed to get in there more than two hours early, got the notebook, hauled ass to school, only to realize that we have to go back and get our books!" By this point, I couldn't tell if he was laughing so hard that he was tearing up, or if he was crying. After all, Seto Kaiba was never late, and he was always prepared for class. The teachers would probably think that he had been in some horrible accident. . . and being that he was supposed to be staying with me that weekend, rumors would likely arise. Oh boy. . .

"So, Seto, you're saying we have to go all the way back to my apartment for our books?" He nodded and sighed, wiping his eyes and choking out another laugh before turning back around. I followed him willingly, looking at his ass the whole, long way.

The walk back wasn't so bad; Seto was going on about Kaiba Corporation or something like that and some of the things he had been working on lately. I suppose that I should have been listening, but Seto was beginning to sweat a little from the constant movement, and the sweat beading up on him was gorgeous. I was trying to imagine how he would look naked and wet. I'd have to 'accidentally' walk in on him when he showered.

Then I remembered his scars. Those frightening, mysterious scars that laced the flesh of his back, similar to those on his wrists. . . but so different at the same time. Surely Seto couldn't have created them himself, like he could have created the slices on his wrists. The puzzle pieces were becoming microscopic fragments to be put together to make a complete picture the size of the sun. Impossible. Could Seto Kaiba's life really be too complicated for me to understand?

"Are you listening?" Seto's tenor voice snapped me from my wondering.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Stupid mutt."

"Sorry."

"What are you daydreaming about?"

"You." God dammit! Open mouth, insert foot.

Seto stopped walking, "Jounouchi, go out with Anzu."

"What?"

"Go out with Anzu, or Mai, or. . . a girl. . . or a boy. . ."

"What the hell are you trying to say?" I stood within inches of him, my heart beating rapidly against my chest, and I couldn't tell if it was anger at what he was saying or if it was fear of what he might say next.

"Go out with anyone. . . but don't even bother going after me." He glared, but it was half-hearted, "Only a fool goes for a slut."

"What?" Had it not meant death, my heart would have ceased all functions, "What do you mean by that?" His glare faded and those blue eyes looked so sad. We were standing in the park, which was part of a shortcut to my apartment. It was relatively deserted, being schooltime and all.

"Only a fool goes for a slut."

"You aren't a slut!" I slapped him hard across his cheek, turning his head to the side. Instantly, his right hand flew up to nurse it.

"Why did you-"

"DON'T YOU **EVER** SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF!" My anger was blind, and I didn't know what I was saying anymore. Words were flying out of my mouth at a mile a minute, and there was no doubt in my mind that I meant every bit of it. . . but was it really alright to speak without thought? Ah hell, probably too late to really be worrying about that. My life was built on saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN YOUR PAST, BUT NO MATTER WHAT, YOU AREN'T A FUCKING SLUT, AND I WON'T LET YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT YOURSELF LIKE THAT!"

Seto took a step back from me, his eyes wide in either shock or fear, I really couldn't tell anymore. However, that strange expression was soon replaced by a scowl, "That's right! You don't know anything! I was a fucking slut! I let my own step fathers' business associates f. . . f. . ." He shook and fell to his knees. . . and I was right there with him, grabbing his arms and staring him in the eye.

"No! You aren't a slut! You never will be! It isn't your fault that you're thin, and hot, and sexy, and gorgeous! It isn't your fault that you have the most beautiful eyes on the face of the planet, or that you're absolutely adorable when you laugh! It isn't your fault that you're pretty when you cry!" I stopped suddenly, watching as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks. His chestnut bangs fell in his face, hiding his sapphires from view.

The rest of the way was silent, as well as the entire trip back to school. Seto didn't once look at me, not that I could tell anyways, even after his tears had long since dried up.

- - -

Our principal was extremely relieved to see that the rumors of Seto getting murdered by me weren't true (told you), and was quick to allow us into our classes. I could already tell that the remainder of the day was going to be odd. Something in me felt ungodly guilty. . . while another part of me was highly pissed and out for some sort of revenge. It was still our first class; Ms. Asuka's class. . . the place where this whole ordeal began. We were only about fifteen minutes late, and so we had only missed going over homework.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you could make it! I hope that you have been getting along well during your first weekend together! Take your seats and get out your homework so that I can check you off for completion."

As I sat, I gazed around the room at my classmates. Though it had only been two days, it felt more like two decades, and for some reason unknown to me, I felt very distant. I turned to my friends to study them.

Yami no Yuugi seemed to have acquired some strange cuts on his hands, and a rather long one on the side of his neck where his collar bone was. There was no doubt that they had been the work of Yami no Bakura, who appeared to have his own set of wounds.

Yuugi, who had been paired up with a student in our class named Murata, seemed bright and chipper just like any other day.

Anzu, who happened to be staring all lust-like at Yuugi, looked relatively bored. He weekend probably sucked, being paired up with that preppy skank Kioko.

Then there was Honda, who really didn't seem as happy as I thought he would be. He must not have deflowered poor Ryou yet. Ryou, who sat next to Honda, looked calm and peaceful, as was usual for him. Yeah, definitely still a little virgin.

I even dared to let my eyes trail to the back of the room, where my blue-eyed beauty sat, his eyes glued straight ahead, before eerily moving to lock with my own. Seto was quick to avert his gaze and attempt to look busy by shuffling through some papers.

Oh yeah, today would prove to be a very, **very** long day. . .

* * *

Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! This chapter was actually finished on Sunday at about 12:41 in the morning! What? I made you wait? I wanted to post a chapter in honor of my birthday. . . which is April eleventh!

Okay, so this chapter seems, to me , to be a bit rushed. What do you all think?

**IMPORTANT**: Well, not really. I looked at the stats of this story and noticed that more than 80 people have this story on their alert list, and almost as many have this story on their favorites list! So why aren't all of you reviewing for every chapter! You have no idea how much they make me want to write! In fact, I usually wont post another chapter until I have at least twenty reviews! Writers **feed** off of reviews from their wonderful readers! Please, show me your appreciation, and I will return the favor with longer chapters, and quicker updates! You have my word!

Rate and review! I love you all!


	11. Day Three: Back to School

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

I must say that I have received an enormous amount of reviews in such a short period of time! It's amazing what a bit of whining can do! I totally thought up an absolutely **adorable** way for Jou and Seto to get together, but it won't happen for a long time, hehehe (partially because I already forgot what it would be)! I hope that you all enjoy! This is your reward for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long! For the past few weeks I have done nothing but go to school and work. . . but now school is out! Free-time galore!

**Explanation:** Some people have been wondering about why Jou seemed so sadistic in the first few chapters, and more and more reviews have been appearing about it. Let me explain to all of you. You see, Jou is a horny teenage boy that is thinking with his penis, just to put it plainly. He is fantasizing about doing things to Seto that aren't moral at all, but he's fantasizing and yes, he nearly did do it. . . but he didn't. Do you really think Jou would do that? No, he fantasizes about it, but he knows better. He **does** want to bed Seto, but he doesn't want to be **too** rough. Does that make sense? I hope so!

**Disclaimer: **Blegh, no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; if I did, there would be a character named Saki tormenting our favorite brunette.

* * *

I was immediately reminded of Friday morning. It was Ms. Asuka's class all over again, all of the students looking like their lives were going to end within moments. I propped my head up with my right arm, shooting another look back at Seto to see if he were looking back at me; which he wasn't. Seto seemed preoccupied with whatever the hell he was writing. Did I ever say what class Ms. Asuka's class was? It was English. . . ick. I was so awful at English, which is why I worried about the project even more. The material was magnificent and the story of Seto Kaiba's life was bound to attract attention, but. . . my writing skills were anything **but** wonderful.

The teacher passed by my desk, glancing over the page of homework I had laid out for her to make note of. She smiled down at me over her grade book, "I see that Mr. Kaiba's work ethic has rubbed off on you. Keep up the work, Mr. Jounouchi." With that, she moved on to the next student.

Expecting some sort of reaction from that blue eyed beauty, I turned slightly to catch him in the corner of my eye. . . but still, he continued writing. At first I thought that perhaps he hadn't finished his homework, but as Ms. Asuka came to him, he showed her a different paper, and then continued his work. My curiosity fell the moment it rose. Chances are, he wasn't going to show me what he was writing.

This totally sucked. Finally I thought that we were getting closer. . . and then he goes all quiet. Was it something that I said? Let's see. . . we were crossing through the park, and he had a breakdown about. . . about. . .

"_Only a fool goes for a slut." _

Oh yeah. He had called himself a slut and I hit him. . . I guess it upset him, which is pretty understandable. I would have to apologize for that later. What still confused me is, why in the hell would he call himself a slut? It's not like he let anyone fuck him. . .

"_That's right! You don't know anything! I was a fucking slut! I let my own step fathers' business associates f. . . f. . ." _

I must have visibly straightened in my chair, judging by the startled looks I received. Impossible. Was he trying to tell me that he let his fathers' business associates fuck him? That couldn't be! No, Seto wouldn't do something like that. Seto said that he killed Gozaburo when he was sixteen. . . what kind of hell did he go through?

I had to ask him as soon as I possibly could, but seeing as the class had only just begun when we had walked in, there was still about an hour and fifteen minutes left of class. Quickly, I ripped a sheet of scrap paper from my homework notebook and snatched up my pencil. Now for that difficult task called thinking. I needed something short and sweet that would get the point across, but not reveal anything should Ms. Asuka confiscate it.

A lightbulb would have lit above my head had this been a cartoon. I swiftly jotted down the perfect sentence: _"It wasn't just Saki, was it."_ More of a statement rather than a question. Then came the decision of how to get it to him. . . I chose the same method as I had just a few days before. I balled it up and chucked it at him.

The paper wad hit his right hand, knocking his pencil to his desk where it promptly rolled off and onto the floor. He glared at me, but there was something in those eyes instead of anger. . . it was almost playful. I guess that he found it humorous to do just as I did on Friday. . . or maybe I was just misreading emotions? After all, Seto Kaiba didn't show emotion around other people. . . but. . . he showed it around me? What could that mean?

In much the same manner, and speed, as he had on that fateful day, he retrieved the note and flattened it out on his desk. His smirk faded shortly afterward and his eyes met mine. . . those sad, blue eyes. Seto jotted down a note of his own below mine and balled it back up. . . only to see Ms. Asuka standing beside his desk.

"My, my, I never expected to see the day when Seto Kaiba would get caught passing a note in class!" She put her hands on her hips, Seto's eyes flicked to me and back to her, "Now then, stand up and read the note to the class." With everyone's attention on him, Seto stood slowly, held up the balled-up note. . .

. . . and put it in his mouth.

I'm positive that every pair of eyebrows disappeared under hair at that moment. They were practically gone for good when he starting chewing. . . and the look on Ms. Asuka's face was absolutely priceless when Seto fought to swallow that paper wad.

"Seto Kaiba! Did you just. . . just. . ."

"Swallow the note?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely, Sensei."

"What on Earth are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking that I can't read a note that's in my stomach." The class began to laugh. Seto Kaiba had always been a clever boy, but not really in such a manner.

"Why would you eat that!" Her hands were in the air now, absolutely stunned or outraged, or both, at her star student.

"Paper comes from trees, and trees are plants, and we eat plants that aren't poisonous. . . I would say that it is perfectly safe. It did have a rather foul taste, but a sip of water ought to take care of that."

"What did that note say?"

"Something that was worth swallowing so you wouldn't read it." With that he smiled and took his seat once more.

The class was in a stunned silence before the snickering from one student triggered a mass of laughter that spread like some sort of rampant disease. I didn't join in on the laughing, but I had a grin that stretched across the entirety of my face. Seto smirked at me for a single second. So. . . he wasn't angry with me then? Perhaps he just had to do some thinking.

I had read something on the internet about 'trigger' words, which are things that you say that can make someone with PTSD relive and event. That explained his random 'switches.' Apparently he saw someone from his past rather than me, and so he didn't see what I was doing to him. . . he saw something that had already happened. . . how confusing.

Ms. Asuka shook with annoyance, but she did have a slight smile. Anyone would have to admit that Seto was clever as hell. He also had a strange sense of humor that couldn't be matched. His smug look used to make my blood boil; but now it seemed so cute. When I started crushing on Seto, I'll never know. It turned from lust to crush without me noticing. . . but that was alright, except for the fact that Seto didn't seem to like the idea of it.

I had hated Seto with a passion at one time. I mean, I would admit openly that Seto had a totally fuckable body, but I only wanted to ride his ass and then move on with life. Now, I wanted more than that. I wanted to touch his hair and wrap my arms around him and feel his soft lips on my own. . .

"Jounouchi Katsuya!" Ms. Asuka yelled at me as though it were for the fifth time. . . or maybe it **was** the fifth time. . . I had been daydreaming, after all.

"What? Oh, uh, yes?" I stammered and some kids behind me giggled. My eyes were torn from the object of my affections and onto that wretched woman who Seto had outfoxed.

"What did that note say?" She stood over me as though I was supposed to fear her or something.

"Maybe we can do an X-ray on his stomach and find out." I pointed at Kaiba with my thumb and flashed her a cat-like grin. Once more, the class broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What is with you two? I can see Katsuya doing something like this, but **you**, Mr. Kaiba, have certainly surprised me today!"

"What can I say? I'm a man of many surprises." Seto shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment and then winking at the teacher, who blushed.

"M-Mr. Kaiba! What has gotten into you?"

"No one recently. . . oh, you meant my attitude?" Okay, so even **my** eyes shot open at that one. I coughed on the spit I had been swallowing during that moment. He **did** seem to be acting strangely. Seto smiled at our reactions, "What can I say? I haven't been to work all weekend except for the bit I have done on my laptop and I've had so much sleep that I don't know what to do with myself. I guess I'm just in a lovely mood. This project is such a marvelous thing. Did a brilliant woman such as yourself come up with it?" He propped his chin up with his arm as he leaned over the desk, those alluring blue eyes staring up at our teacher. He was trying to calm her down so we wouldn't get punished, I guess.

"Are you trying to flirt with me so I won't send you to the office?" Her face was flushed a bright red, and she had averted her attention elsewhere to keep from making eye contact.

"Yes." He stated plainly, "Is it working?"

She huffed a bit and made her way back to her desk, "How was everyone's weekend?" Seto leaned back in his chair. Yet another victory for the cunning Kaiba.

Yami no Yuugi groaned loudly, "Other than the fact that it was a constant death-match, I'd say things went rather smoothly." He cast a side-glance at Bakura, whose smirk told the story on its own. Ms. Asuka seemed a bit taken aback, but obviously didn't take him literally. . . which she should have.

Anzu giggled in that annoying way of hers, "I got to know Kioko very well, and she's so much cooler than I first expected! We have a lot of the same interests!" Kioko, her partner, smiled a fake smile. Apparently she didn't appreciate Anzu's company as much as the brunette let on.

I yawned and figured that I ought to throw in my two cents, "Kaiba and I have been decent with each other, and our projects are pretty far along. There's a lot more to the great Seto Kaiba than anyone in the world could have imagined." Along with the eyes of my other classmates, I could feel Seto's sapphires digging a hole into me.

"Oh really?" Ms. Asuka seemed interested now, "Like what?"

"You'll find out when I turn my project in." I turned and looked at Kaiba, whose eyes were downcast. I guess that he was still worried about me putting those things in my paper. If I didn't, what would I write? Would I write about the life that everyone thinks he has? No way in hell!

Ms. Asuka looked a bit disappointed, with good reason of course, as she flipped through some of the papers on her desk, "Everyone, get out your project packets and a pen. There have been some changes made." The sound of shuffling papers was heard as we all whipped out that novel she had called our project packet, "Rather than the cookout and ropes course at the park on Saturday, we're going to have a cookout and pool part at the swimming complex in the Tsuki no Ao neighborhood. If any of you need directions, please raise your hand and I will give you a handout."

A pool party, eh? Sounds interesting. Wait. . . pool part. . . that means bathing suits. . . that means Seto with no shirt on. . . I looked back at my sexy partner, noticing how abnormally large his eyes were at that moment. Seto looked back at me, our eyes locking for a mere moment before he cleared his throat loudly.

"Ms. Asuka."

"Yes, Seto?"

"Will all students be required to dress for swimming?"

"Yes. Because we aren't requiring the ropes course, you will receive a participation grade by dressing in your trunks, Seto! I'm sure all of the girls will be pleased; you have nothing to worry about!" Her smile was huge and ridiculous and she seemed so fangirlish it was scary.

The CEO visibly slumped down in his chair, his expression was that of dread. I really couldn't blame him, though. His wrists and back were decorated with shameful scars that would attract a lot of negative attention. I could just see it now; poor Seto surrounded by worried and bickering girls from our senior class.

"Alright then! Does anyone else need directions?" There was silence. "Are there anymore questions?" Still silence. "Okay, we'll just begin today's lesson! Since we're working on biographies, I'll show you some examples of good paragraphs and bad paragraphs! Then, we'll work on some grammar and spelling and last we'll work on making your paper flow!"

As that annoying woman began to babble on endlessly, I pulled out another sheet of paper, scribbling down a note to Seto: _What are you going to do?_ Trying to be as discreet as possible, I folded it neatly into a small square and dropped it to the floor, kicking it back in his direction with the heal of my shoe. I glanced back quickly to see him reach down and retrieve it. As he read and, probably, replied to my note, I kept my eyes ahead, pretending to pay attention to Ms. Asuka and her example paragraphs on the overhead up front. There was the small sound of paper dropping onto the floor and then another light noise as he likely kicked it in the same manner I had.

Quickly, I retrieved the letter and, after making sure I wasn't being watched, I opened it.

_I'm not really sure. I guess I'll just take a zero for that grade. An A on this project just isn't worth showing my ugly body._

His body was anything **but** ugly. It would be almost sad to see the genius Seto Kaiba make less than perfect on the final project of his schooling career, but it also made a lot of sense, I mean-

"Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Ah, fuck.

"Are you passing notes _again_?" She was over at my desk in a hurry, the lights still out due to the fact that she was using the overhead. I crumpled the paper up and glanced at Seto. "Alright, Jounouchi, hand it over immediately." She held her hand out and I had to swallow a laugh as Seto made motions of throwing a paper in his mouth, chewing, and swallowing. . . he was suggesting that I do the same; however, when I moved the paper towards my mouth, she snatched it from my hand and took off towards the front of the room.

"Hey give that back! You can't read it!" I jumped from my seat, prepared to chase her down.

"You don't need to be passing notes in. . . . . class. . ." Seto had quickly stood before her, towering high above her head, his thin hand at the same level as her eyes.

"Would you like to return that to me? You **would** like to continue working in this city, right?" His dark blue eyes seemed to glow by the faint light of that noisy machine at the front of the class. Seeing this made me remember just what kind of person he was. . . or rather, the kind of person he wanted others to see. This wasn't the **true** Seto Kaiba, but a mask in order to hide his past. He was one of the richest men in the city and he was extremely influential. It was almost as though the room grew colder along with his eyes.

Ms. Asuka looked like she was under hypnosis as she handed the waded paper back to Seto, who smiled wickedly as he clenched his fist around it. He turned around slowly, locking eyes with me, before popping this note into his mouth in the same manner as he had done the other. "Jounouchi." His beautiful tenor voice rang through my ears, making my heart skip a beat in excitement, "If I have to eat one more note today, I'm going to kick your ass. Leave me alone."

My chest began to burn, but a certain glint in his eyes told me that this was a trick, a way to ensure that no one would think anything had changed between us. . . I didn't like it, but as long as he wasn't serious, then that would be alright.

- - -

After what seemed like a million lifetimes, the bell finally rang and released us to our next class. I would be going to my history class, which was a class that I didn't have with Seto. I **did** meet up with him during the break though.

"Do you have lead poisoning yet?"

"Pencils have graphite, dipshit."

"Do you have graphite poisoning yet?" I kept the same, stupid grin on my face.

He huffed a little bit to keep from laughing. If he laughed here, they would all think he was on crack or something, "Anyways, we shouldn't do that note thing anymore; it obviously isn't very affective." He pulled a book from his locker. Apparently Seto was heading over to Chemistry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll see you during math class then!" I turned to leave, trying my best not to attract any attention from my fellow students.

"Actually, Jounouchi, I was wanting to ask you something. . ." When I faced him, he had his head facing away from mine, "Will you, perhaps, sit with me at lunch today? You don't have to, considering you have friends and all. . . I mean, oh never mind. I'm being so weird."

I laid my hand on his shoulder and smiled as he looked over at me, "I'd be honored to have lunch with the great Seto Kaiba." Seto smiled slightly before shutting his locked and leaving for his geeky science class.

I found myself looking forward to lunch.

The sprint bell chimed loudly and so I picked up my pace a bit in order to reach my history class on time. The final bell rang the moment I plopped down into my seat and slung my bookbag onto the floor.

Mr. Shibuya shut the door and pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Alright, everyone take out your homework."

For like, the fifth time that year I, Jounouchi Katsuya, did **all** of my homework without copying it from the smart chick next to me right before class. All thanks to Seto this time. Seto. . . this class was always fucking boring, but now that I had something to look forward to right after this class, it was going to drag on even **slower**. Of course, there was always that technique that I had used during math class on Friday. I could just think of my sweet Seto in various compromising positions and time would fly right by!

Then again, after everything Seto had told me, wouldn't thinking about such things make me just like all of those that had hurt them? My mind wandered to Saki. The power that he had over Seto was frightening. To think that I had been compared to him in Seto's mind was unbearable. I needed to be kind to Seto and be as completely unsexual towards him as I possibly could. . . then again, just **thinking** dirty thoughts about the gorgeous brunette couldn't hurt. . . right?

Mr. Shibuya passed by my desk, glancing over my homework and putting a little check in his grade book, "Very good Mr. Jounouchi. It's nice to see you doing your work for a change." With that, and a glare from me, he moved on to the next student.

Interrupting my thoughts should be a crime. Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, Seto Kaiba. The image of him popped into my mind, and of all the outfits I had seen him in, his battle city outfit came to mind. The way his large, white coat seemed to defy every law of gravity, showing off his long, beautiful legs, which were defined by tight leather pants. Then the fact that the coat was shaped to fit his feminine form. He had the classic hour-glass shape that would have most women jealous. His waist was small and his hips were only slightly larger, making his ass that much more cute. Then the way he stood. Seto was known for standing rather bent, with his hips out in front of him as he leaned back slightly. He looked intimidating and yet so. . .

"What is the answer, Jounouchi?"

". . . fuckable. . ." The students around me shot me shocked looked and my teacher's eyes grew wide.

"What was that, Jounouchi?"

"Ah, sorry. What was the question?"

"Please don't daydream during class. You need to pay more attention. I was asking for the answer to number eight on your homework."

I glanced down at my paper, "Um. . . the Edo era."

"Very good!" He smiled and continued.

Ugh, interrupting me and making me say that out loud. It always seemed to end up in such a manner. The moment a person started to daydream was always the moment that they were called on, even if they had been paying attention for everything before that. It really sucked.

Though, it was probably best. The last thing I needed was to get a hard on during class. How would I go about explaining that one?

- - -

The torture of history class finally came to and end, and I was the first person to jet out the door. . . then again, I was **always** the first one out of the door. I hated history and I loved to eat! Today, however, was a special day. I would get to have lunch with Kaiba! But. . . what would my friends think? After all of that taunting on Friday about me having a crush on him and me denying it, what would they say? Well, either way, it was worth eating lunch with Seto, and I'm sure that they would understand and would totally approve of it. I had picked good friends.

I hit the lunch line while the wait was still short. I was in the pizza line. Yuugi and the other's came up behind me.

"So," Yuugi began, "I'm assuming that things are going extremely well between you two." He winked and I scrunched up my face.

"Jounouchi," Yami no Yuugi began, his expression completely serious, "Please tell me that the two of you didn't make love."

"What! No way!" I threw my hands out in front of my at the rather blunt request. I knew that Yami no Yuugi and Seto had been lovers back in Egypt, and it never really bothered me until now. I felt a slight anger rise up within me as I eyed him up and down. He was Seto's rival and not close to Seto in any way. I was closest to him right now, so there was nothing to worry about. . . right? I felt the need to add a little something, "Well, not yet anyways."

The former Pharaoh's eyes became blank and lifeless and I couldn't help but laugh. We moved up as the line proceeded to get closer to the food.

I grinned at Honda, "So Honda, have **you** gotten lucky yet?" Honda turned ghost-white.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, his white brows arching in curiosity as he turned his gaze to Honda's face.

"You're so oblivious!" I put my hand to my head, "Ryou, come on, Ray Charles (AN: I know, I'm mean) could have seen from the very beginning that Honda wanted to get in your pants!" I think that Honda wanted to die right about then.

Ryou blushed and chuckled, closing his eyes, "Oh, I know; but I'm going to make him work for it." Ryou had always been strange, but now he was pushing it. I think we all tried to pretend he hadn't said that. . . except for Honda of course, who grinned like a fool.

My turn in line came up and I bought my boxed pizza, "You guys, I'm having lunch with Kaiba today. He invited me to sit with him."

"Really?" Anzu asked in that annoying tone of hers, "That's strange of him."

"Well, he isn't as much of a bastard as we all thought. I'll talk to you guys later, alright?" I waved to them and they sent me off cheerfully.

I found Seto in the far corner of the cafeteria, sitting by himself with a book and a yogurt in front of him. The book in one hand and a plastic spoon in the other. It was almost as though he could feel my aura as I approached, because he looked up just in time to catch my smile. . .

. . . and just in time for me to catch his.

* * *

Gomen gomen! I am so sorry for taking such a long time! I still have really bad writers block. I am so sorry for making you wait so long, and so I went ahead and posted the first chapter of the mirror story "Behind Blue Eyes: Seto's Story" and I recommend it to all of you. It will explain a lot of things that will **not** be explained in this story because the explanations rest within Seto's thoughts and nowhere else. It is guaranteed to be full of more angst than this version. I hope that you all enjoy it and I hope that it will quench your thirsts for this story for awhile. I'll try to update faster! I'm still very sorry! 


	12. Day Three: Stalker

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Hello again! So the companion story is a relatively nice hit. I still think it's funny how some of you think you know where I'm going with all of this. If you haven't read Ankh of Despair, go read it; it's sure to confuse the hell out of you. I love how many reviews I get! It makes me very happy! It is my goal now to have the best JouXSeto story on Even though that's probably impossible. . . feel free to give me pointers, but please be nice about it! Flamers will get flamed right back!

Anyways, sorry about the delay! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuugiou. . . but don't you wish I did? Then again. . . you wouldn't get too many new episodes very often. . .

* * *

His smile was short-lived, but no less beautiful than if it had lasted an eternity. It was almost worth sitting through history class and paying attention for a third of the time. . . almost. He averted his eyes back down to his novel, probably trying not to look so happy that I had kept to my word. It occurred to me just how lonely he must be. I mean, he plays such a cool character all the time, but doesn't he ever get lonely being by himself so often? He sits alone, works alone. . . and practically lives alone, save for Mokuba, who Seto likely doesn't spend a whole lot of time with. In the end, when the day is over and done and the sun has set, Seto is alone.

It made me sad, and I think my emotion showed as I came to stand by him.

"I take it that your previous class didn't go so well?" He eyed me casually as I sat down, allowing for my pizza box to drop the short distance from my hands to the table with a satisfying 'plop'.

"No! I'm in a great mood! I was just thinking about things, that's all." I flashed my trademark grin, ripping open the pizza box and taking a long whiff of the greasy aroma.

"That's disgusting," Seto informed me as he lay his book down on the table and scooped up some more yogurt, "That isn't healthy, you know."

"Neither is only eating a yogurt." I bit into the cheesy goodness, smacking my lips loudly for some extra 'ick' factor. I glanced at his book, but made sure to swallow before speaking, "What are you reading?" I took another bite, chewing quietly this time so that I could hear his reply.

"This?" He lay his left hand on top of it, "Just your average novel. A romance novel. I've already read the thing about five times." He slurped up some yogurt, which I think was strawberry flavored, and gulped it down, "Even with a library of my own, it's still difficult to find a good read."

"Let's see it." I made a move to retrieve it from him, but Seto slid the book out of my reach.

"Your hands are greasy."

"Only my left hand." Again I reached for it. This time, he pulled it to his chest. My hand gladly followed, perfectly willing to cop a feel of his body in a totally not-obvious manner, "Geez, Kaiba! You act like you're reading smut or something." Immediately his face turned a bright pink and he turned his face away from me. "Oh. . . my. . . God. . . no way, Seto. You're reading porn!" His hand flew over my mouth.

"Shh!" A few students glanced over and cocked their heads at us, "You're drawing unnecessary attention." I licked his hand and he ripped it away.

"So tell me, Seto. . . is it **gay** smut?" I grinned and moved closer to him.

"New subject." He finished off his yogurt and sat the spoon on the table.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. . ." I munched on my pizza for a bit, suffering in the awkward silence. . . well, as silent as it could get with the wild chatter from our peers that filled the room. I thought back to earlier, "Hey Kaiba?" He glanced over at me, sucking the yogurt off his spoon. . . I tried my best not to drool. . . "What were you writing this morning in Ms. Asuka's class?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "The note to you that I wound up eating, you dumbass." He took another mouthful of his food.

"No, I mean while she was checking homework." I finished off my pizza and shoved the box aside to dispose of later.

"Oh. . . it's nothing, really." Apparently he had finished too, as he was looking longingly into his little yogurt cup. He was probably still hungry. . . skinny little thing. "I just write things sometimes."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"I bet you're a great writer!"

"You don't have the money to bet on anything right now." He smirked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"You're an asshole." I let him do it. I would have to just go through his things later that night while he slept. . . I'd definitely find it.

"Yes, I am." He stood, still holding his book tightly, and tossed out his empty yogurt cup. "Throw away that greasy cardboard and let's go outside. It's too noisy in here."

As though hypnotized by his lovely tenor voice. . . which, might I add, would be great for a phone sex operator. . . I did as I was told without so much as a nod or a smile, and followed him out the door. I could feel the eyes of numerous jealous and confused students digging holes in my back as we left. It didn't worry me though; they wouldn't hurt me. I may be a pretty cool guy _now_, but I used to be a punk, and us street kids know how to lay someone out!

As I followed the brunet (AN: I took your advice! Thanks for correcting me!), my eyes trailed down the back of his body. His back was so small, not wide and manly, but more feminine than nature should allow. . . which is one reason why men loved him as well as women. His figure was beautiful. Down from his back was his waist, thin and absolutely perfect. Women would kill to have a waist like him. Then his hips; just the right shape for pulling him against my body as I fucked him up that pretty little ass. . . that ass, which was round and made for magnificent eye-candy. Yeah, I definitely wanted to get ahold of his pretty little ass. Then last, but not least by a long stretch, were his legs. His legs were long, and molded by a master sculptor. I could only mentally swoon as I imagined those beautiful appendages draped over my shoulders, his smooth, creamy hands twisting into the sheets as he tossed his head side to side, those shimmering blue eyes clenched tightly shut-

I snapped suddenly from my pleasurable daydream as I happened to walk smack into Kaiba, who had apparently stopped moving awhile before.

"What the hell, Jounouchi!" He glared at me, recovering from a near-loss of balance. I instinctively grabbed his wrist in an attempt to keep him up, but he yanked it away. "What are you doing!"

"Sorry! I was trying to keep you from falling!" I rubbed at the back of my head and he rolled his eyes, turning away, "I was daydreaming."

"About what?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really." I said, mocking him from our previous conversation. Again, he rolled his eyes.

He took a seat. . . on the ground. . . under a tree. How awkward. I had always thought that the great Seto Kaiba was too good to sit on bare earth. "Your sitting in dirt."

"No, there's grass here. I come here a lot when the weather is nice. I can't stand all that noise." His face seemed so much softer just then, the way he seemed to be at peace and not so tightly wound like he usually was. The blue coloring of his eyes seemed to lighten as his hair was tossed by the gentle breeze. For that instant, I wanted to be the breeze. "You daydream a lot."

"I thought we had already established that." Though a bit reluctant, I took a seat next to him, our bodies close. I thought that I could hear him breathing. I wanted with all of my being to place my head against his chest to see if I made his heart beat faster, like his smile did to mine.

"I guess." The blue-eyed beauty seemed to be looking somewhere far, far away, "I daydream sometimes." It seemed as though he wanted to talk about it, and I felt like a therapist at that moment.

"What do you dream about?" I went along, curious as to what he might say.

"Lots of things. Mostly about how things would be different had different situations occurred in my life. Like, what kind of person I would be had my original parents not died. . . or what kind of person I would be if I had let Gozaburo live. . . or if I had went ahead and befriends you and Yuugi and the others. . ." His voice trailed off, signaling that he really hadn't meant to say that last part. We had all known that he wanted to be in our group for a long time. Seto Kaiba was lonely, and only ever now and then would he actually let it come out in his voice.

He was at the top of the food chain, the top of the corporate world, the top of the salary range, and the top of beauty. . . but as they say, _'it's always lonely at the top'_.

"You're a good person, Seto. You shouldn't worry about who you could have been, but who you **can** be. You can change whatever makes you unhappy, and become the person that you want to be. These past few days, I've learned so much about you, some good and some bad. . . but I'm beginning to understand what makes you who you are today. I had always thought that you were an asshole because you thought you were better than everyone else. . . and maybe that was the reason in the beginning. . . but in the end, I think that it was your hatred for the fact that we have friends and you don't that made you act like an ass towards us."

Seto flinched when I mentioned friends. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of pitiful loser."

I tried to lean closer to him without him noticing, but he looked at the tiny gap between us, making sure we weren't touching, "That's not what I meant. . . anyways, you need to just work on showing people how you really are."

"So that corporate men can walk all over me? There's no way in hell! Right now, CEO's shiver when they hear the name 'Kaiba'. I am at the top of the corporate world and I plan to stay on my little perch for the remainder of my career." The mentioning of other business men reminded me of our conversation earlier that morning.

"Seto? This probably isn't the best place to discuss it, but. . . this morning, you said something about your fathers' business associates. You never finished your sentence, but I think that you were about to say. . ." I looked around, making sure that the coast was clear of anyone who may happen to overhear us, "I think that you were about to say that you let them. . . that you let your fathers' business associates fu- have their way with you." I wanted to word it in the nicest way possible.

Seto's lips tightened and his eyes darkened, narrowing dangerously, "You're right; this **isn't** the place to be discussing this. Perhaps I'll discuss it when we go to your house. Or maybe not. That is definitely something that is extremely complicated."

"You aren't a slut." I didn't face him, but I could see him turn abruptly to me out of the corner of my eye. "No matter what may have happened in your past, you aren't a slut." Seto closed his eyes, a soft smile, which could have been a trick of the imagination, crept to his lips. . . and this time, it didn't fade away. . .

- - -

We had sat there like that, for the remainder of lunch, discussing such subjects as our previous class period and how much each academic sucked.

Third period didn't go by quite as slow as second, being that I didn't have a whole lot to look forward too, but it was still awful. I tried my best to pay attention. Seto could always help me with my homework later. Biology wasn't my best subject. Who cares what the chances are of having a plant with short petals when it's a recessive gene? I sure-as-hell don't!

Either way, fourth block rolled around. Woohoo, math. . . note the lack of any real excitement. However, Seto was also in this class. This was the class that I played with him in on Friday. I probably shouldn't mess with him with notes though; he really didn't need to stomach any more paper. Then again, he only had a yogurt for lunch, so maybe a paper wad or two would do him some good.

"Everyone take out your homework!" Our math teacher, Mrs. Kaori, chimed.

I proudly placed my work on my desk. It wasn't often that I did homework for any of my classes, but with such a sexy tutor, who would refuse to do it? I glanced over at Seto who was, once again, writing something. It was cute how his brows slightly furrowed when he was working on something, his tongue coming to the edge of his lips, appearing as a small blotch of pink between his lips. . . between his lips. . . I wanted to put my hard, throbbing co-

"Great work, Mr. Jounouchi!" Teachers always interrupt my damn daydreams. "Mr. Kaiba helped you, I presume?"

"Yeah. I like having a hot tutor."

"Can it, you filthy mutt." Seto suddenly looked thoughtful, "Wait a second. . . how did you know I was staying at his house?"

Mrs. Kaori chuckled a bit, a blush coming to her face, "The fact that you and Mr. Jounouchi got paired up for the final senior project is a hot topic around the school. You two are always at each others' throats."

I'm pretty sure all of our teachers had the hots for the beautiful Seto Kaiba. **My** beautiful Seto Kaiba. Not that they had a snowball's chance in Hell with him, but it still annoyed me. All day long I had felt this hatred toward anyone who stared at him, whether lust lingered in their eyes or not.

"I don't see why students feel the need to gossip about it. It's no big deal, really. We are both man enough to put our differences aside for the sake of our final grades." Seto folded his arms, closing his eyes after sneaking a peek at whatever reaction I might display. I nodded in agreement with his little fib and huffed a sigh so as to appear bored.

Mrs. Kaori just stood there for a moment, looking like a clueless ditz, before finishing her trail around the room for her routine homework check. I glanced at Seto, who folded up that mystery paper of his and jammed it into the briefcase that currently served as his school-bag. Yup, I would definitely have to figure out what that was.

"Alright, students! As usual, we'll go over the answers out loud in class, and if you have any questions about how to work the problem, I'll be happy to walk you through it up here on the overhead!" She stepped to the switches on the wall, darkening to room, and then turned on that wretched machine with the irritating hum and the faint light.

Like on Friday, I paid as much attention as I could. . . that is, until something hit my leg. Instinctively, I looked down to find. . . yes, you guess it, a wad of paper. It read: _Hey mutt, pay attention today. The last thing I need is for you to fail with the only excuse of 'I was messing with Kaiba'. Got it?_

Ah, Seto had such a way with words. . . note the sarcasm. As much as I wanted to stare at his ass and legs all class period, I knew that I would have to pay attention today. There was going to be a test on Friday, and I wanted to do well on it. I was trying my best to bring up my average in Math. Seto was with me for the next two weeks, which would definitely be a huge help, but I would have to do some work on my part as well if I wanted to get good enough marks to graduate.

I didn't have any questions though. Everything that I didn't understand had been explained by Seto, so paying attention to the review was pointless. I could get away with daydreaming until we began our next lesson, right? Ah, what to daydream about. . . there were just so many choices? I stared at a blank spot on the wall and allowed for my mind to wander.

I had begun to think back to Friday, and how I wanted to get Seto into bed as soon as I could. . . and I must admit, I still would give anything to fuck him up the ass. . . but it was different now. I felt sorry for him, sorry that he had to go through hell with this Saki guy. . .and possibly with business associates of his father. . . but in the very beginning, if I remember correctly, Seto told me that it was his step father that ruined his life. . . his step father that made him who he was today. What could that man have possibly done that would completely outweigh a bunch of mean raping him? My mind couldn't grasp anything that horrible, unless the man had done it himself. . . but. . . if Seto had allowed me to know that all of those other people hurt him like that, why wouldn't he have told me what Gozaburo did. All I know is that he was awful enough for Seto to murder him.

Murder. . . it sent shivers down my spine to think that I was living with a murderer. . . and made me wonder about the condition of his mind that much more. No one who murders somebody could be completely sane. He was on medication though, so that would explain how he could keep so cool. What would happen if he didn't take them? What would he be like? Would Seto be suicidal? Judging by the scars on his wrists, he had tried to commit suicide a few times before and failed. . . would he ever attempt such a feat again?

Still I had so many answers. . . and every time I learn the answer to something, another piece of the puzzle is revealed and along with it comes a whole 'nother slew of questions! I must have sighed out loud in my frustration, because a few of the young adults around me snapped their eyes in my direction, and our teacher faltered a bit in her speech.

"Well then, if that's all of your questions, we'll begin today's lesson!" She clasped her hands together in that same annoying manner that Ms. Asuka does, and shut off the overhead, turning on those gleaming lights.

I tried my best to pay attention.

- - -

School couldn't have ended soon enough! I ran out the door as soon as the bell rang, but came to a dead halt and stood by the door when I realized that I had left my blue-eyed beauty behind. He sure did take his time getting his things together, like he had all the time in the world. . . and I guess he did. There was nothing important for him now, considering that he wouldn't be going to work for the entirety of the week. As explained in the project packet, he was supposed to live my life like me. . . which would mean-

"Hey Jou!" Yuugi filed out of the classroom, followed closely by the rest of our group, "Want to come over my place for a bit to hang out?"

Which would mean hanging with my friends and I, whether he liked it or not.

"Sounds great Yuugi! Let me just get Seto and tell him where we're going today."

"You mean **he**'s coming?" Honda didn't seem all too happy.

"He's really not such a bad guy once you get to know him." I said, in defense of my dragon prince, "I can totally see what Mokuba has been preaching to us about all along. In the end, Seto's a great person, deep down." I folded my arms, trying not to look so angry at Honda.

"Yeah, deep down. . . deep, deep, deep, deep, deep. . ." Honda trailed off, repeating the word.

"Look, I'm not going if you all won't let Seto come." I narrowed my eyes and Yuugi put his hands up in front of him to calm me down.

"Calm down, Jou! Kaiba can come! Since when did you start openly calling him Seto?"

". . . deep down." Honda finished, satisfied with his own ignorance, and completely oblivious to the bit of conversation during his nonsense.

Seto Kaiba emerged from our class, "I like how you all talk about me when you think I can't hear you. I don't want to go to Yuugi's house, Jounouchi. I'll stay at your house and do work on my laptop; you can go play with your little friends."

"I don't want you staying home alone." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm not a child, I can stay home alone."

"Someone could break in and hurt you." I pointed out.

"So what? I could just kick their ass." I grabbed his chin and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Let me try that again, with a bit of different emphasis. . . **someone** could breaking in and **hurt** you." It dawned on him just who exactly I was referring to, and so he tore his chin from my grip.

"Whatever," He feigned his attitude this time, "If you're going to be so annoying and stubborn about it, I might as well. I'll just bring my laptop and do my work while you play with your friends." He smirked, but the light in his eyes made my heart flutter.

"Well then, it's settled." Anzu always felt this need to feel like the leader of our group, "We'll all go to Yuugi's place!" She bounded down the hallways, with the rest of us in a non-enthusiastic pace behind her. . . well, except Yuugi, who bounced along right with her.

The sun was warm and the breeze was perfect as we took our first few steps outside. I was looking around, gazing at the trees in bloom and the occasional cloud in the sky, when I bumped into Seto, who had stopped mid-step.

"Seto? What's wrong?" I followed the direction his head was facing, to find myself also frozen in place.

Saki was not too far away, leaning against his PT Cruiser, smiling at us. It wasn't a happy smile, or an evil smile. . . it was more of a 'you just wait' smile. Without even using words, Seto was hypnotized, captured by his very existence. . . and a part of me was very jealous. I wanted Seto to feel that way toward **me**. I wanted Seto to be captured by **my** aura, to hang off of my every word and action. . . because. . .

**I love Seto Kaiba**, and this Saki guy. . . Saki was a. . .

Stalker.

* * *

So, I'm going by the American high school day, because I know most about it. Yes, this chapter was short. . . I'm sorry! Please review! I'll get right to work on the next chapter of this story and it's companion story! I'll try to catch the other up to this one. . . but it isn't as easy as you think!

I couldn't have gotten this out at this time, if it weren't for the few reviewers of mine that talk to me on AIM! My name is cryoftheicetears. I even have a reviewer on my buddy list on MySpace! My name on there is falloftheroses. The more you push me and talk to me, the quicker I work! Direct talking gives me motivation to do my best!

Hope you enjoyed! Review please! (Do I really need to say that at this point? Hehe)


	13. Day Three: Beautiful When You Smile

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

- - -

Ah yes, yet another update. So I've been talking to a bunch of my reviewers on AIM, and it's so fun! Everyone should do it! We also make rooms where we all get together and chat! It's great! Also, add me to myspace! There's a link in my profile! I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the rest!

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou belongs to creator Kazuki Takahashi. I'm not making money off this, but wouldn't it kick ass if I could?

- - -

"Seto? What's wrong?" I followed the direction his head was facing, to find myself also frozen in place.

Saki was not too far away, leaning against his PT Cruiser, smiling at us. It wasn't a happy smile, or an evil smile. . . it was more of a 'you just wait' smile. Without even using words, Seto was hypnotized, captured by his very existence. . . and a part of me was very jealous. I wanted Seto to feel that way toward **me**. I wanted Seto to be captured by **my** aura, to hang off of my every word and action. . . because. . .

**I love Seto Kaiba**, and this Saki guy. . . Saki was a. . .

Stalker.

Now was not the time to be dealing with that freak. The last thing Seto needed was to have an attack in front of everyone. Then we'd have to explain, which would make Seto feel even **worse**. I stepped in front of Seto, using my hands to pull his face down to look at me so that I blocked his view of that devil, "Come on, Kaiba, let's go to Yuugi's place." I smiled nervously.

I watched those blue irises slide up to look past me at Saki, before meeting again with my own eyes. Without words, he nodded slowly and turned his face towards Yuugi and the others.

"Jou? Kaiba? Are you two coming or not?" They had stopped shortly after we did. Yuugi's hands were on his hips, one eyebrow raised up behind his bangs.

"Yeah, you lovebirds, let's get going!" Leave it to Honda to say something stupid like that. . . but, it worked.

Seto flashed that usual glare, "Lovebirds? Ha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He marched forward to join the group, and I followed closely at his heels, throwing a side glance at Saki. I smirked at him when I saw his disappointed expression. . . and then he smirked right back, his white teeth visible even from where we were.

So we had won. . . **that** round, anyways. What was he there for? Was he just trying to make us shiver? Was he really waiting for Seto to come out alone? What if we hadn't been there with him? What would have happened? I turned away quickly, hearing a car door and the sound of a starting engine. He sped off just as the group of us reached the street.

Anzu dropped back to walk beside me, "Jou? Who was that guy that you and Kaiba were staring at?" Her inquisitive blue eyes caused me to sweat a bit.

"Not sure, but he was staring at us. . . you know how Kaiba is! You can't stare him down like that and get away with it!" I could see Seto shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, okay!" She grinned that annoying grin and skipped back up to stand dangerously close to Yami no Yuugi.

Just when I thought that I had successfully lied my way out of it, Ryou dropped back in the group, his large brown eyes studying my own, "Who was that **really**?" His eyes narrowed and I could have sworn I saw a resemblance to his yami, who was shooting glances back at his hikari every five seconds. "Did you pick a fight with someone again, Jounouchi?" His mouth jerked up on one side in a catlike smirk.

"Haha, uh, something like that. Se- er, Kaiba and I were at a karaoke bar and me and the waiter got into it. Haha!" I rubbed at the back of my head, and this time I could see Seto rolling his eyes at me, his arms folded loosely across his chest.

"How typical of you, Jounouchi." He smiled and picked up his pace to rejoin Bakura.

As though I had been holding my breath for the entirety of the walk, I released a heavy sigh when we reached the Kame Game shop.

"Grandpa? I'm home, and I brought my friends along! I hope you don't mind!" Yuugi called out as we entered. The old man came into view through a doorway in back.

"Ah, the usual crew I see." He smiled gently at us, then frowned. "What is **he** doing here?" He stared accusingly at Seto. . . how dare he talk about **my** Seto like that!

"You got a problem with him being here, gramps?" Okay, so I sounded rude and defensive; bad move on my part. I couldn't help it though! Well yeah, Seto did tear his most precious card in half and put the old man in the hospital. . . but that was a long time ago! Forgive and forget! "Sorry, gramps, didn't mean for it to come out that way." For the millionth time that week, I rubbed the back of my head.

"That's alright, Jounouchi, I know you didn't mean any harm by it. I'm just surprised to see that boy here." He hobbled over to us, over to Seto in particular, and smiled, "It's good to see that you've changed, Kaiba."

"I haven't changed a bit, you senile old fool." Seto glared, and everyone frowned. . . except for me. I was too busy waving my hands and trying to shut Seto up. Kaiba sneered, "I'm only here because a certain **someone** decided to drag me along." He shot me a glare and closed his eyes, sighing lightly."

Yami no Yuugi intervened before anyone could kill each other, "How about we go on up to Yuugi's room and settle down? I'm sure that everyone will feel better when we do." He smiled. . . and if he thought that I didn't catch his little wink at Seto, he had another thing coming!

- - -

Yuugi's room was like a child's room. The colors were all bright, the walls dotted with various game posters. Every surface had some sort of figurine or stack of cards decorating it. His bed sheets were white, unusual for a teenage boy. . . but no one commented on it, well, no one **usually** commented on it. . . however, we had someone new with us today.

"What the hell kind of bedroom is this?" Seto's expression was that of disgust as he was immersed in these new surroundings. "How old are you again, Mutou?"

Yuugi's bottom lip quivered, "W-what's wrong with my room Kaiba? I think it's cool."

"It's awesome, Yuugi!" I felt the need to throw in my two cents, sending Kaiba warning looks.

"Whatever, morons." Seto made himself comfortable at Yuugi's desk. He popped open his briefcase, retrieving his laptop and setting it up. He was really serious about working when he came over. Here I thought it would be the perfect chance to get him acquainted with the rest of the group. I guess it was going to take a lot more work.

The rest of us sat on the floor. I decided to start a conversation, "So what do you all think about the pool part this Saturday?" Seto froze for a second, before resuming his work.

"I think it's awesome!" Leave it to Anzu to be the first to answer, "I love swimming! I heard there's going to be hamburgers and hotdogs and all sorts of things there! It's going to be fun!" She clasped her hands together, and if she had been an anime character, I bet stars would be in her eyes. . . wait. . . anyways. . .

"I'm kind of nervous about it," Ryou began, his hand coming to rest just below his mouth as he thought, "I'll have to get more sun screen. I burn so easily, it's awful!"

"You look damn good in those trunks, though." Bakura threw in, snickering when Ryou's face turned bright red. Honda clenched his fists, fuming in silence. "And," Bakura added, "Ryou has those new swimming trunks, you know the ones that are shorter? They've become quite popular among guys with nice legs."

The wheels in my mind began turning as a certain blue-eyed CEO came to mind. . . apparently I wasn't alone in my thoughts.

Yami no Yuugi's eyes lit up, "Kaiba? What kind of trunks do **you** wear?"

Bakura chuckled, "Yes, the priest's legs would be displayed very nicely."

Seto turned around, his expression threatening death to both of them. . . had they not already died, "I won't be dressing out."

"You're going to take a less-than-perfect grade?" Honda looked at him in disbelief, "That can't be right. It's just swimming trunks, what's the big deal? Do you actually have a really ugly body and you won't swim because you don't want anyone to see it?" He laughed loudly, and the others giggled. I don't know if any of them saw it, but I saw the hurt look appear and disappear on Seto's features. I wanted to hold him, and I wanted to beat the fuck out of Honda. . . best friend or not.

"His body isn't ugly!" I snapped.

"How would you know?" Yuugi's eyes grew wide and he grinned, "Have you seen it, Jou?"

"The fact of the matter is, Seto's body is just as good as anyone else's, so leave him the hell alone about it. He just doesn't want to go showing his body off to all the perverts in our school. Ryou will probably have the same problem!" I was getting so good at covering my ass, it was scary.

"Hell no he won't!" Bakura and Honda chimed in unison.

"I'll kill anyone who so much as looks at my hikari with lust." His chocolate eyes steadied themselves on Honda, who began to sweat under his deadly gaze. . . Bakura gave a whole new meaning to the words 'death by chocolate'.

"Anyways!" Yuugi all but yelled, trying to break up the tension. "I was thinking about all of us getting together on Friday after school and going shopping! We can all get knew suits!" He smiled brightly and the weight in the room lifted. Yuugi was a little guy, but he had a nice charm about him.

"I'm game," I started, "How about you, Kaiba?"

"No way in hell, mutt." He remained absorbed in his work.

I slapped my hand over my face at the nickname, "Oh, come on! It'll be fun! You probably don't own any swimming trunks anyways. We can get you some of those new kind that Bakura was talking about." I blushed a little bit as the mental images flooded my mind. I bet Seto has really nice legs.

"You just want to stare at my legs, you fucking pervert." This time he stopped his typing, turning around to face me. "I said it once and I'll say it one more time; no way in hell." He turned back to his laptop, his typing quickly picking up again.

I shrugged at my friends who all gave each other awkward looks.

Ryou pulled his bookbag into his lap, rummaging through it, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to work on my homework while we chat. I would like to get this done as soon as possible!" He smiled before opening a textbook.

"That's a good idea!" Yuugi agreed. "I'll go get us some snacks and drinks! I know all of you like soda, but what do you want to drink, Kaiba?" He hesitated before he said Seto's surname, as though it took him a moment to form the word with his lips.

"Water will be fine." He looked at Yuugi for a short moment before returning to his work. I think that was his way of showing appreciation for the offer. . . being acknowledged by the great Seto Kaiba was somewhat of an honor.

And so, like on day one, I'll skip this part. Basically, it consisted of us munching on pretzels and chips, doing homework, and sipping our soda, while chatting idly about random shit. There were times in which we were all stumped on a problem, and Seto got on the floor with us and crawled over to teach us how to do it. It sure was nice to have a teenage genius around!

By the time night fell, Seto and I were leaving, only to realize we had to walk back to my place in the dark. No matter! I would protect him. I used to street fight all the time, so I knew how to defend myself. . . chances are, Seto never really learned any sort of self defense, so it would be up to me to take care of him. . . which made me feel very seme-like. Seto was so cute, really.

I looked to my left, checking his body out. His body wasn't ugly, no matter how many scars he has on his body. He is still beautiful. . . and his face. When he cries, his face is gorgeous, the way the tears reflect the light and the way his eyes gloss over. . . so beautiful.

"I told you about staring at me, Jounouchi."

"I told you about calling me by my last name, Seto."

I think I saw him laugh a little bit, but I couldn't be sure because it disappeared quickly and he stopped suddenly in his tracks just like earlier. Just like after school, his eyes zoned out, seeming to look very far away, and his chest rose and fell dramatically. It couldn't be. . .

And yet it was. Saki stood by the streetlight not too far ahead of us. How did I know it was him? That same eerie smile was illuminated by that cone of light.

"Saki. . ." I said, loud enough for that bastard to hear. I could feel my blood begin to boil, "What the fuck do you want! Why do you keep following us!" I stepped ahead of Seto as that monster approached us.

Saki stopped within three feet of me, blowing a few stray black bangs out of his eyes, "You know exactly what I want. . . or perhaps I should say **who** I want." His grin faded, "You need to back the fuck off of Seto, boy. You're below him, you could never give him what he wants." His grey eyes narrowed.

"Oh!" I snapped, "And what, do tell, does he want!"

"He wants **me**, of course." That same arrogant smile snuck onto his face once more.

"The **hell** he does! He wants nothing to do with you!" Saki advanced toward Seto, so I stepped in front of my blue-eyed beauty, who seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Is that what you think? Then tell, me, boy, why is it that whenever I'm around, he becomes hypnotized by my presence? Why is it that he stares at me, watches me. . . he wants me, boy." He was dangerously close now, and I could feel his breath on my forehead as he looked down at me.

"Because he's afraid of you! You'd better back the fuck off, you son-of-a-bitch, or I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" He sneered, grabbing me by the arms and roughly shoving me aside. I fell quickly out into the street, the asphalt hard against my ribs.

"Jou. . . nou. . . chi. . ." Seto's head turned very slowly upward to gaze into Saki's eyes. Saki placed a hand on Seto's cheek, caressing him.

My breath hitched, and it felt like my body froze. I wanted to get up, and I wanted to blow that fucker away, but. . . my chest hurt suddenly. Why? What was wrong with me? I could see the tears well up in those beautiful blue eyes as Saki tilted his head to the side and nuzzled his neck.

"You still love me, don't you Seto? I didn't mean to hurt you, Seto. . . do you remember that, koi? Do you remember when I raped you?" I could hear him sucking at Seto's neck. . . and his gorgeous blue eyes slid shut as he visibly shook, "You wouldn't let me fuck you, not ever. . . you always said you didn't like sex. . . you left me no choice." He licked at Seto's tears, "You're pretty when you cry, Seto. . . so, so pretty. . ." His other hand moved to Seto's crotch.

Before I could quite register anything, I was up and off the ground, my left fist connecting with Saki's face. He lay sprawled-out across the sidewalk, his hands covering his face, nursing it as blood crept through his fingers.

"The name's Jounouchi, you sick fuck! Don't you **ever** fuck with Seto like this again!" I grabbed Seto's hand, to run away with him, but he wouldn't budge. . . he just cried and stared at his ex-lover. . . so I did the only thing I could think to do. I picked him up, slung him over my shoulder (He **is** really light!), picked up his briefcase and my bag with my other hand, and bolted away.

- - -

I had stopped running once I reached the apartment complex. It was about nine o'clock by now, so I didn't need to make a lot of noise while going up the steps. I glanced behind me to make sure he wasn't following. . . and he wasn't.

I crept up the stairs, Seto still slung over my shoulder.

"You can put me down now. . ."

"Nope, not until we get inside."

Of course, Ms. Harajuku picked that moment in time to open her door and see what all the noise was about.

"Is that you, Katsuya?" Her eyes grew wide and she jumped a bit, "Oooh! I see! You and your boy going to play tonight! How wonderful! You'll have to tell me all about it!" She retreated just as quickly as she had emerged.

Seto mumbled something into my back along the lines of 'she's fucking insane'.

"It feels good when you talk against my back." Seto punched my shoulder blade, and I finished our journey to my apartment.

After opening the door one-handed, I dumped Seto off onto my couch, setting our bags down next to the couch, and went back to lock the door, "Why didn't you move?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jounouchi, let it go."

"You need to talk about it! Forgetting about it isn't going to make it-"

"**I said let it go!**" Seto's brows were angled steeply, his eyes dark and full of anger. . . was he angry at me?

"I helped you!"

"Please, please let it go. . . I'll do anything if you just let it go. . ." He covered his face with his hands.

"Anything?" A catlike grin showed on my face. . . he looked frightened though. I needed to get him to trust me. . . I couldn't ask for sex or a kiss. . . or a blowjob, heh. . . "I want a hug."

"A hug?"

"Yes." I got down on my knees so that I was level with him on the couch, and I crawled over. To my enjoyment, he spread his legs for me to get close to him by going between them. . . and when I was close enough, he wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his thin body and did the same. We must have sat there like that for a good minute before we finally let go. . . but I stayed between his legs. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Seto blushed a bit and looked away, "Whatever." He glanced down at my hands, which were currently resting on his thighs, "Do you mind?"

"Not one bit." I smiled and hugged him again. I could hear him making noises of protest, but he did nothing to shove me away. I laughed and stood up, making my way to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Katsuya. . ." My first name again.

"Yeah?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Thanks. . ." And he smiled at me. . . it was a said smile, but it was genuine, and I didn't even have to ask for it.

"No need to thank me. That smile is worth it. . . you know," I turned my face away from him, "Saki was right when he said you were pretty when you cry, but. . . you're **beautiful** when you smile." With that, I retreated into the kitchen, with not a single word elicited from the brunet beauty.

"What to make for dinner. . ." I muttered to no one in particular. I pulled open the fridge, which was unusually full of food thanks to Seto, and pulled out a thing of pork tenderloin. Stepping to the pantry, I retrieved a packet of seasoning, and then grabbed a glass casserole dish from the cabinet above the sink.

As I worked on marinating the pork, a pair of arms snaked around my waist. I jumped a bit, and looked over my shoulder, "Seto?"

"What you said was. . . really nice. . . so. . . I'm giving you a hug. . . to thank you. . ." He backed away, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "What's for dinner?"

"Pork tenderloin marinated in a special seasoning and baked in the oven." I put the dish in the oven and set the timer, glancing at the clock as I did so. "We probably won't be eating until about 10:30. . . sorry."

"It's not a problem. I usually don't eat dinner." He huffed a cute little sigh, "You're a good cook, Katsuya." He chuckled a bit as I sat down across from him, "I don't cook a whole lot, so I'm not that great at it. . . but I guess you cook for yourself a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, heh. I like cooking though."

"You wouldn't happen to have any alcohol in here, would you?" Seto slapped his forehead when I looked down at the table. Of course we had alcohol, my father was an alcoholic. "Forget I asked. . . I just have a craving for some Chardonnay."

"You aren't old enough to drink."

"I usually have my employees buy it for me."

"You shouldn't drink."

"I know. . . but I do. I'm not an alcoholic, I just like it sometimes. Cleans out the system, you know?"

"I'll never drink." I put my head down on the table and I felt him run his hand through my hair, in the same manner as I had on his first day here. "Drunks disgust me."

"Drunks disgust me too, but I don't get drunk. When you come over to my place, I'll give you some of the finest wine in the world. You won't know what to do with yourself!" At that moment our eyes met, and suddenly he didn't seem so distant. . . suddenly he seemed like a close friend, like a normal teenage boy. He wasn't being stuck-up or rude. . . perhaps he thought of me as a. . . as a friend.

"Seto?"

"I'm still going to have to get used to you calling me that. . . yes?"

"Do you consider me your friend?" I sat up in my chair again, and Seto bit his lip.

"You're someone who I am living with for two weeks. . ." I frowned, but he had a strange glint in his eyes, "Someone who I **don't mind** living with for two weeks." He looked back down at the table and blushed a bit. He definitely wasn't used to saying nice things, but no matter how he hid his words, I knew what he meant, and it made me very happy.

We sat around for a bit, chatting idly about the goings-on at Yuugi's house and even spoke about certain movies. . . he lectured me about how I should read more, and I felt like a child being lectured by the school librarian! This went on for awhile until the buzzer on the oven went off. I served it up for him, feeling like a housewife all the while, and he even complimented me on how good the food was. . . I felt like a sappy puppy, but it really did make me smile, hearing him say nice things about my cooking.

"Well, that was good. . . shall we head to bed now?" I winked at him and he turned his head away.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. . ." He eyed me suspiciously, "Don't get your hopes up, I'm still going to change in the bathroom."

"Aww! You're no fun!" As we trailed down the hallway toward my room, I could only wonder what tomorrow would bring. Ever since that event with Saki, it felt like we were worlds closer. . . perhaps this was his way of showing his gratitude. . . or perhaps, much more than that?

- - -

Yay! End of chapter thirteen! Hope you all liked it! Review please!


	14. Day Four: Unpredictable

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

In my own opinion, chapter thirteen was nothing like any of the other chapters. It seemed very rushed and careless, and my usual style was almost completely absent. I want to make up for that with this chapter.

So like, I've been working on some original fiction for my Creative Writing class, which has made me put off writing this chapter. My entire class and even my teacher were in awe at my story. . . so needless to say my ego is inflated to one hundred times it's original size. . . hopefully my success will rub off on this story! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou. Saki would be a main character if I did. . . a main **villain,** that is.

* * *

I had a dream that night; a dream that far surpassed any wonder or beauty I could have imagined during my daydreams. I was in my bedroom and there was a soft light in my dream that cascaded down from the moon and illuminated my bed, leaving all other space abandoned in darkness. The sheets were stretched neatly over the mattress, the excess at the bottom dancing in a stray breeze; where the breeze originated, I didn't care to know, for there was something far more magnificent resting peacefully atop the sheets.

Seto Kaiba's pale skin almost appeared blue in the light, a gorgeous compliment to his eyes that were currently sealed shut. The brown tresses of hair swayed in the same breeze that I couldn't feel. The first word that came to my mind was 'angel'. For once, Seto appeared completely at peace, with not a care in the world. His thin body was adorned in what could only be described as a white gown from Heaven itself, and it gleamed with a brilliant shine that faded in beauty when compared to Seto.

I felt a wild urge to touch him. I wanted to bury my hands in the silky strands of his hair, freeing my right hand only to run my fingertips along the side of his face, tracing his jaw line as I captured his lips with my own. I would allow for my hand to travel downward, rubbing at his small chest and drawing circles on his stomach. I wanted, then to pull the gown up to his hips, exposing the milky-white of his perfectly-formed legs, legs that I'm sure felt like the purest satin.

I moved forward to act on my urges, but a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"No." It was unfeeling but demanding, and yet I didn't think to identify the voice that was so familiar to me.

I shook my head as though to relieve myself of its presence and then proceeded once more in the direction of my angelic prize, only to be greeted by the same voice.

"No, don't." It was pleading now, as though on the verge of tears, but I wasn't about to listen to something I couldn't even see.

I reached the side of the bed, trying to decide what I wanted to touch first. Everything looked absolutely perfect, like a silver statue molded and shaped by the best of artists. . . then again, even a beauty such as that could not compare to the beauty that I now faced.

His hand caught my eye. It lay at his side small, fragile, and unmoving. Gently, as though it would break, I lifted his hand an inch from the bed, my own fingers wrapping around his. He was warm with life, the skin softer than it had been in. . . in real life. . .

"Why?" A sudden voice startled me, and I might have jumped back, had Seto not gripped my hand. Amber met Sapphire as he opened his eyes. . . but they were not his eyes. There was no luster within tem, no soul.

A blinding white light consumed us both, only to then dump me in. . . my bedroom again? No. . . this room was not familiar to me.

I blinked and suddenly I wasn't alone anymore. There was a sound. . . a suffering sound, like crying. I turned around to find a child-like Seto on his knees, eyes wide with an innocense I don't recall him having. . . and he looked so small, so very, very small.

"No, don't!" His young voice cried as he wiped madly at the tears that breached his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" Though confused, I found myself searching for answers, a feeling of guilt forming a knot in my stomach. . . but why? All I wanted to do was-

Another bright flash of light, and there were grown men everywhere, surrounding the-

"Stop it! Please, let go!"

"You're such a pretty little thing."

-bed.

Seto kept calling out, but his cries were soon muffled by God-only-knows-what. There were probably twenty of those disgusting men all around Seto. Filthy hands were reaching to him, holding him down, stripping his clothes away, pulling at his hair. I could faintly see a shivering, pale, nude body kneeling on the bed. . . one man standing before him with his pants pulled down. I knew what Seto was doing, or rather, what he was being forced into. . . and what was worse was that I knew that it was no where near the Hell that Seto had truly been through. I wanted to rush over, to pull those foul men away from him, to pull him from the madness, and to relieve him of his suffering.

Then I realized that I wasn't much better than those men. I wanted to run my hands along Seto's body. I wanted to feel him squirming and writhing beneath me as I took him against his will. . . there had already been numerous occasions in which I had almost done so.

The terrible image vanished and I was roused from my sleep by the screeching of my alarm.

- - -

Seto made pancakes that morning. They were just being set out on the table as I trudged groggily into the kitchen, looking for Seto.

"You're up early." I pointed out, taking my seat and dumping an enormous amount of orange juice in my mouth.

"Well, generally I can't get any rest when someone is fondling me in their sleep."

A fountain of juice spewed from my mouth, earning a wide-eyed glance from the blue-eyed god.

I took my eyes off the orange mess on the floor, a look of what I can only imagine as shock plastered across my face. "What the hell?"

"You're the one that made the mess." He took the seat across from me.

"I'm not talking about the mess, I'm talking about what you said!"

"Oh. . . that was also your fault though." He held a cup of coffee, sipping at it at random intervals. He sure was a smartass.

"I wasn't my fault, it was your-" I caught myself when his left eyebrow rose beneath his bangs, "I was just having a strange dream."

"An exotic dream, you mean." He looked amused before hiding his lips behind his cup to take another swig of steaming coffee.

"Yeah, but strange too." I admitted, my eyes watching hungrily as his tongue darted across his lips to lap up the warm fluid that lingered there.

He sat the cup on the table, picking up a fork, "Just shut up and eat, mutt. It isn't every day that I cook, you know."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted him, "You'll make a wonderful housewife some day."

"Unless you want a fresh cup of coffee on your face, I'd suggest you shut your trap, you filthy mutt." He made circular motions with the cup that he had picked back up, the scalding liquid swirling menacingly.

I almost dared to shoot out another 'yes ma'am', but decided it could result in third-degree burns and therefore remained silent.

Breakfast was uneventful and the walk to school consisted of Seto conducting business on his cell phone and my eyes doing business with his ass. (AN: I know, I'm interrupting the story, but I wrote most of this chapter during my first block class, and I burst out laughing when I wrote that part. I got a lot of weird looks from my classmates, but my teacher didn't really mind.)

We were on time today, but Ms. Asuka didn't risk pissing off the blue-eyed devil by commenting on it.

"How are your projects coming along?"

"The same as they were yesterday." Came the answer from a smart-mouth somewhere behind me.

Ms. Asuka blinked a couple times, "Well then, let us look at more sample papers and then discuss the steps to writing an effective introduction." Her eyes fell on Seto, "I hope that there won't be any note consumption today."

Seto, not being one to give people the time of day, simply narrowed his eyes in an unspoken threat before laying his head down on his desk.

That was strange. Even though he already knew everything, he would always at least **pretend** that he was paying attention during class. Did he not feel well? Had my (un)intentional groping kept him awake longer than I thought it did?

"Jounouchi! Pay attention!" Ms. Asuka snapped, bringing my attention to the sample introductions projected by the overhead at the front of the room. A few of the students around me snickered.

"Have you tapped that ass yet?" The guy directly behind me whispered.

"No," I huffed, "But I want to." It wasn't a lie; I really did want to, but now that I knew pieces of his past, the chances of me getting some tail were slim to none. . . and besides, I didn't want to hurt him even more than he had already been hurt by others.

"Well when you do," He continued, "Take pictures so the rest of us can see."

I squeezed my pencil just hard enough so that it would bend but not snap. I wanted with all of my being to grab him by the back of the head and slam his skull onto his desk. . .

. . . and then I felt bad for wanting that.

Just days ago, before I had found out things about the ivory beauty's past, I would have given anything for pornographic pictures of him. . . I wondered then if Seto knew just how many people felt that way about him. Seto kaiba; tall, rich, absolutely gorgeous and totally fuckable.

That dream of mine must have been my guilt eating at me in my sleep. It was a strange dream. Who were those men?

"_That's right! You don't know anything! I was a fucking slut! I let my own step fathers' business associates. . ."_

I turned my head just enough that I could see Seto out of the corner of my eyes. Was he sleeping?

"Kaiba Seto!" Ms. Asuka seemed to be in a bad mood that morning, "Even though your work and grades are immaculate, sleeping during class will not be tolerated!"

Kaiba had opened one eye when she had called his name, and had lifted his head when she finally shut up.

"Had this occurred when I wasn't so tired, I might have flirted my way out of the situation like I do on most days." Ms. Asuka blinked rapidly in surprise and Seto flashed his trademarked glare, "But today I'd like to get some fucking sleep and you have to be a fucking bitch about it."

"Watch your mouth, young man!" Ms. Asuka was even more furious than a moment ago, but she shook slightly with some kind of fear. If Seto were giving me the same menacing look that she was currently receiving, I'd probably start shaking too!

"Look, old hag, unless you want to lose your job-"

"Kaiba Seto!"

"Do you want to test me, Asuka Ayumi?" He was seething now, blue eyes ablaze with a newly born hatred. The great Kaiba Seto had stood from his seat and slammed his palms on his desk.

Ms. Asuka shut her mouth instantly at the mentioning of her first name, her eyes bulging with either shock or fear; I couldn't tell which anymore.

There was a long, awkward, tense silence that seemed to linger thick like cigarette smoke, but more suffocating.

Seto slowly inched back down into his seat, his eyes fluttering shut as he rested his head on his folded arms. Ms. Asuka allowed him to sleep for the remainder of class, and had Yuugi wake him when the bell rang.

Kaiba lingered by the door for a moment - was he waiting for me? - but he went on his way after a short while.

I waited until after all of the students had filed out of the room before approaching Ms. Asuka. I felt that I needed to explain things to her. . . like it was my responsibility that Kaiba let loose on here. . . and in a sense, it **was** my fault.

"Ms. Asuka. . ." I hadn't really thought of what I was going to say to her; perhaps I should have come up with something during class while I was bored.

Asuka Ayumi glanced up at me, clasping her hands together on her desk. She was a younger woman, likely only in her twenties, with black hair and black eyes. No, there really wasn't anything special about her appearance. "Can I help you, Jounouchi?"

"It's about Se-Kaiba; He really isn't-"

"Isn't such a bad guy?" She raised both brows at me and I nodded. "I know. Each year, the teachers get a packet of information on each student so that we as their teachers know what to expect and how to deal with it." She sighed, "Kaiba Seto's packet was thin, being that he only began attending school in this district when he was sixteen. He apparently attended another district until he was twelve. It took a lot of work, but I was able to obtain that information as well when I became more interested in his personality. During the time he was in another school, he was under the name of Yagami Seto."

"Then he was adopted and so he was tutored privately until he was sixteen. . ." I blurted in, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, but according to his records, he has always excelled academically. Also according to his records, he was a sweet boy with a lot of friends."

"Should you really be telling me all of this?" It felt wrong, but I didn't want her to stop talking.

"Normally, no, but I think that I can trust you, Jounouchi." She smiled at me, "Besides, won't this help you with your paper?"

She was right. Now that I knew his previous last name, I could find out more about his past on my own rather than relying on random facts that Seto threw at me. "Yes." I admitted, smiling in simple reply.

Ms. Asuka scribbled something down on scratch paper, handing it to me when she finished, "Here is a pass to your second block."

- - -

Second block dragged on as usual. I sat with Yuugi and the others at lunch, but only because Seto was nowhere to be found. He didn't show up at his locker and he wasn't in class for fourth. He had apparently left school early without so much as even a word to me. Considering the fact that he didn't have a key to get into my apartment, I could only guess where he would be. The Kaiba mansion? Kaiba Corporation? Sitting in front of my apartment door? (Yeah right.) Since he had been so warm to me the night before, I decided that he may have left a note on my door and so I made a dash for home as soon as the final bell rang.

A car would have been so much faster. Maybe if Seto and I became good friends, he would buy me a car. Ha, no chance. Seto didn't want any friends because. . .

"_Haven't you ever had friends?"_

"_Yes, lots. Then I learned that they only befriended me for my money or the way I looked. . . even for my social status. So I basically told them all to fuck off and burn in an everlasting Hell."_

Yeah, definitely wouldn't be asking him for much in the near future. Wait; Ms. Asuka said that he had a lot of friends **before** he was adopted. What were those friends like? Didn't Seto have a great childhood with them? There had to be more to his lack of friendship than some greedy bastards. Surely there was another reason that he refused to have friends. . . and it most likely had something to do with what happened while under Gozaburo's roof.

Just as I had suspected, no note on the door. Looks like I was going to have to go on a wild goose chase anyways, but where to first? He could be at the Kaiba mansion or Kaiba Corporation. . . or worse, he could be wandering aimlessly around town as easy prey for Saki. Nah, that wasn't his style.

So now I needed to do some logical reasoning. . . geez, and I thought I wouldn't need such skills in life.

The Kaiba mansion would have been empty at the time Seto left because Mokuba would have been at school. Seto could have gone there to do some thinking, but he wasn't really the type to do something like that. . . was he?

Kaiba Corporation was a more likely location to find my sapphire-eyed beauty. He could have privacy in the quiet space of his office and he could get some work done and maintain his precious company, his company which was definitely **not** just dropped into his lap by his ridiculously wealthy adoptive father.

I decided to go ahead and check Kaiba Corporation first.

- - -

The walk was a lot father than I remembered it being; then again, I was usually running to the towering office building to either retrieve Yuugi's grandfather or to save Seto from his own virtual reality game. I was walking at a steady pace this time and so it took me about forty-five minutes to arrive.

Kaiba Corporation was easily the tallest building in the city and therefore not difficult to find among the various skyscrapers. Its unique shape also helped it to stand out.

It was a company worth billions and the lobby reflected that. The floors were glossy marble, the walls were done up with regal-styled papering, Greek columns ran up to the ceiling, the elevator doors closed to form a gaudy emblem, and various forms of art and greenery were placed in perfect locations for decor. Even the secretary was done up to look like she ought to be attending a ball rather than sitting behind a desk answering the phone all day.

"Excuse me." I approached her desk and she glanced up at me, her make-up plastered face straining as she put on a fake smile.

"Welcome sir. What can I assist you with today?" It sounded more like something a prostitute would say to one of her tricks.

"Is Kaiba Seto here?" I scratched at the back of my head, trying to ignore the irritating batting of her eyelashes.

"He sure is! Let me page him for you, cutie-pie." She winked, mashing a button on the little black phone in front of her.

"What." It was Kaiba's voice. Not questioning at all, but more like a simple statement with undertones of 'fuck off'.

"Someone is here to see you, sir."

"If it's a woman, tell her to go fuck herself."

"It's not a woman; it's a cute blond boy!"

There was a short moment of silence and then, "If his name is Jounouchi Katsuya, tell him to go fuck himself." He sounded rather amused with himself.

The bimbo looked up at me questioningly and so I shook my head frantically.

"No sire, that isn't his name."

"Then send him up to my office." There was a soft click over the little speaker.

The woman flashed another smile, "His office is on the top floor just below the roof."

I strolled slowly to the elevator, trying to look as official as I possibly could in an unbuttoned high school uniform. I mashed the glowing circle that was left to the red 'R' on the elevator panel.

What would Seto do when I stepped into his office? Would he call security or would he laugh at how I lied to the phone wench? Well, the only way to find out was to confront him, but. . . there were an awful lot of doors on the top floor and I wasn't sure which was his! Ugh, what a hassle.

I studied the doors carefully, finally realizing the gold name plates listing the last name and position of the employee within. They were high-ranking employees, seeing as how the positions were those of the former 'big five'.

I rounded a corner and found the obvious entrance to Kaiba's office. Two enormous maple doors and a large gold plate just above them that read _'Kaiba Seto. Chairman and CEO.'_ I suddenly felt very small and insignificant. Here I was, some poor, low-class street kid and I was meddling in the life of the richest business tycoon in the city. I had laid my hands on the handles, but now I wasn't so sure if I'd go in.

One of the doors opened slightly, and I wasn't sure if I had accidentally pulled on it or not.

"Are you going to just stand there like a dumbass or are you going to come in?" Blue eyes peered from the crack. It was Kaiba who opened it. "I have cameras. I knew it was you all along."

"You did? Then why did you tell that woman to turn me away?" I marched into the room when he opened the door further and the shut it behind me.

"I wanted to fuck with you." He replied, smirking. I tried my best not to blush at the double meaning. . . but with that smirk he had. . .

"Fair enough." I admitted, admiring the many windows and books. I got comfortable in the sofa chair by the bookcases against the far wall, "Why did you ask if it was a woman?"

Seto was in his computer chair now, pecking at the keyboard, "I wonder." He stated simply, ending the discussion.

There was a long period of near-silence, with only the light, continuous clicking of keys to litter the air. I took this time to study my surroundings. Kaiba's office was huge and the view of the city from the windows behind him was absolutely breathtaking. That's when I noticed an imperfection. One of the windows let in significantly more light than the others.

"Hey, Seto-"

"You'll call me Kaiba here, you go that?"

"Ja, Hitler." (AN: German for "Yes, Hitler")

He rolled his eyes, but never once stopped typing.

"Hey, Kaiba," I began again and he huffed with irritation, "One of your windows is missing some tint."

Immediately, the typing ceased and Seto's eyes looked up at me, a dangerous glint in them, "Oh, it's newer than the others and I've yet to get it tinted." He smirked a different kind of smirk than usual, but I think that he was actually trying to smile, "It's a wonderful view; why don't you come have a closer look?"

I stood, hesitating slightly due to the look in his eyes. Slowly stepping over to the wall of windows, I gazed out, my fear of heights kicking in. . . wait. Heights. Windows. Falling. Dying. Gozaburo.

"_I went up to Gozaburo's office, pretending just to be on my way for yet another lesson in managing Kaiba Corporation. No one was suspicious of it, for it was a natural occurrence. After entering, I made quick work of the man, threatening to do horrible things to him, and him trying to intimidate me in return. . . but that day had been one of the worst of my life, and there wasn't a damn thing that that old fucker could do to stop me! The moment I saw the chance, I charged him with every ounce of power in my thin body and crashed into him, knocking him backward and off balance. . . straight through the glass. . . and he then proceeded to plummet to his instant death."_

I panicked, "Kaiba, is this the window that-" my voice was cut off when my face and body were roughly shoved against the cool glass.

"Shut up!" Kaiba Seto's body crushed against my back, "I'm not a murderer!"

"I never said that!" I managed to call out.

"But you were going to!" He yelled, his bead just behind my own. He sounded different and his words were spit out with a frantic pace to them.

"You told me what you did! Why are you so pissed off at me?!" I wanted to fight him and get out from under him, but the view out of the corner of my eye scared the hell out of me.

There was no reply from him, but he held my hands tightly behind my back. Again, reality smacked me in the face. Seto had shoved a man out of this same window just two years ago and got away clean. He was obviously mentally unstable and so the chances of him getting pissed off enough to kill again were pretty good. The sad part was, my death would be easier to cover up than that of the former CEO of Kaiba Corporation. . . heh, maybe he'd kill Saki instead. . . before I did. . .

My options were few and far between and so I used the one thing I knew would work on him. "Do you want me to die? I thought we were friends. Why can't we be friends? Does the Kaiba name make you too good for friends?" The pressure on my back was growing lighter; that's when I used my trump card, "What happened to the Seto who laughed and smiled and had so many friends? What happened to Yagami Seto?" The hands around my wrists were immediately removed as the brunet jumped back.

"Satoshi." He muttered, and suddenly I was very confused. "Satoshi!" He was yelling now, a weak, remorseful yelling, "I'm so sorry! So, so sorry! I didn't want this! This was the only way! I had to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He fell to his knees muttering apologies and so I rushed to his side. . . but I knew that in his mind, I wasn't here, this wasn't Kaiba Corporation, and he wasn't eighteen years old. In fact, it probably wasn't even me that he thought he was pushing against the cold glass, but someone he despised from his past.

I kneeled on the floor, my hands on his shoulders, and shook him. . . but he only stared wide-eyed at the palms of his hands, probably imagining them to be tainted with something like blood when there was truly nothing.

I pulled him against me when he began to sob, but he switched our positions, placing my head on his chest and resting the left side of his face atop my scruffy blond head. His crying stopped quickly, like a faucet being shut off.

"Mokuba," He muttered, sniffling like a child, "Mokuba, I did a very bad thing; he made me do a very bad thing." There was a second of silence and then, "Don't ever be like me, Mokuba." It wasn't long until it was him that was resting against me. Whether he was passed out or asleep, I couldn't quite tell.

Gently, I held him at arms length and inspected his serene face streaked with tears he didn't know he cried. It was extremely likely that he would remember this as being a regular nightmare. . . and I was going to let him have the security of thinking that way. Anything to protect his feelings.

I wiped the remnants of tears from his eyes and cheeks, admiring the soft skin under my fingers.

His pretty blue eyes fluttered open.

"K-Katsuya. . . er, Jounouchi!" He was too startled to sound angry. In fact, I caught a glimpse of a rosy blush sweeping across his face.

I pulled my arms away, "Good evening, Seto." I smiled.

He looked around, trying not to seem embarrassed, "Why am I on the floor?"

"You were having a nightmare and so I tried to wake you and knocked you out of your chair by accident." Hey, it made me sound like a dumbass, but that would make Seto more likely to believe it.

"Ugh, you're a dumbass."

I rubbed at the back of my head and grinned like an idiot just for the added effect, "Yeah, well, can't change who I am."

"No; I mean, you're a dumbass for actually thinking I'd believe that." He glared as he stood up, looking out that forbidden window of horrible memories.

"What?" I tried to play dumb, still attempting to look innocent in the mess.

"Satoshi. . ." He said it just loud enough to where he knew I would hear, and then turned to lock eyes with me, his drooping sadly as though his irises were lonely raindrops frozen in their fall.

So he knew that it wasn't a nightmare. To be fully aware that he is hallucinating after the hallucination. . . but then why would he react to it? Perhaps he only realized it because I'm such a shitty liar. Or maybe he was really just that smart.

"I left school during the day. I haven't done that in a long time."

"I figured it out by fourth block. It was dull sitting with Yuugi and the others at lunch today."

"Dull? They're your friends, Jounouchi." He took a seat in the couch and I sat closely next to him. He shrank back a bit, but didn't seem so bothered otherwise.

"Yeah, they're my friends, but I pretty much know all there is to know about them. I know their secrets and hobbies and dreams. . . and they're so predictable because their personalities are easy to label." He gave me a side glance full of curiosity. "But you," I continued, "You are extremely unpredictable. I can't tell when you're going to cry, laugh, or bitch me out. You sound the same when you're serious and when you're joking. Sometimes I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around you, and other times I talk more loosely with you than I would with Honda." I laughed a bit and grinned when Seto began to blush furiously, "All in all," I draped an arm around his shoulders, trying my best to seem totally not gay while doing so, "you keep things interesting. Each day is something new; I like that."

He was quiet, but I think that perhaps he was flattered. His eyes trailed down to see my hand, which had made it's way down to rest atop his right nipple. I wondered if he knew that I had done that on purpose.

"You. . . like that, hm?" His head leaned back, brown tresses sliding over each others and brushing over the top of the couch. I thought perhaps he was staring at the ceiling, but his eyes were sealed shut.

"I do." I answered, lowering my voice and removing my hand from his chest to rub at his right shoulder. Again, he didn't seem to mind much, but he wasn't exactly leaning into my touch or anything. He felt very tense, "Do I make you nervous?" I asked, sounding like some sick sexual predator. I immediately regretted reminding myself of Saki.

"Nervous?" Those precious sapphire orbs slid open, his neck looking limp as he turned his head toward me, the back of it still leaned against the couch. "No, I can't say that you make me nervous."

"What do you mean by that?" The way he said it, it was strange.

"I told you a couple days ago; you confuse me."

"How do I confuse you?"

"Like you said about me, you are also very unpredictable. I can never tell what your intentions are. Sometimes I can't even tell if you're being honest or not." He sighed heavily, "There are times where I think you'll do. . . or **try** to do. . . what Saki did," I cringed, but Seto kept right on talking, "And then there are times. . ." He paused her, reaching up to lay his hand atop the hand I had laid on his shoulder, "Where you are very kind and. . . you remind me of someone else I once knew." He huffed out a pitiful laugh, "Listen to me; I sound like some teenage sap. How angsty."

"No comment." I blurted out, laughing in that annoying manner of mine.

Seto whopped me on the head with his left hand and laughed at the face I must have made.

The door flew open and in came some flustered looking fellow with his hair all in a mess and his suit not so straight, "Mr Kaiba!" He yelled, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight on Seto's couch.

"What is it, Mr. Hakkai?" Seto's voice was back to it's cool form and his eyes were cold and emotionless. This was the CEO, Kaiba Seto. He didn't make any movements to shove me off and didn't attempt to play off the entire situation. He acted as though I weren't there, even though his little servant man was gawking at me like I was fucking his boss or something.

Oooh, shouldn't be thinking about that. . . Anzu pole dancing, Anzu pole dancing, Anzu pole dancing. . .

I continued the chant in my head, drowning out the boring Corporate chit-chat between boss-man and pathetic employee-man. I think I heard something about hearing yelling from Kaiba's office (his illusion episode, obviously) and then the conversation evolved (due do Seto's insisting, of course) into talk about the latest product's sales and what could be done to improve it or to make a better profit. Who knows and who cares? I was too busy breaking down the tent forming in my pants.

This 'Mr. Hakkai' was on his way out the door by the time I fixed myself, but he spun on his heels for one last question, "By the way. . . Mr. Kaiba, is this young man your boyfrie-"

"Get the fuck out of my office." It wasn't yelled, but it was short and choppy; an obvious command.

"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba!" And with that, the poor man fled the room just as fast as he had rushed in.

I forced out a laugh, "He thought we were boyfriends!"

"Yeah. . ." Seto arched an eyebrow. He was so damn cute when he did that. "What a freak."

But. . . Seto hadn't said no. He had simply said 'get the fuck out'. So. . . would he go out with me if I asked? I wondered. Not that I'd ever actually have the guts to ask him. He was so hot and yet so damned stubborn. . . and so scarred by people who had hurt him before.

"You wouldn't ever go out with someone like me. . . would you." It was a statement, not a question to be answered, but I think he took it as one.

"Would I?" Was his reply and he slid my arm off and went to his computer, clicking here and there and then shutting it off. "Come on; we're gonna go get absolutely drunk. . . then we're gonna go back to your place. . ."

Okay, the tent was back.

". . . and then we're gonna go into your room. . ."

Oh shit. . .

". . . we'll close the door, and then together. . ."

I rose from the couch, slowly approaching Seto, ready to grab him and take him right there. . .

". . . and we will **so** not do our homework!" He grinned, feeling like a rebel apparently. Then again, he never did miss a homework assignment. . . so technically, that was a huge rebellion in his life.

Talk about instant limpage.

"Uh, that doesn't exactly sound fun at the end. . . and I can't exactly get into a bar." I sounded whiney, feeling sorry for my crotch.

"Haven't we had this conversation before? I can get into any bar I so please to enter, and I can drag along whoever I want. As long as you're with me, you can do anything." He smiled and the world seemed to light up. The evening was beginning outside, and Seto's hair and skin were beautiful and sun-kissed. He seemed to glow gold just like the sun. . . _my_ sun. "As for afterward. . . I doubt I'll be coherent enough to give a fuck what happens. In fact, you might have to carry me home." He laughed, and it was a true laugh, not forced out at all. It was the kind of laugh that makes a person smile and feel happy.

I figured out then that I didn't love _Kaiba_, but that I loved _Seto_. Kaiba didn't smile or laugh or have feelings at all. Kaiba shunned people away and taunted others just for existing. . . but Seto was lonely and just wanted someone to keep him company. Seto could laugh and smile, cry and frown. . . Seto could open up, and maybe, just _maybe_. . .

Seto could love me back.

* * *

Oooh! I love this chapter the absolute most so far! Seto-in-bondage plushies to anyone that can guess where I got the name for the flustered employee!

So then, what did you all think? This is like, my apology chapter that is trying to make up for three months of nothing. . . I'll get right on writing the next chapter! Like I said, I work on it during reading/writing time in my Creative Writing class. Feel free to email me! Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!


	15. Day Four: Heaven on Earth

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

So yeah. . .about that 'before the end of the month' thing. It didn't happen, and I'm really sorry! You know the drill. . . work, school. . . it's getting really hard this last six weeks! School gets out on the nineteenth for me, since I'm a senior. . . which means free time for me! Yay! 

I'm very sorry for taking so long. . . but perhaps this chapter will make up for it! Enjoy, and don't forget to send me reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Yuugiou belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Did I even spell that right?)

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Uh, that doesn't exactly sound fun at the end. . . and I can't exactly get into a bar." _

"_Haven't we had this conversation before? I can get into any bar I so please to enter, and I can drag along whoever I want. As long as you're with me, you can do anything."_

- - -

When Seto said he wanted to go out and get drunk, he wasn't joking. He made contact with his driver who picked us up in Seto's Mercedes. . . the rich bastard. I suppose that he was tired of walking from place to place, and I really couldn't blame him. Why he hadn't thought to do this in the first place is beyond me.

So anyways, we were chauffeured to the lively side of town. It was already six by that time and so darkness was quickly approaching. Neon signs were illuminated on either side of the street. We were coming up on the most popular club in town, when I heard muttered curses from Seto.

"Ah shit. . . Saehara, drive us to Jounouchi's apartment."

Without so much as a question, the driver, who I now knew as 'Saehara', drove in the direction of my home.

I glanced over at Seto. We were both in the back seat and he sat to my left, "I thought we were going out to drink." The driver glanced in his rear-view mirror when he heard my words. . . but knew better than to say anything.

"We are, but there is nothing cool about a high-school uniform." He made a face and then leaned against the window. It was gorgeous how his brown hair flattened out against the glass, pushing a few wild strands in front of his eyes.

Oh yeah, we had both gone straight to Kaiba Corporation after we left school. A change of clothes would definitely do some good.

A change of clothes to go clubbing with Kaiba Seto. The thought excited me. Seto only brought leather pants and sexy dress shirts and would definitely wear those things. He would be the hottest piece of ass in the place. . . and he would be with me.

I glanced over at the beauty. The way the sunset surrounded his face was hypnotic. The way his eyes fluttered open and closed with boredom was simply adorable. He would probably throw up all of his insides if he were to hear the way I thought about him. . . or maybe he would appreciate it, being as unpredictable as he had been lately.

The ride to my apartment was a short one, and I was pleased that Ms. Harajuku didn't make an appearance as we ascended the stairs. I was thrilled to be going out with Seto and wanted to see what sexy outfit he would be clad in for the night. I was so anxious, in fact, that I fumbled with the key quite a bit before managing to unlock the door. I wondered if Seto noticed, but it was really quite difficult for him to not notice.

Our feet carried us back to my room. I tried my best not to fantasize alternate reasons for going there, but my perversion eventually got the best of me.

While he searched his luggage for the sexiest outfit ever (then again, that would be any outfit as long as he were the one wearing it), I was busy going through drawer after drawer in search of something at least halfway decent. This sort of occasion would require some sort of dressy-but-casual attire, right?

I dug through the bottom drawer of my dresser, happening to come across an outfit that was already matched up. It consisted of un-faded black jeans and a button-down, crayola-green, long-sleeved dress shirt. I turned around to ask Seto what he thought of my choice, but as I turned, my mouth became instantly dry.

A beautiful creature was standing by my bed removing his uniform pants to only be in his black boxers. . . are those things satin? Who the fuck cares? I wasn't looking at those. . . I saw something new now. I didn't see the scars on his wrists or the criss-crossed marks on his back. I didn't see his perfectly-formed ass or his slim waist. I didn't see a rich CEO or a sex idol. I saw only him. I saw the blush that tinted his cheeks ever-so-slightly. I saw the ethereal glow of his skin that resembled the moon. I saw Kaiba Seto and nothing else. There **was** nothing else.

He bent over to retrieve his garments, when he noticed my blunt staring, "What?" He questioned, the blush deepening in color until I was sure his cheeks were stained. I wondered if he knew that he was flushing so much.

"You took your clothes off." Looks like I was playing the role of captain obvious today. "And you're. . ."

"I'm what?" He folded his arms in an attempt to seem tough, but anyone with eyes could see that he was uncomfortable. . . besides, it's hard to be intimidated by a guy in satin boxers.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Ah shit! Was it too late to take that back?

Seto's eyes darted to the floor. . . but. . . I could have sworn I had seen the hint of a smile on his lips. "Am I?" He was asking, but did he really want an answer?

"What?" I asked, unsure as to whether or not I had heard him properly.

"Do you really think that about me?" He sat on my bed now, still wearing only underclothes. I found myself inching towards him.

"Yes."

"Don't you think I'm sexy, like all of the others?" He frowned now, his voice trembling with embarrassment from his own words.

"No. Right now you're just beautiful." I stopped advancing when we were a mere two feet apart.

Seto reached for his pants, which were on the floor at his feet, and retrieved his cell phone. He dialed some number and waited a few seconds before it was answered, "Go on home." Seto ordered his driver, "We've decided not to go out today." He clicked it shut and discarded it to the floor, resting his hands on either side of himself on my bed. His head was tilted upward, his eyes connecting with my own. How vulnerable he was.

I closed the gap between us, unable to resist, our legs practically touching, and made my move. As gently as I could manage, I ran my right hand along his left cheek eventually running my thumb over his soft lips. Seto's only reaction was to close his eyes and clench the bed sheets. Perhaps he had already anticipated my next action.

It was finally the moment of truth. Would the larger-than-life business tycoon kiss a lowly street punk, or was he in yet another hallucination? There was only one way to find out.

Hesitating at first, I leaned down, my face hovering just inches above his own. For some reason, I felt like it would be wrong for me to kiss him, like I was taking advantage of him.

Seto's eyes soon fluttered open, "I didn't think you would kiss me. . . after all you have learned about me." He glanced downward at nothing in particular. "I wouldn't kiss someone like me either."

No! That wasn't how I felt at all! I grabbed his chin, lifting his face towards me, and crushed my lips onto his. Seto's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before sliding shut. My own eyes followed suit as I gave him a light push. We fell together, the mattress bouncing under our weight as I attacked his mouth hungrily with my own.

There was no struggling or fighting from him. In fact, he was kissing me back just as eagerly. It frightened me. Was he feeling me on top of him, or was he under Saki instead? I pulled away, rather reluctantly, and looked over his features. My gorgeous brunet began to tug at my uniform, sapphire eyes not daring to peek.

"Katsuya." It was long and drawn out, the wanting in his tone being impossible to ignore.

It was my name that he moaned now, and no other. I leaned down to capture the lips of my prize once more, my hands roaming all over his bare chest. My fingers ran up and down his creamy legs, their texture like satin against my skin, and my palms finding their way to caress Seto's perfect thighs. I had moved my kisses to his completely exposed neck, using my hands to try and work Seto's legs open.

"K-K-Katsuya. . ." His voice came in short spurts between held-back moans and gasps for air. His head was leaned back on my pillow, his hair tossed wildly against the cloth as he turned his face in all directions. His beautiful blue eyes were opened to slits now, the color hazy with. . . passion? His cheeks were flushed and his open mouth grew and shrank repeatedly as he panted heavily. . . and I currently had the most extreme hard-on that I had ever experienced. This was going to be the best day of my existence.

I was finally able to pry his legs apart and kneel between them, ending my assault on his throat for the time being. His hands, which had been relaxed on the pillow on either side of his head, were now at his sides, propping him up just enough so that he could look down at me. His hypnotic eyes watching me without so much as blinking, wondering just what it was that I planned to do next. . . but he said nothing.

My own brown eyes matched his gaze, holding the connection even as I ran my hands along the insides of his thighs. The skin was like silk and white like fine cream, just as in my dream. My dream. . . yes, this was like my dream come true. . . well, minus the freaky scene at the end. There weren't perverted old men in my room.

I traced circles with my index fingers, feeling his body tense and shiver as he allowed for himself to rest down on his back again. His arms stayed where he had moved them, the elbows not bent at all. He looked as though he had frozen solid. . . like a small animal pretending to be a rock while a predator nudged it to see if it were food. . . like a frightened little animal.

But he still said nothing. If he wanted me to stop, he would tell me to stop.

My pants felt so damn tight. There was nothing more arousing than an almost-naked Kaiba spread-eagle on my bed. His eyes were wide and shimmering as though he were beyond human. Absolutely beautiful. A delectable treat that would continue to taste oh-so-sweet even years after this magnificent day.

Ready to get down to business, I rested my hands on his abdomen. He shuddered, but said nothing. I slid my fingertips down the waistband of his boxers and stopped. He sharply drew in breath, but said nothing. Then I began to inch them down his hips very slowly, trying to be sensual to not only excite Seto, but to make myself even more aroused (was that even possible by this point?) so that I could give my brunet the most pleasurable sex he's ever had. . . then again, I don't think such a thing has ever been pleasurable to him.

No, now wasn't the time to think about things like that.

His boxers were nearing the finish line, the waistband almost at his crotch, when icy hands clamped onto my own, stopping me.

"Stop!" It came so quickly and suddenly that I wasn't sure if it had actually been said.

"What?" I inquired, brows knitting together, hoping that he hadn't said what I thought he had said.

"Please stop." He eyes fell to look somewhere off to the side, but his grip never relented, "I don't want to do this. This isn't what I want."

My erection was pushing against my pants. To get me all worked up like that and then make me stop? That's just wrong! "Why didn't you say something earlier?" I could feel my anger and irritation rising within me, and I could hear my tone changing with my mood. "Did you have to wait until I was really worked up just to tell me that? Are you **trying** to fuck with my head?" I yanked my hands out from under his and he scrambled to pull his only article of clothing back up to where it belonged.

"I didn't mean to do it!" He sounded almost like a child now. "I thought I wanted it, but I don't want it."

My groin was hurting tremendously, and seeing him lying on my bed like that with his hair in disarray and his legs spread apart like that just made me want to screw his brains out. With speed that I didn't know I possessed, I pinned his arms above his head and pressed my lips to his, grinding our hips together and sending shivers of pleasure up and down my body.

He made noises of protest and kicked his legs wildly, but his perpetual squirming only succeeded in giving me more pleasure. Apparently I did something right, for there was a muffled moan coming from his lips and he arched his back. I pulled back just a bit to get some oxygen. I had expected to find his eyes clouded by lust and hot passion, but found myself looking into eyes spilling over with tears. "Seto. . ." Was all I could manage to mutter.

"Why? Why won't you stop?"

I released him and slide from the bed. His hands immediately finished replacing his undershorts and then moved up to his face, wiping the tears that he despised.

"It isn't fair when you cry like that." I told him.

Seto was sitting up now, his chest rising and falling with shuddering breaths of air, "Why isn't it fair?"

"Because you're pretty when you-" I stopped myself when he shot me a very shocked expression.

"_You're pretty when you cry, Seto. . . so, so pretty. . ."_

Oh yeah, that bastard had said the same thing. That fucking bastard.

"Seto." His eyes were still on me, "I promise- no, I **swear** to you; I will never, under any circumstance, let that bastard hurt you ever again. I won't hurt you. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. I won't let Saki touch you, I won't let anyone from school touch you either, or anyone at the mall or at the grocery store or on the street or at your own company! No one will touch you, no one will kiss you, no one will follow you. . . and absolutely **no one** will rape you." I found myself panting at the end as though it had taken some great effort. . . and generally, honesty took more effort and bravery than lying.

Seto was still and silent for a moment, un-blinking and completely unexpressive. I thought I saw his eyes well over with tears again, but he closed them and stood, taking a couple steps toward me and then running quickly into my open arms, which were waiting for him. My erection had already disappeared soon after I stood up. . . probably because I had begun to think of Saki. . . but the feeling of his body pressed against mine in an embrace was the best feeling I could think of. The moment I was currently in was Heaven on Earth, no doubt about it.

I decided to trying being poetic, "You are my sun. You have brightened my life and brought warmth to my heart. . . don't ever leave."

I could feel his body shake as he laughed into my ear (his head was over my left shoulder because he's taller than me by a little bit, remember?). "You know," He began, pulling away from me and reaching for the outfit he had picked out, "I know that you're trying to be very sweet and romantic and all. . . but you should stick to just being your dumbass self." He grinned, pulling on his leather pants.

I laughed at his joke but was more interested in how he managed to wriggle into those tight pants of his. Then again, with skin as soft as his, he likely slid right into them. I twas cute, though, how he had to kind of shimmy to get them over his hips.

"What?" He questioned, uncomfortable at being watched.

"Nothing. You're cute." I turned back to my dresser, getting my own outfit up off the floor.

"It's already seven o'clock in the evening and we have school tomorrow." There was Seto, spouting off things that I already knew again. "We could always go out to eat instead and just go clubbing another night."

It was rather amusing to hear Seto say 'clubbing', "You mean one of those stuck-up restaurants."

"Absolutely." He grinned and reminded me of a snobby cat.

"Alright, you win for tonight, but tomorrow we're going clubbing." I finished dressing and Seto's eyes were twice their original size. He looked like he was being squeezed. "You alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"We're going to go shopping before we go out tomorrow."

"Shopping? For what?"

"Clothes for you." He smirked again, sitting on my bed to slip his shoes on, tying the little black laces into perfect, symmetrical bows before standing and gliding past me to leave the room.

"Are you going to call your driver back?" I asked, hopping down the hallway on one foot as I tried to slip a shoe onto the other. I used the wall for balance and was likely leaving marks from the dye in my green shirt.

Seto glanced back at me, clearly trying not to laugh at my predicament, "Yeah. I'm sick of walking everywhere. Remind me to buy you a car."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Seriously?"

"Nope." He came back toward me, leaning against the wall just like I was, "I'll buy you a motorcycle instead."

"A motorcycle?" I was still in disbelief! Would he really buy me something like that?

"Yeah. . . I think you'd look sexy picking me up from my house or work or school on a motorcycle."

"You think so?" I stood up straight, my ego expanding at a rapid pace, "Wait, why would I be picking you up from your house? We're in my house right now."

Seto's face twisted into a look of complete sadness, "Do you mean to say that we aren't an. . . that we aren't. . . is this a. . ."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phone! Are you trying to say that you want to by my. . . that you'll let me. . . that you wanna. . ."

Apparently neither of us had a way with words that night. . . but there was one gift that I happened to have. I cupped his chin, our eyes sliding shut in unison, and captured his lips yet again, this time being as gentle as I could. It didn't last long, and he rested his chin on my shoulder when we were through, his arms encircling my neck.

His breath tickled my ear, "I love you." He whispered. . .

. . . and my breath hitched. Yes, he truly was Heaven on Earth.

* * *

Wow, that was so short! The relationship has finally begun! It seems really sudden, but once you read Seto's point of view for the previous chapters, it will make a lot more sense! 

I definitely laid out the plot for the next chapter! There is going to be major drama in the next couple of chapters, so fasten your seatbelts! My Christmas gift to you all will be chapter sixteen (I hope, anyways) and it will be lengthy and angsty, just the way us fangirls like it!

Rate and review! Oh, and email me and talk to me on AIM! Perhaps I'll drop you a spoiler or two, hehe! Love you all!


	16. Day Five: Stolen

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Hello hello! So this was supposed to be out before Christmas, but it ended up taking longer than I thought. I'm sorry! It's the longest chapter I've ever written though, so can you please forgive me? I hope you enjoy this!

**Warning:** A majority of this was written while I was listening to songs by Miyavi. Haven't heard of him? I'd suggest you look into it, haha!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Yuugiou.

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_His breath tickled my ear, "I love you." He whispered. . . _

_. . . and my breath hitched. Yes, he truly was Heaven on Earth._

- - -

Normally I would say that our dinner out was uneventful, but that would be degrading to a wonderful event such as that. My ears were still tingling from the treasured words Seto had honored them with. There was also a perpetual feeling of weightlessness throughout my body as though I were on some kind of drug. Seto was a drug to me; an addiction that I had no intention of ever breaking.

It was awkward, though, more awkward than even our first night together. He still wriggled in my bed with me, and he still refused to face me as he slept, but when I put my arm around his tiny waist, he didn't so much as budge. He may have been asleep, but if he woke with my arm around him, he didn't mind it being there.

I couldn't remember if I had dreamed that night, but even the most beautiful of dreams wouldn't have the potency to pull my attention away from reality. How many people in the world could honestly say that they loved reality more than their dreams? Me, me, me! Damn, acting like a love-struck teenage girl never felt better! I wonder if Seto felt the same way. . .

Or would he think over this whole thing and then decide against it? Would Seto take back everything he said and treat me like shit again? Was this all one big joke? No, no. . . it wasn't a joke.

For the first time in a long time, I woke up minutes before my alarm sounded, saving me of the near heart attack I had every morning from the blaring noise. Seto, to my surprise, was still there, snuggled under the covers like a child. A child. . . I would have to remember to ask him for a picture of himself as a little boy. He probably had big, curious blue eyes and wild brown hair that fell into his face when he ran around in play with Mokuba. Yes, I wanted to see the Seto of long ago.

I sat up slowly, trying not to shake my creaky bed, and slid the covers away with ease. I couldn't help but squeak the mattress a bit as I crawled over my sleeping beauty, and he grumbled slightly as I did so, curling up his legs and pulling the sheets closer to his face. So cute. I thought about kissing him on the forehead, like a parent might do to their child; then I changed my mind. We weren't parent and child or predator and prey anymore.

Finally off the bed, I moved silently through my apartment, not noticing its small size or its unkempt appearance for once. In fact, I didn't really think much about my surroundings. I didn't smell, I didn't see, I didn't think. . . I only felt. I felt my heart beating strangely as though to music I couldn't hear. I felt the air beneath my feet as I walked, as though I were walking on nothing at all. I felt the smile that came to my lips, though there was nothing wonderful or happy to be seen. No, there was nothing around me at that moment that could make me feel as blissful as I did at that moment. To an outsider, I was a fool, smiling at my own misfortunes; but to me, I was the richest man on the Earth, with the greatest treasure to be had.

I had Kaiba Seto.

Apparently I really couldn't see, for I soon found myself smack into the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. Shaking away the 'stars', so to speak, I glanced at the clock on my oven. Seven in the morning. I should make breakfast in a hurry in order for us to actually arrive at school on time. . . unlike the day before. Eggs it would be!

I went about the simple task, retrieving eggs from my refrigerator. It was almost like a completely different way of living with Seto around. I mean, according to the project, we were supposed to live in each others' environment to see how they lived, but with Seto in my house, things weren't in their usual order. . . or lack thereof. There was food in the house. That wasn't such a common thing. The house was clean. There weren't beer bottles strewn about the floor (I was still amazed at myself for getting the beer stains out of the carpet). Dad wasn't sitting on the couch smoking a joint or passed out drunk.

That was a big part of the difference. The absence of my father was a very wonderful thing. I wonder what he would think of Seto. Would he treat Seto the way he treated me? Would he like Seto and get along with him (hahaha, yeah, and cats will fly out of my ass.)? My father liked pretty things, so would he. . . best not to think about something so disgusting. My biological butthead wouldn't be laying a finger on my brunet.

As I cracked the eggshells on the side of the pan and poured out the yolk, I wondered how Seto liked his eggs cooked; scrambled, or sunny-side up? Not wanting to assume something and then be wrong, I left the spatula on the counter and the two eggs still sizzling in the skillet.

I was quickly back at my bedside, in awe once again over Seto's sleeping face. "Seto," I whispered, nudging his arm gently, "You need to wake up. We have to eat breakfast and go to school, Seto."

He mumbled and his blue eyes slid open very slowly, "No." Came his simple reply.

"Seto, we have to go. I thought you were 'Mr. Punctuality'." I sat down next to where he lay, and I could feel his arm touching my back. I loved the light contact.

"Fuck punctuality." He spat, looking up at me with those fatigued orbs, "I'm not going to school today. I don't feel like it."

I grinned. Did that mean he wanted to stay with me all day? "Well in that case, rich boy, I won't go to school either." I ventured to run my right hand through his hair. His only reaction was to let his eyes slide shut. I slid my hand down along his cheek, tracing his chin. . . and he jerked away suddenly. I was crestfallen.

His face scrunched up in a strange manner, "Do you smell that?"

"Wasn't me!" I yelled, in good humor, of course.

He rolled his eyes and sat up, "That's not what I mean. It smells like something is burning."

I jolted up to a standing position, fleeing down the hall and towards the kitchen. Seto was back in my room yelling "Jounouchi?" But I didn't bother to explain. The first thing on my list was to take the remnants of my eggs off the stove. I yanked the skillet away a little too fast, accidentally slinging it onto the floor, jumping as a little black blob popped away from the metal. Well. . . the bright side was that nothing caught on fire! Haha. . . yeah. . .

Seto came running in, his pajamas hanging from him and the shirt unbuttoned. . . yeah, completely unbuttoned, be jealous. . . his hair still disheveled from my crappy pillow, "What the hell?" His right eyebrow disappeared above his bangs as he glanced first at me and then at the smoldering black mass on my kitchen floor. "What in the hell? You weren't planning on eating that, were you? Or worse, you weren't planning on trying to feed that to **me** were you?" I could tell that he was trying not to laugh at his own joke.

"Not unless you really want it." I joked back, smiling at him. I tried to pick up the former eggs, finding them far too hot to the touch. "Damn." I hissed, putting my fingers in my mouth to cool them by instinct.

"Taste good?" Seto asked, still the smartass he had always been.

I smirked, pulling the tips from my mouth, "Yeah. Wanna taste?"

He visibly shook with disgust, "You're one sick puppy, Jounouchi."

"Jou-nou-chi?" I asked, sticking out my bottom lip like a child.

The sapphire-eyed God swaggered over to me. "Ka-tsu-ya." With each syllable, he poked my nose with the index finger of his left hand, the other hand placed on his right hip.

"Nice shirt." I commented, smiling as he pulled his hand away from my face and then used it to pulled his shirt closed. "No, no, no." I insisted, "Leave it the way it was. I like it that way."

Without a word, he sat down at the kitchen table, leaning on his hand. I sat across from him. "Something wrong, Seto?"

"It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"You and I. . . it's weird."

I didn't like where the conversation was going. Was he going to change his mind like I feared? Quick, a change of topics! Umm. . .

"Seto?"

"Yes, Jou-er-Katsuya?"

"How do you get in your pants?"

He started in his seat, laying his palms flat on the table, "What?" He was yelling, the look on his face priceless. "Why in the hell would you want to know how to get in my pants, you fucking pervert?!"

My eyes shot open, "Woah, woah, woah! I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" I threw my hands up in my defense, "I meant that they're so tight, I don't understand how you put them on!" I shrunk back in my seat, making sure that I was out of arms length.

Seto settled down immediately. "Ha, I knew that. I was just. . . joking. . ." He twitched his nose a bit like a kitten and then sighed loudly, "I just kinda slide into them."

"Slide?" I asked. **Now** he had my attention. "And how, dare I ask, do you _slide_ into them?"

"Well they're leather." He pointed out, his cheeks tinting pink, "My legs are smooth enough to slide. I use a lot of lotion. Have you felt them?" His hand came up to clutch at his mouth and stop himself, but the words had already escaped.

I leaned forward in my chair, stretching across the table so that he could hear me whisper, "No, but I would love to." As I sat back I could see his cheeks darken further.

"You're a trip, puppy." He shook his head, seeming to rid of the ruby stain.

"So then, Mr. Genius, what are we doing on this wonderful day off of ours?" I put my hands up behind my head and propped the chair up on its two back legs. My goal was to appear casual while hoping for an answer like 'we're going to fuck' or 'we're going to make out all day'. You know, something that anyone with any sort of sex drive would want to hear Seto say.

Don't get me wrong, now. I love Seto very much and I don't want to do anything that would hurt him or upset him. . . but with a hot piece of ass just walking around my house like that, sleeping in my bed, smirking at me, how could I possibly **not** want to screw it? Yeah, alright, that sounds a bit harsh. . . but hey, I'm a harsh guy sometimes.

"Katsuuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaaaaaaa." Seto's tenor voice chimed as he flicked me right between the eyes. "Honestly, mutt, I'm sick of repeating everything I say just because you like to get lost in your own head." He folded his arms and huffed like a frustrated wife. A wife. . . yeah, he'd make a nice wife.

"Sorry." I apologized, "What did you say, honey?" I grinned and jumped from my chair, knocking it to the floor, as he reached across the table in an attempt to slap me. "Too slow!" I yelled, fleeing the room and racing towards the couch. I stood by the coffee table, waiting for him to come bounding in. . . but he didn't. After a few moments, though it seemed longer than that, I moseyed back into the kitchen to find him still sitting at the table. "Why didn't you come after me?" I asked.

"Why chase after you when I know you will eventually come back to me?" He smiled.

What? Was he being romantic? He must be! My mind reeled at the thought that Seto knew we would be together for all eternity. He knew that I would never leave him. Did that mean he trusted me? What a wonderful improvement! I began to sway a bit in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Jounouchi?"

"Oh, sorry. . . it's just that I'm touched."

He arched a brow, "Touched? By what?"

"What you said." Suddenly I wasn't so sure that we were hearing the same words anymore.

"What is so touching about it? It's fact. If I sit there long enough, you'll eventually give up and come back in here." His eyes lit up and he chuckled a bit. "Did you think I was going all poetic on you?" He laughed a little louder, "Come on now! Sure, I'm acting strange. . . I'm just going to blame the medication switch. . . but I'm not going to start spouting off love songs or pouring my heart out in long, pathetic speeches."

The floor was very interesting right about then, and so I occupied myself with staring at it. There was only silence for what seemed like years, and then the screeching of Seto's chair against the linoleum flooring.

"Let's go out to breakfast." He put his hands on my shoulders, "We'll go wherever you want. My treat." When I glanced up at his face, I found myself gazing into hypnotic blue oceans. It was peaceful there. . . there in his eyes. His eyes that were normally so cold and emotionless. They were narrow, which was something I always admired about them. I wondered if they were larger when he was little. I had almost forgotten what Ms. Asuka had told me about Seto's childhood!

"There are some things that I would like to discuss while we eat breakfast." I announced, "Project things."

The CEO pursed his lips and averted his eyes, "I'll do my best to answer what questions you may have."

"Alright then!" I cooed, shoving an arm into the air for extra effect. "Get on your most casual slacks and shirts, boys and girls, 'cause we're going to McDonalds! Yay!" I clapped my hands and dashed down the hallway to my bedroom. Seto was at least following me, for I could hear the soft noise of his bare feet against my coarse carpet.

- - -

I was clad in blue jeans and a brown t-shirt, while Seto out-dressed me in his black shirt and black (leather of course) pants. Damn he looked good in all black. He looked good in anything he wore, and would certainly look best in absolutely nothing. Was I repeating myself? Who cares, it's all worth the repetition. I wasn't alone in my thoughts; everyone we passed, young and old alike. . . even kids that were too young to understand sex appeal. . . were staring at **my** Seto. Mine, mine, mine! I gave everyone a glare or two. Occasionally a smirk as though to say _'Yeah bitches, his ass is mine.'_

Beauty took time though. Seto took so long to get ready that McDonalds was already serving lunch. So much for the sausage biscuit that I was looking forward to.

We sat in a booth by the window. He seemed to really like windows. I loved to watch him just stare out in that dazed manner of his. I always wondered what he was thinking about while he was lost in his own little world. Did he ponder over things to be done? Did he reflect on previous actions?

"Are you going to get us some food or are we going to just sit here like dumbasses?" His blue eyes flashed in the sunlight that filtered in through the yellow arches on the window.

"Uh, sure." I answered, standing to follow his orders without much of a thought. "What do you want?"

"I don't know. Get me a salad or something." He replied as he turned his head towards the window. He must really like glass or something.

"A Big Mac?" I questioned, pretending not to have heard him. "Alright then."

"If you get me one of those nasty grease cakes I'll shove it down your throat." Finally he looked at me! He was glaring though. . .

"You'll shove your **what** down my throat, Seto?" I asked, loud enough for half the dining area to hear, causing quite a few heads to turn in our general direction, eyes wide in disbelief and hands moving to cover the ears of the innocent.

Seto's eyes were equal in size to that of Yami no Yuugi, "Shut up!" He hissed, "Just get me a salad."

"A Big Mac." I countered, leaning on the table with my face just inches from his own.

"Big Mac's and salads are very different." He moved his face even closer to mine, so that our breath mixed.

"Not really. Both have lettuce, tomato, onion, and thousand island dressing."

"What?" He asked, raising his brows.

"The 'secret mac sauce' is just thousand island dressing." I shrugged, surprised at his lack of fast food knowledge. Then again, it's really not all that surprising.

He sighed, defeated, "Fine, get me whatever."

"You must really like that kind of dressing, eh?" I joked, moving toward the food line as he swung a fist at me in frustration.

I ordered both of us the same thing. A loaded Big Mac and a large fry. A combo meal of course. I had to run back to the table to fetch some money from Seto. . . did I just use a canine term to describe my own actions? . . . but other than that, things went quick and smooth and I was back at the table with a food-laden tray in no time at all. Of course, you wouldn't know that I was speedy when you saw Seto. He looked impatient as always, glancing down at his fancy wrist-watch just as I approached to make sure I saw him looking.

"Here ya go, Mr. Bitchy. Eat up." I slapped the tray down on the table, catching one of the drinks before it fell, but **_accidentally_** failing to catch the other. It tipped, knocking off the cheap plastic lid and releasing soda over half the table. I laughed my ass off as I watched Seto slide across the faux-leather booth seat and away from the liquid.

"You idiot!" He screamed, pointing at me to make sure everyone knew who he was condemning.

"Sorry." I laughed, picking up the tray and moving to the booth just behind us. I sat the tray down carefully this time. Seto didn't sit until he was sure it was safe. "Oh darn!" I exclaimed in an obviously-fake tone, "Now we have to **share** a drink." I grinned at him and the blood rushed quickly into his face.

"You son of a fucking bitch." He tried to sound angry, but I could tell that he was amused by my little tricks. "I'm going to buy a water for myself."

I grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving, "Trust me, dude, you really don't want to drink water with fries and a loaded burger."

"Why the hell not?"

"It will taste like you're drinking piss." I moved my mouth into various positions to keep from laughing.

Seto shook his head. "You really are a freak, you know that?" His cell phone rang and I released his arm so that he could answer. "Hello?" He sounded so different, "Hello Mokuba, what's wrong?" He leaned back against the seat, "Oh yeah. I really meant to call you last night Mokuba." A pause, "I know, I'm sorry. I forgot all about it. You know how my memory is sometimes." Another pause, and a sigh from Seto, "I was busy." A loud 'doing what?' from Mokuba, "Uh. . ." Seto blushed a bit, looking at me for an answer, "Helping the dumbass dog with his homework and answering e-mails for work. Updating the website and calling clients." Another pause, and then a start from Seto, "What? What in the hell gave you that idea?" Seto's blush deepened further, "Listen Mokuba, I'm in the middle of lunch right now and-" A pause, "McDonalds. What? Katsuya wanted to come here." He covered his face with his left hand, "I said Jounouchi. No, I definitely said Jounouchi. Wait a second. Shouldn't you be in school?" Laughter from Mokuba. "You little shit! Get your ass to school right now!" He stood up, realized he was doing it, and sat back down. "I'll call you tonight, I promise. Love you too, Mokuba. Bye." He hung it up and put it back wherever he had magically pulled it from.

"Sorry about that." He whispered, taking a sandwich and box of fries from the tray and shrinking back a bit from the smell.

"Nah, it's alright. I wish I had a kid brother." I smiled at him, biting off a large chunk of my "grease cake" as Seto had so humorously called it.

"Yeah, he's wonderful." Seto smiled just a little bit. . . then he unwrapped his sandwich and frowned deeper than I had previously though possible, "This is fucking gross."

I laughed, holding my hand over my mouth to keep from spitting chewed up burger onto the table. "Jush ee ert." I mumbled through the burger.

"I don't want to eat it." He stared at it like it were poison and then sighed. Lifting it from its greasy wrapper, Seto opened his mouth **very** wide. . . wide enough for certain other things, hehe. . . and chomped down, chewing mechanically. Were those tears in his eyes.

"Very good!" I chimed, continuing to devour mine.

For someone that hated fattening foods, he sure ate the shit quickly. Well, he ate about half of the fries and burger before he declared himself about to pop. I remembered that he had a small stomach from a lack of eating. Oh yeah! I wanted a picture of chibi Seto.

"Hey Seto? Do you have a picture of you as a child?"

Seto seemed a bit startled at my random question. He took a sip from **our** drink, "Uh, not on me. Mokuba has one around his neck." He appeared a little unsure about telling me that.

"You mean in that card locket?"

"Yeah. I have one too."

"Back in Duelist Kingdom, he kept looking at that thing. He really loves you, Seto."

"Really? He shouldn't." He stood up, rather depressed now, and threw his trash away. "Let's go shopping now. I want to change your wardrobe into something a bit more acceptable in public." He tried to smile, but gave up, leaving the building with me following closely at his heels.

- - -

We took a cab out to the mall again. In fact, we had the same driver as the other day. I could tell that he recognized us, but he didn't dare to say so. Seto had that 'fuck with me and I'll kill you' look on his face.

"_Really? He shouldn't."_

Yet another quote from Seto that I couldn't get out of my head. Why did he say that Mokuba shouldn't love him so much? As much as Seto was an asshole to his employees, classmates, and everyone else around him, he seemed to have a big heart for Mokuba. There were a couple times where Seto yelled at the little raven-haired boy, but anyone with eyes could see that he didn't really want to yell. Mokuba was Seto's only family. It was. . . sad.

There was less traffic today than the other day. It was likely due to the fact that most people were in school or work (it was only a little after one in the afternoon) rather than on the roads. The mall was nearly just as empty.

There were housewives and senior citizens as well as the occasional high school dropout or college flunkie. I watched each of them as we passed or they passed, all the while having a strange sensation that someone was watching me or following me. I glanced over my shoulder ever now and then, until Seto picked up on it, in which case I quit being so paranoid.

"So where exactly are we going?" I inquired, folding my hands together behind my head.

We were passing by most of the clothing stores. I knew that he wanted to shop for some nice club clothes, but I wasn't really sure what he had in mind. Kaiba Seto was known for his classy sense of fashion. He was into leather pants, loose shirts, and long-ass trench coats. I would probably look a little funny in all of the above. I wasn't built as pretty as Seto was.

I looked him over. Long, powerful legs with pants that melted to every single curve. A thin torso. . . too thin. He was much too thin, but not thin enough to make him ugly. I had seen him without a shirt a couple times in the last few days. It were almost as if he were wasting away without anyone noticing. He ate, but not very much. It was nice that he was lithe, but I just hopped that he wouldn't lose any more weight than he already had. I didn't want him to be fat or anything, but it would be nice if he were more than skin and bones.

"Blah, blah, blah. . ." What on Earth? Was he really saying that? Yes, yes he was.

"Are you alright, Seto? I think you're losing it."

"Well," He began, still looking toward whatever our destination was, "I started to answer your question, but it was obvious that you weren't listening to me. So I just decided to say 'blah' instead." His face scrunched into a strange position, likely due to the fact that he realized how stupid he sounded. Haha, Kaiba Seto finally said something stupid.

"That's weird, Seto." I admitted, laughing a little bit as he shrugged. "But really, what was your answer? I was too busy admiring your body to hear you."

"I said that we're going to a new shop that they just. . . you were what?!" He stopped walking, but I sped up, laughing all the way. He was so easy to pick on, and that made it so much more fun!

I looked back at him, watching him jog slightly to catch up with me. I bumped into some black-haired guy by mistake, and he muttered curses at me to which I simply replied, "It was an accident, geez! Excuse the hell outta me!" The guy never turned around to counter my remark. "What an ass." I said out loud, causing Seto to view who I was discussing. My brunet watched the back of the man's head disappear into a store before turning to follow me again. He looked a bit lost in his own head.

"You alright, my little muffin?" I asked, holding my hands in front of my face to deflect a well-aimed slap.

"Don't call me that, you dipshit." He shook his head and tried not to smile. "For a second there, I just thought that that guy was. . ." The blue-eyed dragon tamer turned to gaze at the store for awhile longer before shaking his head again. "It's nothing." He concluded. "The place we're going to just opened. I looked it up on my laptop yesterday after dinner."

"I thought that you went to bed at the same time I did." I scratched at my head, positive that I remembered, and then let my arms fall back to my sides.

"I did, but I couldn't get to sleep. When you started snoring, it became an even harder task." He shot me a smirk.

"Heh, sorry." I grinned in mock apology.

- - -

I couldn't believe my eyes when we arrived. Loud music blared from the wide doorway of this new store Seto was talking about. Neon lights adorned the walls and clothing displays and the store itself wasn't brightly lit. It was like Hot Topic. . . but not goth. Does that make any sense at all? The name? Club 160. Yeah, it was cheesy. In fact, Seto and I probably stood outside the door for five minutes just making fun of the damn thing. In fact, the CEO took the time to make a face at some slut that gave us a strange look for our laughing. He was acting like. . . like a teenager.

"I definitely didn't expect something like this from you." I told him.

"Like what?" He was serious!

"All of this! This shop, the face you made at that girl. . . you've been acting like a normal teenage guy ever since you came to live with me."

Seto looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess it's something about you, Katsuya. Does it bother you that I'm acting this way?"

"No! Not at all!" I wanted him to stay this way forever. I liked the playful Seto, and would give anything to keep him from going back to his stuck-up asshole self.

"Then quit your bitchin'." He grinned at me and then approached the clothing racks. I noticed that he purposely went passed all of the sale racks. I joked to myself that he didn't want to 'stoop so low' as to buy from the filthy sale section. Haha!

I joined him in the search, though I really had no idea what it was that I was supposed to be searching for. At least by pretending to look, I didn't feel like a moron. I wondered to myself what Seto had in mind. He wasn't going to try to make me dress like him, was he? I knew that I couldn't get away with his attire. Wait. . . maybe he was trying to find something that matched my body type. Which would mean that he has looked me over, and more than once! Not only that, but he would have paid attention to the details of my shape and form. Yes! I was checking me out!

Without thinking, as usual, I reached over and gave Seto a little slap on that tight ass of his. He yelped a bit and froze, only turning his head to look down at me as though I were some sort of alien. There was a moment of awkward silence before I began searching fervently through the various articles of clothing. He did the same after a little longer.

Note to self: Don't randomly slap Seto's ass. . . unless at home so that I can hear him yelp again, hehe.

I caught my pale companion stealing glances at me every now and then. He was probably trying to decide if something would look good on me. There were also a few occasions where he would pull a shirt, hanger and all, off the rack and hold it up to me, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes in speculation. Apparently he would decide that it just didn't look right and would then return the piece back where it came from, huffing a sigh of frustration. . . or disappointment, I couldn't tell.

About fifteen minutes into our escapade, his eyes lit up, "This is definitely you." He grinned, holding up a long-sleeved satin shirt. It was mostly black, with a forest-green collar and sleeve cuffs. A wild flame-like design crept down the front, following the buttons in the same color as the collar and cuffs.

"Woah." Was my only reaction.

He frowned and held the shirt against his chest. "You don't like it?" He looked it over again as though searching for whatever flaw he thought I saw.

"No, that's not it at all!" I snatched it away from him. "It's just that I've never worn something like this. You really think I could pull it off?" I held it up to my torso.

"Absolutely." He smirked and went over to the pants section.

"What kind of pants are you looking to get me?" I feared that the answer may be 'leather'.

"Do you really have to ask?" He questioned, shoving some black-leather bottoms into my arms.

"These might not be the right size." I said, trying to stall.

"Oh, they're right. I checked your trouser size last night when I couldn't sleep." He seemed proud as he folded his arms across his chest.

My eyes were wide in shock, "What **else** did you do while I was sleeping?" He was a mischievous little guy. . .

"Hurry up and try it on!" He demanded, shoving me in the direction of the dressing room.

"Alright, but pick out a new outfit for yourself too!" I called back as I entered the dressing room. It smelled very new, unlike most places, which smell like urine for some strange reason. I didn't really want to know why, and hoped to never find out.

Seto was right, the pants were the perfect size. Although. . . they were quite a bit tighter in the legs than I was used to. It's going to sound a bit self-centered of me, but I have a rather nice ass when I wear leather. . . I would have to look into getting some more. The shirt was loose, just as expected. Green was a good color for me, which I didn't understand. I mean, I have brown eyes and blond hair. Blue was Seto's color, so shouldn't mine be brown? Nope, green. I didn't mind it. I've always liked the color green ever since I was little.

I did a little turn in front of the mirror to look myself over before stepping barefoot out into the main store to show Seto.

"You're right, it looks pretty g-" I stopped myself when I realized I was talking to no one. Even the store clerk was too busy listening to music and reading a magazine to pay me any attention. "Seto?" I asked out loud, thinking that he was bending down or something. "Seto!" I called out even louder. There was still no answer. I returned to the dressing stalls. "Are you in here Seto?" Still nothing but my own voice echoing slightly back to me. I ran back into the store. "This isn't funny, Seto! Where are you?" I was panting now, my heart beating a mile a minute with worry. Where was he?!

I changed back into my original attire with lightning speed, not bothering to put the club-wear back, and ran to the sales desk. I slammed my fists down on the counter to get the woman's attention. She quickly shut off her ipod and put the magazine down. "Yes sir?" She asked, still a bit startled.

"Did you see a tall guy with brown hair walk out of here?"

"Um. . . I think just a minute ago." She rubbed at her chin for a second, finding the ceiling interesting, "He was with a friend or something."

My heart may as well have stopped functioning as my mind flashed back to the black-haired man from earlier. . .

"_For a second there, I just thought that that guy was. . . It's nothing."_

"Saki."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Did the guy he was with have black hair?" It took everything within my power to keep from shaking the woman.

"Um. . . yes sir, I believe so, why? Is something wro-"

"Dammit! Damn it all to fucking Hell!" I sped out, knocking over a display or two and nearly tripping at least three times. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing but Seto. Seto was with Saki. Why did he go with him? Why didn't I hear him say anything? Did Seto not yell out for help or for me? Was he not able to yell? What had Saki done to him?!

Shoppers were parting like the Red Sea as I dashed down the walkway, peeking down every hall and into every store I passed. A security guard grabbed me by the arm.

"Why the rush, young man?" His grip was rough. He was a burly man, standing probably only around six feet tall. There was no way I'd be getting away from him.

"I-It's m-m-my friend-d." I sounded like a blubbering fool. Blubbering? I reached my free hand up to my face, surprised to find the wet streams trailing down my face. When had I begun to cry.

"What's the matter, son?" His brown eyes were gentle. As he gazed into mine. An older man, probably in his forties. He was probably a father. . . a protective, caring father, unlike mine. "Can you answer me? I may be able to help you."

"Someone kidnaped my friend."

"Kidnaped?" His brows knitted, "How old is he?"

"Eighteen." Yeah, that sounded ridiculous.

"Eighteen?" The officer looked to the floor tiling in thought, "Is he a little guy?"

I growled, we were wasting time! "No! He's probably 6'5, skinny, brown hair, blue eyes. For Gods sake, it's Kaiba Seto! Some sick fuck has been stalking him for the past few days, and he just kidnaped him while I was in a dressing room!"

"Now, now, calm down. How do you know that your friend didn't just have to use the bathroom?"

"Because the store clerk saw them leave together! You're wasting my fucking time! Get out of my way, dammit!" He released my arm, much to my appreciation, and I sped toward the nearest entrance. In the parking lot, I screamed out Seto's name again and again, even going so far as to ask a few passers by if they had seen a black haired man with a brunet. The answers were all the same; 'no'.

My heart pounded against my chest and the entire world began spinning in wild circles all around me. I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the noise that I thought I heard, but only images of Seto in that demon's arms were there to greet me. Opening my eyes again, I found myself on the ground in the parking lot. On my knees which hurt from falling. Seto, Seto, Seto. . .

"SETO!!!" I cried into the air, hoping for the Gods to hear. Where was he? Again I searched the parking lot. No one, nothing. How would I ever find them? How the fuck should I know where Saki lived?

Wait a second. . .

"_We stopped speaking when I had just turned 16. . . His name was Saki."_

Didn't he say that they dated for a couple years? Somehow I remember him saying that, and yet they stopped dating when he was sixteen? So then he would have been about fourteen. Holy shit. . . how old was Saki? Apparently old enough to be out of school, but he sure didn't seem like a teenager. Would Mokuba know anything about Saki's address? If Seto was fourteen, Mokuba would have been 9. Surely he must know something! At any rate, he was my only hope. . . but I had no money, no cell phone, and no form of quick transportation.

"Fuck it!" I screamed. A woman walking by shook her head at me and glared. I only glared in return. Perhaps someone at customer service would let me borrow their phone!

I turned and ran back inside, looking for the nearest customer service center. I could call Honda and have him pick me up on his motorcycle! Then, we could. . . no. Honda was at school right now, and so was Mokuba. . . wait!

"_You little shit! Get your ass to school right now!"_

Mokuba didn't go to school today! I didn't know the number to the Kaiba mansion, though. Damn! One mess after another! Okay, I have to calm down and think things through. Getting all flustered wasn't going to help Seto. Seto. . . please, God, don't let anything happen to Seto. I love him way too much.

The woman at customer service jumped a little as I all but ran into the desk. "I need to use a phone, it's an emergency!"

"Yes sir! Right away!" She shoved a phone at me, eyes wide in a panic that she clearly didn't understand, and moved away as though I might bite her or something.

I called the operator and asked for Kaiba Seto, but they were unable to give me the number. It was because of his celebrity status, I suppose. They were, however, able to give me the telephone number for Kaiba Corporation, and that was better than nothing.

The phone rang about four times before the bimbo I had seen at the main desk answered it.

"Kaiba Corporation." Her fake official voice did nothing for me. I could hear the irritating smacking of bubble gum against her bleached teeth.

"I need the number to Kaiba mansion! It's an emergency!" I tried to sound as urgent as the situation truly was without screaming loud enough for the entire shopping center to hear.

"Sir, I can't give you that information." She sounded slightly surprised. I'm sure that it was a rare occasion when someone called and yelled into the phone at her. She needed that kind of treatment more often. . . slutty little bitch.

"Dammit!" I shouldn't have been angry. Naturally they wouldn't be allowed to give out Seto's home phone number. There just had to be someone that could come pick me up and take me to Seto's house! Who did I know that could get me to Seto?

"Hello? He-llooooooooo?" Her voice was so fucking irritating!

"Geez, shut the hell up!" And she did, thank the gods, "Get Isono on the phone for me. You know, one of Seto's croonies." Ah yes, Isono. He was at the Battle City tournament. Surely in an event that went as horribly wrong as that one, he would remember a certain blond that got hospitalized in a whacked out card game. . . right? Either way, it looked as though the ditzy side kick would be my only hope at this point.

She didn't even tell me to hold. The only way that I knew I would eventually be transferred to the timid employee was the ridiculous elevator-style music that keyed up over the receiver. The woman behind the mall customer service desk stole a couple of side glances at me, but pretended to be busy otherwise.

"Uh, h-hello? Isono speaking, how may I-"

"Isono!" I all but barked, cutting him off completely, "This is Katsuya Jounouchi, the 'dumb blond' from Battle City! Do you remember me?"

"I, uh, y-yes, I believe I-"

"Good! It's an emergency with Seto! I need you to come to the Domino mall downtown and pick me up at the North entrance ASAP! Do you understand?" My heart was pounding as I reminded myself that Seto was with that, that sick fuck!

"Y-YES SIR!" There was a click. What a good fellow.

I slammed the black phone down on the receiver, cringing when I though I heard it crack. I thanked the frightened woman with a simple wave and bolted for the North entrance. My mind was now focused on Seto. Saki wouldn't physically harm him, would he? As far as I knew, Saki was never abusive toward Seto. In fact, judging by how Seto spoke about him sometimes, I would say that Saki was some sort of savior or protector towards a younger, more vulnerable Seto. Yes, I believe that was what he told me once. But Seto didn't want to have sex with him, and so Saki raped him, right? Saki. . . wanted sex.

I blew through the main doors, even as heavy as they were, and sped outside. As tempting as the benches were, I couldn't bring myself to sit down. I occupied my legs with pacing back and forth, causing many shoppers to either go to another entrance or walk at least ten feet around me to go inside. Did I look crazy? Haha! I was crazy! Crazy with worry! Some sick, perverted, fuck had kidnaped **my** Seto, and was probably fucking molesting him!

I began pulling at my hair. Seconds crawled by, and at one point I wondered if my watch battery had gone dead.

I nearly pissed myself with joy when a long black limousine flew into the parking lot and came to a screeching halt not far from me. The passenger door swung open, giving view to Isono at the steering wheel.

"Come in, Mr. Jounouchi, and please explain to me what is going on!"

I jumped in, not worried about buckling the seatbelt. Seto was the only thing that mattered to me at that very instant. Surely Mokuba would know something about Saki's whereabouts. If not, I would turn the whole mansion upside down in search of clues.

I couldn't lose Seto to Saki so easily.

I **wouldn't**.

* * *

I wanted this chapter to be twenty pages long as a sort of gift. It's only seventeen pages though. Even so, it's the longest I've written so far! At least, I think it is. So I wrote the end of this while chatting it up with setosgirl0! Yeah, the amazing fic writer that has like, stopped randomly. I told her to write. . . I don't think she's gonna listen though.

I hope you all really like this! Again, I didn't have the nerve to read it over before posting. If any of you would like to play the role of editor, send me an email! You have to be online very often, and you have to be patient with my slow writing. Also, you need to be very good at editting. I like to do the process with my editor. For example, you and I get on over AIM and you read through and point out mistakes that I correct. It's worked nicely in the past, and I can keep the editor from making drastic changes that have a purpose.

Anyways, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Think I'll finish this fic before 2010? I sure don't. . .


	17. Day Five: Silent Suicide

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Alright! Here is chapter seventeen! You all are going to either be very amused or very angry. . . we'll just have to find out! Enjoy, my lovelies!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own Yuugiou.

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Come in, Mr. Jounouchi, and please explain to me what is going on!"_

_I jumped in, not worried about buckling the seatbelt. Seto was the only thing that mattered to me at that very instant. Surely Mokuba would know something about Saki's whereabouts. If not, I would turn the whole mansion upside down in search of clues. _

_I couldn't lose Seto to Saki so easily._

_I **wouldn't**._

- - -

"Are you sure, mister Jounouchi?"

After I rushed an explanation of the current situation to Isono, he shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm positive." I assured him.

"I don't know, sir. There have been countless attempts to either murder or abduct Mr. Kaiba, and never in my years in his service has anyone even come close to succeeding." His eyes, which normally were hidden by dark sunglasses, remained on the road.

"Well none of those guys were like Saki." I wondered if it was alright for me to say that. Seto probably never mentioned his former love to anyone, let alone a simple. . . assistant? Employee? What exactly **is** Isono's job title?

"Did you just say Saki?" His eyes flickered to me for a moment before returning forward. So he knew who Saki was?

"You mean you know?" I asked, astonished. "Seto. . . er, Kaiba told me that he doesn't talk to anyone about it."

"That's true, he doesn't. I learned about it during the Battle City tournament." He paused to sigh and then continued, his voice lacking its usual liveliness, "I'm sure you remember that the tower was built on an island. Well, that island used to be a military base." I was a little shocked to learn that, but didn't dare to interrupt him. "Kaiba Corporation originally was a militant company that made its billions. As the head of such an organization, Kaiba Gozaburo was very harsh and demanding, especially on the child that was to be his heir." Isono hesitated, not sure exactly how much he should tell me, "I guess that the event with Noa and then the return to that island-"

"Return?" I couldn't help but interrupt now. Isono was telling much more than Seto.

"Well yes, Mr. Kaiba had been there before. The very last time he was there. . ." We were now pulling up to a large iron gate. "The point is, Mr. Kaiba told me many things during that time, including his memories of Saki."

"He told you everything that happened between them?" Seto confided in someone like Isono?

"I don't know if it was everything, sir, but he told me quite a bit. I stayed with him until one or two in the morning, just to give him someone to vent to." He smiled a sad kind of smile, "But you know, he didn't shed a single tear, not even once. He's a tough kid. Maybe. . . maybe a little too tough."

So he had never cried around Isono. Why was he so comfortable around me? I mean, it didn't bother me, but there must be **some** reason that he felt he could cry in front of me. Seto had insisted it was because of a change in medication, however I suspected that there were other factors.

"He's not as tough as you think, Isono."

"Oh, but he is, Mr. Jounouchi! All of the things he went through for the duration of what ought to have been his childhood. . . Mr. Kaiba could cry a lake of tears and still remain the strongest young man I know."

The car came to a screeching halt just before a towering mansion. So this was the Kaiba residence. You would think that with the many times that my friends and I helped Mokuba and Seto out, they would at least invite us over or something, but no, it was my very first time seeing the place.

Seto. . . there was no time to marvel at his vast abode. With great haste I muttered my thanks to Isono and scrambled from the limousine. The large oak doors were locked, but I wouldn't let that stop me. There was only one option I could come up with. Using every ounce of strength in my body, I pounded on the doors with closed fists until I was sure that my hands would be bruised.

As I stopped to shake my hands out, I could hear the latch of the larger-than-necessary doors click. The sound occurred slowly, as though with great caution, and yet the door sprang open with impressive speed.

"Mokuba!" I called out, not willing to waste any more time than I already had. . . but as my mind became more focused, I realized I was face-to-face with a handgun.

"Come any closer and I'll blow your fucking hea- Jounouchi?" Though he had seen that it was me, the gun remained level with the space between my eyes.

Normally I would have asked 'are you gonna get that out of my face?' but then again, I normally have the ability to speak. I was frozen with either shock or fear or both. Hey, you'd be scared shitless too if you were greeted by a loaded handgun. . . **was** it loaded?

Perhaps the most shocking thing, though, was the one that wielded the weapon. Milk chocolate hair and shimmering sapphire eyes. . . none other than the object of my searching, Kaiba Seto.

"Sorry." Seto muttered, not truly sincere, lowering the weapon and stepping aside. He sat the gun in a drawer in a small table beside the doors, "Come on in."

I was able to finally shake off the paralysis, "What the fuck do you mean 'come on in'?! I was worried as hell about you!"

Isono came running when he heard my yelling, but only let out a heavy sigh of relief when he saw that there was no danger. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him returning a gun to a pocket inside his suit jacket. This was quickly turning into a James Bond movie, and I didn't appreciate being in the middle of it.

Seto blushed and turned his head to stare off at nothing, "I didn't want to just disappear like that, but there were more important matters at hand."

"So you weren't kidnaped?"

"What?" He looked surprised as his attention returned to me, "Have you ever known me to get kidnaped, Jounouchi?"

"Well, no. . . but the woman said that you left with a black-haired person, and so I thought that-"

"Black hair?" He seemed puzzled for a moment before snickering, "Mokuba, come here!"

The runt stepped out from behind his much more handsome older brother after a short while, "Yeah, Seto? Oh, hey Jou!"

Black. Hair. I closed my eyes and fumed in silence.

"Are you alright, Jou?" Mokuba's voice was anything but comforting in such a situation.

I opened my eyes again, "Well, I'm a bit angry for having got so worried for no reason, but at the same time I am relieved to discover that the one with black hair was you and not Saki."

I caught Seto's eyes immediately after I said that. They were darker than they had been a moment before and had narrowed significantly since I first caught sight of them. His lips were pressed tightly together, turning his mouth into a thin, flat line. Apparently I shouldn't have mentioned Saki in front of Mokuba.

I studied Mokuba to see what reaction, if any, had occurred. The young teen looked up at his older brother, a mixed expression of worry and anger glazed over his dark violet eyes.

"Saki?" Mokuba asked, a slight edge to his tone, "Saki has been around again and you didn't even tell me?" The raven-haired brother tugged on the brunet's sleeve, "Listen to me when I talk to you, Seto! Don't ignore me!"

The elder Kaiba only gave him a blank look. There was a second of stillness, a brief staring contest between the two stubborn brothers. It was then that I was finally able to see the similarities between them. Their eyes were the same in the manner in which they glared. Of course, Mokuba's eyes, even when narrowed, were large and innocent and not nearly as intimidating as Seto's wild blues, but perhaps Mokuba's eyes resembled how Seto's eyes once were when he was a young child.

That reminds me! This was the perfect opportunity to see a photo of little Seto and possibly even Seto's real parents. I'm sure rich-boy wouldn't mind me changing the topic. I cleared my throat loudly in order to get his attention, but I felt very small when both sets of eyes fell upon me. The patented Kaiba glare times one and a half (Mokuba wasn't quite a double).

"What?" Mokuba demanded in the haughty tone that he had recently acquired.

"Kaiba," I began, trying to ignore Mokuba for the time being, "Since we're at your house, you think I could see some pictures?" Looking back on my question, I could see quite clearly that it was very random and completely out of the blue.

"What pictures?" He asked, a slight pause between his words, reflecting his uncertainty.

"Pictures of you when you were a little kid, or maybe some photos of your real parents." It seemed like a reasonable request to me, but apparently it wasn't.

Shoving Mokuba roughly into the house, Seto stepped outside and slammed the door shut behind him. My eyes couldn't have been wider when I saw the infuriated look on his face. "Look, you little bastard, I know you're pissed that I took off at the mall, but I didn't think that you would be the type to fight dirty. This is exactly why I never tell anyone anything!"

"Woah, woah! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me!"

"Oh shut up! I'm sick of hearing you bitch!" Again, I regretted even opening my mouth, but he did get quiet immediately, which was, I suppose, a good thing. "Just listen for a second before jumping down my throat, okay?" I sighed and suddenly he didn't seem so angry anymore.

There was a long stretch of nothing but the sounds of leaves against the wind. "I'm listening." Came the reply I seemed to be waiting for, and his voice was the calm tenor that I had grown to love.

I gave him a kind of apologetic smile for snapping at him before, "I didn't think that it would upset you if I asked to see some photos. I was only curious, and nothing more." He had turned his face away from me, but he turned it back when I caressed his cheek with the back of my fingers. He really did have the softest skin, and it made me very happy that he let me touch him. Seto's eyes became half-lidded and his attention was in the direction opposite of my affectionate hand.

"Why do you do that?" Even as he asked me, his eyes remained elsewhere. Was he embarrassed?

"Why do I do what?" Touch your face?" I pulled my hand away for fear that I was making him uncomfortable.

"No!" His attention was back on me, blue eyes wide with some sort of. . . surprise?

I stepped back a bit, not expecting such an abrupt reaction.

Upon realizing his own outburst, Seto turned away and repeated himself, this time in a hushed whisper, "No. . ."

A catcall whistle interrupted our moment. I was a little irritated, but Seto was blushing furiously. "It's not like that, Mokuba!" He yelled, turning quickly to the left (my right), apparently knowing the source of the perverted noise. Following suit, I faced in the same direction, only to catch a glimpse of scruffy black hair retreating back into an open window.

Seto swung open the front door and ran, yes ran, inside. This sudden action was followed shortly by a playful scream from Mokuba and a "You little brat!" From Seto. I crept inside, though they likely wouldn't have even heard me if I had stomped in, and shut their front door (the one that Seto had opened).

The older Kaiba had pinned the younger Kaiba to a very nice area rug that was spread over fine ceramic tile. Mokuba began to crack up laughing, kicking his legs and flailing his arms while my favorite brunet fought to hold him down. Seto was smiling while pretending to scold his thirteen year old sibling.

"You're not really angry?" Mokuba questioned with full sincerity. All movement ceased, but Seto kept him down. "You're smiling." The runt pointed out.

Seto reached up to cover his mouth as though he had just released confidential information.

I made my way toward them, "He smiles a lot lately." I stopped within three feet of the two. Seto stood up, offering his hand to Mokuba, who took it without hesitation.

"It's because he has you, Jou." Mokuba grinned from ear to ear, jabbing his elbow playfully into the CEO's side.

"It is **not**!" Seto growled, his cheeks red as cherries. . . hm. . . cherries on Seto. . . yum! The blush faded with some extra effort on his part, "I'm smiling because. . . because I'm-"

"In love with Jounouchi!" The young teen squealed, running up the stairs with wild speed.

Seto sighed and shook his head, obviously not willing to chase after him, "Well then, shall we go up?" He put his right foot on the first step, his hand on the fancy wooden rail. "You wanted to see some pictures, right?" He glanced over his shoulder at me, a sad smile playing on his lips now.

"Yes, I do." I came up close behind him, the urge to hug him eating at me, but he began the journey upward before I could make my move. I somewhat wondered if he knew my intentions. . . then decided that he probably didn't.

The stairs beneath my feet creaked a lot and I happened to stop and glance down at them at one point.

Seto continued the climb, not once faltering in his steps, "This house is really old. It's been in the Kaiba family for a long time."

The Kaiba family. . . so he still didn't claim the family as his own. "Oh." I acknowledged, not curious enough to discuss the matter further. . . for now, at least.

I felt almost as though I was in a horror movie, walking through a haunted mansion during the day before facing horrible things at night. . . does that make any sense at all? It was clearly an older mansion, and Seto only confirmed my suspicions when he said that that was the case. It was, however, well maintained. The carpet was very clean, if not brand new and the paint was fresh in color. The ridiculously long hallways smelled faintly of lavender. Doors lined the walls on either side, some open and some closed. For the most part, the rooms looked the same, like in a hotel or, in this case, a fancy resort. Occasionally there was a break in the walling where another hallway crossed the one we were currently traveling on, but other than that, it reminded me of. . .

"Hey Seto?" I did a short jog to catch up and walk beside him.

"Yeah?" He asked, though he didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Have you ever seen a movie called _The Shining_?" I grinned at him, only to stop abruptly when I got slapped on the back of my head. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"You're a doofus." His lips were pursed together and I could tell that he was trying to keep from smiling or laughing, "My house doesn't look like the hotel from _The Shining_."

"But is it haunted?" I continued, actually half-serious this time.

Seto stopped, rubbing at his chin with his right hand and looking darkly down at me, "Hmm. . . I wonder. . ." With a smirk, he began to walk again.

I kept my mouth, wondering if this place really **was** haunted.

- - -

The entrance to the master bedroom was more than obvious. Two large dark-wood doors adorned with intricately-shaped golden handles. Seto made a point to open them, probably so I wouldn't touch the gold, and led the way in.

The only word that came to my mouth was "Wow" which caused Seto to smirk with pride. His bedroom was absolutely huge! The walls were royal blue, reminding me of his beautiful eyes, and the trim was the most pristine white I had ever seen. The ceiling was an ivory tray ceiling with a wonderfully-designed fan that hang down in the middle. There was a sitting area that came off of the main room with no wall to separate the two. He had a small table beneath the window and two large sitting chairs on either side. Bookshelves lined one of the walls in that section. The bathroom, which I could already see was needlessly large, was to the left of his bed. The bed was probably the key point of the entire space. Dark brown, polished wood with large bedposts on each corner of the headboard and footboard. The canopy was a slightly lighter blue than the walls and trailed down at all four corners, wear it tapered off as a sort of mesh-like material. . . it was beautiful, and I could only fantasize at how picture-perfect Seto would look while he slept within it's depths.

Blue. The sheets and comforter were blue. The pillowcases were blue. It reminded me of the ocean, or the night sky. . . but most of all, his eyes. . . his magnificent blue eyes. They say that eyes are the window to the soul. I've read somewhere before that different colors and shades of eyes are supposed to represent different personalities. Green for anger, brown for innocence. . . isn't that how it went? But what about blue? What is the meaning behind blue eyes?

"Alright, I'm going to lay down and you're gonna screw me."

I nearly slapped myself. Did he just say what I thought he said? I looked at him, wide-eyed with my jaw to the floor.

"Yeah, I knew that would get your attention, you fucking pervert." Though he sounded angry, he smiled and shook his head like a disappointed parent. "This is it. This is my room. Nothing special, eh?"

"It's awesome!" I chimed, grinning as usual. It's all that I could think to do anymore. "I wish that I had a room like this!" Again I gazed at my new surroundings as though to prove my sincerity.

Mokuba's head popped into the doorway, startling me a bit. "Alright Seto, I'm going now!" He said this in a very loud tone, like we couldn't hear him from the ten feet that came between us. "I'll see you when you come home!"

The fine-assed (ooh, that's a nice new adjective) brunet moseyed on over, bending slightly and ruffling Mokuba's hair, "Alright. Take care of yourself and have fun, okay? And don't forget to e-mail me and call me at least once every day." He gave a short glance back at me, so short that I wasn't even sure he had meant to do it, and then planted a tiny little kiss on Mokuba's forehead. . .

. . . I must admit, I felt a pang of jealousy.

Mokuba hugged him tightly around the waist and bounded away, a duffle bag hanging from each shoulder.

"Where is he going?" I finally had the common sense to ask.

"He's going to stay at the house of one of my closest employees. There are children his age there that he plays with. . . or _hangs out_ with. . . at school, and he will be safer from Saki there." Again, that same sad expression came over him, and it hurt me just to see the pain on his face. "I wouldn't put anything past him at this point." He stared off toward his window for a moment, but I believe that he was looking off into eternity rather out into his. . . yard? "But there's no point in pondering over him, right? We were going clubbing!" Was that excitement in his voice so suddenly? Was that a grin on his face? Surely not. . . not the ice prince Kaiba Seto.

"Well, we were, but. . . I don't have an outfit, remember?"

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Seto yanked open two small double doors, to reveal and unbelievably large walk-in closet. "I think I have something similar to the one in the store. The pants will be a little long on you, but it shouldn't be bad enough to cause problems."

He returned to stand in front of me with a near-replica of the entire outfit he had picked out at that store in the mall. . . and he had a blue one just like it for himself. We were going to go matching? That was. . . uh, this is going to sound bad, but. . . gay. I mean, I have nothing against it, but if Seto was going to try and keep our relationship. . . was it even a relationship? . . . on the down-low, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'm going to take a shower first, though. You can make yourself at home. There is a bathroom in nearly every guest room, so you can shower too, if you want. You can raid the fridge or something, or just snooze on a couch or a bed. . . not **my** bed though. Just. . . do something that won't cause any trouble or mess." With that, he retreated into the bathroom, shutting and locking (dammit!) the door.

It was at that moment that I realized just how quiet this place really was. I couldn't even hear the chirping of birds, or anything for that matter. This must be the same unnerving silence that Seto lived with every day. Sure he had Mokuba, but chances are that Seto spent most of his daily life completely and totally alone. My heart fell a little at the thought of it.

I could hear the water cut on, and the idea of Seto's wet naked body sent chills up my spine. . . that would be so fucking hot.

I sighed. Kaiba Seto's bedroom. I suppose that it was kind of dull. Then again. . . most of his treasures were probably hidden! I decided then that the perfect way to wait out my eye candy's shower would be to snoop around a bit. I mean, what's the worst thing I could find? Well, it just so happens that it's located in Seto's night stand drawer.

It was the first place I looked, because I was sitting on his bed at the time, and already I was a bit unsettled. Inside was a small silver handgun. Okay, there is probably a perfectly reasonable explanation. Seto is very rich, after all, and needs to defend himself one way or another. Setting the gun on the bed beside me, I reached in again, feeling around. Was that it? Just a gun? I put my hand all the way to the very back of the drawer. Oh! Some paper! I pulled it out, wrinkling it slightly by accident. It had been folded neatly, but it wasn't anything fancy that I couldn't re-fold after being nosey.

Whatever it was, there wasn't much to it. It seemed to start off like a letter, but it was too short to be a letter. I went ahead and read it.

_Mokuba,_

_What good would it do for me to say sorry? As the only family you had left, I also left you behind. I have a lot of faith in your strength and your capabilities. You won't be so weak as to go this way. I_

It ended there, unfinished. . . but I didn't even need a mind to understand what it was meant to be. An unfinished suicide note to Mokuba in the same drawer as a handgun. How old was it? Was it new? Was it something old and long forgotten? My heart quickened just as it had earlier during Seto's disappearance. This relationship really would be the end of me. I folded the note, though I really wanted to rip it into a million pieces, or to the point that it no longer existed in this world, and put it away, along with the gun. . . which I found to be fully loaded. . . no, it was short by one bullet. Was that on purpose, or had he used one on something? I shivered a bit, but this time it wasn't for a good reason.

Perhaps I ought to just go take a shower to go out with Seto. The time was four o'clock. I gathered up the outfit Seto was lending me and ventured toward the nearest guestroom to freshen up. . .

- - -

I dressed while in the bathroom and returned to Seto's bedroom, not realizing that someone had shut his door. . . but I sure as hell didn't regret just walking in.

Seto let out a noise that resembled a yelp and pulled his large shirt up to hold in front of his crotch, "What the fuck?!"

"Woah! Hey, your fault for not locking the door!"

"There isn't a lock." He muttered, and for some reason, he seemed ashamed to tell me that.

"Get dressed and let's go." I urged, inching closer.

"Turn around first."

"Nuh-uh." I smiled at him, staring quite intently.

"Fine." Seto huffed, turning around. Holy. Fucking. Shit. His ass is fucking Eden. It was perfect. Round, white, unmarked flesh. I never thought I would describe some guys butt as gorgeous, but Seto's rear was beyond even that.

"Daaaaaamn." Was all I could manage to utter, and Seto growled a bit at it.

He proceeded to dress while facing away from me, though every now and then I caught a glimpse of the bright red blush across his cheeks. . . his face cheeks. He really was adorable. As soon as he finished I hugged him from behind and he tried to jump with surprise, but I held him still. "I like you no matter what you wear." It was an awkward silence from then on, and that reminded me of the silence that I had experienced earlier. . . and the note.

My eyes flickered toward the drawer, but I just couldn't brings myself to discuss it with him, not yet, not during this happy occasion. We were going to go out tonight and have a good time together. I could discuss the issue with him at another time. As long as he was with me, there wouldn't be any suicide or self-harm to be heard of.

I don't know how it happened, but the both of us had forgotten our original intention for going upstairs; photos. I still wanted to see photos, but somehow it seemed that I needed to let it go for now.

* * *

No, I'm not dead! Sorry for making you all wait so long! I don't know what has gotten into me! (Laziness, quite obviously.) I'm so sorry! Would it make you feel better to know that I stayed up until about two in the morning writing this and then re-read it all by myself to make sure there weren't any mistakes? I'm going to work on a couple chapters of **Behind Blue Eyes: Seto's Story** next. As for this story, I'm behind where I wanted to be by this chapter. . . actually, I was behind by chapter three, hahaha! Anywho, this story is going to be ridiculously long. How many of you plan to stick with me until the bitter end? As long as I still have reviewers, I can write.

E-mails are the best though! When I get e-mails, I feel more pressure to actually sit my ass down and work on these chapters. So send me some love! (I'm such a whore for this stuff.) I love you all! Leave me some reviews so I can feed my love-starved ego!


	18. Day Five: Night Out

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Did someone say that they wanted me to update faster? Mwahahaha! I figured that you all deserved faster updates, so. . . don't I deserve reviews and e-mails and stuffs? Talk to me! I have no friends! (Whining.) Hahaha, enjoy, my darlings! 

**Beta: **Cucumber-kun!

**Dedication:** "To NeptuneIce, who got her ass broken by the hospital doctor guy so she could stop coughing up blood." (Quoted from neptuneice herself, haha!) She's sick though, and I appreciate her reading this while very sick and for IMing me to! (She's probably already well again by the time I've posted this.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't. Own. Jack. Shit.

* * *

**Recap:**

_My eyes flickered toward the drawer, but I just couldn't bring myself to discuss it with him, not yet, not during this happy occasion. We were going to go out tonight and have a good time together. I could discuss the issue with him at another time. As long as he was with me, there wouldn't be any suicide or self-harm to be heard of._

- - -

We arrived at the club in style; Kaiba Seto's sleek, black limousine. The car caught a lot of attention on its own, but even more heads turned when the two of us stepped out. We both wore sunglasses dark enough to hide our eyes, more to cover Seto's identity than to shield our eyes from the sun that was nearing the horizon.

I felt very done up, dressed from head to toe in a rich man's clothes. Yes, he even let me borrow some black dress shoes to go with the outfit. I was surprised to find that we had the same shoe size.

There was a waiting line to get in that snaked around the building. Men and women alike were scantily clad and already halfway drunk. They were cheering and acting like whores. A few of the women (if they could even be called that) were flashing their silicone bags at the bouncer in an attempt to gain entrance to the building, but the burly man merely stared and then looked around in an official manner.

"Aw man!" I whined, having to be loud so that the crowd wouldn't drown me out, "Do we have to wait in that line?"

"I may be rich, but I'm not a celebrity. . . not exactly anyways. However. . ." There was that catlike grin that I hadn't seen in awhile. He was up to something, and I wondered what it was. "Stay here." He ordered, stepping over to the bouncer at the door.

I couldn't hear them, but they were exchanging words, the man's eyes raking hungrily over Seto's slim body, lingering where the brunet's shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a small bit of his pale chest. Even the hussies lifting up their shirts couldn't steal attention away from the radiant beauty that was, and always will be, Kaiba Seto.

The bouncer was probably about an inch taller than the skinny CEO, and I felt the urge to run in and take Seto away from him. . . but my breath was quick to hitch.

The large man was caressing Seto's face with one hand, while his other arm was finding its way around Seto's tiny waist. . . but Seto did nothing to stop him. In fact, he seemed to be **encouraging** such actions. I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists, my whole body shaking with a jealous anger. I mean, don't you think that I had a right to be angry?

Then he did something amazing, but before I tell you, I need to explain some things. Anybody that is anybody knows that Seto looks fucking good in leather pants. Why? Because they cling to his legs, ass, and crotch (which, might I add, takes some getting used to). He managed to find an especially large pair, that he had bought by mistake, for me to wear. Though they were larger, they still clung to me like saran wrap, just like his pants clung to him. You understand? No space at all in those things. Wanna sneak a hand down the back of Seto's pants to grab his ass? Not. Happening. That brings me back to his shocking action. Somehow, by means that couldn't possibly have been natural, Seto was able to put two fingers **and** his thumb into his pocket (these things **have** pockets?!) and pull out a tiny wad of cash!

Trying to be discreet, he freed one single bill, which was clearly marked with a 100 on each corner, and shoved it into the bouncer's pocket, running his hand seductively across the larger man's thigh.

He smiled a kind of gruff, frightening smile and squeezed Seto's ass with one massive hand, eliciting a quiet sound of protest and a look of disgust from the blue-eyed god. I didn't like where things were going, but the man stepped aside before I could do anything, allowing us entrance. I began to follow Seto inside when my right arm was roughly seized.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, blondie?" His voice was deep and raspy, like that of a smoker. Who the fuck was he calling 'blondie'?

"He's with me." Seto answered for me, draping an arm over my shoulders and leaning his head against my own.

"Lucky bastard." I heard him mutter as he turned away from us and once again watched the crowd.

I felt my heart leap into my throat when Seto grabbed my hand, his long fingers intertwining with my own, and led me eagerly inside.

- - -

It was mostly dark inside, the only sources of light being the wicked neon rope lights that seemed to outline everything and the pendant lighting that hung invitingly over the bar. A few skilled men behind the counter were expertly mixing alcoholic beverages. They looked tempting, but with a father like mine, I'd never drink a drop.

"They aren't checking IDs." I pointed out, setting my sunglasses on top of my head for a better look.

"That's because this place is supposed to be for people that are 21 or older." Seto also lifted his shades to rest atop his head, revealing his precious sapphires. "That means that they won't card anyone in here. We were supposed to get carded at the door, but we didn't because-"

"Because you're fucking hot." I finished for him, my new surroundings making me feel much more bold than usual. The numerous pairs of eyes undressing him were also making me nervous, and therefore I wanted to do things that I normally wouldn't do just so that I could mark him as mine and keep everyone else away. "I'm so glad that you're all mine!" I said loudly, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling his body against mine. Yeah, that ought to do it.

"Jounouchi?" He asked, eyes blinking rapidly with shock.

"_Jounouchi_?" I asked back, sounding expectant.

"Katsuya. . ." He whispered, correcting himself, "What are you doing?" He wasn't angry. Seto also seemed to be effected by the wild and carefree attitude around us.

"Think of this as security." I smirked, dipping him down with one arm and using my free hand to gently brush his bangs out of his puzzled eyes, "Can I?"

He opened his mouth to form some sort of reply, but I cut him off, capturing his mouth, his lips. . . his tongue. Seto made noises and motions of protest, but soon gave in, eventually kissing me back. By the time we stood upright again, everyone within eyeshot was whistling and hollering, their perversion more obvious than the color of the sky.

"That wasn't necessary." He turned away from me, but immediately about-faced, blushing from the attention of the crowd.

"But you liked it." I grinned, pulling him against me again.

"But it wasn't necessary." He tried to push away from me, his hands flat on my chest.

"But you liked it." I repeated.

Seto sighed, wriggling out of my arms, "You're really weird."

"You like that, too." I grinned and he broke out into a smile.

"Come on **blondie**," He put extra emphasis on the nickname he knew I hated, "Let's go get a drink, this place has some of the best martinis." He grabbed my hand again, but I reluctantly shook it off.

"I'd rather not." I told him honestly, and the look of sad disappointment that had come across his face during my rejection was soon replaced by an expression of understanding.

"Sorry, I forgot." He bit his bottom lip and I knew his apology was sincere, "Well you can go find a table for us while I get a drink."

"Do you **have** to drink?" I asked, the idea of him drunk making me sick. After seeing my father in a drunken rage so often, lying around the apartment like a waste of flesh or throwing small appliances against the walls, I didn't think that I could bear to see the one that I love be reduced to the same state. That would completely soil my vision of the kind of person Seto was.

He looked me over very seriously for a long moment before answering, without even a smile, "Yes." and with that he headed for the bar. I could only watch him leave me. He looked so confident, carrying himself with a holier-than-thou air about him. Heads turned to follow him, but they all knew better than to make a move. . . I had made it quite clear during our entrance that he was already taken, and yet. . . was he really mine? I knew next to nothing about him. . . how much of the iceberg had I uncovered? It is true, only one eighth of an iceberg can be seen on the surface. . . while the true danger, the true mass of the iceberg lay hidden beneath the sea, and only those willing to find it could see its true nature. I wanted to dive deep and swim to the very bottom. I wanted to discover the remaining seven eighths.

I did just as I was asked, wandering around like someone that was very out of place, and I **was** very out of place, but I tried not to show my discomfort to everyone else. It was crowded, but the tables were fairly empty. Everyone was either making out against the walls or out on the dance floor. . . though it looked more like they were having sex with their clothes on rather than dancing.

The tables were all very tall with high stools pushed underneath them. I pulled one out from under a lonely table and sat, feeling like a complete loser. I never liked sitting alone in a large crowd. I always felt like people were staring at me and judging me when I wasn't with a group of people. I wanted to blend in, not stand out. Standing out was more of Seto's style.

"Hey cutie, why are you all alone?" Some guy sat down at the table I was saving, leaning across and looking into my eyes with a hungry expression. His hair was dyed a dark blue and he had a nose piercing. His contacts matched the color of his hair. So he was one of those punk guys, eh? He wasn't too bad looking, but I wasn't interested in the slightest.

"I'm not alone." I informed him, and he leaned back a bit, confused. "I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to get back." I folded my arms and laid them atop the table, smirking down into the eyes of this bold stranger.

"Well I bet your boyfriend couldn't please you like I could." He licked his lips, and I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

"I beg to differ." Seto's voice rang out from behind me and the stranger sat up straight on the stool. Seto took another stool and sat it right up against mine, making himself comfortable. "I could suck a bowling ball through a straw." He winked, causing the blue-haired freak's eyes to double in size. Even I couldn't help but stare at him for saying something like that. What had gotten into him? "So then, if you're done trying to pick up my puppy, you can leave." The guy didn't budge, and I could tell that Seto was getting irritated. "Perhaps I should put this in terms that even someone with a tiny brain like you can understand. . . **fuck off**." With this, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his upper lip curled into a snarl.

Needless to say, the fellow left promptly.

"Damn. . ." I finally said, releasing the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

That's when I noticed what Seto had brought back with him. He had a martini in each hand, and was now sitting them on the table.

"I said I didn't want anything." I reminded him, getting a bit mad at the thought that he might try to make me drink one. Seto wouldn't do that, would he?

"Who said one of these was for you?" He arched an eyebrow at him, blue eyes alight with his own humor. "Saves me from having to make another trip when my first one is gone, right?" He chuckled a bit, taking a sip from the first glass and then staring off into the crowd of dancers.

"You're not going to get drunk, are you?" I didn't really want to think about that possibility, but it was better to know ahead of time if I was going to have to deal with it.

"No." He answered quickly, then looked thoughtful, "Well, maybe. . ." He scrunched up his face and then looked at me carefully. "Hmm, take this just in case." He gave me his cell phone, which I will never figure out where he pulled it from. "The driver is number 3 on speed dial." He smirked and took another sip of that terrible liquid.

"Who's number 2?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Mokuba." He stated, giving me a look that said 'duh!' He took another sip. Was he supposed to be drinking it down so quickly? How much alcohol could he hold? He was so skinny. I was always told that thinner people couldn't hold as much alcohol. So would those two martinis do him in? What kind of drunk was Seto? Would he try to do something drastic? Would he try to. . .

My mind flashed back to the gun and note in his night stand drawer. He wanted to die. . . or at least he wanted to at one time or wants to some time in the future. I needed to protect him; from others and most importantly, from himself.

I snapped out of my little moment to find Seto with his head thrown back, sucking down the rest of his first glass, his fingers wrapped around the second one so that he could quickly start on it.

"Slow down!" I ordered him, trying to grab his arm to pull it away from his face, but I was too late. All that remained was the toothpick and olive. . . and even the olive had a small bite taken out of it. I had to laugh a bit though when I saw Seto chewing. "Are you supposed to eat that?" I raised a blond brow, shoving the full glass away from him.

"I don't think so." He admitted, probably wondering why he bit a piece out of it. He was reaching for the second one. "Give that back."

"How much alcohol can you hold."

"Not sure. Let's find out, shall we?" He grinned, finally retrieving his most precious fluid.

"I don't want to find out."

"Oh come on! What's the worst thing that could happen?" He began to sip at the new martini.

"You could shoot yourself in the head." I blurted out, turning away immediately to pretend that it had never even come from my mouth.

"What?" He asked, and I could have sworn I heard a slight shake in his voice.

"Nothing." I muttered, sighing loudly and then leaning against him. "I love you."

He froze, holding the cup away from his face and looking at me very seriously. "Love. . ." He looked back into the crowd. "Heh, love. . ." He repeated, tilting back his head and emptying the contents of his glass into his mouth. "Let's go dance!" He yelled, all-too enthusiastically. I followed him without objection, but. . . why didn't he tell me that he loved me back? It had to be this atmosphere. He **did** have a strong fear of the paparazzi after all. Yeah, that had to be it.

The lighted dance floor was crowded, but the dancers made room for us when they spotted us approaching. Damn, I suddenly wished that I had learned to dance. The techno dance mix of a popular song was playing over a large set of speakers that were suspended from the ceiling.

"Just let your body move with the music." Seto began to sway, his body moving like a flower in a gentle breeze. It was so natural, so beautiful. The way his moved his hips. . . so seductive. It was like he had been practicing this dance from the day he was born just so that he could perform it for me at this particular moment in time.

"I can't dance." I admitted, lowering my eyes in embarrassment.

"Anyone can dance." He smiled at me, a weak smile that didn't seem like him at all. . . didn't even seem like the smiles I had seen from him before. His blue eyes looked a bit watered over, almost looking as though a glaze had come over them. The alcohol was taking effect quicker than I had anticipated. . . and with only two martinis. He couldn't drink as much as he thought. "Just move your body, Katsuuuuya." He held out the 'u' in my name, giggling like a child afterwards. "Katsuuuuya." He repeated, giggling again and running away suddenly.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled, but soon saw him at the bar once again. Then I found out what was going on. It wasn't the alcohol making Seto act funny, it was whatever the bartender was putting in Seto's martinis when Seto was distracted by some drunkard. The way that those men looked at Seto. . . their eyes clearly showed their perverted hunger. They were whispering to each other, smirking and laughing like predators.

I stood in the middle of the dance floor, watching in disgust. Three large men approached Seto and I could feel every muscle in my body freeze up. None of them were Saki, but. . . they were all still dangerous. I began to calmly, or as calmly as possible, make my way toward the one I love.

That's when they made their move. Two of them started to stroke his face while the third stroked his leg. Seto's hands lashed out at them, but the drug was quickly forcing him into submission. He was powerless again them.

I broke out into a run, all of my anger and fear and worry building up inside me, ready to be released on the bodies of those three bastards. I don't really remember the fight much, to be honest. It was like my eyes were blinded with rage. I remember the way their bones felt against the knuckles of my fists as I ruthlessly beat them with every ounce of strength I could muster. They were bigger than me, but they were practically drunk. . . and so I had a strong advantage. A couple of other sober men had joined me in kicking their asses. . . and I was kind of annoyed at them for stealing some of my glory.

Seto had fallen onto the floor, legs sprawled out in front of him and his back against the bar. He was clapping his hands loudly, cheering like only a drunk or an invalid would.

- - -

Using Seto's cell phone, I called his driver and gave him a very brief rundown of the situation. At the mention of Seto getting drunk, I could hear the driver gasp a little. He probably never expected 'drunk' and 'Seto' to fall in the same sentence unless the sentence happened to include the word 'not'. He came with amazing speed, and I put Seto into the car.

He was still awake, but wasn't very coherent. I ended up having to pick him up, thank the gods he's light, and carry him out of the building and to the limousine. Once inside he refused to buckle up. He laid down across the back seat, his head in my lap. . . on a very sensitive area of my lap, might I add. He lay with his face up, and it was beautiful to look down and see him. . . if only he would do this while not fucked up on drugs.

"Beautiful. . ." He whispered, reaching up and wrapping his right hand around a few strands of my hair. "I like blond hair." He smiled, and it seemed to real. "That's why I like you so much, Satoshi. I like blond hair. Brown eyes too. Big brown eyes. I like big brown eyes like yours Satoshi."

My heart skipped a bit and jumped up into my throat, "Seto, I'm Jounouchi! I'm Jounouchi Katsuya!" I put both hands on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks.

His hand fell back to his side, "Oh, that's right. You look a lot like Satoshi, Katsuya. That's why I like you Katsuya. I like Satoshi, so I like you." Again he smiled, but I didn't like it so much. "But. . ." He closed his eyes. "I think I like you better, Katsuya. I like fools. . . I like fools like me, Katsuya. . . fools like me. . ." His strange rambling finally ended and his breathing eventually evened out.

I glanced up at the rearview mirror, catching the grave expression on the drivers' face. He didn't dare say a word. I sighed, running my thumb across Seto's parted lips, "I look like Satoshi, eh?" Was that a good thing or a bad thing? At first I was extremely hurt because I thought that perhaps he only liked me because I reminded him of Satoshi. . . but what he said at the very end. He said that he liked me better. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are we going to your residence, Master Jounouchi?" The driver took this opportunity to steal a glance in the rearview mirror. Master Jounouchi? Me? I was a bit taken aback by the title.

"Uh, yes please." I stared at the face of my sleeping beauty, running my hands through his hair and across his chest. The temptation was too strong, and I couldn't resist it. I slid a hand under his shirt, running my fingers across the warm flesh of his stomach, drawing circles around his navel until Seto grunted. I quickly withdrew the offending hand, looking at his face for fear I had woke him. . . but he just sneezed a bit and then continued his slumber. "Such an angel when you're asleep." I said to no one in particular."

"We're here." The driver announced, bring the stretch limo to a halt in front of my apartment.

"Thanks." I opened the door, dragging Seto out with me. Damn, he didn't even wake up from all of that! I began to walk away, and then turned back, "Um, I don't have any money to tip you with." I said regretfully.

"It isn't necessary, I get paid ridiculously well by Master Kaiba." He smiled, rolling up the window that he had opened to hear me, and then driving off down the road.

- - -

I got him into my apartment without any incident, and I was thankful for that. I laid him on my bed on top of the blankets and put a damp rag on his forehead. I didn't know what good that would do, if it would do any good at all, but at least I felt like I was doing **something** to help. I watched him sleep for a little bit until my stomach started yelling at me to feed it. When I made to leave my room, however, I heard a chuckle from my bed.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, leaning up on one elbow, his blue eyes dark when a new emotion. "Aren't we going to play? Don't you want to play, Katsuya?" He laughed a delirious laugh, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "Come, Katsuya, let's play a game." He sat up this time, sitting on his calves with his legs spread open. One of his hands ran up and down his throat while the other danced along his inner thighs. "Come on, don't be shy." He teased.

My mouth was instantly dry. It was tempting, oh fuck was it tempting. I wanted with everything in my being to be his hands. I watched one hand wander up his shirt, his mouth opening and closing in silent gasps. Damn. . . leather is so constricting.

No. No, no, no! Seto wouldn't normally do something like this! That drug that the bartender put in his drinks was doing this! I couldn't take advantage of him like that. "N-no!" I yelled from across the room, "I know that it isn't you doing this, Seto! Don't worry, I won't let myself give in to this!."

A devious smile played on his pale lips. "Thanks, katsuya." The smile faded and he lay back down, dozing off again.

I blinked about five dozen times. So that was all an act? He was testing me? No way! He was drugged up. . . right? Was this entire thing a test? There really was no way to tell at the moment. I would definitely have to discuss it with him whenever he woke up. It was already after eight in the evening, and now only one question was on my mind: what the hell was for dinner?

As I ventured down the dark hallway towards my kitchen, I could feel a tight wad growing in my chest. The urge to go back and check on Seto kept eating at me. Why did I want to check on him? He was in my bedroom sleeping. We were multiple floors above ground level. He was fine there. Even so, I ran back into my room and snuck a peek, confirming what I had originally thought; he was snoozing safe and sound. Still, I couldn't shake this feeling that he might be stolen away right from under my nose.

* * *

Sorry! I couldn't help but leave you all with a cliffhanger! This chapter was finished sooner, but it was 1:30 in the morning and I needed to have someone beta-read it. I obviously did a half-assed job on the last chapter, as many of you proudly pointed out each of my numerous mistakes. Typos were abundant. 

I know, this is a short chapter. . . but hey, it was fast, right? I suddenly got a wild burst of inspiration while reading some lengthy private messages from a few of my readers, **melodyz07** being a primary person. Thank you all so much for reading my crazy chapters! You're all wonderful inspiration for me!

Don't forget to read **Behind Blue Eyes: Seto's Story** along with this story if you haven't already been reading it. This story is only half of it!


	19. Day Six: That Victorious Smile

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

I'm trying to churn these out at a decent speed; am I doing alright? I will be going out of town April 10-15, so I'll **try** to write chapter twenty before my vacation. Enjoy! 

**NEW:** I have created a forum for you all to post on and talk to each other on! Isn't that fun? The link is towards the top of my profile. I sent emails to a lot of you, but I don't think that most people got it. Please go check it out and register so that everyone can talk together! It's going to be so much fun! See you there!(By the way, there is an **official picture of Saki** there!)

**Dedication:** This is for melodyz07. Not only does she post extensive reviews, but she follows them up with emails containing even more details. She talks about the many things she likes and makes guesses at what certain things could mean. She really gets into the story, and I absolutely love reading what she has to say! So thank you, melodyz07! (I love you all though, hehe)

**Disclaimer:** No, this isn't mine. Yes, I have a lot of crap before the actual story.

No beta. . . you have been warned.

**Huge Mistake:** I had written this chapter thinking it was Friday. . . well, it's Thursday. So we're going to have to pretend that Yuugi and the others changed their shopping day to Thursday. Alright? Please work with me. . .

* * *

**Recap:**

_I ran back into my room and snuck a peek, confirming what I had originally thought; he was snoozing safe and sound. Still, I couldn't shake this feeling that he might be stolen away right from under my nose._

- - -

It rained that night, a gentle rain that played soothing rhythms on the building and made intricate little rivers on the windows. I watched the streams run down the glass of the window beside my bed. Normally the soft silver glow of the moon would filter in, but tonight there was only the darkness and the rain. . . and I couldn't sleep.

It wasn't the rain or the black of night that kept me from my slumber, but rather the wild beating of my heart. Seto had snuggled up against my side all on his own and I rolled over, embracing him to make sure that he stayed there.

I tangled my fingers in his hair when he began to nuzzle my chest. "Beautiful." I couldn't help but whisper to his sleeping face.

"Go to sleep, Katsuya." Seto leaned back from me, blue eyes half-lidded. "We're going to school tomorrow."

Oh yeah, we skipped school yesterday. I could already imagine the rumors that would go around. They would probably all think that I screwed Seto. Normally I wouldn't mind rumors, but I didn't want to risk Seto's reputation. "Everyone is going to start assuming things." What kinds of things, I didn't specify.

"We'll just deny everything."

"Everything?" Couldn't we at least tell them we were going out? **Were** we going out? We never really did make that clear.

"Yes, everything. There's nothing going on between us."

Suddenly it was hard to breathe, "What? I thought that we were. . ."

"That we were what?" His eyes were wide open now.

So that's it then? We're nothing? When he told me he loved me, when he returned my kisses, when we almost had sex in this very room. . . all of that was nothing?

With a force I never knew I possessed, I shoved Seto away from me and he fell from the bed with a sound of surprise and a loud thud as he hit the floor. I then leapt to my feet and headed for the door. . . but stopped and turned around. Seto sat on the floor with his legs tucked up under him, his hands flat on the carpet in front of him. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable, so. . . fuckable. Yeah, that's it. Since we're nothing, then he meant nothing to me. His feelings, his tears, his nightmares. . . they all meant nothing!

I came back to him, seizing him roughly by the wrists and slinging him back onto the bed. Good thing he was so light, it just made it easier to move him around.

"Jounouchi?" He asked, voice frantic with a frightened confusion as I pinned his arms above his head with one hand, using my other hand to pry his legs apart so that I could sit between them. I then allowed for my fingers to trail up under his shirt, my skin kissing the tender flesh of his stomach.

"Jounouchi, why?" Those blue eyes, I bet they were horrified. I wouldn't know, I didn't dare to look at them and it was too dark to see them either way.

"If we are nothing, then you are nothing to me!" I leaned down, sucking hard on his neck. That would definitely leave a mark.

"Why are we nothing?" He managed to choke out after groaning a bit during my assault on his throat.

"Because you- what?" I finally allowed myself to sit up and look into his eyes, which seemed to glow from some unknown source of light, releasing my death-grip on his wrists. I turned on the table lamp on the night stand beside my bed to get a better look. He wasn't crying and he didn't look dazed or afraid.

"Why are we nothing?" He repeated, though I had heard him the first time.

"You said-"

"I said nothing. I asked what we were. I wanted to hear you say it so that I didn't risk making a fool of myself." His eyes slid shut and I couldn't help but brush his bangs out of his eyes. Seto swatted my hand away from his face, "But I never expected an answer like this." His eyes were beginning to water up, but still he didn't cry.

"I-I misunderstood." I was still kneeling between his legs. What in the hell was I doing? Just because I was angry with him didn't mean that I should. . . oh my God. . . is that why Saki raped him?

"You misunderstood? Is this what happens when you misunderstand someone?" His face was turning red with anger, his brows coming together to form wrinkles between his dangerously-narrowed eyes.

"No. . . don't look at me like that, please."

He sat up suddenly, our faces close, "You just tried to fucking ra-"

"Shut up!" I shoved him back to the bed and he just stared at me with those wide blue eyes. "I wasn't going to. . . I would have stopped!" I would have, I really would have. I would have realized what I was doing and what effect it would have on him, and I would have ended it immediately. . . but why did I even try?

"But you shouldn't have even started!"

"But I would have stopped! I would have stopped. . ." I found myself running my fingers through his hair and the palms of my hands along his cheeks. . . his face was wet, "Please stop crying. . . please stop." Tears staining that porcelain face, a sin above all sins, to make something so beautiful cry.

"I'm not the one crying." He didn't look so furious anymore. Why should he? Here I was pointing out that he was crying. Why would he deny it now when I had already seen him cry so many times before?

"You don't have to act so tough." I reassured him, my thumbs inching under his bottom lip.

"Katsuya. . . **you** are the one crying."

I reached a hand up to my face, "I'm not crying." It was wet. ". . . why?"

"Genuine."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's midnight, go to sleep." He turned off my lamp, enveloping us in darkness once more.

"Sleep? Now? After I just-"

"Katsuya, I believe that I'm finally beginning to understand how your mind works. . . and that's why I've decided that this is okay."

"How my mind works?" I forced out a half-hearted laugh, "Well can you clue me in, cause im totally lost."

He sighed and shook his head, though he smiled just a bit, his white teeth just barely visible, "You're right, you wouldn't have done it. Now if you would kindly **not** sit between my legs, I could get some sleep before we have to get up for school."

I did as he asked and laid next to him, feeling tired rather quickly. "So then what are we, Seto?"

He was quiet for a moment, his back towards me, "What do you want us to be?"

I nearly answered 'boyfriends', but that sounded so childish. I thought of a better response, "Together forever."

There was only the sound of the rain as he rolled over to face me. "Katsuya. . ."

I laughed nervously, a blush burning on my cheeks, "That sounded so stupid, didn't it? I'm not good at saying the right things."

He snuggled against my chest, sending a warm sensation throughout my body. "If that wasn't the right answer," He whispered, his tenor voice barely audible above the pouring rain, "then I don't know what is."

I remember smiling just before sleep came and stole me away. . .

- - -

When I woke up I wasn't even sure that I was awake. It was light a dream. Waking to a feather-light kiss on my forehead and a soft hand on my shoulder. I groaned a little in reply.

"Wake up. I made breakfast again. It's pancakes. Sorry, that's all I can really remember how to cook for breakfast."

I finally opened my eyes to see Seto already in his school uniform, his body bent down towards me and a gentle expression on his face. He looked so loving and so kind. I never would have thought that he could make such a face just a week ago. Here it was, Friday already, just one week after that fateful day that this project was assigned. I would have to thank Ms. Asuka for it. She was right; this was the one project that I would actually enjoy.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Came my raspy reply, smiling with half-lidded eyes.

Seto stood up straight and shook his head, blushing and smiling faintly all the while, "You're so weird. Come on and get something to eat already. The last thing we need is to be late or absent again."

"Yeah," I agreed, "People are going to start assuming things." Then it came to me, "Wait, haven't we already had this conversation?"

Seto's hand covered his face. He peered at me from between his fingers, "Yes, Katsuya. We had this same conversation last night. Now get your lazy ass up and come eat some damn pancakes." He turned to leave my room

"I bet they taste like shit."

He stopped in his tracks, facing me once more, "Oh really? And just how, dare I ask, do you know what shit tastes like?"

I smirked, sitting up in the bed, "What do you think an ass tastes like?"

His eyes went wide, "I'm going to regret this, but why in the hell would you know what an ass tastes like, or even **imply** that you know what an ass tastes like?"

"How would I know?" I asked, rising from the bed and coming to stand within a foot of him, the same smirk playing on my lips, "You mean you didn't feel it? You sure felt it while I was-"

"What?!" He yelled, his voice breaking when it hit an awkward pitch.

"Woah, settle down! I'm just kidding!" When he appeared to have settled down, I reached a hand around and grabbed his ass, "Last one to the kitchen doesn't get anything to eat!" I bolted and I could hear him stumbling after me.

- - -

Seto really didn't give himself enough credit; he was a pretty good cook! Sure, pancakes really didn't take much in the way of skill, but he made them absolutely perfect. . . not to mention that they just seemed to taste better because **he** was the one that made them. I wasn't going to say that to him though. He probably already thought I was some love-sick puppy. . . there I go, comparing myself to a canine again.

It was Seto's first day back to school since his little outburst. Both my brunet and Ms. Asuka said nothing to each other, doing their best to pretend that nothing had ever happened. It was for the best, I suppose. She gave me a kind of look when I first came in, kind of a 'so, did you discuss it?' look. I just kind of stared back, not good at the whole 'look-exchange' thing.

Class proceeded with it's usual monotony. A few of my classmates would whisper to each other every now and then, their eyes drifting in either Seto's direction or mine. Call me paranoid, but I was nearly certain that they were discussing our absence yesterday. It wasn't a normal occurrence for Kaiba Seto to miss school, so I guess it kind of **was** big news. As long as they didn't try to soil Seto's good name, I didn't mind what kinds of things they assumed.

First block came and went with its usual lack of excitement. Ms. Asuka just went over grammar rules (half of the things I didn't even know were used in the English language) and then discussed the senior class's get-together at the pool on Saturday. I had completely forgotten about it! I would definitely have to get some trunks for myself. . . and quite possible Seto. Then I remembered yet another thing; I was supposed to go out with Yuugi and the others after school!

Second block, too, was nothing but one extended lecture from the teacher. I had a theory that teachers just became teachers because they liked to hear themselves talk. Screw that 'I love the children' bullshit that they always claim. I have never met a teacher that truly loved children, but hey, maybe that's just me.

It was finally time for lunch, and I was in line for my usual pizza. Yuugi and the others were in line right behind me.

"Hey Jou," It was Yuugi's voice, "You're still going to hang out with us after school today, right?"

I turned around to join in their little group, "Yeah, of course I am! I can't wait! I had almost forgot about it!"

"Forgot about it?" Honda asked, his face skeptical, "You never forget things like that."

"Well," Anzu chimed in, "He never misses school with Kaiba Seto either."

"Oh yeah, good point." Honda agreed. Though he was my best friend, he really was annoying sometimes. Anzu was just annoying all the time. Why was she even in our group anyways? Oh, that's right. . . because she was Yuugi's only friend before Honda and I became friends with him. If I had to put up with Anzu to have Yuugi as my friend, then that was okay. Yuugi was a great guy with a big heart.

Yami no Yuugi looked royally (no pun intended) pissed, "Tell us, Jounouchi, what were you and Kaiba doing all day yesterday?" He tapped his foot, his skinny arms folded across him in some sort of authoritative manner.

"Uh, let's see. . . Seto didn't want to go to school yesterday, so-"

"Wait," The former Pharaoh interrupted, "**He** didn't want to go to school?" They all stared at me in disbelief.

"I just didn't feel like it." Out of nowhere rang that beautiful voice. Seto moved in liquid motions to stand beside me, "Is it a crime to skip school every now and then?"

Ryou looked thoughtful, "Actually, I think it-"

"Shut up." Seto ordered, and Ryou Listened.

"What did you do, then?" Yami asked yet again, his eyes lingering on my Seto quite a bit too long for my comfort.

"We went to eat at McDonald's," My brunet began answering for me, "then we went shopping at the mall, then we went and hung out with Mokuba at my house, then we showered. . . then we went to a club. Heh, Jounouchi here had to borrow some of my clothes."

"I thought you went shopping." Yami no Yuugi arched a brow in suspicion.

"We did, but something came up and we weren't able to purchase what we had gone there for. Don't interrupt me." Seto glared at him, "Let's see. . . yes, we went to a club and. . . um. . . I'm pretty sure I got drunk, or at least a little bit. Then we ended up back at Jou's house and. . . oh yeah, he was laying me on his bed-"

"Yeah, you go, dude!" Honda gave me an unexpected high five.

"Nothing happened, Honda." I reluctantly told him, though it was true. Nothing had happened between us. "He was drugged-"

"Drunk." Seto corrected.

"No, there was definitely someone putting something in your drink. I saw them do it, and then you started acting funny." The line moved forward and we went with it.

"That's called a mixer, dumbass. They put flavoring in the alcohol so that it tastes better. And if you had ever been drunk, then you would act funny too."

"But you hadn't had that much to drink!"

"The less body mass a person has, the less alcohol they can hold before they get drunk, and I may be tall, but I'm far from massive."

I sighed defeated, "Alright, you win. Either way, you were mentally impaired, so I wouldn't do anything."

"Yeah," Seto countered, apparently forgetting where we were, "But you have no problem trying things in the dead of night while I'm trying to-"

I covered his mouth with my hands, "We're at school, in front of my friends!"

He ripped my hands away, "Yeah, they're your friends, so they shouldn't have a problem with us being together, right?" He smiled at me. So he was okay with it? Just last night he didn't want to tell a soul. . . had he changed his mind? And here I was worrying that they might suspect we were together. I could feel relief coursing through me; it was a wonderful feeling.

"Together?" Honda asked, one brow significantly higher than the other. "Jou?" He gave me a very concerned look.

"Don't worry about it, man." I told him, holding my hands up and laughing nervously. "What are you doing in line with us, Kaiba?"

He looked. . . hurt? "You don't want me to stand in line with you?" He really, honestly, looked hurt and upset. "Fine. I'll just go sit down. By myself. Eating nothing."

"Nothing?" I asked, wondering if he was so mad at me that he was going to starve himself, not that he really ate much to begin with.

"I didn't bring my usual lunch with me today because I thought that just maybe I'd try the school food because you said that I ate too healthy and too little. So I figured, 'hey, what could one drenched pizza hurt?' Well, obviously it can clog my arteries and cause me to have a heart attack, but if I only eat it this once, I should be okay." He sighed after his miniature rant, looking satisfied with himself. His hands were on his hips and he acted as though Yuugi and the others weren't even there. Or maybe he just didn't give a damn. . . not that he ever did.

"You're actually going to try something?" I asked, a look of mock-shock (I know it rhymes, shut up.) on my face. I clutched at the chest of my uniform, "It can't be! Not the great Kaiba Seto! Trying something? A change in routine?" I put the back of my free hand against my forehead, gazing dramatically upward toward the cheap lighting.

"Can it, mutt." He snapped, folding his arms loosely across his chest, but smiling just enough for me to notice. His eyes were small slits while he stared me right in the eyes. I smiled back.

I glanced back at my huddle of friends to find Ryou standing dangerously close to us, his hands clasped together just under his chin, a ridiculous grin spread from ear to ear, "I knew it." Came his simple statement.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled, catching more attention in the cafeteria that I had intended.

"You're so loud!" Anzu scolded, looking around at everyone as though I had embarrassed her. She was so damn annoying, but no one had the heart to tell her that. Well, no one except-

"God damn you're annoying." Seto informed her, shoving his pinky finger into one of his ears and closing one eye as though to prove his point. He removed the finger when I began to snicker and cover my mouth. Again, he smiled. Did he like making me laugh.

"Oh isn't that cute." It was the sarcastic tone of Bakura, "The priest likes to make the puppy giggle." He turned to a rather irritated Pharaoh, "Remember when you used to make the priest laugh, oh great Pharaoh?" He broke out into a laugh, but the students knew better than to stare at him. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!" The angered kind swung a fist at the thief, but Bakura was quick to dodge it and then continue his cackling.

"Do they always do this?" Seto asked, looking rather peeved.

"Yeah, welcome to my world." I grinned at him.

The line was finally far up enough that we were all able to claim our crappy school food. Most of us grabbed the infamous pizza-in-a-box, while Anzu dared to buy a salad. Seto almost went for one of those nasty health foods as well, but I was able to intercept his hand before it reached the pre-made salads. "Here you go!" I chimed, handing him a pizza.

"I would say 'thank you', but that wouldn't be very sincere." He admitted, holding the box with his index finger and thumb of both hands as though the grease would leap out onto him. . . and it might, if he threw the box down onto the table with a bit too much force. Heh, that would be interesting though, seeing the pristine Kaiba Seto with a big-ass grease stain on his normally-impeccable uniform.

Though my brunet didn't seem very willing at first, he agreed to sit with the entire group today, instead of with just me. I actually prefer it to be just the two of us, but I didn't want to abandon my friends. It would be really cool if he could get along with them, but even I was smart enough to know that such a thing wasn't even possible.

- - -

It went rather well, actually. Seto didn't say a whole lot, except to pick on me a few times, but it didn't bother me like it used to. In fact, I loved it when he picked on me, because he was paying attention to me, and I loved to have his attention focused on me. Geez, I either sounded like an obsessed girlfriend or a pathetic little kid. . . oh well, the hottest guy in the city was in love with me! Who gives a flying fuck what anyone else things of me? Haha!

I actually paid attention in math that day. Well, okay, I drifted in an out of daydreams for most of it, but I'm pretty sure that I caught the important parts, and if I didn't, I had a really sexy tutor that would tell me how to solve the problems!

After school, we joined up with Anzu's preppy partner, Kioko, and Yuugi's quiet partner, Keita. Neither one of them really said anything to any of us. Keita just looked scared the entire time, and Kioko tried to be a slut around Seto, batting her eyes at him like the damned hussy she is. Seto did his best to look in whatever direction she wasn't located. He actually shoved her away a few times when she happened to strut too close to him. I eventually had to walk between them to make sure that she wouldn't try anything funny.

"You know," Yuugi began, looking both ways as we approached the street in front of our school, "I'm glad that you're finally doing things with us, Kaiba." He turned around and flashed the CEO one of his childish smiles, nearly stepping out in front of a car. Luckily for him, Honda reached out and pulled him away from the street.

"Watch where you're going, Yuugi!" I told him, my heart beating quickly. I didn't even want to think about losing one of my friends. I glanced at Seto for no real reason, but he hadn't reacted to the near-incident at all. I wondered if it bothered him to see people die. . . he **had** killed someone, after all, and in his little episode, he said something about a guy named Satoshi and that he had done some 'terrible thing'.

Seto returned my stare, and this time he wasn't smile. What was he thinking? I could never tell.

Eventually, after much caution this time, we reached the sidewalk on the other side, where the rest of our journey would take place.

"You all have fun." Seto blurted suddenly, stopping.

"What?" I asked, and the looks on everyone's faces asked the same question.

"I'm going back to your apartment, Jou" Jou? My nickname? "I have a lot of work to do, so you go ahead and have fun with your friends. Spend time with them. Friends are. . . irreplaceable. I'll see you later, Katsuya." He tried to smile, but gave up after a few failed attempts, and then turned on his heels, walking in the opposite direction.

"He said Katsuya again." Honda decided to point out.

"I'd rather you stay with me today." I ignored Honda, looking Seto dead in the eyes as the CEO faced us one more. Did he understand what I was saying? With Saki wandering around his house and showing up in such random places at such strange hours of both the day and night, there was no telling when he may appear next. I didn't want to mention it in front of everyone.

"It's an apartment; no one can see which door I enter." He finally was able to smile a little, not minding who happened to see him, "Don't worry, just go an have fun. I'll see you when you get home, alright?" He traveled the few steps back to where I stood, laying a hand on my head and rubbing at my hair, making it even more of a mess than usual. Seto once again turned away, heading towards where I lived. . . had he already memorized the way?

"Seto!" I called out to him and he stopped, turning around yet again. At that moment I ran up to him, throwing my arms around his neck and crushing my lips against his. He made a slight sound of surprise, but didn't make any gestures of protest. When I pulled away his eyes fluttered open with utmost beauty, the same smile returning to grace his features. "Be careful, okay?" I sounded like an overprotective mother, but I really didn't want anything to happen to him.

"I understand." He answered, leaving me once more. As much as I wanted to stop him again, I refrained and watched his back as his body became smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Jou?" Yuugi came to stand in front of me and the others followed him like sheep. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

I grinned, "I'm in love with Kaiba Seto."

- - -

It took forever to get to the mall, and the entire trip all that I could think about is if Seto made it home okay. I nearly asked someone if I could borrow their cell phone so that I could call my apartment and check on him, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I had confessed my love for Seto to them, the two outsiders seemed absolutely shocked, while the others just grinned and laughed. It really was a strange situation, I guess. I mean, Seto and I used to always fight and be at each others' throats! I truly hated him with ever pint of blood in my body. . . but somewhere along the way, that hate changed into something else. It's like they say, there's a very thin line between love and hate. I suppose that I happened to wander across that line, and I sure as hell didn't plan on returning to the other side!

We bounced from shop to shop, mostly just looking. The girls were dragging us around to all of the places that they thought boys should shop. There were enormous swimsuit sections, and the women felt the need to pick things out for us. It was really awful and gave me one reason to appreciate growing up in an all-male household. . . and yet another reason to appreciate being gay. Gay? Wasn't I bisexual? Nah, fuck that. I was downright gay, and I didn't care who the fuck knew it. . . I wasn't going to scream it in a public area or anything, but you get what I mean.

"Are you going to get something for your boy-toy?" Honda asked, making a kissy-face when he did.

"Yeah, he needs some swimming trunks. He has a huge pool at his house, but I doubt he swims in it." I remembered the pool from Mokuba talking about it one time. What kind of thing would Seto wear, though? I couldn't pick out anything weird; it would have to suit his style.

"How about these?" Ryou asked, appearing innocent enough (and I say 'appear' because we all know how deceiving and sneaky that little albino can be.). He held up a pair of very, very, **very** short blue swimming trunks. "They're really popular these days!"

"What?!" I yelped, startled at the size of them. Was there even enough cloth their to cover anything? Then again, Seto's satin boxers weren't much longer. . .

"The priest has very nice legs; I'm sure he'll look lovely in them." Bakura added, and I would've punched him had it not meant putting my life on the line.

"Yeah. . ." Yami no Yuugi agreed, making me pissed off at him too.

"I don't know." I twisted my face as though it helped me think better. He **would** look good in them, but he might think I was a perverted. . . then again, he already thought that. "I don't have any money." Aha! Perfect excuse!

"I'll buy them for you!" Yuugi beamed, snatching them out of Ryou's hands and dashing towards the checkout line. "That's what friends are for!"

"For buying short swimming trunks?" I asked, kind of happy that he was purchasing them for me. Seto probably wouldn't even try them on, but at least it wouldn't be my money wasted. Besides, the look on his face when I gave them to him was going to be absolutely priceless. The look on the female cashier's face was priceless as well.

Kioko sighed, "It's sad to discover that Kaiba is gay, but. . . he'd look pretty hot with another guy, now that I think about it." She squealed slightly, blushing like the yaoi fan that most of the female population had become.

"Kaiba Seto would look fucking hot in the arms of a big, strong man." Keita muttered. We all stared at him for the sudden comment, especially since it was the only thing that most of us had ever heard him say, but he only blinked in response.

Other than the two females of our party, none of us bought anything else. We all already had swimsuits for the upcoming cookout, and I was ready to high-tail it out of there so that I could see Seto again and give him his gift.

We said our goodbyes at the entrance to the mall. It was about 7:30 and the sun was already setting. I had to run if I wanted to get home before dark, and I did. I felt like my lungs would burst by the time I reached the stairwell of my apartment building, but the idea of seeing Seto that much sooner was totally worth it.

I could barely contain my excitement, or keep my balance for that matter, as I climbed each flight of stairs, finally standing outside the door that was so familiar to me. Standing to rest and catch my breath for a moment, I lifted my hand towards the knob. . . only to watch as it turned before I even touched it. The door began to open. Did Seto hear me coming?

No. No he didn't. It wasn't Seto. Seto wasn't the one leaving my apartment.

This person, he opened the door, and he saw me. He smiled. That bastard was. . . he was smiling. Smiling why? How did he get in? That smile. That face. Those eyes.

Saki.

He left me standing there, frozen like some ancient statue. The door was left open, and it looked like hell inside, like there had been. . . a fight. Seto. Where was Seto? Seto was inside. . . Saki was leaving. . . and that smile. . .

. . . that victorious smile.

* * *

Oooh! My heart was beating so fast while writing that final scene! This chapter wasn't as long as I originally thought it would be. . . but I still love the end! What do you all think? I know, it's the cliffhanger from hell. Fasten your seatbelts, ladies! It's gonna be a bumpy ride for a while! Don't forget to review and visit my message board! Until next time, sayonara! 


	20. Day Six: Where Are You?

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

- - -

Yeah, sorry about the long wait. I hope that this chapter is worth it! Don't forget to visit the **Behind Blue Eyes Forum**! The link is on my profile.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. . . k?

- - -

**Recap:**

_He left me standing there, frozen like some ancient statue. The door was left open, and it looked like hell inside, like there had been. . . a fight. Seto. Where was Seto? Seto was inside. . . Saki was leaving. . . and that smile. . . _

_. . . that victorious smile._

**- - -**

My heart was pounding hard inside my chest, the noise ringing in my ears and drowning out all else. Thump. Thump. Thump. My whole body felt the deafening rhythm.

I stepped through the door that the devil had left open. I could finally see the damage that he had left in his wake. Shutting the door behind me, I moved cautiously into my living room. It was a mess. The coffee table that normally sat a few feet away from the couch was now lying on its side on the other end of the room. The couch itself was now sitting crooked, one of the bottom cushions pulled away from it.

A laptop was upside down against the wall. Seto's laptop. Lifting it gently, I could see that he had been sending an email to one of his executives. Looking closer, I could see that he had been mid-sentence when it was dropped(or was it thrown?) to the floor.

I sat the computer back down. I was delaying what I knew was to come. Saki had left empty-handed, which meant that Seto was still inside.

My heart's pace quickened further as I peeked into the kitchen. A large part of me expected to find my precious brunet dead, either strangled or. . . no. I had to have faith that there was still something that I could do. I knew that I shouldn't have let him go home alone, and believe me, I will **never **leave him alone again.

The kitchen was just as we had left it that morning. There was a mug on the table that hadn't been there earlier, but Seto probably just needed his caffeine fix after school. I felt the corners of my mouth tug upward in a pitiful smile. His little habits were so cute, no matter how normal they were. Anything he did just seemed so adorable.

I left my kitchen and went towards the one location where I was sure he would be: my bedroom. My body tried to follow my heart, causing my legs to feel heavy, making it difficult to carry onward. No. Though I didn't want to see what I may see, I had to. For Seto, I had to. My legs began to feel lighter and the beads of sweat that had suddenlyformed on my forehead didn't seem so important.

The door to my room was wide open, and I found myself running in. "Seto!" I called, much to my own surprise, and was greeted with absolute silence. Was he unconscious? I opened the eyes that I hadn't realized were closed and scanned the room. No one inside, nothing out of place. . . where was Seto? Was he really not here and Saki just tore up my living room because he was pissed at finding no one home?

As I went back down the hall, I peeked into the bathroom, "He didn't have anything when I saw him leaving. . . yeah, Seto must have gone to Kaiba Corporation or something before Saki got here." My relief lasted only for an instant, "But if he left, then why was his laptop still here and turned on? Why was an email still open? Why would he have stopped mid-sentence?" My anxiety returned. I had checked every room and yet. . . no, I hadn't checked every room.

Coming near the living room again, I saw one detail that I hadn't previously noticed before; the door to my father's bedroom was standing wide open. Mustering up every ounce of courage within me, I urged myself inside. . . and found who I had been searching for.

The last rays of sunlight filtered ever-so-slightly through the closed binds of the windows. I flipped the light switch by the door to better illuminate what I already knew was there. I approached the bed in slow steps, not so sure if this was actually happening. It was like a car wreck that I couldn't look away from, and it really looked like he had been in an accident. . . there was blood running down his arms, starting that the wrists and winding down in intricate rivers until it dried or fell to the sheets. Each of Seto's arms were bound to the posts of the headboard by handcuffs. Saki may have brought the cuffs with him, but I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard had found them lying around my father's room.

While his arms were bound above his head, Seto had his legs bent up against his chest, his ankles crossed but not bound. I stopped by the bedside. Breathing felt like a chore and I wasn't even sure if I was actually moving toward him or away from him. It seemed that every step I took he moved more distant from me, like a goal that I could never reach. I tried to put my hand out and touch him, but my arm froze before I could complete the gesture.

His naked body was more pale than usual, his entire form quivering just enough to be noticed. My own body, I had just realized, shook at the same pace. The hand I had held out just in front of me was visibly shivering, unable to get near the blue-eyed god. It was like there was some sort of barrier around him, an untouchable aura that wouldn't let me near. . . but that couldn't be the case. He had already been touched by-

The blood in my body rushed to my face, not in a blush but in absolute anger. Saki had to die. There was no other way to deal with him, not in my mind. Perhaps a bullet to his fucking temple, that would fix that fucking grin he always wore. No, no, that would be much too quick. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp first. . . but that time would come later. Right now, the only object of my thoughts should be Seto.

I opened my mouth to say his name, but my voice refused to obey me, just as my hand that remained suspended within a foot of my target. . . his eyes! They were open! They were open, but. . . he wasn't even looking at me. He seemed to be staring at the ceiling.

"Seto." I whispered, finding my voice. He didn't even move, didn't even blink. His eyes remained fixated on some invisible thing. My heart began yet another marathon. He wasn't blinking, he wasn't responding to me. . . the only sign that he was even alive was the simple shaking of his body, and I wasn't even so sure that it was actually happening. "Seto!" I screamed this time, and still no reaction.

My chest rose and fell erratically, "Seto! Seto! It's me, Katsuya!" I fell to the bed, kneeling on top of the mattress at his side and grabbing onto his shoulders with my hands, shaking him forcefully, "Look at me! Look at me!"

Sure enough, he turned his head slowly towards me, but he wasn't _seeing_ me. His eyes were looking somewhere far away, somewhere that I could not see.

"Kat-su-ya. . ." He muttered, each syllable coming only after great effort.

"Yes," I encouraged him, lovingly rubbing his face with my hands, "Katsuya. Look at me, Seto."

"Katsuya will come home. He'll find you here."

No. He didn't know I was here with him. He was lost again, in his own mind. . . but the medicine should be working. . . then again, it probably just worked on memory suppression. This event was fresh. He was. . .

"He told me that he would never let you touch me again, not you or anyone else. He doesn't break his promises like you did, Saki." A sad smile came across his lips, his eyes still staring off into the invisible grey eyes of Saki. "Where are you, Katsuya?" He asked hopelessly, he smile fighting against the tears that fell. "Where are you?"

My promise. . .

"_Seto. I promise- no, I __**swear**__ to you; I will never, under any circumstance, let that bastard hurt you ever again. . . I won't let Saki touch you, I won't let anyone from school touch you either, or anyone at the mall or at the grocery store or on the street or at your own company! No one will touch you, no one will kiss you, no one will follow you. . . and absolutely __**no one**__ will rape you."_

I hadn't been able to fulfill my promise. The entire time Seto was waiting for me to come home and save him from a repetition of the past. . . and I wasn't there for him. I was too busy shopping to come home and fucking help him! If I hadn't been so god damn stupid and let him go home alone, this shit wouldn't have happened! "Snap out of it Seto!" I could hear the tears in my own voice, though I tried to ignore them as they fell, "Please wake up! I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

This creature, this beautiful creature had been bound and defiled again and again, and now there he lay, tied up for me to find. . . Saki had done this on purpose. He wanted to leave him that way to shame Seto. . . and to unnerve me. I did the first irrational thing that came to mind; I began to pull helplessly at the cuffs. Normally, I could just pull the end over the top of the short bedposts, but Seto was attached to them and I couldn't pull him with them. It was obvious that he had been fighting at them, judging from the cuts where there cuffs were around his wrists. I needed the key, but where would I find it.

"Seto, please, I want to help you. I couldn't stop this from happening, but please let me help you through this!" I ran my hands along his cheeks, rubbing circles across them and tangling my fingers in the hair that fell against them. "Seto, do you know where he put the key to those handcuffs?"

His head turned away from me, and at first I felt hurt. . . until I realized that he might be showing me where the key was located. Sure enough, after I looked in that direction, I caught site of something on top of my fathers dresser that hadn't previously been there. Trying not to shake the bed too much, I slid reluctantly away from the one I loved and circled around the bed, moving toward the key. I grabbed it without looking, but looked into my hand when I felt something other than the key.

There was some paper attached to the key. . . no, a photograph of some sort. I held it close to my face for a better look. The pounding in my chest fell out of rhythm. In the photo. . . the two people. . . Saki and. . . Saki and Seto? When? In the picture, Saki was lying close to Seto one hand grasping his chin and the other likely holding the camera. Seto looked younger, his eyes a bit more wide and his tears fresh. Both of Seto's arms were up above his head, and his mouth was opened slightly, pink lips full and shaped to a frown. All the while, Saki smiled at him, the kind of smile that a lover shows after making love. . . which they had not done. The photo was tied to the key by means of a small strand of ribbon. I flipped it over in search of a date, but found a small scribbled note instead.

"_I hope you enjoy him as much as I did. The score is 2 to 0 and I'm in the lead. Can you catch up? He'll never go willingly. Never."_

As though he thought that the contents of the note wouldn't be enough to send me over the edge, he had the fucking balls to sign it '_you're pal, Saki_'. My pal?? My fucking _pal_??? He had to die. He had to fucking die.

I ripped the picture from the key, tearing it in half and then tearing the halves in half again and again and again until the shreds were smaller than confetti. . . and even then they weren't small enough to satisfy me. "I hate him! I fucking hate him!" Rushing now, I fled back to my father's bed, fumbling with the key to get it into the tiny keyhole. I freed both of his arms in quick succession, watching as they fell to the pillow with a lack of any life.

"Seto," I shoved my arms beneath his back, not bothering to ignore my urge to continue crying, "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Besides, I couldn't stop my tears now even if I wanted to. There were only things to be sad about. I had no difficulty lifting him from the corrupt bed. His body was light and lifeless, his empty blue eyes remaining in a distant gaze. "It will be okay." I heard myself tell him, though the one that I was truly reassuring was myself. . . and I wasn't even so positive that it was working.

I tried to smile through my relentless downpour of tears, "I-I'll give you a nice warm bath, and then I'll try to make some of your coffee for you. . . do you want to read something? I'll get whatever you want, somehow." I laughed and felt crazy, like I was talking to an inanimate object. . . or the grave of someone long-since passed. "Seto. . ." I fled the room, his arms and legs hanging free as I carried him toward the bathroom. His clothes were gone, torn away by Satan himself.

So often I had called him sexy or beautiful or gorgeous. . . but now I couldn't think of a word to describe him. He was like a precious china doll that someone had thrown to the floor, knowing full-well that I cherished it. . . Saki had broken my doll, the one I loved most. Was it to spite me? No, he wanted Seto all along. . . but if he did, why hadn't he come for Seto before now? It didn't make sense, but such little details didn't matter right now.

I made my entrance into the bathroom, kneeling on the floor and laying Seto on the floor in front of me as I turned on the water, preparing a warm bath for my brunet. His eyes had fallen closed, his breathing even. "Seto. . ." I repeated for the umpteenth timethough I was aware that he wouldn't hear me. Was he dreaming? If he dreamed, would it be a nightmare? I could only hope that when he dreamed, he dreamed of me beside him, and not of Saki torturing him.

The tub was just over halfway full when I carefully placed him in the sloshing lukewarm water. The sleeves of my jacket got wet, but that really didn't matter. Only Seto mattered. I could see the blood from his wrists rising in a crimson cloud toward the surface before dispersing throughout the liquid depths. A murky spot of red also appeared from somewhere else, but it didn't require my imagination to guess where.

I snatched a rag from the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled the soap down from the shower shelf. I leaned over Seto, sorry for letting my tears drop onto him as I did, and dipped the rag, rubbing the soap rapidly against it and then holding it to his chest, hesitating before beginning slow, gentle circles.

I lifted his left arm out of the water, running the rag along it, being especially careful with his sliced wrists. He had felt this pain before. The scars that were on his wrists, were they all made by him, or had something similar to this same situation occurred in the past? I inspected his arm, there was one lonesome scar that ran vertically rather than horizontally. It reminded me of the saying 'down the road, not across the street'. So perhaps he only tried to kill himself once. No, there were other methods of suicide than slitting the wrists. Suicide. . .

I forced myself to gaze at his face. He looked so calm and at peace, like he was sleeping. "If you didn't have Mokuba, what would you do now?" I asked his unhearing ears, letting the words linger before resuming the washing process. I took my time, not wanting to hurt or wake him. Was it possible to wake him? I didn't know, but if being unconscious kept him from hurting, then I wasn't willing to take any chances.

It wasn't so much his physical condition, but his mental condition that I was worried about. Sure he had Mokuba, but I had seen with my own two eyes the suicide note that he had begun writing. It was addressed to Mokuba. How long ago he had started it, I couldn't be sure of, but the fact that he had considered it even with Mokuba in his care was shocking. After a recurrence of the past he wanted to escape, what was stopping him?

What a stupid question of me to ask. The answer was obvious. Me. I would stop anyone from hurting him from now on, even himself. Then again, this wasn't the first time that I had said that, was it? Does that make me a liar? I let him down.

"Kat. . . su. . . ya. . ." My eyes jerked to the voice I had heard in time to catch Seto's lips coming back together.

"Seto? Seto!" Nothing. Was he dreaming? Dreaming of me. . . I couldn't say for certain that that was a good thing.

Now came the final step to his bathing; washing a place I knew he would never want me to touch, and yet. . . it was likely the dirtiest part of him now. I breathed a heavy sigh and shoved the rag under, holding one of his legs up while I washed his rear nervously. It felt wrong even though I had only good intentions. I kept glancing up at him like a child that feared getting caught stealing cookies. I washed him thoroughly, even getting a little bit inside of him, since there was likely a mess in there too.

I released his leg and lifted the rag from the water, dropping it the instant I saw what it had on it. I sat back against the toilet until my gag reflexes settled down.

Cringing, I shoved both of my arms underneath him in the filthy water, removing his angelic form and somehow wrapping him in a towel. I put one of my feet on the toilet lid and used my left arm and knee to hold him while I grabbed another towel with my right hand and dried him off. He was still just as beautiful as he had ever been. The slight pink tint to his skin from my scrubbing just made him even more adorable. With all that he had been through, with all that he had experienced and known, he still looked so damn innocent.

The towel covered from the bottom of his ribs to the middle of his thighs. I dropped the other towel, which was now wet, to the floor. I turned off the bathroom light with slight difficulty as I left. The air of the hallway felt strangely cold and I knew that Seto would be shivering if he were awake.

I cradled him closer to my body, his right arm lifeless against my chest while the other hung freely towards the floor. His legs were slung over my own right arm, their wild length almost too much to keep ahold of. His head was leaned back, his brown bangs falling gracefully away from his face and his lips were parted unnaturally.

I lay the fragile teen on my bed, not bothering to clothe him, and pulled the comforter up to his neck; I left the towel wrapped around him too.

Gazing around the bedroom, my eyes became glued to the window. How was Saki able to get inside? I still hadn't been able to piece things together. He couldn't have come through the windows because that would require a ridiculously tall ladder and even I wasn't oblivious enough to miss a detail such as that. He couldn't have come through the door because I hadn't noticed any tampering from the outside. . . unless-

"Jou?" A voice, someone calling my name from the living room. Who? It was young and so familiar.

"Jou? Kaiba?" A different voice, deeper this time and yet still very familiar. I wasn't about to get up and see who it was, though. I wouldn't leave Seto by himself again. Wait a second, how in the hell did they get in? I sat on the edge of my bed to block Seto from the view of the doorway.

The heads of two tri-color-haired boys peeked down the hall in my direction.

"Yuugi? Yami no Yuugi?" What in the hell were they doing there? My need to protect was becoming more and more urgent as they began the short journey toward my room. "W-what brings you guys here?"

"I forgot to give you your gift for Kaiba." Yuugi informed me as he entered the room, though he didn't smile like he usually did.

I took the bag that he was holding out to me and sat it on the floor by my feet, "How did you all get in here?" I asked, "I never heard a knock." Okay, so I probably wouldn't have heard a knock with everything that I was dealing with, but the door should have been locked.

"The door was standing wide open, Jou!" Yuugi yelled defensively, albeit worriedly.

I left the door standing wide open? Oh shit, what if that bastard came back and hid somewhere in my apartment? He could be waiting in any room, around any corner, just **waiting** to leap out and kill me, or worse, to hurt Seto again.

"Jounouchi? Jounouchi?" Yami no Yuugi's voice shook me from my ever-growing paranoia, "It's alright, Jounouchi, we closed it for you."

"Did you lock it?" I snapped, my tension returning.

"Jounouchi," Yami began before Yuugi could utter a word, "What in Ra's name is going on? Your door was standing wide open, your living area is trashed, and Kaiba is nowhere to be found!" He said the last bit with a little more emotion.

"He's sleeping right behind me." They both leaned to try and see his face, but my body blocked him from view. "He was tired so he went to bed."

"Did you two have a fight?" Yuugi asked innocently, apparently awakening a new anger in Yami, who glared at me with those giant eyes of his. I didn't like how he acted when Seto was involved, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"I just got home a little while ago, so how could we already have had a fight? You saw how we were earlier. . ." I heard my own voice trail off as I remembered our goodbye kiss.

"Then why is your apartment torn up?" Yami folded his arms, stepping closer to me.

I wracked my mind for an answer that he would believe, but I drew a blank. There was no way I could tell them the truth, even if they were two of my best friends. I reached my left hand back to clutch at Seto's arm, which was under the sheets, as though I were searching for some kind of wisdom there. Rather than wisdom, however, I found something unexpectedly wet, quickly yanking back my hand and jumping from the bed in surprise.

"Oh my God! Kaiba!" Yuugi yelped, rushing to the bed with the Pharaoh right behind him.

Upon turning around, I could see what was so urgent; bright red blood was rapidly soaking through the sheets. I had forgotten to tend to his wrists. "Shit." I cursed through clenched teeth, forcefully scooting the two shorter teens out of my way so that I could take care of my beloved.

"Yuugi, in my bathroom there should be some gauze and some medical tape in the cabinet underneath the sink. Can you go and get them for me?" I tried not to sound too bossy, but my adrenaline was getting the best of me. I wouldn't live a very long life with so much constant stress.

I carefully pulled the sheets down, allowing for them to rest just below Seto's navel.

"Why is he naked?" I could hear the shock in the Pharaoh's voice, and I didn't like the hint of suspicion that lingered there as well. "What did you do to him?" He questioned, confirming my initial thought and bringing my blood to a boil.

"I didn't do anything."

"Then how did he-"

"I didn't fucking do anything! I couldn't do a damn thing! I wasn't here to protect him. . ." I shrunk down to my knees, though I couldn't even feel the floor below me, and held Seto's perfect face in my bloodied hands, the world around me melting away, "I promised you that he'd never touch you again." I felt the corners of my lips curve up into an unfit smile, "Guess that makes me a liar, huh." Not a question; he wouldn't be able to answer anyway. So much for earning his trust.

Small hands landed on my shoulders, awakening me from my own nightmarish world. The fingers squeezed slightly as though to coax me away, "Come on, Jounouchi," Little Yuugi's friendly voice took away some of my tension, but not enough to matter, "Let's go out to your kitchen and make some dinner, okay? Yami an take care of Kaiba."

"No Yuugi," I stretched my arm out to the side to keep the Pharaoh from coming near the bed. Even from my kneeling position I was able to bring him to a halt, "I couldn't be here for him earlier, so I need to be here for him now."

"But Jou, you can help Kaiba by letting someone tend to his wounds." Yuugi crouched down next to me to get a better angle.

"I can do it." Could I really? It didn't seem like I could do anything anymore.

"Not in your current state." He stood again, smiling when I rose with him, "Good. Come on, now, and we can go eat and talk for a little bit, alright? Just calm down."

"Yuugi, listen, okay? If anyone takes care of Seto, it's me."

"Jounouchi," Yami no Yuugi entered the conversation, "Kaiba is a strong young man, he doesn't need someone sitting by his bedside until he wakes up."

"You're wrong!" My mind entered auto-pilot and all I could do was listen to my own outburst, "Everyone says that he's so fucking strong and that he's alright by himself and that he doesn't need anyone or anything, but that's so wrong! Nobody understand how he really it! Maybe _**Kaiba**_ doesn't need anything from anybody, but _**Seto **_does! Seto needs someone to be with him, and I want to be that someone. I want to be somebody that will never ever betray him and never ever hurt him!" My voice shook with both unwelcome tears and wild anger. I was so sick of people thinking they knew all there was to know about Seto when they didn't know jack shit.

The two of them stared at me for a long while. I would say that they were 'wide-eyed', but I really couldn't tell if their eyes were any larger than usual. Needless to say, they left me alone in silence while I lovingly wrapped Seto's wrists and lay him on a pile of clean blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I sincerely muttered to them as I finished my work. I hadn't meant to blow up at them like that. Yuugi had been a good friend to me for a long time. He had been there for me no matter what, and he was only trying to be there for me now."You guys are awesome, but. . . I can't get you guys mixed up in this."

"Jounouchi, if someone came in and did this to him, you need to contact the police immediately." Little Yuugi's concern was seeping from every pore on his body.

Yami folded his arms confidently, "Or you could tell us his name and I could take care of him myself for even laying a finger on my priest."

"He's not a priest." I snapped, glaring by mistake (was it a mistake), "I can't get the police involved. The last thing Seto needs is for the law and the media to start digging into his past. You guys wouldn't understand because you don't know what I know. He's been through so god-damn much, and there is no way that I would do anything that could possibly cause him any more harm. I can take care of this guy on my own." For the first time in a long time, I actually believed what I was saying. I had to do this. For Seto, I had to do this.

I could see by the way they looked at each other that they weren't satisfied with my reply, so I added a little bit to it, "I won't bite off more than I can chew. If I need any help, you guys will be the first people that I contact, I promise." I grinned as best I could, given the present situation, and they smiled back, still not too happy with my decision, but at least a little more at ease.

Yuugi sighed, "Well, it's late, so I guess that we should be going back to the game shop to make sure our partners aren't dead." He side-glanced at Yami no Yuugi, who shivered slightly."Will you be at school tomorrow, Jou?"

I gazed over Seto's. . . sleeping? Unconscious? . . . form, "Probably not. I won't leave him alone again, not after all of this. Tell them that someone tried to mug Seto so I went in to fight the whole group by myself and got beat to a pulp." I couldn't help but chuckle at how realistic that sounded. I always was the kind of guy to get in way over his head.

Yami smirked, "That would explain you, but what about Kaiba?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, pondering over this, "That's an easy one; Seto just didn't feel like going to school today because he had 'better things to do'." Yup, that was definitely a Seto excuse. He was so damn cute. . . he really was. . .

Yuugi sighedyet again, "You know that I don't like to lie, but if it's for a good cause, then I suppose that I have to comply." He smiled half-heartedly and tugged on the Pharaoh's sleeve, "Let's go, Yami. G'night Jou!"

"G'night Yuugi." I waved from my place on the floor beside my slumbering brunet and remained completely still and silent until I heard the front door shut. My paranoia was quick to set in as I sped down the hall, flying towards the doorknob to lock both the handle and the deadbolt. I was back to my bedroom in a flash and shut the door behind me, pulling the bloodied sheets from my bed and tossing them in a corner before pulling new sheets out from under the bed and spreading them out next to Seto. I wanted to be very close to him all night. I even left the light on.

He was mostly unmoving and silent except for his quiet, steady breathing. The only thing I remember him doing before I fell asleep was jerking a bit and scrunching up his facial features before returning to the way he had been.

If he was dreaming, was it a nightmare?

- - -

Eh, no cliffhanger this time, heh. Sorry about taking so long, really! My last day of school is the fifteenth and then I just have my second AP English exam on the sixteenth, and then it shall be summer break! Expect more updates during those months!

By the way, I was able to read the first seven pages of this chapter and correct them before my mom made me go to bed. Sorry for any typos that occur later in the chapter!


	21. Day Seven: Used To It

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Another chapter is finally here! Sorry that I take so long! Been going out of town a lot for funerals and stuff as well as attending college orientation (as well as sitting on my lazy ass or going to work, hehe). . . but I have finally finished chapter 21 of Behind Blue Eyes! Sorry that the last chapter was boring. I'm aware that a chapter without Seto is very depressing, haha, but please understand that I'm trying to provide you all with a plot as well as JouXSeto goodness! Enjoy this next chapter, and I hope that it's better than the previous one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou. . . it owns **me**.

* * *

**Recap:**

_He was mostly unmoving and silent except for his quiet, steady breathing. The only thing I remember him doing before I fell asleep was jerking a bit and scrunching up his facial features before returning to the way he had been._

_If he was dreaming, was it a nightmare?_

- - -

It was dark. Even as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I couldn't see a damn thing. My surroundings were as black as an empty night with no stars or moon.

How had I come to be here? Last I could remember, I was going to sleep in my room after I-

A laugh, a loud and wicked laugh that seemed to come from every direction, the sound reverberating off of unseen walls and echoing again and again until it sounded like a whole crowd of men had fallen into hilarity. But why was this invisible man laughing? Was he laughing at me? I parted my lips to call out and ask for his reasoning, but my voice wouldn't come to me. In fact, my entire body was motionless and unresponsive.

A light, a bright and golden light shone like a beam of hope from some invisible ceiling. I quickly changed my thoughts, however, from 'hope' to 'Hell' as the ray descended from above and illuminated the man that had finally stopped laughing.

"Oh! Hello Kat-su-ya! How are you, friend?" He smiled, the corners of his mouth curving upward to match the horns hidden beneath his black mop of hair.

'Saki!' My mind screamed, my voice saying nothing.

"What? Not going to talk to me anymore, Kat-su-ya?" A look of mock hurt crossed his face before he smiled a taunting smile, "Is it anger at me for stealing away the one you love?" As if summoned, Seto appeared from the air, his perfect body adorned with a thin, loose-fitting outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Seto's expression was blank and frightening, "Saki, my love. . ." His voice echoed much louder and longer than Saki's laugh ever could. This couldn't be. My heart was beating a mile a minute, but I knew that it wasn't true.

"You couldn't give him what he wanted, Kat-su-ya. I happen to know that Seto likes it rough." He grinned and Seto's frail form faded away.

"No!" I called out to him, though I knew it was useless. This wasn't happening; this wasn't real. The light dimmed and then faded, leaving me in total darkness once more for a short moment before the light reappeared. . . directly above me. . .and Saki appeared right in front of me. My breath hitched. This wasn't real. I wasn't here and this wasn't real. "You aren't real!"

"I'm not real?" He seemed shock that I would even make such an accusation, "Oh, but I am real, Kat-su-ya. I am very real and so is your doubt!"

"My doubt?"

"Yes! You doubt Seto's feelings toward you! That's how weak this love of yours is! Weak, weak, weak. . ."

I awoke with a start, my hands in a white-knuckle grip around the blankets, my chest rising and falling in short heaves of breath, a cold sweat running along my brow. I sat up, checking on Seto. Apparently I had made some kind of noise when I awakened, for Seto was just opening his eyes.

It really was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. His beautiful blue eyes fluttered open very slowly, not taking a liking to the sunshine that came in through the window right beside him. The little Sapphire slits eventually opened wide, making me the honored audience to a full show of his magnificent gems. . . however something was different this time.

The first thing he looked at was me, and I know full well that I was blatantly staring at him, yet. . . he didn't make a single sarcastic or snotty remark. Seto just stared at me in a lazy manner, his face eventually turning to the ceiling, and then down at himself as he slipped his hands beneath the sheets.

Oh shit. I never put his clothes back on him.

His eyes opened wide, his sights set on the ceiling once more. Still, he said nothing.

"I uh, there's a reason for that." I stammered, rubbing at the back of my own head and laughing like a nervous child. Still he said nothing. "You see, something happened yesterday and-"

"Every day."

"What?" I asked, and I stopped rubbing my head. "What do you mean 'every day'?"

"This 'something' that you won't name; it happens every day." His eyes were still open and locked with the ceiling.

So he remembered? "No, it doesn't happen every day. As far as I remember you telling me, it hasn't happened in a long time."

He abruptly faced me, sitting up in the bed. The sheets slid from his upper torso, giving a full view of his bare chest and stomach. The marks on his neck were clear marks of what Saki had claimed as his. "It happens every day. Every single day. Now and forever. Every day." He glared at me, his eyes glimmering with a vicious fire that I hadn't seen in a very long time and hoped to never see again. Yet here it was, the Kaiba glare in all of its glory.

"But Seto-"

"It's 'Kaiba' to you! Don't act like we're so close! I don't want to get close to you or anyone else! Why can't you all just leave me the Hell alone?!"

If I had a gun, I would have shot myself. If I had a knife, I would have plunged it through my own chest. If I had poison, I would have drank every last drop.

"_Don't act like we're so close! I don't want to get close to you or anyone else! Why can't you all just leave me the Hell alone?!"_

Why? What had I done?

"_I won't let Saki touch you, I won't let anyone from school touch you either, or anyone at the mall or at the grocery store or on the street or at your own company! No one will touch you, no one will kiss you, no one will follow you. . . and absolutely __**no one**__ will rape you."_

Oh yeah. . .

"_. . . and absolutely __**no one**__ will rape you."_

. . . **that**. I had let him down. The one thing that screwed his life up the most had happened once again. The one thing that I promised to protect him from, and I had failed him. I wonder how many times someone had promised him the same thing I had promised. I wonder how many times others have failed before me. Maybe I'm really. . . no better than Saki.

"Why are you staring? Is it because I'm naked? Does that turn you on, you sick mutt? I bet it does, fucking pervert."

I turned away from him, "No, it doesn't."

There was silence and then movement from the bed. I faced that direction only to find him wrapping my sheets around his waist and limping, yes limping, from the room. "Where are you going?" I called out to him as he wandered down the hall. His clothes were in here, so where on Earth could he possibly be. . . unless. . .

"What the hell?!"

I jumped from my place on the floor, a foul stench becoming very obvious from the hallway. The bathroom. The tub. The water, I hadn't drained the water. That stench must be. . .

I stepped into the doorway of the bathroom, running into Seto in the process. He stumbled a bit and I caught him before he fell. The sheets fell from his waist and pooled on the floor around his feet, but he didn't seem to mind one bit. His eyes scanned the murky red water, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Come on, Seto," I urged in the kindest voice that I could muster, "Let's get you into some clean clothes, okay?"

"I need a. . . I'm filthy. A bath. The water is. . ." He swallowed slowly, his eyes going downcast as he rubbed his fingers against his palms, his arms against his sides. "I'm sorry."

I was a bit startled, "Sorry? For what?" I wrapped my arms completely around his waist, watching for a reaction that never came.

"For dragging you into this." So he hadn't lost it this time. "I thought that all of this was over when I killed Gozaburo. . . but look at what happened." His lips tightened together and I could tell that he was tired of crying in front of me, for his tears refused to fall.

I smiled, but he couldn't see it, "Well I guess there's only one solution then."

"What would that be?" He glanced over his shoulder, a sad frown playing on his lips.

"We have to get rid of Saki. . . by any means necessary." I could feel him tense up.

He spun around, jerking out of my arms. He looked like he was about to yell, but broke out into a furious blush as he pulled the sheet up off of the floor to cover his. . . ehem. . . "Are you saying I should kill him?" He sounded absolutely shocked, "I promised myself that I would never kill anyone ever again! I've killed too many people in my life!" He was panting by the end, and he looked as though he had said too much. . .and he probably did.

"Woah, woah, wait just a minute. You say that you've killed too many people? How many would that be, Kaiba?"

"So you're back to calling me Kaiba now?" He looked hurt.

I gave him a good long look. Wasn't he the one that told me to call him Kaiba again. After a moment of the 'are you serious?' look, I shook away his attempted diversion, "How many people have you killed, Seto?"

"Can I get some clothes? I'm freezing."

A fit of frustration surged through me. Grabbing him roughly by the shoulders, I shoved him against the wall beside the open door, "Seto! Stop fucking around! How many?! Tell me!" The look in his eyes made me feel guilty immediately. I bent my head forward so that I didn't have to see those accusing blue orbs. "Please tell me." I barely whispered this time, unable to yell at him any longer.

"You're so rough when you get frustrated or angry. Is that a result of the way your father treats you?"

My eyes widened as I stepped away from him. His blue eyes looked down into my own golden eyes. . . what was that emotion that I found there? Pity? Curiosity? Concern? No, this was another one of his diversions, "Stop it! This has nothing to do with me!" Instead of placing my hands back over his shoulders, I cupped his face. He seemed startled. "You always try to turn me away from the question or situation at hand, and I've allowed you to get away with it for far too long." I gave him the sweetest expression that I could muster when the corners of his mouth fell into a frown, his eyes narrowing with depression. "Please, no more dancing around things. I want to help you, but I can't do it without your cooperation. When you can answer **my** questions, I'll answer yours."

With that I pulled away, retreating toward my bedroom. "Come on and lets get you into some clean clothes, okay?" I called back to him. The soft sound of his feet against the dingy carpet somehow forced my lips into a smile.

The moment I passed through the doorway, the telephone rang. I snatched it off the cradle after the second irritating chime and sat down on my bed to get comfortable. Seto crept in, wearing the sheet like a skirt again, and sat on the floor to select an outfit.

"Jounouchi residence." I answered, assuming it was either a bill collector or some cheap hussy wondering why my father never returned her calls.

"Am I speaking to Jounouchi Katsuya?"

The woman's voice was strangely familiar, "Yes."

"Hello Jounouchi, this is Ms. Arashi with attendance at Domino High," I squeezed my eyes shut as if to say 'oh shit' when she told me that. Today was Friday; we were supposed to be at school. "I'm calling to ask why you and Mr. Kaiba are not in class today." She had an accusing tone to her voice. So she knew that Seto was staying with me. . . and why did she address him as 'Mr.'?

"Oh, hello Ms. Arashi." I shot a glance at Seto as if trying to suck an excuse out of him. . . hehe, sucking something out of Seto.

Speaking of the gorgeous brunet, he had somehow zipped across the room clad in unbuttoned leather pants and had snatched the phone out of my hand, "Kaiba Seto speaking." A moment of listening. "Very good observation. You're right, we aren't in school today." Another moment and Seto rolled his eyes, "Correct again, this **is** the second time this week. You see, some important things have come up and-" Uh-oh, she dared to interrupt him. "Actually, I can think of a shitload of things that are more important to me than school, like watching paint dry, for example." Yup, she had pissed him off. I could faintly hear her over the receiver, but it reached my ears as some angry, high-pitched noise. "Listen, woman, you and I both know that I will **not** get behind in my studies and my grades will **not** drop, and I shall see to it that the same goes for Katsuya. Have a pleasant day." He said the last few words as though they left a bad taste in his mouth as he slammed the phone back into it's proper resting place.

"Harsh." I commented.

"I guess. . ." He replied, sitting on the floor by my feet, not bothering to button his pants or put a shirt on. "It feels like. . . a nightmare."

"What?" A nightmare? What felt like a nightmare?

"Yesterday, what happened with. . ." He shook involuntarily, his eyes downcast, "It just doesn't seem real. This kind of thing happened a lot when I was younger, and I cried almost every time, but now. . . I don't know if I care."

A sharp pain seared from my stomach to my neck. He didn't **care**? How could someone not care if they got raped?

"_You couldn't give him what he wanted, Kat-su-ya. I happen to know that Seto likes it rough."_

A feeling of absolute dread came over me. Maybe he really **did** like the things that Saki did to him. . . maybe I really **couldn't** give him what he truly wanted.

"_Yes! You doubt Seto's feelings toward you! That's how weak this love of yours is! Weak, weak, weak. . ."_

"Shut up!" I screamed, immediately cursing myself for it.

"What?"

Trying to cover up my stupidity, I kept going, "You **do** care, Seto! It's because you care so much that he was able to hurt you! It's because he hurt you that you decided to close yourself off from the world! It's because you closed yourself off that you don't feel the things that he is doing to you!" It was so confusing, but it made sense to me, "What you truly need is someone that cares **back**! You need someone to hug you ever now and then, someone to tell you how beautiful you are every day, someone to tell you it's okay to cry, someone to show you that love has nothing to do with sex-"

"So you're telling me that I need **you**."

My breath hitched. Me? Is that the kind of person that he saw me as? "Me?" I asked, pointing to myself like a fool.

His blue eyes looked so gentle at that time, and I felt lost within their depths, "Yes. Other than Satoshi and Saki, you are the only person that I have ever confided in. The difference is, you're still alive."

"But Saki is still-"

"Alive? No. My Saki died two years ago. This Saki is just some monster that looks like him. The only one left for me. . . is you." A smile passed across his lips that was bright enough to last through eternity. In a previous life, he must have been a god, or royalty. . .

His smile was so perfect and even, dare I say, innocent. Why would anyone want to do anything to take that smile away, to make him cry? What Saki had done. . .

"It was my fault."

His smile faded instantly, and I could have shot myself for causing it to fall. "What was your fault?"

"What happened." I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Instead I found myself preoccupied with a peculiar stain on the floor. Was that blood?

"Why on Earth would you say that?" His voice held disbelief, and quite possibly a touch of anger.

"I promised you that I would protect you from him. In the end, I couldn't fulfill my word." I forced myself to face him again, but this time it was **he** who found other things to focus on.

"I'll admit. . . while I was lying beneath him. . . while I was fighting against restraints that I, that I knew I couldn't break. . ." His body began to tremble, his eyes glittering with threatening tears as he remembered the previous afternoon. "I kept telling myself that you would come and get him off of me, that you would uncuff me and take me away from all of that." He couldn't stop from crying, a sad, almost frightening smile crossing his lips, "I kept telling Saki that you would be home any minute to destroy his filthy life. . . but when he had finally begun, and you hadn't come. . ." He faced me once more, a frown appearing on his lips. It was then that I realized I was crying with him, "I reminded myself that you're only human, and humans are far from perfect."

"You were hoping for me to come like I promised, but I never did."

"Actually, Katsuya, you promised to protect me and never let Saki do _that_ to me again. Well, you protect me when you're with me, and you have never **let** him do anything. You couldn't have possibly known that he would show up. So really. . . you have kept your promise all along, Katsuya. I was just hoping for a miracle. Miracles don't tend to frequent my life."

I held my arms out to him and he looked at me curiously for a moment before moving closer to embrace me from his place on the floor. I rested my head on top of his and we cried together for a long moment. . . that is, until Seto started laughing.

"What?" I asked, releasing him from my death-grip and wiping my eyes with my arm.

"Look at us." He wiped his own eyes, chuckling a bit more. "We used to always be at each others' throats making childish insults. . . and now here we are, having a soap opera moment. . . and I'm half naked."

Was he trying to cheer me up? I couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "Yes, that you are." My eyes traced his body, but they kept falling on those marks that Saki had left. "Hey Seto, turn your back toward me and lean up against the bed." I gave him a mischievous smile.

"But w-" Apparently he decided to just trust me. He closed his eyes and turned around, giving me a glimpse of his scarred back before scooting against the bed.

I put my legs down, one on either side of him and he looked at them with a bit of unease before I leaned down and crossed my arms over his chest, my face cheek-to-cheek with his. "I love you." I whispered, rocking him side to side in play.

He smiled and sighed, leaning into my touch. "It's weird." He muttered through his smile as he stared across the room, "Never in a million years could I have foreseen an event like this between the two of us." His right hand inched up to caress my arms, "It's. . . nice."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It is." Even after the recent events he had been through, his scent was still wonderfully intoxicating. I wonder if he thought that I was strange when I began to inhale just above his head.

He wrapped his hand around one of my wrists, squeezing with an uncomfortable strength, "If you were to ever betray me, I'd die."

An awkward feeling coursed through my body as images of Seto's handgun flashed in my mind, "You know that I would never betray you, but even if I did, you are strong enough that you would move on from me and-"

"I would die." He lightened his grip until it was no more than a loving touch, "I'm letting you in even after I swore to myself that I would never let anyone close to me again. If you make me regret this decision. . . I will die, whether it be by natural cause or otherwise."

"Don't say that!" I could feel myself instinctively pull him closer, my lips plants powerful kisses along his neck and shoulder.

"W-what?"

I put my mouth close to his ear, "If you keep talking like that, then _**I**_ will die." I swallowed the lump in my throat and willed away the burning in my eyes. He couldn't become aware of the fact that I knew of his previous desire to die. . . **was** it previous? I couldn't be too sure. I had no knowledge of how long ago he had begun that note, and no way of ever finding out other than to ask him. . . but to ask him would very likely set him off, and that was the absolute last thing that I could possibly ever want.

"We could die together." He suggested, though the lack of joking in his tone of voice made me nervous.

"I'd rather us **live** together."

He pressed my arms against his chest, "Yeah, me too."

We sat there like that for a long while, neither of us bothering to start up a conversation. It was so peaceful, and for once, the peace wasn't lonely. At one point he slid his fingers along the length of skin that I had trailed kisses across. The urge to apologize came to me. . . but I let it pass. I wasn't sorry for kissing him; I was grateful. "You're welcome." Well now I felt cocky.

Seto leaned his head back, playfully glaring at me with half-lidded eyes, "Even when I'm about to slip into memory, you always find something to say that will bring me back."

"What?" I looked curiously down into his lovely blue eyes and then laughed, "And you always manage to say something that throws me off."

"Awww," the brunet stared down at my hands, "I don't want to throw you off, I like it when you're-"

"On top of you?" I finished for him.

"That's **not** what I was going to say!" He smacked my legs with the backs of his hands, but he wasn't able to escape from the bright crimson blush that flooded his cheeks.

"I know," I rubbed my hand into his wild hair before standing up over him and stepping across the room, "I was just messing with you." I gave him a smile over my shoulder before yanking open a dresser drawer.

"You're not going to wear some worn-out outfit again, are you?" He sounded almost fearful, a look of half-disgust on his face.

I turned my entire body around, planting my hands on my hips like an angry mother, "What's that supposed to mean?" I cocked a brow, my lips scrunching up toward my nose.

"It means you dress like a filthy mutt." He smirked, rising from the floor and folding his arms across his chest. Ah yes, the smug Kaiba Seto that I had grown to love.

A great comeback suddenly came to mind, "I've never seen a mutt wear clothes before, mister genius; they run around naked." I grinned, trying to look as high-and-mighty as he did. . . but of course I failed miserably.

"That's funny," He tilted his head at me, "I have **yet** to see you running around naked." His hands instantly rushed up to cover his mouth, blue eyes wide with pure embarrassment as the red of his cheeks threatened to cover his entire body.

"I can fix that whenever you want." I assured him, winking. I went back to my dresser once more, leaving him to smother in his own embarrassment.

I pulled out a black t-shirt and some knee-length khaki shorts. It was certainly different from what I normally wore, so Seto would probably be pleased.

"Didn't you go shopping with your friends the other day?" Seto asked, doing his best not to watch me change clothes. I happened to notice that he snuck a peek every now and then.

"I did. . ." The very short swimming trunks that I had bought (or rather that Yuugi bought) for Seto as a gag gift came to mind. "Actually, I got something for you that you would looks amazing in."

His face snapped toward me but he looked away again when he realized that I was still shirtless, "Something for me? I'm afraid to find out what it is."

"It's a swimsuit!" I enthusiastically informed him through the fabric of my shirt as I pulled it over my head.

"Now I **really** don't want to see it." He wandered over to his suitcases and unceremoniously dropped to the floor beside them to pick out his attire for the day.

"Hey Seto?"

"Yeah?" He held up a burgundy shirt, a skeptical expression crossing his features.

"Would you um. . . If I pick an outfit from my own wardrobe for you to wear, would you wear it?" I felt stupid asking him that. I mean, how weird did that sound? I probably sounded like some obsessive freak for asking if he'd wear my clothes.

He lowered the shirt into his lap, "That depends. What kind of get-up did you have in mind?"

"Uh, well, uh. . . I guess something like what I have on, but with a blue shirt." I tugged at the bottom of my shirt, avoiding eye contact with his deep blue gems.

"Shouldn't I wear a different type of shorts or something?"

I cringed, "No matter how I imagine it, you just wouldn't look right in blue jeans."

He smiled as I eyed him. "Alright, hand 'em over." He managed to get back up to his feet, his arms outstretched for the clothing that I had to offer.

I piled them into his arms, placing a black leather belt on top.

"What's that for?" He asked, making his way toward my bed before dumping the clothes onto the sheets. He had never buttoned his pants so he made quick work of pulling them off. . . leaving him in some very skimpy boxer shorts. Damn he was hot. "Jounouchi!" I jerked from my staring. "I said 'what's that for?'"

"It's for you to wear since you're thin as a rail. We're close to the same height, but I'm slightly bigger in the waist than you are."

He suddenly began to chuckle, "Watch this." Without putting them on, Seto zipped and buttoned the front of the shorts. . . and then proceeded to slide them up his beautiful long legs, wiggling a little bit to get them up over his hips, and then holding them at his waist as he reached for the belt that I had lent him.

"I told you that you're skinny as hell!"

"I guess so." He fastened the belt buckles and struggled to pull the shirt over his head. I gave myself permission to step over and help him, shamelessly running my fingers along his chest and back as I did so. His blue eyes flickered toward my hands for an instant, but he said nothing and made no sounds or motions of protest. I wanted to hit myself though. After what he had just experienced, I shouldn't even be **thinking** of touching him intimately. . . but it was difficult not to be intimate with the one that I loved.

"These clothes feel weird." He made a face. He was so damn cute.

"That's because they don't stick to your body like your usual wardrobe does." I ducked away from a punch, jumping away from the kick that followed it. "Aw, I'm just joking!" I took off down the hallway as Seto snatched a pillow from my bed and proceeded to chase me with it.

I came to a dead halt once I reached the living room.

"If you stop running I'll beat the hell out of you!" He came up behind me and I whirled around, pulling him tight against my chest and wrapping my arms around him so that he couldn't escape, causing him to drop his fluffy weapon.

"That's cheating!" He whined, fighting against my strength. "Let go!" He said with fake anger, completely unaware of my motives.

I hadn't cleaned anything up at all. The livingroom still resembled a war zone, and I didn't want him to see it. "You can't beat me if I defeat you first!" I grinned, playing along in hopes that he wouldn't notice anything was out of the ordinary.

"There's no way that you can- ahh!"

In one swift movement I lifted him off of his feet and carried him back toward my bedroom like a groom carries his bride after the wedding ceremony. . . wedding. . . marriage. . . Seto.

Woah! Slooooow down there, Jou.

Upon entering my room, I gently placed him on my bed, kneeling down beside him and brushing the hair out of his eyes as his laughing slowly faded.

"You're good." He told me. "It's so funny the things that you'll do to keep me from seeing what I already know is there."

Oh, so he really **did** know my intentions after all. "I figured that it would upset you. . ."

"It would have. . . a few years ago. It's like I said before. This has happened to me so many times in my life, countless times. . . and so even though it still hurts, I just can't cry. Why cry over something that has become almost a regular event in my life?"

"Shut up!" I leaned over the bed, pulling his body up toward me, "Please don't say that any more! You aren't an object to be used like that! You're human Seto! There's no way that you could be used to that kind of thing! You shouldn't even be in the situation that would **cause** you to get used to it!" I brought our faces within inches of each other, "You're with me now, and things are going to be different. I hope you don't have anything against being treated like a jewel, because to me you're absolutely priceless."

I no longer held any doubt in my mind. I loved Seto no matter what. I had also made up my mind about one very important thing. . .

. . . Saki had to die, even if I had to be the one to deal him his brutal ending. A lifetime in prison was better than allowing Saki another chance to harm Seto.

* * *

Well? Was that any better than the last one? I have to get up for work in six hours, so I didn't get a chance to proofread this one either (and no one is online at this hour to do it). You know the drill! I hope to update sooner next time! 


	22. Day Seven: Mean It

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

As promised, here is yet another chapter! I like this one, and I hope that you all do as well! Happy Holidays! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh equals not mine. Story equals MIIIINE!.

* * *

**Recap:**

_I no longer held any doubt in my mind. I loved Seto no matter what. I had also made up my mind about one very important thing. . ._

_. . . Saki had to die, even if I had to be the one to deal him his brutal ending. A lifetime in prison was better than allowing Saki another chance to harm Seto._

- - -

Seto sat at the kitchen table tapping his hands lightly against the wooden surface, his eyes wandering aimlessly as he sighed enough for the both of us. I had taken note of how he cringed slightly when he sat down, the pain coming from an obvious, and expected, location.

I stood at the stove doing my best to prepare a breakfast that was actually edible this time. I was trying hard not to let my mind wander or let myself get distracted, but considering the most recent of events, that was easier said than done.

The fact that such a thing was able to happen is devastating enough, but the fact that Seto had hardly any reaction at all about it just added to how twisted it was. . . or was he hiding it from me? Had he, in order to protect himself from further harm, bottled all of his emotions up for him to bear alone just as he always used to do? Had my negligence caused him to revert to his previous ways? I snuck a peek at him over my shoulder and he caught me in the act.

"Don't burn the eggs again." Dark blue eyes peered at me from beneath perfect brown bangs. "I'd rather not go out today."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." I faced my task once more, but not before catching the way that Seto pursed his lips at my comment. "I won't burn them again." I told him, trying to change the subject quickly. I tried to flip the mass of egg over in the skillet with my spatula, but it wouldn't budge.

"What's that smell then?" Seto inquired. I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smirking.

"It's your upper lip." I shot back.

"Is that so?" He asked. The tone of his voice told me that some smart-ass comment was soon to follow. "I suppose it smells because I've been kissing a dog."

I flipped off the burner and moved the skillet to another one. "Oh? So you're into beastiality now, huh?" I faced him, leaning against the oven door. I returned the smirk that was now widening on his lips. "What kind of dog do you prefer?" I questioned, finding myself on a roll.

"Golden Retriever." He answered without even a second of hesitation. Damn, he was good.

His smile faded into a frown as he turned his attention away from me and to his bandaged arms. He stared at them intently, his brows knitting together just beneath his bangs.

"Do they hurt?" I asked with sincere concern.

"Yes." He replied, pursing his lips again. "It hurts more than I remember." More than he remembered? So he had been bound before. . . "It almost feels like I used a jagged-edged knife to cut them or something?"

"You're slit your wrists before?" My heart began to race as I stepped to the table-side in a panic. He jumped a little in his seat when I slammed my hands down, causing himself pain in the process. Seto only closed his eyes and said nothing. "Seto-"

"Yes." He slowly reopened his eyes, but still wouldn't look at me. "Yes I have." His hands were now clasped together on the table in front of him and his fingers curled and uncurled repeatedly.

I wanted to ask him why he would ever cut himself, but I was afraid of the answer that I would receive. There were very few reasons for someone to cut themself. Some people just wanted attention, others liked the pain. . .

"_I happen to know that Seto likes it rough."_

No, not that. . . some people cut to take their mind off of other things. With everything that Seto had been through in his life, most of which was probably still being kept secret from me, it was highly likely that this was his reason, however. . . there are those people that cut their wrists with the intent to kill, and with the image of Seto's gun still appearing fresh in my mind, death was probably his ultimate goal.

When I finished picking my own brain I noticed that Seto's head was now bowed, his body hunched over in the chair and his hands now squeezed tightly together. I couldn't see his eyes because his hair fell in front of them, but the way his body shuttered told me that he was crying.

"Why?" He asked, trying his best to hide his sobbing, "Ever since I came here with you I have cried so much when I hadn't cried in years."

His words ate at my heart and a sudden feeling of guilt came over me. "I'm sorry." It really was my fault, I guess. I mean, I was the one asking questions about things that upset him.

"Why are you sorry?" He lifted his head and finally locked eyes with me. His gorgeous Sapphire eyes were red with tears, and yet. . . he was smiling, and it was beautiful too. "I think that this is okay. It's been so long since I've felt comfortable enough around someone to cry around them. This is me, Katsuya. . . this is **me**."

I'll admit right now that I was a little freaked out by what he was saying, but after I let his words sink in, it really made a lot of sense. For so long he had held everything in, afraid to let anyone get too close to him ever again. Now, however, I was here for him and apparently he felt that it was okay to let me inside his heart, that it was okay to show emotion in front of me.

"But why me?" I asked before realizing that it could be taken negatively. "I mean," I corrected as he made a face, "Why, of all people, would you choose a stupid guy like me?" I pulled a chair around so that I could sit next to him instead of across from him. He started to wipe at his eyes, but I gently took hold of his hands and put them back down on the table, my own hands resting on top of them.

Seto blushed a little, "Well, I chose you because in many ways you are a lot like me." His attention was focused on my hands.

"Like you?" I asked, and his face rose to look at me.

"Yes. While there are many obvious differences in our appearance, upbringing, and level of intelligence," He smirked and stuck out his tongue and I returned a mock-glare, "There are also many similarities, most of which have something to do with our personalities."

I rubbed the backs of his hands with my thumbs, "What's so similar about our personalities? I'm a nice guy and you're an asshole." I grinned and Seto shook his head, fighting a smile.

"We both hide our family lives, or lack thereof, with fake personalities."

His blue eyes bore into me intensely and I suddenly found myself very interested in how many lines were in the woodgrain of my table. "I don't do that." It sounded more like I was trying to convince myself. Did I really do that? Did I use a fake personality as well?

"Well that's a load of bullshit." Seto stated rather bluntly. "At school you play the role of a carefree, mindless high school student that does nothing but hang out and breeze through life." He paused for a moment to either think through his next words or to give me a chance to respond, and I had nothing to say at this point. "That isn't you." He continued suddenly, "I used to think that that was all you were; some punk-ass slacker that was going nowhere in life." I looked up at him, hurt by his harsh words and the unfeeling gaze in his eyes. "But that isn't you." He repeated, "It's the persona that you have created for yourself. You aren't stupid; you're much more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. You aren't a slacker; you just lack the proper motivation to try. You aren't carefree; your mind is likely running constantly with unsolved problems, both at home and elsewhere."

There was a long moment of silence and I had lowered my eyes during this time. I watched as Seto moved his hands from beneath mine to rest on top of them.

"Am I right?" He asked, and I responded by turning my head away from him. I tried to pull my hands away, but he grabbed onto them and refused to let go. "I must be right." I wondered if he was smiling, but my gut told me that he wasn't.

"I could get away from you. You already know that I'm stronger than you." I glanced back at his hands, pondering my escape.

"You may be **physically** stronger, yes," He admitted, "However, **I** have the stronger will."

Stronger will? Will for what? How could he say that he had a stronger will than me when he was the one that had attempted or contemplated suicide? If he didn't even have the will to live, then what the hell could he possibly have the will for?

"Katsuya?"

"The stronger will to die maybe." I thought out loud, turning a worried expression to Seto upon realizing it.

His eyes were wide open at first, but he gradually closed them, his hands slipping away and down into his lap where I couldn't see. "The stronger will to die, huh?" His Sapphire eyes opened to form threatening slits, "What, dare I ask, has caused you to say something like that?"

"When you were in the shower back at your house the other day. . ." How was I going to tell him? I had been going through his things behind his back. Would he still trust me after this? Would my knowledge of his gun and unfinished letter push him even further away from me than he already was? "I sat down on your bed and was just kind of looking around, and my curiosity got the best of me. . ." His eyes were no longer in focus, as though he was looking somewhere far away. "I looked in your night stand drawer just to see what you had in there." His eyes came back into focus and he looked terribly sad as he lowered his eyes to his hands. "I was surprised at first to see a gun in there, but with the greeting I had received at your door when I first arrived, the shock was quick to pass. Even so, I had to wonder if the gun was there for your protection. . . or for something else." I continued, "Due to the recent knowledge that I had gained about you, I decided to explore further. I reached all the way back into the drawer only to discover that a small, folded-up sheet of paper was safely tucked away back there."

I pulled his hands back onto the table and laced our fingers together, our hands palm-to-palm.

"My heart felt like it would pound right out of my chest. I kept wondering what it could possibly be, but that was only in hopes that it wasn't truly what my mind told me it was." His eyes went shut as I spoke, and I could see him shaking his head slightly. "I contemplated not reading it, but decided against that; I had to know what it contained. Seto. . ."

He clenched his eyes shut and I returned the squeezes that his hands were currently giving. Was he afraid that I knew, or was he afraid to hear what he already knew was true of himself?

"The beginnings of a final farewell to Mokuba, your beloved baby brother, the one for which you suffered through absolute agony to protect."

He shook his hands away to cover his face as he cried for the millionth time, and I began to cry right along with him, pulling him into a warm embrace and lovingly rubbing his back.

"Get away from me!" The gorgeous brunet shoved my chest hard, knocking me from my chair and onto the kitchen floor.

"S-Seto?"

"All you fuckers ever want is sex!" There was a wild look in his eyes that sent a chill running down my spine.

"What?" Since when were we even discussing sex? "Seto, we weren't even talking about-"

"Shut the fuck up, you damned pervert! I'm not new to this, I know how your kind works!" My kind? "You act so sweet and helpful as you pretend to comfort me, then you think I need a hug so that I can break down and be at your mercy! Once you have my defenses down, you decide that I need to like down and get some rest; and **that** is when you make your move. The next thing I know, I'm stripped and bound to bedposts like some kind of fucking **whore**!" He jumped from his seat, grabbing me by my arms and yanking me upright from the floor. "All of you say those words to me! I've heard them so much!" His eyes were narrowed, but they still appeared dangerous, "I love you, I love you, I love you! I could say it to anyone on this fucking Earth and not even bat an eye! Those words lost their meaning the day that Yagami Seto died!"

Yagami Seto. . . his old name.

Seto suddenly began to sway from side to side, his hands going with him as he fell to his knees right in front of me, sobbing heavily. "Why?"

I kneeled down, afraid of what he might do if I touched him.

"Why is it that those words only mean something when **you** say them? Why is it that I could say them to anyone, but my heart races when I say them to **you**?" His face turned slightly upward to look at me. His blue eyes were more beautiful than I had ever seen them. "How is it that even after I vowed never to let anyone get close ever again, you were still able to break through the wall that I created?" His voice had fallen into a whisper.

"Seto. . ." Once again I pulled him against me, his head on my chest, and I held him there, wishing that I would never have to let him go. "I still get the same feeling as you when I say those words, but it's a wonderful feeling. It means that saying 'I love you' isn't automatic, but rather has feelings behind it. I don't ever want those words to feel like part of a routine. I'm sure that we can both agree that there is nothing routine about our relationship." I held him at arms length and could have sworn that I saw the smallest flicker of a smile. I cupped his face in my hands, his tears warm against my skin. "Seto, I love you. No matter who you are, no matter what you do, no matter what you say; I love you." His bottom lip began to tremble and so I brought him back into my embrace.

"I l-love you too, Katsuya!" He called out between sobs, "Please, promise me that you'll never leave me! Promise me that you'll never betray me!"

"I promise you, Seto, that my love for you is absolutely genuine. I will never go away from you, and I'd sooner die than do anything against you."

"And I'd sooner take my own life than bear either of those." As he said that, I held him at arms length again, but that did not prove to make him falter in his words. "I have been through so much pain, so much sorrow, and so much heartache. . . Katsuya, Saki can hurt me again and again until the end of time and I will keep on living. . . but if **you** hurt me just like he has even **one** time, I will surely die."

I couldn't help but smile, "Then I suppose that you'll just have to live forever." I grinned, "Do you think that you can put up with me forever?"

He finally smiled back, "I'd be happy to give it a shot."

There was a low growling sound followed by a long stretch of silence. I tried not to start chuckling as Seto's eyes immediately went to my stomach.

"Hungry?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised just above the other.

"Yeah." I sheepishly admitted.

"Well we should have actually eaten by now. . ." He glanced over at the stove, "But your stupid ass burnt the food again." He teased, folding his arms.

I smirked, "Hey now, I know that my ass is hot and all, but it most certainly did **not** burn the food."

His eyes widened a little, "Oh, touche, Katsuya!" His own smirk appeared and I knew that he had come up with something better, "How wonderful! The puppy has learned a new trick from its master!"

Damn, he was good, but I wasn't going to let him win so easily, "Does the puppy get a treat for his performance?"

Seto's eyes looked like what I call 'bedroom eyes'. "He certainly does." His beautiful blue eyes slid shut as he leaned in close. I followed suit.

His lips were as soft as silk and when he parted them to allow me access I thought that I would faint from sheer ecstasy. Every time I kissed him felt just as amazing as the first time. Kissing him was something that would never grow old, but would always retain its magic and splendor for eternity.

Eventually we separated and I nearly groaned out loud in protest, but managed to suppress it.

"I love you." The words just kind of came out, and I think I was a little surprised at that. Seto's expression remained a blank slate.

"Do you?"

What? No 'I love you too'? "I do. . ." I answered, unsure of whether or not I should have said anything at all. My brows knit together as I stared him dead in the eyes. Cold blue eyes greeted me with a barricade. "I love you." I said again, just in case he didn't think I was being serious.

His eyes went downcast as he rose to his feet, heaving a long sigh as he turned to leave the room.

I leapt up, quickly catching him from behind and wrapping my arms snug around his body, his own arms pinned beneath mine. I nuzzled his neck and squeezed him gently, "I love you." A third time. I'd repeat those words to him as often as it would take and it would never feel repetitive to me.

"And you shouldn't." He shuddered as my lips grazed his skin.

"Please don't start that again. We've been around that so many times. I love you, and once I find a way to prove that. Until then, I'll just show as much affection towards you as I can."

"Prove it?" I could see him purse his lips out of the corner of my eye. "How can someone prove something like love?" He never once looked at me, but rather kept his sight set forward.\

"I guess that I probably can't. All that I can do is be me, Seto. I may not be much, but that's all that I have." I released him. He probably didn't want me holding him like that anyhow.

"Then why say you'll do something that is impossible?"

Something that is impossible?

"_I won't let Saki touch you, I won't let anyone from school touch you either, or anyone at the mall or at the grocery store or on the street or at your own company! No one will touch you, no one will kiss you, no one will follow you. . . and absolutely __**no one**__ will rape you."_

I clenched my fists until my nails began to bite into my palms. "Because. . . because I wish so much that I could do those things! I know that you would be happy if I could do those impossible things. You're right, I can't do the wonderful things that I keep promising you. I don't have money or a fancy car or a fancy house. I'm not all that popular or good looking and I'm far from charismatic or charming."

During my rant he faced me, his mouth open as if to say something, his eyes showing some sort of emotion at last. I refused to let him interrupt.

"But. . . even though I don't have any of those things, I have a heart. If there is one thing that I have ever been complimented on, it's the fact that I have a really big heart. I care about the people that are close to me in my life, and I would do anything for those people. I wasn't conditioned to say the words 'I love you' without any meaning behind them!"

"Conditioned. . ." The sad look on his face nearly killed me.

It was true, though. Seto told me that he could say it a million times over to anyone in the world and it would mean nothing to him. For me, however, those words were sacred, only to be used with those that a person truly cared about. I got so nervous whenever I said those words to anyone. I suppose that it has something to do with the fact that I never really told my parents that I loved them, and they never really said those words to me either. Hearing someone say those words to me was a special moment when time itself stopped just to allow those precious words to ring in my ears, the melody lingering forever.

"I'm sorry, but you know that it's true. Seto, I want those words to mean as much to you as they mean to me."

"They **do** have meaning." He shot back, an angry glare flaming up in his eyes. "They have meaning only when you and Mokuba say them." Again he turned his face away, finding something to occupy his attention. "Just understand that right now, it's so hard to say." His hands were entangled together in front of him, his hands shaking slightly as he rubbed them together.

"Are you cold?"

"A little. I don't feel so great." He suddenly took interest in his hands.

"Are we going to school today?" I asked, a half-smile sneaking onto my lips without my permission.

His head snapped up, our eyes locking. There was a playful gleam in those blue gems. "What do you think?" A smirk appeared and the tension in the room dissipated instantly.

I probably looked like a dork, the way I was grinning. "Alright. You just go sit on the couch and I'll go get a. . . oh." The couch. The livingroom was still a mess.

He smiled sadly, "It's okay, Katsuya. I'll clean it up."

"What?" Him? Clean it up? "No way!" I held out my hands, waving them like a hyper little kid. "Don't worry, Seto, I'll get it all fixed up for you."

"Katsuya. . ."

"Just wait here in the kitchen for a minute and-"

"**Katsuya**. . ."

"-I'll just go make things all better again so that you don't have to-"

"Kat-chan!"

A blush flooded my entire face, if not my whole body. Kat-chan? What the hell? "K-kat C-chan?"

He was blushing too, so I wasn't so embarrassed, "Yeah. I thought of it the other day; isn't it cute?" His smile was the most beautiful thing. "Anyways, you go get that blanket and I'll put the livingroom back together, okay? You worry too much."

"Not without reason." I muttered, though I knew that I was loud enough to be heard.

"I worry about you too, you know." He headed into the livingroom and I followed him like the dog that I am. Yeah, that's right. I'm admitting to being his puppy. So sue me. . . who'd really not want to take the title of 'Seto's pet'? Seriously. . .

"You worry about me?" I helped him pull the cushions back onto the couch.

"I do. You're so careless sometimes. You have also been missing a lot of school lately. While they wouldn't dare to fail me, they won't have a second thought about failing you. I'll have to persuade them in your favor."

"Seto, have long have you been worrying?" I pulled the table back into its rightful position.

"Honestly?" He huffed out a cute little laugh. "Well, since I practically raised Mokuba, I can't help but have a sort of. . . don't you **dare** laugh. . . I sort of have the mind set of a parent. Each time that I ended up going around with you and your friends during some escapade a couple of years ago, a part of me worried about you all." He scrunched up his face a little, probably hating to admit that he had actually cared all along.

"So you really **do** like my friends!"

"I've always liked you the most, though. Notice that I didn't really pick on the rest of them?"

"Wait. You liked me more, so you **picked** on me?" I rubbed at my chin before a lightbulb came on in my head. "Ohhhh, so you were flirting!"

"Uh, no. Don't flatter yourself." He put his hands on his hips as he watched me put the last object back onto the table. "You just had the kind of personality that I liked. I don't know why, but you just have that special something. I guess that you're. . . heh. It's nothing."

"You can't just start a sentence without finishing it! That's cruel."

"You'll make fun of me for saying it." He fell back onto the couch, an elbow on each knee as he leaned forward. I joined him.

"You know that I won't."

He sighed, "Well. I thought about it a lot, and I guess that I liked you the most and picked on you the most because I envied you."

Kaiba Seto. . . envied me? Wait. Me? I'm poor, I'm plain, and I'm not intelligent in the slightest bit. . . and yet he envied me? "Why in the hell would you possibly envy **me**?"

"Because you're the kind of person that I always wanted to be. I wanted to go out with friends and just be me. I always wanted to be able to say what was on my mind, no matter how stupid I sounded. I wanted to be careless and carefree." He leaned back into the couch, stretching his arms out in front of himself before resting them on either side of him. "Instead, I'm stuck with this fake personality of mine. I like being able to be myself in front of you and Mokuba. . . actually, I think that you see more of my true self than even Mokuba does. I don't want him to know the truth about certain things."

"I've always kind of envied you as well." It was difficult to admit, and I was nervous as each word left my mouth. What would he say to that? "I've always wanted to be rich and famous and popular. . . and good looking too."

"You **are** good looking." Seto let out a low noise that resembled a purr.

I faced him, eyes wide. "Seto, did you just-"

"Yes, shut up." He laughed a little. "See? It's weird if I do strange things."

"Yeah, but it's cute." Hesitantly, I draped an arm across his shoulder, pondering whether or not I should pull him close to me.

He stared at my hand, which landed on his left shoulder, for a second before closing his eyes, a faint smile appearing on his lips. That was my cue. I pulled on him gently, urging him towards me, and he went without any protest, his eyes refusing to open.

I ran the back of my hand along his cheek, kissing the top of his head. The warmth of his body against my own was absolutely wonderful. "I love you." I told him, expecting nothing in return.

"I love you too." He replied, "But please be patient with me."

"I'll wait forever if I have to."

He snuggled closer to me, "And I know that you mean that."

* * *

Ah, I'll just leave it right there. Seto is finally growing to trust Katsuya even more! Saki seems to be chasing our favorite brunet right into Jou's arms. I wonder how things will go down. . . no really, I wonder. I'm just as clueless as all of you are.

Anyways, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! My New Year's resolution? Faster updates! Haha. . . yeah right. . .


	23. Day Seven: Caught

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

About that New Year's Resolution. . . well, at least I didn't make any promises (I can see why Seto hates promises so much)! Enjoy the **extremely** late chapter! Sorry!

You may want to read the previous chapter to remember what happened. . . I know that I had to.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't really need to go to college. . . and the series itself would still be in duelist kingdom (like episode ten or something). . . the slow-ass that I am.

* * *

**Recap:**

"_I love you." I told him, expecting nothing in return._

"_I love you too." He replied, "But please be patient with me."_

"_I'll wait forever if I have to."_

_He snuggled closer to me, "And I know that you mean that."_

- - -

Seto made himself comfortable on the couch, trying his best to ignore the odor, while I worked to clean up that bastard's mess. There was a steady clicking as Seto's fingers danced across the keyboard of his laptop, apparently finishing what he had begun on the previous day. I had just finished vacuuming the living room, since Seto insisted that it needed to be done, and was now winding up the cord to put the machine away.

"Could you get me another cup of coffee while you're up?" He asked me without even looking up from his screen, one hand holding up his empty glass while the other hand continued to masterly do work for both.

"What do I look like, a housewife?" I shot a fake glare at him, shoving the vacuum into the small coat closet nearby.

His typing ceased as his blue eyes peered from beneath thin brown brows, "a flat-chested housewife, perhaps."

"Does that bother you?" I asked, trying not to laugh as I held my hands over my non-existent breasts.

"Not really." He sat the glass down, put his hands together, and flexed his fingers. "Then again, if you've seen one set, you've seen them all." He shrugged his shoulders.

I folded my arms, slightly annoyed at his statement, "Oh, so you've seen that many?" I narrowed my eyes.

Seto just smirked, that usual fiery glint in his eyes, "Not willingly, of course. You see, there are many women -and men too- that would go to absolutely any length to get their hands on a nice amount of money. Needless to say, I have a fair amount of money and thus women like to throw themselves and their chests at me."

"You're handsome, too." I added with a blush, earning me a couch pillow to the head. "What was that for?" I held a hand to my head even though it hadn't actually hurt.

"For starting weird, perverse conversations." He answered simply, a playful look in his eyes.

"Then that would be your fault. You're the reason that I'm acting like a pervert." I gave him a wink, but he suddenly didn't seem so pleased.

"Something like that is not my fault." His hands visibly shook; was he angry at me for saying that? "I can't control the way that I look; however all of **you** can control the way that you act!" His whole body was shaking now, his face red and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

'All of you'? Oh shit. . . "Seto, I was just kiddi-"

"You think it's funny?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, my mind at a loss for words. How could I explain myself without him misunderstanding me?

There was a loud crash as Seto growled loudly and then slung his laptop against the wall just a few feet away.

I remained where I was for fear that his next target would be me rather than the wall. The loud noise rang in my ears, even though the actual sound of it hadn't even lasted a second, and sent a shiver running down my back. Why did it bother me so much?

"I'm sorry." He muttered, refusing to make eye contact. "I keep doing that to you, don't I?" He sat with his legs spread now, his hands clasped between them with his elbows resting on his knees. "I'm sorry."

I said nothing, but instead just placed a hand over my chest. Why was my heart pounding?

"Did I scare you?" His expression was apologetic as we finally made eye contact. I found myself quickly staring down at the floor as though I needed to escape his gaze.

"No, I guess you just startled me." That must have been it. I know for a fact that it wasn't fear; I can overtake Seto if I have to.

"Does violent behavior bother you?" He stood with one arm folded across his stomach and his other hand resting on his chin as if he were trying to speculate something.

"Doesn't it bother **most** people?"

"Not so much. . ." He pursed his lips, but only for a moment. "When I supposedly startled you, did you feel as though your heart would leap out of your chest or perhaps that you wanted to run away from me?" His brows furrowed with thought.

Where exactly was he going with this? "One sign of being startled is that your heart starts beating quickly." It almost felt like I was trying to make excuses for myself, but there wasn't anything that I needed to be excused for.

"This is true," He admitted easily, "But usually someone that is startled makes some kind of noise; a scream or a yelp. You, however, remained silent and motionless. Most people jump a little when startled."

My heart beat was beginning to speed up again. I felt nervous under Seto's sudden scrutiny, but why? "Well excuse me for not playing the part correctly, oh intelligent one."

Seto stared at me for a moment, blue eyes looking right through me. He began to walk at a very slow pace, locking his hands together behind his back. With myself at the center, Seto began his orbit, making one full revolution before even daring to say a word. What the hell was he doing?

"Are you nervous?" He asked, stopping in front of me finally.

"What are you doi-"

"Are you nervous?" His face came dangerously close to my own, but for once I didn't enjoy it one bit. "Do you feel as if I might try to hurt you? Do you feel as though you want to run?"

"No." The word came out all on its own and I became like a spectator as my body and will did the work for me.

"What are you answering 'no' to?" He backed up just enough that I'd have breathing room and yet remain uncomfortable at the same time.

"I don't feel like I want to run away from you."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm strong enough to take you on."

"Why wouldn't you flee from your father?"

"Because then he would just-" My mouth snapped shut upon my sudden realization. Seto held out the bait and led me along until I found myself caught in his trap. What a clever son of a bitch.

A satisfied smirk crossed his lips and a part of me wanted to backhand that pretty face. "I knew it."

"You're a fucking bastard; a snake." I growled at him through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't survive in the business world if I wasn't. I knew all along that there was something going on that you've been hiding from me."

"Let's get something straight right now; I'm not abused, if that's what you're thinking. Sure he's hit me a couple of times, but nothing severe. He usually just gets pissed off and breaks a thing or two." Okay, okay, so there were a couple of occasions when my father had purposefully hit me; I fail to see why he's making such a big deal out of it. People everywhere get hit by a parent for doing stupid things. . . and I seem to be the master of doing stupid things.

"Physical abuse isn't the only kind of abuse, Jounouchi Katsuya." His expression turned grim. "There's physical abuse, verbal abuse. . . sexual abuse. . ." His eyes darted to the floor, albeit briefly, when he mentioned the latter.

"Verbal abuse isn't something to freak out about though." I was verbally abused? I don't know. . . it sounded so ridiculous to me, the idea of it.

"Wrong. Abuse of an kind is a serious matter. He verbally abuses you, or so it sounds, and he obviously acts violently. It's only a matter of time before he decides that you look good when covered in bruises. You need to go to someone and get some help. Have you even called the police when he went after you?"

"Seto, I'm not going to call the police like some child simply because my dad yells at me or says things that I don't like to hear."

"You know, sometimes you need to put safety before pride."

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Now it was **my** turn to get in **his** face. "You've never once given up your pride for anything!"

Seto began shaking and at first I thought that he had begun to cry, but his face showed me otherwise. His face was completely red, his brows deeply furrowed, creating more wrinkles than I have ever seen between his eyes. His eyes appeared more blue than ever, as if there were some sort of light source within.

"I've never given up my pride? How much pride could I have had when I allowed grown men on top of me just to keep my brother safe? How much pride could I have had when I was forced to pose for erotic pictures for fear that I would be whipped otherwise? Well, Jounouchi?! How much?! How much pride can a sixteen year-old boy have when he has to explain pictures of himself bound and naked and surrounded by various CEOs to a judge, a jury, and a full courtroom? When he has to tell them that he doesn't know how many different people raped him because he stopped counting after the number reached twenty and that he wasn't too sure those were right because he was frequently blindfolded anyway?!"

He fell to his knees on the floor and I followed suit, grabbing his shoulders in an attempt to pull him close to me. He refused my kind gesture, frantically shoving my hands away, "Don't become like me."

Become like him? What he has been through and what I have been going through are very different; How could he possibly compare the two situations? "Seto, my situation isn't nearly as bad as-"

His head, which had been lowered, turned upward to look at me with those intense blue eyes of his. "It doesn't matter how bad something is compared to another situation; it's about you, Katsuya. Doesn't it hurt you when your father acts that way towards you or around you? His actions have a negative effect on you whether you can see it or not."

Again I found myself unable to reply. Seto had a way with words that I simply could not match, and I knew it. I suppose that he was right, just as he frequently seemed to be. My father's actions have a negative effect on me? I'm not so sure about that. I mean, sure he does things that I don't like, but I can't say that I suffer because of those actions or because of those words. If I do something stupid, it's only right that I'm punished for it, be it physically or verbally, so that hopefully I won't do the same stupid thing again.

"How can you be so kind and protective when you've grown up with someone like that?" He was sitting on his behind now, obviously not minding the fact that he was on my filthy living room floor. I joined him.

"I don't know." And I really didn't, "My best guess would be that it's just the kind of person that I am." I shrugged, trying repeatedly to make eye contact with him, but giving up after a short while. The carpet that I was rubbing between my fingers just looked so much more interesting.

"If you refuse to look at me, I'll leave."

My head shot up instantly. Leave? Where would he leave to?

Seto smiled. His face looked so much younger when he smiled, so much more gentle and welcoming. "You don't want me to leave, huh? Maybe that's why you're so nice to everyone, why you try to take everyone's feelings into consideration before your own. You don't want any of them to leave. . . right?"

"Why would anyone want their friends to leave?" My heart was racing, but had he really said anything out of the ordinary? "You always say things and ask questions as though you're trying to get to the bottom of something, but I have the same answers as anyone else."

He just stared at me, our eyes nearly level, and he appeared to ponder my accusation for a moment. The expression ended with no conclusion, however, and he simply leaned his head back to look at the ceiling, using his arms for support. "Your parents are divorced right? And you went with your father and your mother took your sister, right?" He was staring at me now from the corner of the one eye that I could see.

"Yeah." I didn't really like the current topic, but I suppose that I couldn't complain when I took into consideration all of the things that I had discussed with him about his own life. "My parents divorced when Shizuka and I were just kids."

"_Mom! Shizuka!" I could see Shizuka's face pressed against the car window, her small fist pounding helplessly against the glass as the engine roared to a start. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear the words. She was crying, just like me. Both of our voices fell upon deaf ears, but I knew we were calling for each other._

"_Shizuka!" The wheels began to turn, the screeching of rubber against asphalt ringing in my ears and the distasteful smell lingering in my nostrils. "Wait! Don't leave me!" _

_Running, running, running. I wasn't fast enough to keep up, but still I continued to run, even when the vehicle had long disappeared from my view, taking Shizuka and my mother with it. I ran until my legs gave way and I thought that my heart would burst._

"Katsuya?"

I jumped a little from my place on the floor, having not realized that I had slipped into my own little world at some point. "Huh?"

"It must be a very painful memory." His face started to look pitiful and then twisted into something akin to sorrow.

"A painful memory?" What was he, a mind reader now? How could he have possibly known that the memory was a bad one?

"The face that you made while daydreaming. . . you looked very sad."

An awkward silence drifted for a while, and I tried to think of something to say that would break it, but by the time I opened my mouth I was interrupted by a long, low growling noise.

Wide-eyed, Seto shot a surprised look down at his stomach. "Eheh, we never did eat breakfast, pup."

"Oh yeah. . ." I remembered the food on the stove that I had, once again, burned. "I burnt the food that I was cooking earlier."

"Why does that not surprise me?" He smirked just like he always did, moving to sit indian-style. "Do you always eat burnt food or something?" A look of mock disgust crossed his features. He really was too cute for words.

"No. I'm actually a pretty decent cook. When I'm by myself, there's nothing running around the house to distract me." I shot an equal smirk right back at him.

"I would hardly say that I was _running_ around the house. I sit stationary more often than anything." Using his arms for leverage, he attempted to stand, but winced and fell back to the floor.

So he was still in pain from the 'incident' that had occurred. "Do you need help up?" I easily got to my feet and stood in front of him, holding out my hands so that he could reach.

Seto didn't move to accept my offer. His head was turned to the side so as not to face me, his bangs hiding his eyes. "It's pitiful isn't it? Having to help an eighteen-year-old to his feet. . . it's really pathetic."

"You're hurt!" I reminded him as if he didn't already know that. He was always so hard on himself. It wasn't his fault that he got hurt. I suppose that maybe that is the reason he hated it so much. Perhaps he **wanted** to be the one at fault so that he didn't feel so helpless. I had heard before that sometimes when people injure themselves on purpose, they do it because they know they are in control of it. Considering Seto's personality and constant emphasis on power, he had also likely hurt himself for that reason.

"You offer me your help now, and I could easily take it. However, if I get used to the help and then suddenly you go away-"

"I'm not going to go away!" I immediately felt bad for raising my voice at him. I sighed, frustrated, "I've told you several times now, Seto; I'm not going to leave you no matter what. Face it; you're stuck with me."

"What makes you so positive that you'll never decide that you just don't want to be around me anymore?" He folded his arms, his rear still planted firmly on my floor.

"Because I love you."

His eyes fell half-lidded, "When you say it, it sounds so wonderful. Then again, I had thought the same thing when Saki had said it. I thought that he was absolutely perfect. I loved how his hair reminded me of the night sky, and his eyes were like the shimmering stars within it." Seto's blue eyes seemed to cloud over as he drifted off into his memories.

I could feel my chest tighten and the air suddenly felt thicker than usual. "It's nice to know that you still think about him so much." I licked my lips, having realized that they had gone dry, "If you could have your fantasy Saki back, would you leave me for him?"

"No."

I was taken aback by his quick answer.

"I never had someone like that. He had me. He had me in his little trap. Saki tricked me when I was most vulnerable and used that to his advantage." Again he strained to stand up and I quickly ran to help. "But you," He gripped my shoulders with his hands to balance himself, "It feels like. . ." He let out a small chuckle and shook his head, blushing adorably.

"Aw come on! Feels like what?" I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he looked.

"It almost feels like you don't want to be without me. Like you would do just about anything to make me happy. I don't think you've ever said that, and I'm probably wrong, but that's how it feels and. . . well, I don't want a feeling like that to ever go away. I don't want **you** to ever go away. Does that sound too mushy and romantic?"

"It's extremely mushy and romantic. . . and it's too cute coming from you." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his thin body, squeezing just enough so that he could still breathe.

But of course the phone had to ring and break up such a beautiful moment. I, personally, would have been perfectly content just letting it ring until the end of time, but Seto gently pulled away, walking strangely towards the phone.

He pulled it from its cradle and used his shoulder to hold it against his ear as he leaned on the wall. "Hellooo?" He asked, holding out the 'o' like a child. I laughed a little, but not loud enough that the person on the other end could hear.

He started from the wall, the phone gripped tightly in his right hand now, "You again?"

I could feel my heart pounding. Who was it? Was it Saki? How did he get my number? What else did he know? Was he planning something else? I rushed to his side, reaching out to snatch the phone away, but Seto held up an arm as if to tell me 'let me handle this'. He didn't have the same look on his face that he always had. . . so was it really Saki, or someone else?

"I believe that I had told you this once before; I don't need to attend those ridiculous classes in order to pass the tests." There was a frantic noise from the receiver of the phone.

So it was someone from school again? This **was** the second time that we had skipped out. I would have to remember to call Yuugi or Honda later to see if I had missed any important information.

"Oh? So you don't think that Jounouchi Katsuya will learn anything when left with me? Are you trying to imply that I am not capable of teaching someone my own age?" The woman's voice from the other side grew louder and more quick-paced now. "Make all of the excuses you want. I am very offended that you would even imply something like that." Seto held the phone away so that he didn't have to hear her. I could hear her better for a moment and it almost sounded like she was either in tears or on the verge of them. After a moment of this he put the phone back up to his ear, "Alright, alright. I have a deal to make with you. Let this slide, and I'll forgive you for irritating me and implying that I am incompetent. Either make this deal with me, or suffer the loss of your job." The voice on the other end seemed a little more calm and then Seto hung up.

"You know," I began, "You shouldn't be so mean to her. That woman is really nervous all the time."

Seto smiled a little, raking a hand through his brown hair, "That's why she's such a pushover." With his hands on his hips, he looked down his nose at me, "Well, Mr. wonderful cook, are you going to make me an unforgettable breakfast?" He smirked.

I moved closer until we were nose to nose, "Well I can't guarantee that the food will be anything spectacular," I think that my smirk right about then was enough to rival Seto's trademark Kaiba smirk, "But there **are** ways of making it spectacular."

Seto blushed and opened his mouth to speak. That's when I made my move and closed the small gap between us. Using a very light pressure I pushed him back against the wall, wrapping my arms around his waist. He seemed really tense at first, but he slowly relaxed and closed his eyes, following my suit. It wasn't long before I felt his arms hesitantly draping over my shoulders.

I nervously licked his bottom lip, asking for permission to explore. . . but Seto refused, his lips clamping tightly shut. I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

A blush crossed the entire width of his face, gracing the tops of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Every time I kissed him he seemed to blush. He was so easily embarrassed that I found it kind of funny. The great, powerful, and ruthless Kaiba Seto was blushing like a little virgin. A bad feeling ran through my stomach. It had probably been a long time since Seto was really a virgin, right? Of course, had he ever actually had someone make love to him rather than just have sex with him? Had it ever **not** been against his will?

"We need to eat first." Seto finally muttered. "You can't have dessert before breakfast." His blush deepened and his eyes turned up to the ceiling.

I couldn't help but flash a stupid grin, "Does that make you the dessert?"

Seto clasped his hands together behind him as we both moved slightly away from the wall. He rubbed his fingers over his knuckles, "Well, it's something sweet, isn't it?"

"It's something indescribably sweet."

- - -

I managed to make each of us our very own omelet without burning them. The secret? I told Seto that he had to stay in my room until I finished cooking. Even with him out of sight, he certainly wasn't out of mind. In fact, I think that I thought about him even more when he wasn't around than I did when he was in the room with me, which makes it a miracle that I could still manage to cook at all. The kitchen felt so lonely without him sitting at the table. I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder to see if maybe he had snuck in at some point and would surprise me by sitting smugly in a chair, one leg crossed over the other. . . but he never appeared and I felt absolutely alone.

That feeling, however, began to dissipate as I put each omelet on a plate and set the table for two people; two plates, two omelets, two glasses of orange juice. I couldn't help but smile at my work. Before Seto had come to stay with me, how long had it been since I was able to sit down to a nice meal with someone? Sure, my friends and I hung out at fast food places and even Yuugi's house more often than not, but it just wasn't the same as this.

"What's up with that creepy expression?"

I was brought from my daydream by Seto, who had managed to sneak in and lean against the kitchen wall without me noticing. How long had he been standing there?

"What creepy expression?" I scrunched up my nose at him, folding my arms across my chest as I stood beside the table.

"You had the look of a proud mother, staring at the food like that."

"Oh." I gave him a blank stare for a second, "I was just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He stepped over to the table and took his usual seat. Heh, Kaiba Seto had a usual seat at my kitchen table.

"Just stuff." I sat across from him. "Look! It's not burnt." I flashed him a grin and he shook his head.

"It's pretty sad when that is something you have to point out." He stared down at his plate for a moment before raising his eyes up to me. "Um, it's nice that you are so proud of it and all, but I'd like to actually eat the food and I sure as hell don't intend to eat this with my bare hands."

Eat with his. . . oops! Silverware! "Oh, my bad!" I scooted from my chair and side-stepped to the silverware drawer, retrieving two forks. "Anything else, your highness?"

His eyes drew down into a glare before the corners of his mouth came up to form a smirk, "Actually, if you are feeling so generous, I'll take a cup of coffee."

"Now that you mention it, I'm not feeling so generous after all." I smirked right back as he pursed his lips.

- - -

We finished our 'breakfast' shortly after noon and began working on separate things. I was jotting down notes for the project and Seto was still tapping away at the keys on his laptop.

You heard me right. Seto had another laptop. With just one short phone call, a man came to the door dressed in a suit and sunglasses and delivered a computer identical to the one that Seto had demolished against my living room wall. By the way, that left a relatively nasty mark, but Seto said he'd pay someone to fix it.

We had been going at it like this for some time before either one of us spoke a word. Of course, I was the one to break the ice.

"What are you working on?"

His reaction was just too cute. He instantly stopped (mid-word, mid-sentence?) and moved his eyes to look at me, his head still tilted down to face the screen. "Things for my company."

Oh yeah, he was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar gaming company. I forgot about that sometimes, especially in the past few days. He was a guy the same age as my friends and I, and yet he always seemed so much older. I guess that maturity comes with the territory. He had to act and look older if he wanted to be successful. Stress can also cause the appearance of aging, and I'm sure it was stressful having so much responsibility. Even so, Seto always looked extremely calm and collected unless you pissed him off.

"What kinds of things?" I was truly curious.

This time he didn't stop what he was doing and he didn't turn his eyes to me, "Oh, just the same old shit. People trying to sell me things, of course. Computers, software, furniture, ideas, even things like pens."

I guess things like that would be necessary to run an office. "Do you ever accept their offers?" I got up from my place on the floor and sat next to him instead, leaning to peer at the screen. I was surprised when he didn't try to hide it from me, but instead sat the laptop on one of his legs and one of mine so that I could see what he was talking about.

"Sometimes I buy from them, but only if I'm really interested in what they have." On the screen was what looked like a high-tech email inbox stuffed full of new mail. He clicked on one that had already been read, "I accepted this one here and he is going to meet me in my office on Monday so that we can discuss the numbers and whatnot." An image came up of a modern-styled computer desk. "I'm going to buy one of these for every office in my office building. I'll look at the budget plans that the international offices have set up and see if they have room for new furniture. I doubt it though, they all generally suck at managing money. I'm getting so tired of firing the executives and hiring new ones."

"Why don't **you** set up their budgets?" I felt smart discussing budgets and stuff.

"Oh, I do, believe me. I practically beat it into their skulls. Yet somehow they always manage to screw something up, causing a domino effect that messes up the whole plan. Some of the offices are really good about keeping with the budget, but there are others that are just plain awful." He pulled the computer back into his own lap and moved on to another offer.

I pulled my little spiral notebook back into my lap and glanced over my chicken-scratch handwriting.

"Do you want a laptop, Katsuya?"

"What?" As I looked over at him, he was looking at my pathetic little notebook. "Oh, no, it's fine. This works for me." I smiled at him, but he just turned back to his work.

"We'll go and get you one tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

"It's not necessary, really. Besides, you're hurt and-"

"Is it really so wrong that I want to get you a gift?"

"You've already done plenty for me."

"Katsuya, I've got a shitload of money and I don't know what to do with it. At least let me do something good for someone else rather than waste it on shitty furniture." He smiled a little and I could tell that he had just made himself laugh.

"If you insist." A laptop for me? Woohoo! I felt kind of bad though, accepting something like that. Those things are so expensive! Oh, but I bet it's pocket change for someone like him.

The doorbell rang and echoed through every room. Both of us froze up and I could feel the tension emanating from us both. Who would have thought that I would ever freak out about someone coming to the door.

"I'll get it." I informed him, rising to my feet. Seto grabbed my arm, having stood up as well.

"No, I'll get it." He held a rather large handgun in his other hand. . . wait a minute. What the hell?

"Where the hell did that come from?" I pointed accusingly at the weapon. The doorbell rang a second time.

"Oh, this little thing?" Pfeh, yeah Seto, little. "Remember the guy that brought me my backup laptop? I asked him to bring this as well."

"That's a bit shady. . ." A third ring accompanied by loud pounding this time. "What if the person at the door is-"

"I'll shoot him."

"-a cop? You'd shoot him?"

"Well no, not if it was a cop, I thought that you were going to say-"

Three consecutive rings and more pounding.

We both looked at each other and the fire in his eyes made me look at him the same way. "Well then, shall we go?" I asked, pulling the lamp off of my nightstand and unplugging it from the wall.

He choked out a laugh, "Is that your weapon?"

I grinned, "Yup! There might be two people, ya know?"

"I **do** have more than one bullet in here and I'm a pretty good shot. My aim is excellent." His brows furrowed for a second, but then his face quickly straightened out. "Let's go!"

We rushed down the hallway and towards the front door. Seto looked like someone straight from an action movie, and I. . . well, I just looked fucking retarded running down the hallway with a lamp in my hands.

As we arrived at the door we could hear voices coming from the other side, but I couldn't make out any distinct words. The voices sounded strangely familiar, but it was really hard to say for sure, since they were muffled by the wood.

"Are you ready?" Seto's free hand rested on the knob.

"Yeah." I held the lamp high above my head, my heart racing. Seto's hand was shaking as he turned the lock and yanked open the door.

"Woah! Hey! It's just us, you guys!" My friends and their respective partners were standing in a clump just outside the door. The girls and Ryou had all hidden behind the males while the males all stood there, wide-eyed and helpless. Even Bakura looked shocked.

I lowered the lamp and tucked it under one arm, "Oh, uh, hey everybody. Um. . . we were just, you know, um. . ."

"Fighting." Seto stated in a dull tone.

"Seto! Thank the gods you're alright!" Yami no Yuugi let out and annoyingly loud sigh as he placed a hand over his chest. "After seeing the condition that you were in the other day-"

"Yami, hush!" Yuugi looked a little pissed. Rightfully so, seeing as how they promised not to talk about what had happened to anyone, not even the rest of the group.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked from the former Pharaoh and then to me as if to ask 'What the hell did you tell them?' I just stared back at him with a look that said 'it's not my fault, really!'

Yami didn't seem to pay Yuugi any mind, "Seto-"

"The name's Kaiba. Don't act so friendly with me."

"Kaiba," Yuugi was jumping in now, "We really were worried and we came by today to check on you and Jou."

"What were you so worried about? I'm perfectly fine."

Oh shit. The two of them had come by the other day when Seto was unconscious. I had forgotten to give him that little piece of information.

"Fine?" Yami looked furious, "You were unconscious and-"

Yuugi covered his counterpart's mouth with his hands. "Yami! We said we wouldn't tell, remember?" The group behind him looked confused.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything," Anzu cut in, "But Kaiba, the bandages on your arms make it pretty obvious that you aren't fine." She pointed at them as if no one would have known where to look otherwise.

Seto shot me a look. "I should have just worn one of my long-sleeved shirts."

"I think that you two need to explain to us and everyone else just what exactly is going on." Yami folded his arms across his chest, trying to play the role of 'responsible adult' in the matter.

"Yeah," Ryou stepped out from behind Bakura, "Considering how you all have been acting around each other lately, I highly doubt that you would be fighting, let alone fighting with weapons." He eyed Seto's gun, which was now lowered by the brunet's side.

"Maybe they were fighting for dominance." Bakura flashed a creepy grin, his eyes narrowing with perversion.

"Speaking of dominance," Yuugi chimed, making the situation infinitely more awkward, "Jou, did you give Seto that thing you got for him yesterday?"

Wow Yuugi, what a great way to bring up the topic. I swear I will never understand how his mind functions. I glanced over at Seto, who looked a little less than comfortable with a mixed expression glazing his features.

"Speaking of _dominance_?" He all but yelled, repeating Yuugi's words as if he wasn't sure he had heard them correctly. "Jounouchi," Oh boy, last name again, "What the hell did you buy?"

I moved aside as the group, which was now chuckling by the way, slipped inside my apartment. I closed and locked the door behind them.

"I told you earlier, Seto; I bought you a swimsuit. Remember having that short-lived conversation?" I went and plopped down on my couch, placing the lamp on the table, while my friends stood around in that general location.

"No, I don't remember that." He stood beside the couch and stared down at me like I was crazy.

"Oh come on!" I grinned up at him, knowing full-well that he wasn't going to like where this conversation ended up. "I was picking out an outfit and you asked if I had bought any new clothes when we all went out yesterday and I told you that I had bought you something instead. . . Ring any bells?"

He sat down beside me, crossing his legs and folding his arms. He lay his gun down beside my lamp. "Hm, yeah, I suppose that I faintly remember having a conversation about that."

Honda grinned, leaning down and getting annoyingly close to Seto's face. "Did Jou happen to tell you that the trunks he got are really short?" He stood straight up and quickly backed off when Seto's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Jounouchi?" He questioned, his eyes still staring down Honda, "He's kidding, right?"

I sat in my place on the couch, trying my best to sink down into the cushions while looking to Yami and Yuugi for advice, which they failed to give. Silence fell over us all.

Seto slowly turned his head toward me, "Jounouchi?" His tone was rather unpleasant with each syllable of my name screaming out 'I'm going to kill you'.

I jumped up from the couch and held up my hands defensively, "Okay, okay! Just let me explain!"

"Explain?" He was progressively sounding more and more pissed off, "You bought me a skimpy swimsuit?!" He moved to get up, wincing slightly as he did so, but Yami and Yuugi rushed to either side of him and grabbed his arms. . . Of course, he easily shook off Yuugi and Yami wasn't so difficult either. He was strong, but somewhere along the way I was able to surpass him. . . Or maybe he was just letting me think that so that he could surprise me later if he had to.

"It's just a gag gift!" I braced myself for a slap that I was sure to receive when he was able to break away from Yami and Yuugi. . . But nothing ever came.

"Gag?" Seto suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh shit. Gag. . . "Um, a joke gift! Yeah, a joke gift!"

"Gag gift and joke gift are the same thing." Anzu decided to point out, obviously out of the loop.

"You should try them on." Bakura chimed, breaking the sudden tension.

Bakura's grin was creepy enough to bring about a new kind of awkward feeling. "Try them on and show us your lovely legs." He let out a perverse chuckle.

"You'd better shut the fuck up." I threatened without thinking first. What exactly could I possibly do to him? You can't kill what's already dead. . . Unfortunately. My heart was pounding furiously. How dare he say things like that to Seto? I guess this was the 'defensive boyfriend' feeling that I had often heard about.

"Threatening me, Jounouchi Katsuya?" Even his eyes were laughing. "Really now, even you would be in for a treat. Have you ever seen Seto's legs? Back when he was a priest-"

"Yes, I have seen them. Leave. Him. Alone." I bit off each word, trying my best to keep from going over and wrapping my hands around that pasty neck of his. . . Was it possible to strangle an ancient spirit?

"A priest?" Kioko tilted her head, "You were a priest, Kaiba?" She batted her eyes like the bimbo that she is.

Seto rolled his eyes, "No. Never was and never will be."

"You've seen his legs?" It was Honda this time, his eyes as wide as I had ever seen. That's when I realized that everyone was staring at me. Perhaps I shouldn't have blurted out the truth so easily.

Seto, on the other hand, had sat back down on the couch. He was staring down at his hands in his lap while a bright pink blush faintly stained his cheeks.

I sat down beside him, beginning to change colors myself. Well, what can I say? We all know that I'm not very good at thinking things over. I say whatever is on my mind, regardless of the reaction I'll get for it.

"So. . . Are they nice?" Keita, Yuugi's usually-quiet partner, looked hopeful.

"If his body is anything like the one that he had as a priest. . ." Yami's voice trailed off.

"You guys," I tried to interrupt, fearing for Seto's mental well-being. He had gone through a really rough week, "Please-"

"Oh yeah." Bakura continued, ignoring me and closing his eyes as though to reminisce. "The priest Seto had the most beautiful body in the whole kingdom."

Seto pursed his lips, but surprisingly said nothing. Was he about to lose it?

"How would you know, thief?" The pharaoh spat, looking particularly peeved.

"You just answered your own question; because I'm a _thief_. I enter without permission and **take** what I want, regardless of the will of the owner." He licked his lips. "But I bet that our dear Seto of today has no recollection of such an event. What a shame."

Yami began yelling something back at him, but I had stopped paying attention to them and instead focused on Seto. His head was bowed just enough that his bangs fell forward and covered his eyes.

"Seto. . ." I tried to speak quietly so that everyone else would keep watching the two ghosts fight rather than eavesdrop on our conversation. I couldn't let him lose himself in front of everyone. He would be devastated if that happened. I had to think of something fast. "Hey Seto," I gently took hold of his arms and led him away from the couch and toward the hall, "Don't you have some e-mails to answer or some offers to decline?"

He looked confused for a moment, but then smiled softly as we went to my room together. "Thanks." He muttered quietly.

I shut the door behind me, making a mental note to get the lock fixed. . . Or to get a whole new lock altogether. "I'm sorry that all of them showed up." I leaned against the wall, one hand in my pocket and the other nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"It's not your fault." He sat on my bed, using the utmost care. "So Yuugis one and two were here yesterday?"

"Yeah. . ." I felt like a child whose secret had been discovered. "I had forgotten to tell you about that. I didn't expect them to come back over today."

"Why were they here yesterday? According to what they were saying, it was only the two of them and no one else." He fiddled with the bandaging on his arms, but his eyes were focused on me.

I never really thought much about it, but Seto's eyes could be pretty creepy-looking sometimes. Like right now, for example. The room was relatively dark with just faint sunlight filtering in through the closed blinds. In the dim light, Seto's blue eyes looked ethereal. . . Actually, even his skin looked like it was glowing. Smooth white skin, bold Sapphire eyes, elegant brown hair, a perfectly-shaped body, a really nice ass that could make any guy-

"Katsuya!"

Oops, he looked pissed off now, "Uh, what?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't you 'uh, what?' me." He turned slightly, reaching back to open the blinds and brighten the room. He still looked beautiful, even when bathed in rays of light. Again he faced me. "I asked what those two came over for yesterday."

"Oh. . ." Why **had** they come over yesterday? . . . Oh yeah. "To drop off that thing that I got for you yesterday." I grinned sheepishly.

"I still haven't seen it." He cocked one brow, the corresponding corner of his mouth following suit.

"Do you want to?" I leaned away from the wall, my grin widening as I clasped my hands together over my chest like a hopeful fan girl.

He shook his head and smiled in amusement, "Not really."

"Well you'll be wearing them tomorrow whether you've seen them by then or not." A mischievous smile crossed my lips.

"Speaking of that whole pool thing tomorrow, I thought about my situation and came up with a solution." He seemed not to notice my subtle threat.

"A solution to what? Oh yeah, your back." My smile faded. I had forgotten about that and felt kind of bad for it.

"Yeah. I'll just wear swimming trunks and a white t-shirt. I just won't get in the water." He folded his arms and leaned back against the window, leaning up when apparently the open blinds didn't feel so comfortable.

"Well that would work," I started, "except for the fact that she said everyone must actively participate if they want to receive full credit. And besides, I don't think she'd let you get away with wearing a t-shirt. You've kinda pissed her off the last few days that we actually attended class, so I don't think that she's going to go easy on you." I smiled pitifully at him.

"I'll tell her that I need a shirt because I come from a long line of people with melanoma."

"English, dude."

"Skin caner, dumbass."

"Woah, woah! Watch the profanity, moneybags!" I held up my hands in my defense, laughing as I pretended to be offended.

There was silence for a moment and Seto looked as if he was contemplating something. "I could just wear a black shirt. . . Or dark blue. Something that won't become see-through if it gets wet." He looked triumphant.

"You'll get hot in the sun with something dark on."

"I think it'll be worth it."

Someone outside of my door yelled "Holy shit!" Which was promptly followed by a loud thud.

Startled, Seto and I both jumped a little and I yanked open the door behind me. We both stepped out into the hallway to find Honda laying on the floor with his back to the wall and his pants down around his ankles.

"What the fuck, Honda?!" I yelled, closing my eyes so I didn't have to see his package. "Pull your damn pants up."

"What happened?" Anzu asked as she and everyone else ran up to the little scene. Luckily for them, Honda had managed to get on his feet and yank his pants back into their proper place.

"I had just gone to take a piss," Honda recounted, "and I smelled something strange. I started looking around and then I saw the tub! Jou, what the hell happened in there?!"

I think mine and Seto's eyes were about the size of softballs by then. I hadn't cleaned the tub.

Just about the moment when everyone began to peer into the bathroom, Seto ran in front of them, slamming the door with a loud bang. "None of you should have ever come over here in the first place. Some things happened, but they are none of your business." His eyes were narrowed dangerously, his irises dark with silent threats. "I want all of you to get out of here immediately. Should you fail to keep your mouths shut about what you've seen today, I'll see to it that you go **nowhere** in life. I'll have your names blacklisted!" His voice rang through the hall and in my own ears. I felt as though he was yelling at me, even though I knew he wasn't. Seto could be really scary. . . But then again, that's what Gozaburo had wanted him to be, right?

Anzu looked determined, "Kaiba, you can't just expect us to-"

"Anzu," Yami no Yuugi's voice was very stern, "You and the others go on over to the game shop. Yuugi and I need to have a word with these two." His eyes never left Seto, whose gaze was as unwavering as ever.

There was a long, hanging silence until everyone finally left. Yuugi peeked around the corner to make sure that they were really gone. I moved to Seto's side, ready to help defend our secret. They couldn't find out what had happened, regardless of what they had already seen. Yes, they were my best friends, but. . . I couldn't let something like this leak out. If everyone knew what happened, Seto would be swarmed with all kinds of unwanted attention, and something like that could lead to. . .

I shook my head as thoughts of the gun in his nightstand flooded from my memories.

"Alright guys, explain." Yami folded his arms and Yuugi imitated him.

"We don't have to explain anything." Seto was clearly on edge. I hadn't seen that look in his eyes in a long time. "The fact of the matter is that something is going on in **my** life and it doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern us?" Yuugi looked a little hurt. "After all of the times that we have helped save either you or Mokuba, you decide that you aren't going to let us help you this time? This is the worst case so far! I think that you need as much help as you can get!" He stepped closer to Seto, but knew better than to even lay a finger on him.

"Even so," Seto countered, "This is a bit different than those times. Mokuba is safe and sound. As long as he remains out of harms way, then-"

"You're important too!" I shocked myself when I blurted out so suddenly, but I just couldn't help it. "Even though Mokuba isn't in immediate danger, you are." I hung my head, feeling as if I had said something I should have. . . And maybe I had.

Seto gave me a long stare before he finally managed to blink, returning his gaze to my friends. "Alright." Everyone looked a little surprised as though that one word had never left his lips. "You all want to help so badly?"

"Of course we do!" Yuugi yelped with genuine concern. Yami just nodded eagerly in absolute agreement.

"Then don't say a word about any of this to anyone. Don't you understand what it could mean for me if strange things leak out to the media?" He held his hands out, looking truly worried about the possible outcomes. "If you or any of those fools that were with you let even one word about this slip out, it could be catastrophic for me." His eyes were still narrowed, his stern brows not even so much as quivering with emotion.

"You say it could be catastrophic," Yami looked skeptical, "But I really don't see how. We don't even know what happened. How do we know that the two of you didn't just kill someone and are now using this as a cover up?" He rubbed at his chin.

Seto's eyes widened, his lips tightening until they were nothing but a thin line. "You know what?" There was a tiny shake to his voice, but it was very clearly from the anger he was trying to suppress, "I **have** killed someone! And not just one person either! But I'm telling you, the only blood in that room is my own. You can think whatever the fuck you want about the events here, but if you so much as mention one word about what you've seen here today, so help you god I **will** make you suffer."

Yuugi's eyes were now covering about three-quarters of his face and he was shaking like a frightened animal.

"Seto. . ." I slipped over to him and laid a hand on his right shoulder, "You shouldn't be so harsh. . . Maybe if we just told **them**. . ."

"You've killed someone?" Yami looked shocked, the hand that had been at his chin was now halfway covering his gaping mouth.

"Yami!" I snapped, glaring. He just shrugged his shoulders at me as if to ask 'well how did you expect me to react to that?'.

"You know what?" Seto stepped away from the bathroom door and started walking towards my bedroom, "You handle this however you want, Katsuya. I can't take much more of this. If they're going to tell my secrets to the world, then that's what they're going to do. I don't think my life could get any more fucked up than it already is."

"But Seto-"

"Katsuya." He looked back over his left shoulder and our eyes locked for a moment, "I trust you. I trust that however you decide to handle this situation, things will work out okay because. . . I've got you and Mokuba, right?" He turned away again, "Whatever happens, happens." He disappeared into my room, closing the door softly behind him.

He trusted **me** to make a decision like **this**?

"Well?" Yami asked, his arms now crossed over his chest.

Where could I even begin?

* * *

Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! (Happy Halloween, Happy Easter, Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Happy Thanksgiving. . . And all of those other holiday's that I've missed since last Christmas, haha. . .) Happy New Year!

No, I'm not dead, just busy and uninspired. I hope that these 28 typed pages of text have made your holidays at least a little better. . . Then again, this wasn't a very uplifting chapter. I hope things have progressed in this chapter and that is it maybe a little better than the others. After all, I **have** been working on it all year. . .

I hope to see you all on my forum now! I check it every day. Also talk to me on AIM! I get so lonely. Feel free to bother me for updates! Maybe it will inspire me to write them for the sake of shutting you up, lol!

I love you all, and thank you to those of you that have stuck with me, even when I'm so awful at updating!


	24. Day Seven: Unexpected Return

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Katsuya." He looked back over his left shoulder and our eyes locked for a moment, "I trust you. I trust that however you decide to handle this situation, things will work out okay because. . . I've got you and Mokuba, right?" He turned away again, "Whatever happens, happens." He disappeared into my room, closing the door softly behind him._

_He trusted __**me**__ to make a decision like __**this**__?_

"_Well?" Yami asked, his arms now crossed over his chest._

_Where could I even begin?_

- - -

He trusted me?

I could feel my entire body tense up from the new pressure I was now under. Seto said that he trusted me. . . but what exactly did he mean by that? I mean, did he trust that I would tell the truth, or did he trust that I would keep his secret?

Yami and Yuugi looked at each other and then back at me.

"Well Jounouchi?" Yami repeated, raising both eyebrows with expectation.

"He said that you could tell us, Jou." Yuugi informed me, as if I hadn't heard.

"He said that," I confirmed, "But. . ."

"But what?" Yuugi pried, holding his hand up to hush a rather impatient Yami.

I pursed my lips, turning my eyes to the floor so that I could concentrate more on my train of thought. "I think that maybe this is a test."

"A test?" They both appeared puzzled.

"Yeah. I know that he doesn't want people learning about his personal life. I once lost a notebook with some of his information in it and I thought he'd kill me for sure. He probably would have if I had not been able to find it."

"But this time he told you that you could tell us." Yami sounded frustrated. "He gave you permission, so he won't get angry with you."

"That's what he **said**," I countered, "But I don't think that's what he **meant**."

"Kaiba has always been pretty straight-forward, Jou." Yuugi was giving me a funny look.

"Not always. Not when it comes to his personal life." I clenched my fists down at my sides. "Listen guys, I've made up my mind." I looked Yami in the eyes and then did the same with Yuugi. "Whether this is a test or not, I'm not telling you anything."

Yuugi almost looked. . . upset? "But Jou-"

"No Yuugi." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, but it isn't my story to tell. If Seto really wanted you to know, he'd tell you himself. He said that he trusted me to talk to you guys. He trusts that I'll make the right decision, and that's really saying something when you consider how we used to be towards each other before this whole thing began. I'm not going to ruin this. I'm not going to tell you." I felt a wave of satisfaction wash over me. I stood up to two of my best friends and it actually felt amazing. I felt stronger, smarter. Would Seto be happy about my choice as well?

"Jounouchi," Yami's eyes narrowed, one brow twitching slightly as his emotions likely moved closer to anger. "The two of you have only been under the same roof for a little under a week. What could possibly have happened during such a short amount of time that has drawn you two so close together?"

I could feel the corners of my mouth turn upward in a sad smile. "More has happened in these last few days than you could ever imagine. It's as if I've known Seto for years, and I don't think I've even scratched the surface of learning his life history."

Yuugi sighed, defeated. "You've always been known for being stubborn, Jou, and that's definitely one of your strong points." He hesitated for a moment and then, "Like I said to you yesterday, if things get out of hand or if things get too dangerous for you to handle, please seek our help. We're your friends, Jou, and we want to be Seto's friends too. I hope that eventually you'll change your mind and tell us what is going on, but I know that neither Yami nor myself are going to be able to sway your decision when you seem so confident."

"Yuugi!" Yami couldn't believe that his other self was giving in.

"Yami, as his friends it is our duty to trust him, just like Seto trusts him." Yuugi had also gotten stronger over the years.

"It is also our duty to keep him from making poor decisions!"

"I've changed a lot since I first became friends with you guys." I really had. I used to be much more reckless and stupid. "I used to be unsure of many decisions that I made. I used to rush into things without thinking." Yeah, okay, I still do that last thing. . . "This time, though, I'm positive that I won't regret my decision." No regrets. . .

"Come on Yami." Yuugi locked arms with his taller counterpart, "The others are probably waiting for us back at the game shop."

Yami took one last look at my bedroom door before finally turning away and walking toward my front door with Yuugi.

"Just remember that you can always count on us, Jou!" Yuugi called back to me.

"See you later, guys!" I called back, releasing the breath that I didn't know I was holding as I heard the front door open and then close. I even peeked at that location to make sure that they had really left. Damn, now I was getting suspicious of my closest friends.

I turned the knob on my bedroom door and shoved it open, only to have it soon collide with something (or rather, some**one**) on the other side.

"Ow! Stupid mutt!" Seto was sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled out in front of him, one arm holding him up while the other hand rubbed furiously at his forehead.

"Eavesdropping? The great Kaiba Seto? Surely not!" I placed both of my hands over my heart in fake shock.

"Tch, whatever." He shot me a weak glare. There was a short moment of silence and then, "Why didn't you tell them?"

I sat down next to him, not bothering to shut the door back. "Because you'd kick my ass if I did."

Seto raised a brow at me.

"Okay, okay, you'd **murder** me if I did." Perhaps that was more accurate.

"Brutally." Seto added, smirking at me as he did so. "But honestly," Seto began again, "I don't know what I expected you to tell them. I guess that I just figured that if it was you, you'd make the best decision and things would turn out okay."

"Considering what you used to think of me, you sure have an awful lot of faith in me." I was always the stupid mutt or the dumb blond, and yet now he trusted me with his secrets.

"I guess you're right," He admitted, "But I just have this gut feeling that you'll never betray me, so I'm not really worried about letting you say what you please. I mean, you even went against the wishes of two of your best friends just to keep my secret safe."

"A gut feeling, huh?" I leaned back on my arms and gazed up at the ceiling. "I'll do my best to be dependable."

I felt a hand rest on top of my own and my entire body began to tingle with heat. I didn't have to look over at him to know that Seto's face was at least as flushed as my own.

Using that motion as an initiation, I turned to the side and used my free hand to gently cup his chin as I guided his face and his lips toward my own. He simply closed his eyes in response as we closed the gap together. Had Saki ever been so gentle? No, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that son of a bitch.

With the correct amount of leaning, I was able to coax him into laying flat on the floor. Still seated next to him, I leaned over him with my hands on either side of him to support me as I claimed his lips again and again without any protest.

His hands found their way to my chest and clutched my shirt as he pulled me towards him. It was great that he was being so passionate and all, but it was quite strange coming from someone that had just been. . . you know. . . raped.

I managed to pull away from his grip and look down at him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. . ." He kept repeating the words. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and tears were threatening the corners of his eyes. He just lay there, repeating those same three words that had long lost their meaning for him. His hands rested lifelessly on either side of his head. Was he saying those words to me, or was he saying them to himself?

"Seto."

As I quietly said his name, he fell silent. His eyes opened just slightly and there was a confused look in them.

"With every word I say, with everything I do, with every breath I take. . . with every beat of my heart. . ."

As I went on, his eyes grew wider and wider.

". . . I love you. I really, truly love you." Using my elbows to prop me up this time, I put my hands under his back and pulled him up toward me, giving him the tightest hug physically possible at such a strange angle. When others had said that they loved him, did any of them hug him afterword? Did any of them say something as hopelessly romantic as I had said?

After a moment of the two of us together like that I lowered him back down, wiped the wetness from his half-lidded eyes, kissed his forehead, and lay down beside him with my hands clasped together over my stomach as I stared at the ceiling once more.

"You're something right out of a chick-flick, Katsuya."

I smiled, "I know." Was that a good thing? Either way, it was good to hear him back to normal again. "Do you like chick-flicks?" I asked jokingly.

"No." His to-the-point reply made me wonder until he added, "But I like **you**."

We both turned our heads to smile at each other at the same time before we erupted into laughter in unison.

"Just listen to us!" He exclaimed between miniature fits of laughter.

"We sound like characters in a mushy romance story!" I finished for him. It really did feel that way. . . except that our story wasn't so perfect. . .

"What's the matter?" Seto was propped up on his side now and was looking down at my face. I must have frowned at the thought that had come to mind.

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened this week. . . it all seems so unreal. I mean obviously it all really happened, but so many crazy things have happened in less than a week."

"I know what you mean. . ." He looked sad now and I mentally slapped myself for being the cause of that mood swing. "To be honest, though, the only thing that I'm still surprised about is us. I mean, never in a million years did I-"

I made a pouty face.

"Oh would you quit that!" He playfully shoved me with the hand that he wasn't leaning on. "Anyways. . . it's a nice change. You're a nice change."

"So are you." I smiled up at him and he just blushed and looked away. "You also look great in my clothes." I quickly jumped to my feet and bolted from the room to escape the slap that I could feel coming, leaving an embarrassed Seto scrambling to his feet behind me.

I ran around to one side of the coffee table just as my brunet entered the living room.

"I don't like this game." He stood at the entrance to the hallway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Only because you suck at it." I taunted, smirking.

"No I-" He stopped suddenly, eyes darting to the location of the door before opening wide.

"You can't trick me that easily." I informed him, but he didn't budge.

"What the hell is going on in here?" An all-too-familiar voice came from the direction of my front door. "Katsuya?"

I spun around at my own name, only to see. . . "Dad?" I think that all of the color probably drained from my face. "Y-you're home early." I laughed nervously, not exactly sure of what I should say.

"Yeah, lost all my money." He looked a little pissed. "Why the hell didn't you talk me out of going there?"

"I tried too."

"Well you didn't try hard enough." He looked around the apartment as though he hadn't seen it before. "I had to rob a damn hooker just so that I could buy a ticket to fly home." His eyes finally landed on me, "Why is it so clean in here?"

"Because there is a guest here." I tried to use the tone of my voice to hint that he needed to behave himself, but he didn't seem to catch on.

"You never cleaned up for any of your other friends."

"He's different than my other friends."

"What, is he your boyfriend or something? Did you turn into a fucking faggot while I was gone?!"

I cringed at his words. What could I possibly say to that?

Seto stepped up next to me. "My name is Kaiba Seto. Perhaps you've heard of me." He folded his arms and stood very straight, his chin tilted upward with pride. "I'm chairman and CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

My dad stared at him for the longest time as though trying to assess Seto's honesty. "You **do** look kind of familiar." He decided. "What brings an attractive, rich young man such as yourself to the Jounouchi home?" As he spoke I could see his eyes trailing up and down Seto's body very slowly. Oh sure, he can do that, but **I** get called a faggot. Fucking hypocrite.

"I'm a classmate of your son." He motioned his hand toward me, but his eyes never left my father's face, "We're working on a lengthy project for one of our classes."

With that, my father went past us and down the hall, "Whatever. I have a hangover from the deepest pit of hell. I'll be in my room, Katsuya."

I rubbed at my temples and glanced at my favorite brunet. He was still staring after my dad, a worried look on his face.

"Hey Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever clean up his r-"

"What the **fuck**?!"

Oh shit. Did I only clean up the living room? I could hear my father stumbling around and by the time I made it over next to Seto to take a look, my father had run across the hall to. . . oh shit, the fucking bathroom!

"Katsuya!" I could hear him gagging. Was he seriously throwing up?

I stood just outside of the bathroom, not daring to look in. Seto followed me, standing a little bit behind. "Dad, I know that it looks really bad but I swear I'll clean it up right away!"

I could feel my whole body trembling and as Seto grabbed my hand, I knew that he could feel it too.

My dad stepped a little ways out of the bathroom. I could smell the vomit on his breath as he spoke, "What did you do, Katsuya?! I've got blood on my sheets, blood on my pillow, bloody handcuffs on my bedposts, blood in the tub. . . not to mention that **smell**!" He threw his hands up in the air, "You'd better have a goddamn good explanation for this or I'll beat the shit out of both of you! I don't care how rich or famous your little friend is!"

An explanation? There's no way in hell I'd ever tell him what really happened, but then what could I possibly say? Thinking on my feet was never my strong point.

"I swear to God, if you tell me that you've killed someone. . ." I could see my father fuming, his face red.

"Alright, you caught us." Seto spoke in my place, his grip on my hand tightening even though my father could see. Caught us? What was he saying?

"What the hell are you talking about?" My dad glared at him, which just pissed **me** off.

"You caught us." Seto repeated. "Kat-chan and I were in your room having kinky, rough sex because you have a bigger bed than he does."

**WHAT?!** Was he **trying** to get me killed? To make matters worse, he draped one arm over my shoulder across my back and the other over my shoulder across my chest. I had always thought that Seto was very intelligent, but. . .

"Kat-chan is just such an excellent lover that I couldn't help but writhe in pleasure and the handcuffs cut my wrists really badly so I bled all over the place. See my bandages? I washed up in the tub. We were going to clean it up, but we forgot and ended up making out in Jou's room and then fell asleep. . . in the same bed."

I slowly turned my head to come face-to-face with a smiling Seto and then turned back to find my pale-faced father. What in the hell was Seto thinking?

"You had sex in **my** bed?!" Dad was back to being furious as the realization finally hit him.

"Did I mention that I killed my father?" Seto was still grinning, but now it just looked creepy.

Dad's mouth snapped closed.

"I killed a guy when I was a kid too. I got away with both murders. I wonder if I could get away with it a third time. . ." Seto slowly tilted his head as he spoke, his smile fading into an intense glare.

"W-what were you two doing when I got here?" My father asked. Was he trying to change the subject?

The creepy smile returned, "We were about to have sex on the coffee table."

How did he come up with this shit so fast? Never in a million years did I expect for something like this to come out of Kaiba Seto's mouth.

"Oh, well. . . go ahead then. . ."

"Oh no, the mood is quite ruined now. Feel free to sleep on the couch while we clean up our love mess." He continued a closed-eyed grin as dad obediently went back into the living room. Seto then pulled me into his bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"Seto?"

"I know, I know, but it worked, right?" He was blushing a little bit. Had he embarrassed himself?

"My dad thinks I'm a kinky gay sex fiend. I wouldn't say that it was an entirely bright idea."

"That may be true, but at least he won't be telling anyone else about it. Well, he'd **better** not tell anyone." He glared at nothing in particular, pounding one fist into his other open palm.

I stood beside the bed, "Man, he wasn't kidding about the smell."

The bed wasn't as big of a mess as my dad made it out to be. I mean, sure there was blood on it, but it wasn't like someone had been brutally murdered or anything.

Seto inspected from the other side, a sad look on his face. "It's no good. We'll go out and buy him some new sheets." He pulled up the sheet a bit and took a peek underneath. "And a new mattress as well."

"Do we just throw this stuff away?" I questioned, new to this kind of thing. Even though we hadn't done anything wrong, I still felt like a criminal trying to dispose of evidence.

He shot me a surprised look, "You're joking, right?" He sighed and shook his head as he picked up my father's pillow, examining the stain of his own blood for a long while. Perhaps he was lost in thought. "No, I'll have some of my men come and take it tonight and dispose of it properly. I don't think that your garbage men would take too kindly to a blood-stained mattress."

"That's true." I admitted, then a thought came to me. "Wouldn't your 'men' be bothered by it too?"

A half-smile danced across his lips, "I inherited many employees from my adoptive father, Gozaburo. Originally Kaiba Corporation was a military corporation. While most employees refused to work for a gaming company, several remained with me. The men that I will call had to deal with my father's work. I don't know how many people he murdered, and I don't **want** to know. But I do know that these men are capable of destroying evidence."

"Oh. Wow." I wasn't really sure what to respond with to that.

Together we began pulling everything off of the bed-frame and tossing it to the floor.

"Katsuya, come here!" I could hear my dad calling from his place in the living room.

Seto flashed a weak smile, "Go on, I'll finish up here."

I hesitated a moment, "Well. . . alright. I'll be back in a second." I left the door open as I went and made my way to stand a few feet away from my father, who got up from the couch as I entered the room.

"Katsuya." He ran his hand over his face as if contemplating what to say, "Katsuya, all of your life I have done nothing but bring home woman after woman after woman." His gaze grew intense, "Why the hell are you with a **man**?"

I should have known better than to think that Seto's threat would shut him up.

"Because I love him, dad." I could feel my heart pounding in chest so hard that I thought for sure it would burst. "I love him." I repeated, reassuring myself that I had actually said the words.

"No son of mine would turn out to be a faggot!" He got within inches of my face, still not laying a hand on me. . . yet.

"Th-then I guess I'm not your son." I couldn't help but smile through my stuttering.

"Bullshit!" He shoved me hard and I stumbled backward, falling to the floor. "I fucking raised you!"

I didn't recognize the pained noise that left my mouth as he kicked me in the side. I hoped that Seto couldn't hear. I didn't want him to see how pathetic I was against my father.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." An icy voice rang out from my right, the tone thick with untold threats. A chilling 'click' followed it that almost seemed to echo over and over throughout the room, though I knew that wasn't possible.

My so-called father backed away from me instantly, his hands in the air, "Woah, wait!"

"I'm going to make a deal with you, old man." Seto's eyes were darker than I have ever seen, the irises seeming to blend in perfectly with his pupils. "I'll give you the money to buy your own damn sheets and then Katsuya and I are going to pack our things and go to my house for the second half of our project." His hand that held the gun didn't so much as quiver as he spoke. I bet he has amazing aim. . . "So then, you'll keep your mouth shut about all of this, right?"

My dad's eyes moved from Seto, to me, then back to Seto. "Fine. Damn Bastard. It's not like my life is worth a damn anyways . . ." The last part was barely audible.

"I'm sorry," Seto sounded eerie now, a creepy smirk forming on his face. HE lowered the gun . . . to point at **me**?! "What did you just say?"

I stared at the gun from my place on the floor. Was he trying to spook my dad into keeping quiet? My dad didn't give a shit about me . . .

"Okay, okay! You have a deal! I won't say anything, just don't hurt my son!"

I couldn't help but stare at him. What? It didn't make any sense. Was he just putting on a show? After all of the shit he has put me through, there is no way that he could expect me to ever believe that he actually cared.

"Good." Seto finally lowered the gun to his side and started down the hall, "Come, Katsuya." Oh gee, thanks, just call me like a pet.

I scrambled to my feet and with one last glance at my bewildered father I followed after the one I love.

When I got to my room, Seto was already going around making sure that he hadn't left any of his belongings out. "You need to get your things together too. Do you have any suitcases?"

"Seto, what has gotten into you?" I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face me.

"What?"

"You know damn well 'what'! You pointed a gun at us!"

"I only pointed it at you to make him keep quiet. You know that I would never shoot you." He looked genuinely hurt.

"But if he blabbed, would you shoot him?" Seto seemed to have quite a bit of trust in me, and I felt bad for not trusting that he wouldn't have actually shot anyone.

"No. You wouldn't want me to do that."

"Is that the only reason you wouldn't kill him?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes."

"Not because killing is wrong?"

"No." He looked away from me, "I'm sorry, but if word got out about what has happened here . . ."

"I thought you said that you promised yourself that you wouldn't kill anyone ever again!"

"I wasn't thinking straight at that time."

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me, "You aren't thinking straight **now**!"

"Jounouchi!" His eyes narrowed dangerously as he called me by my last name. "In this life you can be one of two things: The killer or the killed."

"Did Gozaburo teach you that line or is that fucked up philosophy of your own creation?" I know that it probably wasn't a good idea to bring up his adoptive father, but he had brought up my dad plenty of times, usually when he suspected that my dad was at fault for one of my actions. He could say that I was just returning the favor.

He didn't say anything for the longest time, though his powerful glare didn't look as if it was fading. Was he actually thinking about what I said?

"I think . . ." His expression softened, "I think that he taught me that . . . but it was a lesson worth learning. If you don't obliterate your enemies, they'll surely take you out." He smirked, "Heh, that's the fatal mistake that Gozaburo made."

"Will Saki also meet the same fate?" When I had mentioned killing Saki before, Seto had freaked out. It was during that conversation that Seto said he would never kill anyone again. What would he say now?

Apparently nothing.

"Do you have any suitcases?"

I sighed loudly, "They're under my bed. I'll pack them myself."

"Just bring clothes and a toothbrush; everything else will be provided for you."

"Maybe I don't **want** you to provide for me." I pulled a suitcase out from under my bed and opened it on the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," I stood up and brought our faces within inches of each other, "Maybe I don't want a cold-blooded murderer to provide for me!" I instantly felt bad about what I had said when I saw his face contort into a look of shock and hurt. I really needed to learn to think before I spoke . . . how many times have I said that now?

"So that's what I am now, huh?! A murderer?! Let's see you try to live how I have lived without killing someone! Go through the shit I've been through and then try to judge me!" He went to his belongings, rummaging around for something, "You're an ungrateful bastard! Just be glad you haven't had to kill someone for the sake of someone you love!" He pulled out his cell phone, but I grabbed his hand before he could dial anything.

"For someone you love?" Who did he mean?

"For Mokuba." His tone quieted down drastically and he wouldn't look at me, "I had to kill Satoshi, my close friend, for Mokuba's safety."

Satoshi . . .

"_Satosh. I'm so sorry! So, so sorry! I didn't want this! This was the only way! I had to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mokuba, I did a very bad thing; he made me do a very bad thing. Don't ever be like me, Mokuba."_

Oh yeah. That time when we were back at his office. And also . . .

"_Beautiful . . . I like blond hair. That's why I like you so much, Satoshi. I like blond hair. Brown eyes too. Big brown eyes. I like big brown eyes like yours Satoshi."_

That night in his limousine on the way back from that club . . . beautiful? A close friend? I wonder what the history truly was between them.

"_You look a lot like Satoshi, Katsuya. That's why I like you, Katsuya. I like Satoshi, so I like you. I think I like you better, Katsuya. I like fools . . . I like fools like me, Katsuya . . . fools like me. . ."_

"If I hadn't been able to kill him," Seto continued, "Gozaburo would have trained Mokuba in my place. I couldn't let that monster hurt my only family." He was staring at the hand that I had placed over his own.

"Seto." Man, he really knew how to make me feel like an insensitive ass, "Seto, I'm sorr-"

"No, it's my fault. I've never really explained anything to you so you didn't know. I'll fill you in during our time at my place, okay?"

"Alright." It was true that I really didn't know much about the circumstances surrounding his actions. I couldn't help but feel excited that he was going to open up more about his past. It was like I was finally getting to read a new chapter of my favorite story. "Who were you going to call?" I moved my hand away from his so that he had access to his phone again.

"I'm going to call my driver to come pick us up." He glanced over at my suitcase and then smiled at me,

"Just bring clothes and a toothbrush; everything else will be provided for you."

* * *

Ah, finally! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but . . . we're finally starting to move forward! Next chapter they will be going to Seto's house and it will be time for the pool party! I wonder what will happen! No really . . . I do.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Send me some love in your reviews . . . let me know what you think! Join the forum too! It's getting lonely there . . .


	25. Day Seven: Don't Tell

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

My Junior year of college has finally begun! To think I started writing this as a Sophomore in high school. I really am the worst.

I'm going into the Accounting field when I graduate. What do you all think about that? Anywho, hope that you all enjoy this new chapter! I'm sorry that I take a million years to update.

**Disclaimer:** I do not make money from this even though I've spent years on it. Doesn't that suck? And I still don't own Yuugiou.

* * *

**Recap:**

"_No, it's my fault. I've never really explained anything to you so you didn't know. I'll fill you in during our time at my place, okay?"_

_It was true that I really didn't know much about the circumstances surrounding his actions. I couldn't help but feel excited that he was going to open up more about his past. It was like I was finally getting to read a new chapter of my favorite story. _

- - -

We were lucky that it was already growing dark outside when we began our transition. Seto made a couple of phone calls and before I knew it there were several men wearing suits and shades in my apartment. They covered the mattress in what looked like a really big, black trash bag and hauled it away. The same was done with the sheets and pillows.

A few men loaded the items into a box truck that was parked outside while the others inspected the room for anything else that could possibly lead them back to Seto.

I saw one man examining something on the floor and so I stepped over to him to see for myself. At first I didn't recognize the little pieces of paper that lay before him, but then it hit me. "Oh, I tore up a photo yesterday."

"A photo?" Seto questioned, his interest raised a little.

"Yeah. . ." It had been a photo that Saki took of him and Seto together, apparently either before, during, or after Saki had raped him the first time, but I couldn't tell Seto that in front of all of these people . . .

"What was in the photo?" Seto asked, tilting his head just enough for me to notice.

I bit my lip and glanced from the men and then to him as if to tell him that it was a personal thing that couldn't be said in front of them.

"They know more than I'd like them to." Seto informed me, glaring at one man that dared to falter in his work, "Anything that you can say to me, you can say while they're here. They're all sworn to secrecy. They know better than to blab anything." It was both amusing and eerie when they all suddenly began to work faster.

"Saki had tied it to the key to those handcuffs. It was a photo that he had taken of the two of you the first time that he . . ."

"I see." Seto's eyes trailed down to the torn bits. "It needs to be destroyed then."

The servant obediently scooped up the pieces and dumped them into another black bag.

"Master Kaiba," One man stood, "Are you and Saki speaking again?"

"I believe that you have a job to do." Seto folded his arms, his eyes dangerous.

"But master Kaiba, you and Saki were-"

"Mention that name again and I swear I'll have you killed." All of the men faltered yet again in their work as they turned nervous expressions to their leader. "That goes for all of you. Am I understood?" His words were coated with a thick layer of ice that chilled even me. His expression softened abruptly, "Work diligently until the end. Don't I deserve that kind of favor?"

"Y-yes sir, master Kaiba!" They chanted in unison, smiles now plastered on their faces. Were those smiles real, or . . .

As we made our way to the limousine (more servants came inside to get our things), there were men bringing in a new mattress and whatnot to replace what my dad had lost. He certainly had an efficient team working for him. Actually, it was almost frightening how efficient they were. Hopefully he won't snap and decide that he wants **me** dead.

The doors to the limo were opened for us and we sat down beside each other. It looked as though one of his men was about to say something to me, but Seto held up a hand to silence him. It was then that reality slapped me in the face.

Seto lived in a completely different world from me. He could have absolutely anything he wanted. Everything he had was far beyond my means. Had he been uncomfortable this whole week? It must have been strange with no servants around . . . which reminded me, "Hey Seto?"

Seto pushed a button on the door and a screen went up between us and the driver.

"Yes?"

"Why do all of your servants call you **master** Kaiba rather than **mister** Kaiba?"

"Old habit, I guess." He occupied himself with looking out the window, "My father made them call **him** that."

"You keep calling Gozaburo your father."

"Another old habit, I guess. I called him 'father' when other people were around."

"And when other people _weren't_ around?"

"He made **me** call him master, too."

"You had to call him master Kaiba? That's a bit-"

"No." He turned dark eyes back to me, his head following the motion, "Just 'master'."

"Oh." I fidgeted in my seat. For some reason he felt really distant from me at that time, like he did back before this project began. "So um . . . will Mokuba be there with us all week?" Yeah, that's it; change the subject to something not so tense.

His eyes went wide, "Oh shit. I forgot about him." He ran a hand over his face, "He's going to become a nuisance."

"But you love that little nuisance." I reminded him, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled faintly, but it looked almost like a sad smile.

Silence again. Why was it suddenly so awkward between us? It seemed to turn out this way every time some new information surfaced about one of us. I guess that we were both still a little uncomfortable sharing such things.

"Hey Seto?" I started again, feeling like a child that wouldn't stop questioning a parent. Seto would probably have my head for that kind of comparison.

"Yeah?" He didn't really sound bothered. He looked absolutely gorgeous in the dim lighting of what remained of the sunset with his silky brown bangs hanging in his eyes as he held his head up with the hand he had propped against the window. Shimmering sapphires peered out from beneath the beautiful mess . . . beautiful mess? What else could that describe?

"How much does Mokuba know about all of this?"

"Probably more than I think he does. Mokuba is a snoop. He likes to put his nose where it doesn't belong. I haven't openly told him anything at all, but that doesn't mean he's clueless." He heaved a sigh, "Either way, please don't even bring the subject up with him. If he tries to start something, shrug it off and ignore him."

"He's thirteen now, right?" He seemed like such a kid when my friends and I first met him on Pegasus' Island during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. At that time, Mokuba had been kidnapped as bait to lure Seto to the Island. Come to think of it, Mokuba got kidnapped an awful lot . . .

"Yeah . . ." His eyes fluttered closed, his lips curved upward. "He grew up so fast . . ."

"You sound like a proud parent." I smiled gently back in hopes of further encouraging his pride.

"I kind of am, I guess. Even though we were adopted, Mokuba and I still relied heavily on each other." His eyes darkened as he frowned, "But now that Mokuba is older-"

"He still depends on his big brother for support and he always will." It seemed that Seto really wanted someone to need him. "And now," I added, though I don't know if it was necessary or not, "I'm gonna be depending on you too! Ya got that?" I pointed a finger at him and winked, flashing my usual goofy grin.

"Heh, is that so? Typical dog."

- - -

My head snapped up when someone shoved me.

"Hey!" I yelled at the offender, before realizing it was Seto.

The sun had finally fallen beyond the horizon and the stars dotted the sky perfectly. I could barely make out Seto's face in the dark car.

"Come on," He pulled on my shirt, "Are you going to come in or would you prefer to sleep outside?"

I hopped out of the car and followed him up the stairs to the front doors to his mansion. Though I had been here before, I was still in awe at the size of the place. It was simply amazing that I was really going to be living here for an entire week.

The doors swung open before the servant's hand even reached the handle, surprising us all.

"Seto!" Called a voice I knew quite well, as a black blur whizzed out of the house and towards the elder Kaiba.

Seto took a few steps backwards as his beloved younger brother practically threw himself into the thin teen. "Well hello to you too, Mokuba." With the light coming from the doorway, I could see the happy smile playing on Seto's lips. Mokuba certainly had a special place in his heart. To be honest, I almost felt a little jealous.

"Seto. . ." Mokuba eyed his brother strangely as we finally went inside. "What are you wearing?"

The brunet froze in place and shot me a look, "It's nothing."

"Ohhhh?" Mokuba questioned, smirking as he glanced from his brother and then to me. "It sure doesn't look like 'nothing'." He chuckled.

Oh yeah, he was wearing some of my clothes. Okay Jou, Seto has saved your ass a million times, it's time to return the favor! "Ya see, Mokuba. Seto decided that it would be funny to let me try coffee! I took a sip, but it was really hot and it startled me, so I accidentally spilled a bunch on Seto's last pair of clothes that he had brought! I let him borrow one of my outfits to wear home." Yeah! I'm a klutz, so that's totally believable! Even though, Seto looked far from thrilled. . .

"Hmm. . ." Mokuba studied us while rubbing his chin, "Sure, that sounds likely enough."

I inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

"But!" Mokuba began again, "Since when did you call him by his first name?" He was grinning now. Damn brat.

"Since. . ." What could I possibly say to that? The last Mokuba knew, Seto was still calling me a stupid mutt and I was still calling him a rich snob. I was never any good at thinking on my feet.

"Since I told him that he could." Seto intervened, saving my ass like usual. "Since when did you become such a nosey little boy?" He put a hand on top of Mokuba's head, ruffling the messy black hair. The Kaiba brother's didn't look a whole lot alike.

"I'm not a little boy!" Mokuba grabbed Seto's arm and pulled the hand away from his head. I caught the slight frown that Seto's lips made. "What happened?" Mokuba questioned suddenly, the pitch of his voice dropping a bit. He quickly grabbed for both of Seto's hands, inspecting the bandages on his wrists.

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about." Seto lied, his expression neutral. How could he look and sound so calm in a situation like this? I was practically shitting myself!

"That's a load of crap, Seto, and you know it!" Mokuba was looking pretty peeved.

"I promise that I'll explain it to you later, okay?"

Mokuba released his older brothers' hands, looking a bit skeptical, "You better."

Mokuba turned to go back inside and Seto and I followed. We made it far enough in to close the door (and lock it) behind us before Mokuba quickly spun on his heels. "You thought I had forgotten, didn't you?!" He smirked, pointing an accusing finger at Seto, who looked confused. "I want to know why you two are so close all of the sudden!"

"Why are you so curious about my love life?" Seto's hand instantly flew up to his mouth, but it was too late.

Mokuba's eyes went wide, rivaling the size of Yuugi's, "Love life?" This time he eyed both of us slowly.

Seto still had his right hand over his mouth, the left hand in a clenched fist at his side. He was probably holding his breath, just like me. Time seemed to stop as the two of us just waited to see his reaction. . . which was far different from what we expected.

"Hahahaha!" Mokuba bent over with laughter, clutching at his stomach and pretending to wipe away a tear, "Yeah right! You two are hilarious!" He stood up straight again and ran to Seto, pulling Seto's hand from his own mouth as he just stood there in shock, "Ya know, you almost had me fooled! You and Jounouchi? Pfeh! Not in a million years! Hahaha!" He elbowed me playfully.

I forced out the best fake laugh I could muster, "Aww man! I thought for sure that we got ya!" I snapped my fingers, "Darn. We'll get you next time, though."

"And here I thought that I was a brilliant actor." Seto ran a hand through his hair, heaving a sigh that wasn't quite audible.

"You guys are nuts!" Mokuba shook his head, "Anyways, I've got a couple friends coming over here in a little while, so I'm gonna go have the cooks make some snacks! See ya!" With a hyper wave, he darted off.

Seto and I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out just what exactly happened. "So uh. . ." I began, not exactly sure what I wanted to say.

"That worked out nicely." Seto finished for me, a puzzled look glazing over his face. "Mokuba's usually a lot better at reading me. I mean, I don't really joke like that with him, at least not about a fake homosexual romance." He scrunch up his mouth a bit, "You know, it sounds a lot worse when I word it like that.

"A lot worse? As in, it's bad as it is?" I stuck out my bottom lip.

"Well, some people view it that way. It's just you and I. . . we're so. . ."

"Different." It was easier to say it myself than to hear him say it. Yeah, we were different for sure. He lives in a massive mansion, with a large amount of land surrounding it. He has his very own international, mutli-billion dollar corporation, his own custom-made jet, his own _theme park_ for fucks sake. He also was able to shut down an entire city just to hold a tournament! Everyone that was anyone knows the name Kaiba Seto.

And then there's me. I live in some tiny, piece-of-shit apartment complex with an alcoholic womanizer for a father, if he can even be called that. I perform poorly at school and the only real talent I have is street fighting. The only people that know my name are the people I go to school with, and even then not everyone knows me. I'm just some street punk with nothing going for him.

"Actually," Seto brought me back from my thoughts, "I think I've told you before that we're both very similar." His eyes met mine and he smiled gently, "You denied it before, but I've discovered the truth; both of us hide our true selves because we're ashamed."

Ashamed . . . was I ashamed of myself? "I think I remember that conversation." We had the conversation about it earlier this week, but somehow it felt like _years_ since we had talked about it. "I wear the mask of a funny guy and you wear the mask of an asshole."

"Actually, I really am an asshole."

I shoved him and the two of us laughed together for a few moments. I could have sworn that I saw someone peeking around a wall from the corner of my eye, but when I looked, no one was there.

"What is it?" Seto questioned, looking in the same direction as me.

"I thought I saw someone."

"Oh . . . it was probably just a maid or cook or something. They're nosey." Though he was passing it off as something normal, his brows were scrunched as though he was confused about it as well.

"Is that a bad thing?" If a maid or someone heard that entire conversation, that might be bad, right? I mean, we were speaking pretty openly right in the oversized foyer of his home.

"Nah. They know better than to gossip about me." He winked at me and started up the stairs. Much like before, I trailed right behind him.

"You're creepy when you say things like that."

"So I'm creepy and my house reminds you of the hotel from The Shining. Anything else?" He teased, turning his head to stick his tongue out at me over his shoulder.

"No master." I said as a joke, but then remembered our conversation during the ride over here.

"_You keep calling Gozaburo your father."_

"_Another old habit, I guess. I called him 'father' when other people were around."_

"_And when other people weren't around?"_

"_He made __**me**__ call him master, too."_

"_You had to call him master Kaiba? That's a bit-"_

"_No. Just 'master'."_

Much to my relief, however, Seto just laughed a little, "Good dog."

He led me to a door that was a little ways down from what I remembered to be his bedroom. "This is going to be your room for the week." He opened the door to . . . a guest room, I suppose, and flipped a light switch to illuminate it.

Oh yeah. With Mokuba here, there's no way that we could share a room, let alone share a bed. That would make it really obvious. The thought of having to stay in a separate room really put a damper on my mood.

I forced a smile as I watched a couple of guys haul my bags inside for me and place them on the floor by the doorway. "Sure looks roomy."

It really did look nice. There was what looked like a queen-size bed in one corner of the room with like a million pillows on it like you see in magazine pictures. There was a chest of drawers against a different wall and a matching desk not too far from that. The set was finished off by the matching nightstand to the right of the bed and a gigantic area rug to hide that fact that the room was a little too big for the amount of furniture in it.

A few other men headed for Seto's bedroom, his belongings in tow.

"Hold on a minute," Seto followed after them, "One of those is laundry."

I was left by myself to go inside my own room as Seto settled things with them. It felt really lonely. I mean it was really nice, really it was, but . . . it felt really cold and distant from me. I had a sense that I didn't belong in a place like this.

"You're staying in here?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Mokuba entering and closing the door. A click told me he had locked it. "You know, Jou, my brother never was very good at keeping secrets from me. Not then and not now." He smiled, but it was a sad smile that just didn't suit Mokuba.

Not then? How much did Mokuba really know? "What are you talking about?" I feigned ignorance, but the stare I was getting from those intense violets was actually making me feel a little uneasy.

"Oh please, Jou." Mokuba sat on the bed, "I know that something is going on between you and my brother."

"You've got it all wrong! We're just-"

"Jou."

My mouth snapped shut as Mokuba shot me his own version of the signature Kaiba glare. The younger Kaiba didn't seem so young anymore.

"Look . . . it doesn't bother me that the two of you could be dating, but . . . I swear, if you hurt my brother in any way at all . . ."

Silence fell between us as I waited for a possible threat.

"I swear . . ." He started again, and again his voice trailed off into nothingness. "Let me put it this way; I may be young, but I am still a Kaiba, and if any harm should come to my brother because of you, I **will** take you out."

Was he serious? I stood within a couple feet of him and just stared, waiting for a sudden smile or burst of laughter.

But there was nothing.

"How did my brother hurt his arms?" His purple eyes narrowed further, his gaze digging into me.

What could I say to him? I know that Seto wouldn't want me to tell him what really happened. Even though he didn't seem like it right now, Mokuba was only 13 years old. I'm not going to explain rape to a kid, especially when the victim is his precious older brother.

"What are you doing, Katsuya?" Seto's voice came through the door, followed by two knocks. "Are you in there?"

"Nothing, Seto!" Mokuba chimed.

"Mokuba?!" Seto sounded a bit surprised, "What are you two doing in there?"

The black-haired brother opened the door, slipping past Seto quickly and darting down the hallway.

Seto looked to me for an explanation.

"Well, I came in here and was having a look around when Mokuba came in and locked the door." Should I really tell him the whole truth? That may have been a side of Mokuba that Seto didn't know about. In Seto's eyes, Mokuba was probably an innocent, untainted child.

Seto eyed me, one eyebrow slowly rising a little higher than the other. "And?"

"Aaaaaand . . . I dunno." I fidgeted under his gaze as it was clear that my answer wasn't going to be good enough for him. "He was just worried about you."

"Worried?" He looked a bit shocked, his eyes leaving me to glance off to the side as if to think about what Mokuba could possibly be worried about.

"Your arms." I informed him, hoping he'd not ask for more details. I had no intention of telling Seto about Mokuba's little threat. I wouldn't purposely hurt Seto, so Mokuba's threat was meaningless.

"I told him that I'd explain to him what happened." He shook his head and sighed.

"Oh yeah, and our act earlier didn't fool him at all. He knows there's something going on between us." I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping that perhaps now I could stay in his room instead of all alone in a guest room.

"Really?" Seto didn't seem fazed. "Hm." He glanced down the hall and then pursed his lips. "Alright then. Get your things and come down to my room."

"Yes!" I grabbed my shit and bolted passed a wide-eyed hottie and ran down the hall to his room.

The lights were on and his servants had already left, so I just tossed my things in the corner and leapt onto the bed, burying my face in one of the pillows . . . which sadly didn't smell like Seto. Of course, there were like 20 pillows on the bed, so the odds of me finding the one he actually slept on were pretty low.

"Um . . . creepy?"

I rolled over to find him standing a few feet away, his expression priceless. "Haha, sorry. Your bed just looks so soft and comfy. I get to sleep in here with you, right?"

Seto blushed and quickly turn his head in an attempt to hide it, "Um, yeah." He eyed my belongings carelessly tossed aside, "You can hang your things in the closet, you know."

"Are you okay?" I sat up in the bed, serious now. Something didn't seem right with him. He looked really uneasy for some reason. What could possibly be wrong? Was it me sniffing his pillows that creeped him how so badly? Had one of those bastards done that in the past? "Was it because I sniffed your pillow?"

He laughed a little and shook his head, "No, not that at all. That was weird, but it didn't really bother me."

"Okay, but you didn't answer my first question; are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"That means no."

"How does that mean know? I just said I'm okay."

"No, you said '**of course** I'm okay', which everyone knows means no."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I'm just thinking about something, that's all." He rubbed at the back of his head before going toward two French doors on one wall of his room. Upon him opening them, I could see it was his closet. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't a whole lot in it. I always thought that wealthy business people had a wide array of suits and whatnot for the various meetings and whatnot that they had to go to.

"It's kind of empty for such a big closet." I went inside with him, amazed at how big it really was. I'd never had a walk-in closet before, so I thought it was really cool.

"So there's plenty of room for your stuff, right?" He still didn't bother to even look at me, but rather inspected a few of the clothing items on the hangers.

"I've only got a few things with me, so it's not really necessary to hang them up." I laughed a little, flashing him a smile. Still, he didn't look at me. "Seto, what is it that you're thinking about?"

He moved his lips from side to side, his right hand rubbing at the back of his neck before dropping back down, "I was thinking that . . . I was thinking that there was enough room for your entire wardrobe in here."

My entire wardrobe? "Uh, well yeah, that's probably true . . . but I don't have my entire wardrobe with me." I eyed him suspiciously. He was getting weird again.

"I was thinking that all of your belongings would fit in my room, too. I mean, you wouldn't need to bring your furniture or anything . . ."

Wait a minute . . . "Are you asking me to move in with you? Like, permanently?" Before he answered, I could hear a noise coming from the direction of his bedroom door and I quickly turned my head toward it.

"What?" He asked, looking in the same direction.

"I thought I heard something."

He chuckled, his beautiful smile making a brilliant appearance, "Did you hear a ghost?" He taunted, smirking at me with laughter still in his eyes.

"Oh shut up." I shoved him playfully. I knew his house isn't haunted . . .

"_The men that I will call had to deal with my father's work. I don't know how many people he murdered, and I don't __**want**__ to know."_

. . . is it?

"What's the matter?" He brought his face close to my own, "Are you scared?"

"No!" I spat, scrunching up my face and folding my arms. "I know it's not haunted, so quit it."

"How can you say that?" He backed away, "Gozaburo lived here. He had many guests over. Many, many, many guests . . ." His gaze went blank for a moment before he seemed to snap back, "And in all honesty, not all of them left the way that they came in."

I laughed, "You mean they left out a different door. That's what you were going to say, right? You're cunning, but I'm catching on."

He gave me a look, "No, Jou. That's absolutely not what I was going to say."

"_I don't know how many people he murdered . . ."_

My eyes must have gotten pretty big, because Seto started to smile again.

"But really, I've never seen or heard ghosts, so there probably aren't any." He shrugged, rummaging through his clothes for a moment before pulling out what looked like pajamas. I'm going to go in the bathroom and change clothes and change these bandages. I'll be out in a bit, okay?"

I pouted, "Awww, okay."

He blushed before disappearing into the unnecessarily-huge bathroom, but he left the door open. I could hear him fumbling with something, so I invited myself inside.

The medicine cabinet sat wide open as Seto worked to change his own bandages. I winced at the sight of his wounds once he revealed them. Yami no Yuugi had cleaned them pretty well, but the skin had some bad lacerations that were hard to look at and it was clear that they had still been bleeding even after the bandages were put on.

"Do you need any help?" I moved closer, my eyes glued to his wrists.

"No, I'm pretty good at this. I used to have to do it all the time."

"From when Gozaburo hurt you?"

"No." He left it at that, offering no additional explanation. Even so, I had a hunch that he was probably used to changing his own bandages from when he hurt **himself**.

"What are you going to tell Mokuba?" I looked at his face in the mirror and he did the same to me.

"I'll tell him that I did it."

"What? Why?" Why would he lie to his only family?

"Oh, come on. I couldn't possibly tell him what really happened." He glared down at his wrists, grabbing a roll of bandaging and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"Won't that burn?" I couldn't possibly imagine putting peroxide on cuts like that. That shit hurts on tiny cuts.

"I guess." He pulled out a bag of cotton balls as well, using them to apply the peroxide without so much as even flinching.

Ah, I had let him get me off track! "Mokuba knows a lot more than you are willing to realize, Seto. I think he'd feel better knowing that you didn't hurt yourself."

"I'm not telling him." He didn't bother to look up from his work.

"Then I'll tell him for you." I turned to leave, but was seized by the arm before being slung to the floor.

"Do it and I swear I will make you regret the day you met me." His eyes looked violent and his whole body was shaking with his obvious anger.

"Seto?" I never saw that kind of reaction coming. I figured maybe he would get flustered, but never did I think that he'd act violently. It wasn't like the Seto that I knew . . . well, it was more like the Seto I knew before our project began. His mood swings were unordinary and off the charts.

"When it comes to Mokuba, no one else is more important. I will decide what he is told. Don't fuck with Mokuba."

If Mokuba was that important, then why would he lie to him? Why would he make Mokuba worry about him even more? I mean, Mokuba would still worry if he knew that Saki was hurting his brother, but Saki wasn't always around. If Mokuba thought Seto was hurting himself, then it would be a constant worry. There had to be a different reason that Seto wouldn't tell the truth . . . and I bet it had nothing to do with corrupting Mokuba.

"You're just ashamed." I voiced my accusation from my new seat on the floor as I sat up from my ungraceful fall.

"What?"

"You're just too embarrassed and ashamed about what happened to tell the person that cares the most about you. You aren't thinking of Mokuba's feelings at all!"

I waited for some kind of back-lash. A slap across the face, perhaps a string of insults . . . but instead I got the all-too-common silence.

He stood still, aside from the heaving of his chest as he panted from his exertion earlier, and stared me dead in the eyes. Even so, I don't think he was really looking at me.

"Maybe so." He finally admitted, leaning over the sink with his hand on the counter to hold himself up as he glared at nothing in particular. "Maybe so." He said again, "But wouldn't you also be ashamed? I could never tell Mokuba something like that." I stood up beside him, watching his reflection in the mirror as his eyes slowly drifted to the bandages and medical tape on the counter beside him.

With one swift swing of his right arm, he sent them flying against the wall behind us, his glare deepening. "I could never!" He repeated, but not really to me.

"Seto . . ." I was going to put my hands on his shoulders to comfort him, but something in my gut told me that it probably wasn't such a good idea right now.

He ran a hand over his face and stood away from the sink, his hands falling to rest on his hips and his eyes inspecting the mess he made, "Listen, Katsuya. Please don't tell Mokuba, okay?" Our eyes met and this time it felt as though he were looking right through me, like his words were echoing through my head just because he had such an intense gaze.

"Don't tell me what?"

I jumped a little, spinning on my heels as Seto leaned to look around me.

Mokuba.

* * *

Meh, a short chapter. I simply had to finish it, considering the pleading reviews I've been getting. Haha, this story isn't dead and neither am I. My free time is slightly dead, though, with work and college and 4 group projects going simultaneously, not to mention family problems, which are totally lame. Don't forget that you all can always reach me via email and instant messaging (my screen names are in my profile), so if you ever wanna chat or just ask if I'm alive, feel free to!


	26. Day Seven: Mokuba

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Ah yes, another chapter of Behind Blue Eyes, just in time for Christmas! Rejoice! This means that I can take another year off, right? Haha, don't worry! I'm only kidding . . . I think.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I'm writing this for the hell of it. I wish I could make money off of this, I really do. But alas, I do not and I never will. Yugioh isn't mine to have or profit from. What a pity.

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Don't tell me what?"_

_I jumped a little, spinning on my heels as Seto leaned to look around me._

_Mokuba._

- - -

Seto's body became rigid, "What have I told you about coming in without knocking?" His eyes drifted to the supplies he had just slung to the floor, his chest still heaving.

"The door was open." Mokuba's eyes followed those of his brother.

"Even my bedroom door?"

Mokuba's black eyebrows turned upward as he avoided the question completely, "I don't like it when you hide things from me, Seto!"

I became a spectator of this argument between brothers. If there was anyone on this Earth that I thought Seto could possibly lose an argument against, it was definitely Mokuba. Don't get me wrong, though. Mokuba isn't more intelligent or clever than Seto by any means, but Seto was more likely to give in when it came to Mokuba. Even though I had always called Seto an asshole in the past, my friends and I knew very well how much Seto loved his little brother. He loved him so much that he risked his life during Duelist Kingdom just for the chance to save Mokuba. He made it clear that a life without Mokuba just wasn't a life that he felt was worth living.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." Seto lied, refusing to look at the younger Kaiba.

"You're lying! Is it really so bad that you can't even tell me, your only family?" He almost looked as though he would start crying right at that moment, yet the water glistening in his eyes failed to fall. Was he stubborn just like his big brother?

I backed up against the wall, trying my best to become invisible. I felt kind of like an intruder.

"It's not like that at all."

"Then what **is** it like, Seto?" Mokuba was holding onto Seto's left arm now, trying to make eye contact with him, but failing miserably.

Seto simply looked at himself in the mirror, a depressed expression playing on his features. "It's not like that."

"You're not answering me!" Mokuba gave a strong tug on Seto's arm, barely budging him.

"Maybe when you're older."

Mokuba let out a frustrated growl, practically throwing his own brother's arm back down toward the countertop, "Seto, I'm thirteen already and I know a lot more than you think I know!"

Seto finally gave in and looked down at his shorter, wide-eyed brother, apparently disturbed by his statement, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mokuba certainly seemed to know a hell of a lot more than Seto thought. It was entirely possible that Mokuba had somehow learned about the goings-on when Gozaburo ruled the house. Worse yet, he could have seen some of the events as they unfolded. Perhaps he was too young to understand what was happening at the time, but he was older now and perfectly capable of understanding his memories.

Mokuba looked at the floor for a moment, perhaps to collect his thoughts and plan exactly what to say before looking his brother in the eyes again, "It means that you can tell me anything; that's what family's for."

"Mokuba-"

"Seto? Can we go talk in my room?" I could see him briefly glance over at me. Kaiba Mokuba was the only one that could ever get away with interrupting Kaiba Seto.

"Mokuba, that's rude." At least, that's what Seto said. In reality it wasn't about being rude to me, it was about Seto not wanting to talk to Mokuba anymore about the subject at hand.

"It's okay, I'll just go see if I can find the kitchen or something." I could see the color drain from Seto's face right before I turned to leave.

"No." Seto grabbed my arm, but he kept his eyes fixated on his younger brother. "Mokuba, I will speak with you later."

"But Seto-"

"But nothing. Don't you have friends coming over shortly?" His glare wasn't so much of a glare as it was more like a stern parent speaking to a child.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Fine, but before you go to sleep tonight, you have to tell me everything!" With that, he finally left.

Seto let out an exhausted sigh, "I swear, he is getting to be more of a pain in the ass every day."

"Do you still intend to lie to him?" A part of me hoped that his answer had changed.

"Jounouchi, please don't involved yourself in my family affairs." His blue eyes were cold and emotionless, just like they always used to be.

"Oh, right." I couldn't help but let my blood boil a bit, "It's not like you got involved with **my** family affairs when we were at my place. You even went so far as to lie to my father about what really happened." I felt my fists tighten at my sides as I let my thoughts sink in. For a second I really wanted to hit that pretty face of his.

"I saved your ass!" He practically yelled.

"You saved your own ass!"

"Have you already forgotten who held the gun to his head so that he would stop hurting you? Have you forgotten who cleaned up all of that blood?"

"That blood wouldn't have even been there if you hadn't come to my apartment in the first place!"

We had been mere inches apart, our chests heaving from yelling, but now Seto took one step back, his icy glare sending chills down my spine. I had already felt bad about what just came out of my mouth, and now I felt even worse.

"Well excuse me for getting attacked." He bit off the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Seto, I didn't mean it like-"

"Attacked?!"

The two of us rushed out of the bathroom only to discover none other than Mokuba with his back flush against the wall.

"Mokuba!" Seto was shaking slightly. Was he really that angry or was that remnants from our argument? "Why aren't you with your friends?"

Mokuba leaned away from the wall, smirking, "They decided not to come after all."

"All of them?" Seto looked skeptical and I could tell that he was getting irritated.

"Yes."

Seto closed his eyes for a moment, heaving a sigh before opening them once more. He looked bored now. "There weren't any friends coming to begin with, were there?"

Mokuba's eyes quickly darted to the floor, his smirk fading, "No."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Why do **you** always lie to **me**?"

For one of the few times in my life, I decided it would be best if I simply watched this event unfold.

I thought for sure that Seto would get very defensive, denying the accusation, regardless of the fact that it was true . . . but he surprised me by turning back towards the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to take a long, hot bath. Why don't the two of you go find something to do?"

The bathroom door slammed shut before either of us could say a word in protest.

Mokuba just glared at the door for a long while before he turned his eyes upward to me. I realized that I had been staring at him and tried my best to look elsewhere, but I had already been caught.

"What happened?"

"I'm not telling you." I walked past him and out of Seto's bedroom, wondering exactly where I would go.

"I don't get it. I don't get why he would tell you and not me." Mokuba ran up until he was in front of me and then turned around.

I sighed, "To be honest, I don't think that he would have told me if I hadn't been a witness." Okay, so I hadn't exactly **seen** the event take place, but I saw Saki leave and I saw Seto's condition and I'm smart enough that I can put two and two together.

"But he told you everything else, right?"

"Everything else?" Seto had told me quite a few things about his past, especially during the time that he was with Gozaburo. However, if I tricked Mokuba into specifying, perhaps I'd learn something that I hadn't previously known.

"Yeah, about his past and stuff."

Great. Leave it to someone his age to be as vague as possible.

He started to kick at the carpet, one arm reaching around his back to lightly hold the other, "Jounouchi . . . you can't trick me."

What the hell? Was he a mind reader or something? "I'm not trying to trick you." I lied, cursing myself for being a bit of a hypocrite. "I just didn't understand what you were talking about."

He studied my face for a moment, his own features twisted with thought, "I'll cut you a deal, blondie."

"Blondie?"

"You tell me everything that happened . . . and I'll show you a super-secret room that Seto doesn't even know I'm aware of. In fact, I wonder if Seto himself even knows about it." He grinned mischievously up at me, rubbing his hands together in front of his chest.

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested in secret rooms." I rubbed the back of my head, getting bored.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that this secret room had a lot of photo albums in it containing things that Seto would never **ever** want anyone to see?" Now he was smirking, his narrowed eyes almost black with the lack of light in the hallway.

"Photos?" What kind of photos? Were they photos from when Seto was younger? Something Seto would never want anyone to see . . . photos that Gozaburo took when Seto was-

Oh man.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

A part of me really wanted to see this room he was talking about, as graphic and disturbing as the material I found there might be . . . but then again, a part of me was also telling me to turn him down. I mean, if Seto found out that I told Mokuba and then went so far as to accept something like **that** as a reward . . .

He'd kill me. I mean, not literally kill me, but . . . well, maybe I shouldn't say that he wouldn't.

"I don't know, Mokuba, I don't think Seto would like it very much if-"

"He doesn't have to know." His violet eyes were growing more and more intense, "I'll act like I still don't know what happened and you can act like you never saw that room.

"_I may be young, but I am still a Kaiba . . ."_

A Kaiba . . .

"Well?" I could tell he was getting impatient, his chest heaving with an irritated sigh.

"You're bluffing." I narrowed my eyes down at him, a smirk coming to my lips. He had to be lying. He was a Kaiba, after all. He had an idea of what I wanted and he was promising that to me in hopes that he would get what **he** wanted. Kaiba Seto was known to play dirty against enemies in the past, so who was to say that Mokuba was beyond doing the same?

"Bluffing?" Mokuba's eyes opened wide. He looked a bit nervous this time, "I'm not bluffing, Jounouchi!"

"Then show me where this room is so that I can trust you."

"If I show you where it is, then how can I guarantee you'll tell me?" Was he shaking a bit?

"If I tell you, how can I guarantee you'll show me this room you're talking about?" I think that I was grinning from ear to ear by this point. Was I actually able to outsmart a Kaiba? He's the younger Kaiba, but still, it was a good start, right?

The shorter Kaiba brother let out a low growl, his brows furrowing beneath that messy mop of hair, "Fine. You've got a point." There was a moment of silence and then he smiled slightly, making my heart beat just a bit faster, "I suppose I'll just have to get Seto to tell me and make him relive the whole even all over again." He sighed, turning fake-sad eyes upward at me, "Poor, poor Seto . . ."

Was this really the Mokuba that my friends and I had come to like? He sure seemed different. More manipulative for sure.

Ah, that was his angle this time. He knew that I cared about his older brother and was trying to guilt me into telling him so that Seto wouldn't have to go through that. Again, he had a good point. It would probably crush Seto to tell something like that to his younger brother, but . . . did Seto even intend to tell him the truth? As far as I know, he planned on either bending the truth or lying completely.

But he shouldn't lie to his only family, right? Regardless of how Mokuba acted, he was genuinely concerned for his older brother. Would I really be helping if I went against Seto's wishes and told Mokuba the truth? Shit.

"_Considering what you used to think of me, you sure have an awful lot of faith in me." _

"_I guess you're right, but I just have this gut feeling that you'll never betray me, so I'm not really worried about letting you say what you please. I mean, you even went against the wishes of two of your best friends just to keep my secret safe." _

I smiled, turning on my heels to head back towards Seto's bedroom, "Sorry Mokuba, but your big brother has put a lot of faith in me. He told me that he was sure I would never betray him and I'll be damned if I allow myself to disappoint him. He's been disappointed a lot in life, but . . . you probably already knew that, didn't you?" I glanced back over my shoulder to find a rather depressed-looking Kaiba Mokuba in the same place that I left him.

"Yeah . . ." Came his nearly-inaudible reply. Perhaps he understood where I was coming from.

"You'll just have to cross your fingers and hope that Seto tells you what you want to know. Either way, Seto will always do what he thinks is best for you. He loves you more than anything and anyone else, Mokuba."

Mokuba's eyes started to well up with tears, sending a shock through my body as I turned back toward him. Shit! I didn't mean to make him cry.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you-"

"No." He wiped at his eyes, refusing to look at me anymore. Were all Kaiba's that ashamed of crying? "You aren't the one that makes me cry; my brother is."

With that he left, running down the hall and down the staircase.

His brother is the one that makes him cry? Seto didn't do anything . . . is it because Seto holds back the truth?

I pulled at my hair, closing my eyes and shaking my head side-to-side.

"What's the matter with **you**?"

I turned around to face very familiar voice. Seto was peeking out from his doorway, his hair appearing to be damp still from his shower.

"Damn, that was fast." I walked closer to the door and Seto shrank back a bit.

"That's because I'm still wearing only a towel."

I made my eyes grow wide and walked quickly towards the door, earning a glare from Seto. I stopped within about a foot of his door, laughing.

"I'm just kidding. Put some damn clothes on and let me in."

To my surprise, his head disappeared from view and the door swung open to reveal Seto heading for his closet. "What were you and Mokuba talking about?"

Oh shit. Was this another test? Either he only heard our voices or he actually heard everything we said and was trying to get me to tell him the truth. If I told Seto what Mokuba had said, would that be betraying Mokuba and then kind of make me a hypocrite?

Seto was turned away from me, rummaging through the clothes in his closet, which I had followed him into. His back was faintly crisscrossed with scars.

"Your back . . ." My hand flew up to cover my mouth, but of course I was already too late.

Seto stopped all movement. "It's ugly, isn't it?"

I turned him around and pull him against my chest with no protest from my brunet. "Why did you stay here? Wasn't there something you could have done to escape? Someone you could have sent for help?"

"Why?" His voice was only a whisper in my ear, "Because . . . because I wanted Mokuba to live a happy and luxurious life. That's why."

"_I had to kill Satoshi, my close friend, for Mokuba's safety."_

"_You aren't the one that makes me cry; my brother is."_

Damn. Just how much did Mokuba actually know, and how on earth did he find out?

"I think that maybe Mokuba would have been happier if you had done what was best for the both of you and not just him." Was I walking on thin ice?

"It **was** best for both of us. I became the CEO of a multi-billion dollar international corporation. What could possibly be wrong with that?" He leaned back from me, an expression on his face that said 'can't you see that it's obvious?'.

I couldn't' help but just stare at him. Was he serious? He thought the end justified the means? He shouldn't have had to go through with what he went through! Just to become rich and famous? Did it really mean that much to him? No. Maybe it wasn't the money and fame. Perhaps it was . . .

. . . the power.

"I'm exhausted, but I guess that we should probably eat something for dinner, right? The cooks should still be here. Is there anything in particular that you want?" He smiled softly at me, pulling away from my now-loose arms.

"What? Oh, uh . . . anything is fine. I'll have whatever you have."

- - -

Man, it would be nice to have cooks on hand all the time. The food wasn't burnt at all! It was so perfect, I felt like I was dining in a classy restaurant. Seto stared at me from across the dinner table half the time, probably repulse at how I was shoveling the food down my own throat. Mokuba, on the other hand, ate in silence.

"Mokuba," Seto began, wiping his mouth with a cloth (yes, cloth! Holy-crap-fancy!) napkin after finishing off his plate, "shall we go up to your room now and have that talk that we discussed earlier?"

Wow, Seto was actually the one bringing it up. I thought for sure that he would try to let Mokuba forget about it.

Mokuba was playing with the last bit of food on his plate, "Will you tell me what **really** happened?"

"What are you talking about?" It was only for a fraction of a second, but I caught those wild sapphires flicking in my direction before returning to a certain black-haired Kaiba.

The younger teen sighed loudly, shoving his plate away and getting out of his seat, "Just forget it, Seto. When you're ready to tell the truth, let me know. To be honest, I tried to bribe Jou into telling me what happened."

"Bribe him with what?" Seto's eyes were probably as giant as mine at that moment.

"Uh," Mokuba's eyes darted to the floor and then back to his brother, "With some secret thing. Anyways, he wouldn't tell me. He said that you trusted him a lot and he wasn't going to risk that trust. He made a good point though; if you wanted me to know the truth, you would have told me. Even if I beg and plead and cry for you to tell me, you would probably only tell me a lie." Then he smiled a half-sad smile, "But that's okay, big brother. You do what you think is the best for me, right? Well, it would be best for me if you would do what is best for **you**. Okay?" He went to his brother's side, kissing him on the forehead and smiling before disappearing from the dining room.

Seto stared off in the direction of his little brother's exit for the longest time. I could tell that what Mokuba had said got to him. Whether it was for better or for worse, I wasn't sure.

"We should . . . go to bed now. I'm really tired, Katsuya."

Ah, first name. So he wasn't mad at me. Lucky!

- - -

I don't think I've ever been so excited to go to bed in my entire life. I changed faster that I thought was humanly possible and leapt into Seto's gigantic bed, snuggling beneath his ultra-super-mega soft sheets and high-quality comforter. Oh, and the pillows! Ah, pure heaven! No, pure heaven wasn't in the bed yet. He was still brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Come to think of it, when did he take the medicine that I saw while we were at my place? I couldn't remember a time when he actually took it. Also, if he was taking it, why would he still be having all of those episodes? I mean, he told me that he was switching medications . . . could it be that this new one just wasn't working? I would think that he would have complained about it by now.

Seto emerged from the bathroom, slowly climbing into bed (next to me! Woohoo!) and turning off the lamp on his nightstand, the last remaining light.

"Seto? When do you take your medicine?" I was really pushing it, getting into his business so much.

There was silence. Silence and darkness and I don't know which of the two I hated more.

"I haven't been taking it."

"What?"

"I haven't been tak-"

"I heard you; I just want to know why on earth you aren't taking it! Isn't it supposed to keep you from having those episodes?"

"Yeah."

"Then why aren't you taking it?"

"I don't know."

What kind of answer was that? It didn't make any sense at all, especially for someone as intelligent and obsessed with emotional appearance as him.

"That's not really the kind of answer I'm looking for, Seto."

"Katsuya, please go to sleep." He snuggled closer, his hands against my chest. Was that a bribe?

I wrapped my arms around him, almost as a test, but he didn't budge.

"Fine." I gave in, but how could I not? "You win this time, but I'm not gonna let this go. You got that?"

I could feel him laugh softly against me, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, mutt."

* * *

Meh, no cliffhangers this time. Sorry for such a short chapter with such boring content! Well, there were a few things brought up of some importance to the plot and stuff, but other than that, nothing really happened. I'm so disappointed! Anyways, instead of writing this all day, I was busy helping my dad buy last-minute gifts for my mother. Ugh, men are so impossible. Haha!

Anyways, have a magnificent, wonderful, plentiful Christmas (or whatever holiday you do or do not celebrate)! Thank you for yet another wonderful year of reading and reviews! I look forward to posting again soon!

Next up is Chapter 24 of _**Behind Blue Eyes: Seto's Story**_. If you haven't started reading it yet, please do! Some people enjoy that story more than the original. Thanks for reading!


	27. Day Eight: By the Pool

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Ah yes, another chapter. I've been on a roll lately, right? I hope it stays this way. I would hate for you all to stop reading when I've worked on this for so many years. Without further ado, enjoy!

NOTE: This chapter was actually finished on 1/29/10. I tried to post it on that day, but the website was having issues, so I had to upload it to mediaminer for the time being. The only way I was able to tell people about this was through the messaging system on my forum (the link is in my profile). So if you wish to get alerts like that, please join!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yugioh and no, I don't make money from this.

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Seto? When do you take your medicine?" I was really pushing it, getting into his business so much._

_There was silence. Silence and darkness and I don't know which of the two I hated more._

"_I haven't been taking it."_

"_Isn't it supposed to keep you from having those episodes?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then why aren't you taking it?"_

"_I don't know."_

- - -

I awoke to the sound of an alarm that I never knew had been set.

The light was filtering in just right through the blinds of Seto's unnecessarily-huge windows, but it was shining right into my eyes, making for a rather unpleasant awakening. The alarm was shut off almost immediately after it went off, so I naturally assumed Seto was awake.

Closing my eyes, I rolled over and wrapped my eyes around his thin body, nuzzling my nose into the back of his head.

"Uh . . . Jou?"

Ok, that was **not** Seto's voice.

My eyes shot open and I leaned away only to come face-to-face with disheveled black hair.

"Mokuba?!" I yanked my arms away as if it would kill me to keep them there a moment longer . . . and it very well could, if Seto saw it and got the wrong idea.

"Shhhh!" He rolled over and covered my mouth with one hand while holding a finger up to his own mouth, "The alarm didn't wake him up."

Moving carefully, I sat up in bed and peeked over at a sleeping Seto. I think my nose almost started bleeding. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly open. His face didn't look pained at all, but very peaceful. His body was covered by the sheets up to his neck and you could see that the sheets and comforter were pulled where he had a hold of them from underneath. He was so cute that I could have cried from suppressing the urge to hug the life right out of him.

"He must have been really tired to sleep through the alarm like that." I whispered, my eyes refusing to be torn away from the creature of my affection.

"Well, that's partially my fault." Mokuba admitted, "I kept him up pretty late last night."

I'm going to hell for every image that just flashed across my mind.

"Uh, w-what do you mean by that?" I glanced at him for a second before looking back at that beautifully-tossed brown hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it so badly . . .

"I came in last night because I just couldn't sleep. Seto and I talked for a while and . . ."

"And?"

". . . and he told me what happened."

I could have sworn that my heart stopped beating. Did I hear him right? Seto told him what happened? Just like that? No, no, he probably lied to Mokuba just to satisfy him.

"What exactly did he tell you?" I eyed the younger boy.

"He told me that Saki came into your apartment while Seto was there alone and . . ." His violet eyes narrowed dangerously and I could clearly see the resemblance with his older brother, "Saki is a pervert." His whispers grew harsh, "He's a pervert and he deserves to die."

I had known Mokuba for a few years by now. My friends and I had helped Seto rescue the kid several times. He always seemed so young and weak and, well, innocent. Mokuba always tried to tell us that Seto wasn't as bad as we thought he was, which I totally see now, and he just gave off the impression that he was a sweet, ordinary kid.

Perhaps Mokuba was the more deceiving of the two Kaiba brothers.

There was a slight sound of grunting and I was happy that I caught sight of Seto's beautiful blues fluttering open. "Wha?" He sounded so cute when he was just waking up!

Mokuba smiled, a stark contrast to his previous expression, and leaned down, hugging his older brother tightly while nuzzling his cheek. Those two are a lot closer than I had initially thought.

"Good morning, Seto." I chimed, flashing my own smile.

"Morning, Katsuya." He rubbed Mokuba's back lovingly, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Seeing them this way looked more like parent and child rather than two brothers. The age gap wasn't that big, a mere five years, but just looking at the way they interacted would lead a person to believe otherwise.

"I guess it must have been awkward for you to wake up to a third person in the bed, huh?" Seto's eyes were laughing at the situation, but the same gentle smile remained.

"Just a little." I admitted, though 'just a little' was something of an understatement. Mokuba was 13, right? What was he doing in his 18-year-old brothers' bed? Then again, considering what Seto may have told him, Mokuba likely wanted to stay close to Seto. The two of them were definitely close, and a part of me was almost a bit jealous of it. Almost.

"Mokuba, why don't you go have the cook make us some breakfast? Jou and I have to get ready for a school assignment."

School assignment? Oh right, the pool party.

Mokuba wriggled out from between us and bounded out of the room in his pajamas, only to peek his head back in a moment later, "Remember Jou, no funny business!" He glared at me, but that glare faded into a laugh as he left once more.

Seto got up and shut the door.

"So you told him?" I asked, unsure if Mokuba was telling the truth or if he was just an excellent guesser.

Seto's back was still toward me, "I thought about what you said and decided that you were right. Mokuba is the only family that I have and he's stuck with me through everything. I wasn't the nicest brother during the last year or so before Gozaburo's death, but Mokuba still loved me. No matter how mean I was to him and to others, Mokuba still held on to his memories of how I used to be. Mokuba has faith in me and it's about time I put some faith in him." He turned around and leaned against the door, his eyes closed with thought, "I actually felt very relieved when I told him."

I smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes, "You two are inseparable. It's really good to have someone like that."

Seto looked down at the floor, still smiling . . . but suddenly his head snapped back up, a frown now hanging on his lips, "Everyone should have someone like that."

What was with that look? "Uh, yeah, everyone should." I agreed, unsure of what kind of response he was expecting, if he expected one at all.

"Even you."

Ah. Did I have someone like that? "I have my friends." I wanted to flash Seto a smile, but somehow I just didn't really feel like smiling. I **did** have my friends, right? Yeah. We were a tight-knit group and could always count on each other in a pinch.

"I wonder if you and your friends will be so close forever."

Was he **trying** to be negative?

"Well it's not like Mokuba is always going to be around you, either. He's going to move out some day and have a family of his own. He won't have nearly as much time for you."

Open mouth, insert foot. Why is it that every time I wanted to say something to get back at him for being an ass, I ended up saying something completely out of line and sounding like an even **bigger** ass?

"I'm sor-"

"No no." Seto held up his hand to halt my apology, "I understand what you're trying to say. What I said made you angry, right?" His frown faded when I nodded, "You're right, though; Mokuba won't always be around to keep me company and then I'll be all alone in this enormous house . . . and when you and your friends graduate high school and move on to colleges or jobs in distant places, you'll go home alone to your apartment, right?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I can afford college, let alone pass the entrance exams." Now he was just depressing me even more!

"When they leave, the two of us will be utterly alone . . ." What Seto was saying was so ominous and depressing, and yet . . . his eyes had a mischievous look to them.

"I'm assuming you're going somewhere with this." I was sitting on the edge of his bed now, my arms folded across my chest.

"Ah, the puppy is learning." He nodded with approval and snickered a bit when I let out a growl. "Don't growl at your master. Bad dog!" He taunted, waving an elegant index finger at me from his place by the door.

I hopped off the bed and went to him standing just inches away, "What's that point that you were getting to?" Curiosity was getting the best of me.

Seto clasped his hands behind his back, a light blush tinting his cheeks, "Well, I was just thinking that, well . . . since, you know-"

"Are you actually having a hard time saying something?" I gasped dramatically.

He scrunched up his face for a second, glaring, before staring at the floor, "Fine! I'll just say exactly what's on my mind!" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Was what he was about to say really that stressful for him? "Since the two of us would be all alone and your father is a fuck-up, why don't you just move in with me?"

Move in . . . with Seto . . . move into the Kaiba mansion. Live in a mansion. Live in a mansion with the sexiest guy alive, or rather, with the only guy I've ever been attracted to.

"R-really?" Now _**I**_ was the one having a difficult time talking.

"_It's kind of empty for such a big closet." _

"_So there's plenty of room for your stuff, right?" _

"_I've only got a few things with me, so it's not really necessary to hang them up. Seto, what is it that you're thinking about?"_

"_I was thinking that . . . I was thinking that there was enough room for your entire wardrobe in here."_

"_Uh, well yeah, that's probably true . . . but I don't have my entire wardrobe with me." _

"_I was thinking that all of your belongings would fit in my room, too. I mean, you wouldn't need to bring your furniture or anything . . ."_

"_Are you asking me to move in with you? Like, permanently?"_

That's right! We had that conversation last night before I heard a strange noise that through us off. Why hadn't Seto brought it up again last night? Was he that embarrassed about asking?

"I don't think that you should live with that bastard anymore. I believe that you would be much better off living here with Mokuba and I." He still refused to make eye contact with me.

I gently cupped his chin, forcing him to look at me before I leaned in for a chaste, but still sweet, kiss, "That would be really awesome, but wouldn't that be a burden on you guys?"

"I-I don't see how."

Man, the look on his face and the stuttering right after being kissed was just so damn cute. He was just like a little virgin . . . but given what he has told me, he isn't exactly pure. No, maybe that wasn't true. Seto probably hadn't willingly participated in any of those things, so wouldn't he still be considered innocent? Innocent romantically, I mean. He **did** purposely kill Kaiba Gozaburo, so I couldn't say that he was totally clean.

"I'll think about it." I rubbed at my own chin, closing my eyes as though I was actually thinking about it. Move in with Kaiba Seto? Just last week I would have probably vomited at the thought. Now, however, it was practically a dream come true! I could wake up next to Seto every day, eat breakfast with him every day, see him in his pajamas every day, maybe even shower with him . . .

"You'll **think** about it?"

I opened my eyes to see a very shocked Kaiba. I guess that wasn't the answer he was expecting. Heh, well, you can't get everything you want, rich boy!

"Yeah, that's what I said." I folded my arms, smiling and nodding.

He studied me a bit as if expecting some sort of joke or catch, but there wasn't one to be had, "Right." He went to his close and disappeared inside, apparently to pick out something to wear.

I figured that I ought to do the same, but first there was something I needed a bit more than that.

"Hey Seto?"

"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply.

"Could I use your shower?" I rummaged through my bags for a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Sure. Just don't make a mess."

Make a mess? Honestly, what did he think I was gonna do, take a shit in it?

"Thanks." I called back in his general direction, grabbing my things and entering his bathroom.

It really was excessively fancy. I mean, what's the point in having an elegant bathroom? How many people are really going to see it? I suppose that if the rest of the house is nice then the bathrooms must also be nice. I was in a mansion right now. I guess that it hadn't entirely sunk in just yet, but I, Jounouchi Katsuya, was standing in the home of the richest guy in the city and it wasn't like I broke into his house or anything. I was actually a welcome guest. I **was** welcome, right? Oh what am I thinking? Of course I'm welcome. If I wasn't welcome, he sure as hell wouldn't have let me sleep next to him in his own bed, let alone use his private shower.

I undressed and stepped inside, running the water until it was finally warm enough to actually use. I dunked my head in the steady stream, letting it just run over my hair and down my back. My mind started to wander.

Would Seto ever join me in here some day? If we were living together, then surely we would eventually shower together, right? Though Seto and I had grown closer than most people do in just a week, we still weren't all that intimate. I mean, sure we kissed and whatnot, but we never went further than that. Seto still had that untouchable aura around him that I just couldn't break through. It was because of his past, no doubt. If the same things had happened to me, I don't think that I would be very quick to expose myself to others either.

I used to be one of those others. I remember quite vividly the day that our project was introduced. I had spent much of the rest of my day contemplating what I would do to him and how I would . . . defile him.

My stomach twisted into a knot. Why did I ever think like that? Was it because I actually hated him at that time and didn't care about his feelings? No . . . it was more like I didn't think of him as a human. My friends and I had often compared Seto to the machines that he worked with; cold and uncaring, but hadn't we seen evidence that he really did have a heart? In Duelist Kingdom when Seto risked his own life just to get a chance to save his brother, for example. So many times he showed a massive amount of affection for his brother and we were completely blind to it, too busy being occupied with our own issues to notice.

I grabbed the bottle of Seto's shampoo from the side of the shower and poured a bit into my hand, scrubbing my hair with it. Would that make me smell like him? But the shampoo didn't quite smell like Seto smelled. Maybe it was his cologne. Did he even wear cologne? I never saw him put it on and his scent wasn't quite strong enough to be something like that. Geez, what has gotten into me? Why am I wondering about why a guy smells a certain way? I've changed for sure.

I could hear a faint knocking, so I slid the shower door open. "Is someone there?"

The door inched open and Seto's head peeked in, "I just wanted to ask you if-"

He just stood there, staring at me. It's not like I was modest or anything, so I hadn't exactly covered up like a girl when he opened the door.

I laughed a bit, "Like what you see?" I struck a pose, grinning.

Flustered and blushing like crazy, Seto's head disappeared and the door slammed shut.

What the hell? Wasn't he going to ask me something? Oh well. If it was important enough, he'd come back eventually. I guess it probably wasn't the best thing to do, considering what I was just thinking about. Seto didn't like anything sexual at all, at least that's the impression I got from past experiences with him.

I quickly finished my shower and threw my clothes on, using Seto's brush to detangle my messy blond hair. I'm sure he'd kill me if he ever found out.

- - -

Seto hadn't been in his room so I just followed the scent of breakfast until I reached the dining room downstairs. I looked less-than-wonderful in my blue jeans and plain white t-shirt, but it's not like Seto would be impressed with anything I wore.

"We're going shopping later." Seto informed me, popping a fork full of egg into his mouth.

Mokuba giggled, his chair significantly closer to Seto's end of the table than it was last night. "Oooh, can I go too, big brother! I can help pick out the clothes!"

"You don't think I'd do a good job?"

"No matter how you look at it, Jou just wouldn't look right in the things that you wear. Everyone has their own style." Mokuba held up an index finger as he explained his point.

"This **is** my style." I glared at the younger Kaiba. Were they trying to say that I was a bad dresser? Well, compared to Seto I was, but that didn't mean I was horrible over all!

"Jou," Mokuba sighed and shook his head, "That's not **style**! You look like some homeless guy that Seto took in out of charity!"

"Mokuba-"

"No, it's okay Seto." I held my hand up to keep Seto from scolding his younger, bratty brother, "Let's see what this **kid** can pick out for me later."

"Alright, but for now you need to sit down and eat because we need to get our things together and head over to meet our class." He pulled out the chair that was on the other side of him, across from Mokuba, "I'm never late, you know."

- - -

We arrived 10 minutes early.

"Oh wonderful!" Ms. Asuka rushed towards the two of us, "Since the two of you have been absent for the past couple of days, I was worried that you wouldn't make an appearance today!" She smiled and neither of us said a word. "You two can change into your swimsuits in that poolhouse right over there!" She pointed to a small building on the other side, "There are changing rooms inside."

"You go on ahead, Jou. I need to talk to Ms. Asuka for a moment." Seto looked nervous.

On the limo ride over, Seto had informed me that he decided to wear a shirt along with his swimming trunks (he already owned a pair since he had a hot tub and swimming pool in his backyard, so he definitely didn't wear the ones I had picked out). He told me that he was going to explain to Ms. Asuka. Whether he was going to tell her the real reason for wearing it was another story.

"Alright." I hurried off to the poolhouse, claiming a changing room as my own and quickly emerging with nothing but my trunks on.

"Jou!" I heard from nearby. It was definitely Honda's voice.

I turned to my right and there they all were, all of my friends. "Hey guys!"

"We were wondering if you were going to show up today." Anzu smiled, her body even less appealing in a bikini than it was in her school uniform.

"Yeah, we're both here." Seto announced, walking past them and into the changing room that I had just come out of. Well that was random.

He didn't look particularly pissed off, so I guess that everything went well with Ms. Asuka.

"Is he gonna wear the trunks you picked out for him?" Yuugi asked, grinning.

"Nah, he already had his own pair at home. Oh, and don't get all excited, Yami, he's also going to be wearing a shirt."

"Why's that?" Ryou asked, tilting his head. He was also wearing a shirt, but that was likely due to his albinism.

"Uhhh . . ." What was the name of that skin cancer he told me about?

"Maybe I just don't want my good looks to distract everyone." Seto had opened the door and was now leaning on the doorframe. **Damn** his legs looked good.

"Even so, it looks like Jounouchi is going to be distracted anyway." Ryou giggled. I swear he's actually a flat-chested female.

"Aww man! Kaiba's going to wear a shirt? That's so unfair!" A few sluts errrr, I mean a few **girls** from our class looked really disappointed.

Seto simply rolled his eyes, refusing to even look at them, and left the poolhouse. I followed at his heels and my friends were all in a clump right behind me. Since Seto was wearing a white shirt, he probably wouldn't be getting in the pool. If the shirt got wet, it would probably be translucent enough to see the scars along his back. They weren't **that** dark, but there was always a possibility that they would be seen and Seto wasn't dumb enough to take that kind of chance.

"I guess you won't be getting in, huh? Won't you get bored?"

"I'll just sit on the side and hang my legs in the water. We can always go swimming back at my house, right?"

"You guys are staying at the Kaiba mansion already?" Yuugi asked, hopping into the pool next to where we were standing, "We're all switching places after this event. Sure must be nice to be able to stay in a mansion, Jou, especially considering what you're used to!"

"Yeah, don't get lost!" Honda teased, hopping in beside Yuugi and effectively splashing those of us still on dry land.

The rest of us jumped in, save for Seto who just sat down on the edge of the pool beside us and hung his legs inside. Seto had always looked pale to me, but now that he was out in the natural sunlight and wearing a white shirt, he looked even more pale than I had thought. He looked almost sickly. Granted, he wasn't quite as ghostly as Ryou or Bakura, but he was whiter than your typical white guy ought to be. Perhaps I would make him go swimming more often so that he could get some color to him.

"Let's go further in!" Anzu called out, floating out toward the middle of the pool while still facing the rest of us.

Everyone excitedly cheered and began splashing and swimming and carrying on as they went to meet up with her. I, on the other hand, had no intention of following them.

"Why aren't you going with your friends?"

"There are plenty of them to keep each other company. I'm not going to leave you by yourself."

"You shouldn't ignore your friends."

"Exactly, which is why I'm staying here with you." I grinned up at him and he just closed his eyes and sighed lightly before opening them again. He gazed out at nothing in particular.

As I glanced up at Seto from my place in the water, I realized that he looked . . . younger. The light reflecting off the water was also reflecting off of his eyes, making them appear more playful and innocent. His shorts and short sleeves also made him look more-

Wait . . . short sleeves?

My eyes darted down to his wrists only to discover one strategically-placed sweatband on each wrist. He was great at thinking ahead.

"Quit staring, Jounouchi." Seto snapped, eyes in a half-hearted glare.

I gave him a funny look. Even though my friends had pretty much been told about us, he still intended to act like his usual self in front of everyone else. They weren't even in hearing distance!

"That's how it's going to be, huh?"

"Yeah; I don't like attracting attention." He stared down at his feet as he slowly moved them around beneath the surface of the pool.

"Riiiight. That's why you shut down an entire city for a tournament, or why you hung outside of a mid-air helicopter just to announce that you were **having** said tournament! Or, better yet, when you had a blimp flying over with a big-ass T.V. on it so you could randomly pop up and make announcements."

"Yeah, well . . ." He blushed a little, "I don't like **negative** attention."

"You think people were saying **positive** things about that?" I taunted him, smiling all the while. Seto used one of his submerged legs to splash me.

Thinking back, I was one of those people that was saying negative things about Seto all the time, especially when he made such a flashy announcement for his tournament and then dared to not even invite me.

I lifted myself out of the water and sat next to him. "Is this okay?" Wouldn't want to cramp his style or anything . . .

"Yeah." He was staring at his feet again, "Maybe . . . maybe I don't really care if those lunatics figure us out."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe."

He said that a lot. Many times when it sounded like he didn't want to say something, he would always say that 'maybe' he thought a certain thing. It was always just maybe with him. He never used to talk like that, not to anyone. I think that perhaps he feels certain emotions and has certain thoughts and he just isn't sure exactly what to make of them. He seems so confused about what he actually thinks about things. Interpreting emotions doesn't exactly seem to be his strong point.

"Heh, you're an interesting person, you know that? I mean, when it comes to technology and book-smarts, you know just about everything there is to know . . . but when it's about people or even your own feelings, you're clueless." A part of me wished that I hadn't said those words. I was reminded of when Anzu said something similar back on top of Pegasus' castle.

"Feelings and emotions lead to hesitation and failure."

"Whose words are those?" Though I asked, I wasn't surprised when he didn't respond; he didn't have to. I knew very well that those weren't his words, but that they belonged to Kaiba Gozaburo. How is it that the things that man said have become so ingrained in his mind?

- - -

Everyone was having a good time, laughing and carrying on while splashing one another. Seto and I stayed in our little spot and I was constantly getting in and out of the pool, though currently I was on one of my 'sitting on the edge' segments. Seto remained seated in the edge, pulling out his feet at intervals so they wouldn't get 'pruned'. Honestly, he could be such a priss . . . but he's a hot priss, so it's okay. The two of us mostly gossiped about certain students that were there. We talked about the females that definitely should **not** wear two-pieces and the guys that needed to lose a few tons. Seto almost seemed like a normal 18-year-old guy for a change.

Someone had started up a grill and was cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. The smell was making me hungry even though it had only been a few hours since breakfast. My mind flashed with memories of getting Seto to eat fastfood.

"Ah, brings back memories . . ." I said out loud, actually expecting Seto to not understand.

"Horrible memories." A disgusted look crossed his face as he shivered in response. Oh, so he was thinking the same thing, haha!

Ms. Asuka, in a one-piece thank the gods, came up behind Seto, leaning down and placing her hands on his shoulders. She was brave for touching him, I must say. Seto, on the other hand, looked slightly startled at the sudden contact and I almost could have sworn that he went cross-eyed for a split second. I had to keep myself from laughing at the thought.

"Is everything okay? No one is bothering you, right?" Her eyes darted from him, to me, and back to him. Ew, bitch. Seto, on the other hand, never once looked at her.

"I'm fine. The only one that is bothering me right now is **you**."

"Everything is cool," I informed her, even though she was kind of insulting me right now, "I **am **Seto's partner you know." I grinned at the double entendre of 'partner'.

"I just wanted to check . . ." She finally sulked away towards the students at the grill. Knowing those idiots, they'd probably already somehow managed to burn themselves.

"Awwwwww! She was worried about you, Set-chan!" I leaned into him childishly.

Seto reached an arm behind my back and promptly shoved me into the water. "Swim, mutt."

"Oh yeah?" I dunked my head completely under water and then resurfaced, climbing back out and then proceeded to shake like a wet dog.

Seto held up his arms, his eyes clenched tightly shut, "What the fuck, Jou?!"

I grinned stupidly, "Well, that's what wet dogs do, isn't it?"

"Ugh, you really **are** a dog. Anyways . . . what was up with that?"

"With what?"

"Don't think I didn't catch on to your use of the word 'partner'. You might have thought it was clever, but you'll have to bet much better than that for it to go over my head." He folded his arms.

I just laughed.

"Hey Jou?" He suddenly looked puzzled as his eyes gazed out over the water.

"Yeah?"

"Are those people in our class?" He nodded his head in the direction of the group in question.

"I don't think so. I guess that the pool isn't closed for our use only. I'm pretty sure that it's open to whoever wants to use it." There hadn't been anyone but our classmates for the first couple of hours, but I suppose that other people were finally waking up and decided to go swimming. I guess that Seto wasn't too comfortable with strangers seeing him there.

"Oh." He stood up slowly, dusting off his cute ass.

"Where are you going?" I asked, instantly feeling lonely.

"I have to piss."

I pointed at the pool.

"No fucking way." Though he sounded grossed-out, he smiled just a little bit. Seto actually had a decent sense of humor. With that, he wandered toward the poolhouse.

I took this moment to slide back into the water and over to my friends.

"Look who decided to join us." Honda elbowed me in the side, "Did you have fun just sitting there like a lame-ass?"

"We were talking the whole time, asshole, and of course I had fun." I shot him a glare, though I can't say that I really meant it. Honda had always been one of my best friends. We used to get in trouble together all the time before we befriended Yuugi and Anzu . . . not that we ever truly befriended Anzu. She kinda came along with the Yuugi package . . . excuse the totally unintended pun.

Yuugi smiled his usual smile, "I think it's great that the two of you get along so well now. It's hard to believe that the two of you used to absolutely despise each other."

Anzu scoffed, "I still think Kaiba's an asshole. He thinks he's hot stuff with all of that money. You all heard what he said when we asked him why he was wearing a shirt! Honestly! He's so full of himself."

I think that's the first time I've ever wanted to beat a female to a bloody pulp.

"Speaking of Kaiba," Ryou chimed before I even got the chance to retaliate, "What's he running from?" He pointed behind me and I turned around to see . . .

. . . Seto hauling some serious ass toward the pool.

As we watched, he slipped on the wet concrete and started falling backwards.

"Seto!" I called out, while the others yelled 'Kaiba!' instead. We rushed towards him, as quickly as the water would allow. Luckily, some stranger caught him from behind, preventing him from hitting the ground.

We all climbed out to approach Seto and the stranger.

My heart was racing, and Seto also looked a bit shaken. No, scratch that; Seto looked horrified. He was shaking like a frightened animal and his eyes were huge. What's more is that he had yet to stand up straight even though he had not fallen. He just stayed in that same position, apparently in shock.

"Don't worry, I caught him." A smile came to the stranger's face as he looked up from staring down at Seto, his grey eyes laughing, "Don't worry, Ka-tsu-ya."

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

Cliffhanger FTW! Sorry about taking longer than I had expected. Next up is BBESS 25! I've already started on it. You can follow my status updates in the news fader thingy on my forum page! Hope to post a new chapter soon! Please don't forget to show some love by reviewing!


	28. Day Eight: Trust You, Trust Me

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Ah yes, another chapter. Someone said that they sensed a climax in this chapter because _that person_ showed up at the end of the last chapter. I wonder . . .

Just a quick note that I hope you all read. I just found a manga that I really like and the anime comes out in April! It's called Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name). Why am I telling you this? Because the character Luka (known initially as Zess) looks kind of like Saki (he has black hair and silver eyes)! Isn't that crazy?! You should all look him up!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** The story is mine. The characters are not mine.

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Don't worry, I caught him." A smile came to the stranger's face as he looked up from staring down at Seto, his grey eyes laughing, "Don't worry, Ka-tsu-ya." _

_No. Fucking. Way._

- - -

Okay, so Saki was here. Right in front of me. Holding onto Seto. No big deal. No problem.

What the **fuck** was he doing here?!

Everyone was gathering around, staring. Think, Jou, think! What kind of thing would Seto say in this sort of situation? Yeah right, like I could think of the same tactic as a teen genius! I had to say something to save the image that Seto had created for himself, as much as I hated it . . . ooh, I know!

"Hey Kaiba!" I made sure to use his last name, "Some dickhead is touching you! You gonna let him do that?"

It worked. As though by magic, Seto's eyes came back into focus, an angry and determined look on his face. He stood up and yanked himself away with his own strength. As he joined me, we faced Saki together and I wondered if he was just as confused as I was right now.

Saki. I wanted to wrap my fingers around his neck and squeeze until that stupid smirk fell off his face and all of the life drained from his body.

"Who is that?" Yuugi's voice came from behind me as he and the rest of my friends joined Seto and I. Everyone else became silent spectators.

Oh man. I definitely couldn't tell them the truth, especially in front of so many people. Could I say it was an old friend of Seto? No, that wouldn't explain the way we reacted. Maybe if I hadn't called him a dickhead . . .

"He's a stalker of mine." Damn, Seto was always so cool and collected at times like this. "He's been trying to abduct me for quite a few days now." Though he wasn't telling the truth, he wasn't exactly lying either.

Saki raised one brown and then lowered it, "Oh come on now gorgeous, I'm not a stalker at all; I'm your number one fan!" He winked.

The hell? I thought for sure that he was going to tell everyone who he really was to Seto. Was he seriously going to play along with Seto's story? He was up to something . . . why else would he do such a thing?

"Is there a problem over here?" Ms. Asuka arrived on the scene. Would she be able to drive Saki away, or-

"Well hello, beautiful."

Oh for fucks sake! Was this how good-looking guys were able to get away with anything? Not that Saki is good-looking. He's not good-looking at all. I mean, sure he has shiny black hair and piercing silver eyes. No, they're grey. They're definitely dull, boring, grey eyes that lack any sort of brilliance whatsoever.

Okay, so the guy is good-looking . . . so what? He's still a fucked-up piece of shit, and that crushes any sort of physical beauty he has.

"Who are you?" Though Ms. Asuka tried to sound tough, her blush gave away her true situation.

"Don't worry yourself over useless information like that, miss. We're playing nice, so there's no need to get involved." He gave her a wink and a smile. Had Seto learned that trick from Saki?

"This person has been following me around and it's getting on my last nerve. Jounouchi and I will be leaving immediately." Seto was a lot stronger than he had been giving himself credit for recently. To be able to maintain his composure in this kind of situation . . . he really was remarkable. Though his voice didn't so-much as quiver, he kept his eyes averted from that bastard . . .

. . . but I locked eyes with him. His irises actually appeared more silver in the sunlight, giving them a less threatening appearance than they had before. I wasn't fooled. This was the person, no, the **monster** that hurt Seto. This was the waste of life that had turned Seto into the shaking, frightened, bloody victim that I had seen only days ago. I could never forgive him, not in a million years!

I could feel my hatred boiling up inside me. Voices all faded into distant murmurs and the surrounding environment blurred. I wanted, with every fiber of my being, to kill him. I've said that about people in the past, but never before had I truly meant it. This wasn't just me getting pissed off and blowing off steam. I actually wanted to watch his eyes roll back in his head as he lay dead in his own pool of tainted blood.

"Jounouchi!" One clear voice penetrated my thoughts, my bloodlust subsiding for the time being. Seto. "Come on, we're leaving. Ms. Asuka said that we've been here long enough to receive full credit." He pulled out his cell phone and headed toward the poolhouse to change his clothes. I began to follow, but stopped when someone got close to me.

"Read this later." Saki held a small folded-up piece of paper between his middle and index finger. He spoke in a low voice and it annoyed me how much taller he was. I'm only 18 . . . I'll still grow . . . right?

Part of me wanted to tell him to go to hell or to go fuck himself, but at the same time another part of me was curious as to the contents of that note.

I glanced toward the poolhouse to see that Seto was nowhere in sight. Holding my hand out palm-up, (I didn't want to take a chance on touching his filthy hands) I let him drop the note to me. I felt like a child trying to sneak cookies without being caught by daddy.

The bastard then strolled out the way he had come in. What the hell? Was this the reason why he was here to begin with? If that's the case, how did he know we were here? Did he just drive around town looking for us? What if he had been back to the mansion again and had tortured Mokuba until he said something?

No, no, this isn't some angsty novel . . . this is real life and I was definitely getting ahead of myself and freaking out. Still . . . there's no way it could have been a coincidence.

I should tear the note into little pieces . . . but I know I won't. Instead, I jammed it into my pocket and went to where I knew Seto would be waiting.

- - -

The ride on the way home was quiet, that is, until my stomach growled loud enough to frighten children and small animals . . . and make Seto jump an inch or two off of his seat, knocking him out of his apparently-deep thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" Seto smiled at me, laughter evident in his eyes. I was relieved.

"Yeah. Aren't you?" We hadn't eaten since breakfast, after all.

"I suppose so. Where would you like to eat?"

I opened my mouth to answer.

"And **not** a fast food place."

My mouth snapped closed. I was able to hold a straight face for a few seconds before erupting into laughter at the annoyed look on Seto's face. He was just so damn cute!

"I don't see what's so funny."

"That's because **you** can't see the look on your face." I grinned at him, reaching with both arms to playfully pinch his cheeks.

His blue eyes went wide at the strange contact, one hand instantly reaching up to slap mine away. I thought that he was actually bothered by it, but then I saw the blush burn onto his cheeks.

"What on Earth are you trying to do?" He faced forward again, eyes still wide and cheeks adorned in pink.

"Trying to pinch your cute little cheeks."

"Cute?" He still refused to look at me, but more of his face was darkening. He was getting so flustered!

"Yeah. Your other cheeks are cute too." I winked as he suddenly faced me, brows arched so high that they couldn't be seen beneath his brown bangs.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and the two of us fell silent. Oh. Seto hadn't put the screen up between us and the driver.

There was a moment of silence where the driver would glance from our reflections in the rear-view mirror, then to the road, and then back to us. Oh man! He'd heard us? What did that mean for Seto? Would the driver blab to everyone? Was he another one of Seto's employees that knew a lot? Was he loyal enough?

I eyed Seto's face, looking for any hint of a reaction. His eyes were widened only slightly, his lips pursed and the blush still quite evident on his face.

"If you tell anyone about what you just heard . . ."

"_If you hurt my brother in any way at all . . ."_

Was it characteristic of the Kaiba's to have to think about their threats? No, if I remember correctly, Seto had a quick tongue and easily spouted off threats to his enemies. Perhaps they only stopped mid-sentence when they knew the other person would never actually do anything, or when they only wanted to sound tough. Mokuba knew that I would never hurt his brother, right? After everything we had been through over the past several years, I figured Mokuba and I were more like friends rather than enemies.

"What did I hear?" The driver questioned, a smile appearing on the reflection of his face as his eyes remained on the road. "I heard nothing, Master Kaiba."

"Hmph." Seto crossed his legs, pushing the button to raise the screen between us and the driver.

So the driver knew better after all. It seemed they were all very loyal to Seto. Seto told me back at my apartment that they had been employed under Kaiba Gozaburo before they became his. Did that mean that all of them knew what happened between him and Saki? Then again, maybe he simply told everyone that they got in a fight, just like he had originally told Mokuba. Ah, but they knew what they were cleaning up after at my apartment right? So confusing!

"What the hell are you doing?" Seto eyed me, one brow significantly higher than the other.

Ah. Apparently during my irritating and confusing thoughts I had actually started pulling at my hair and shaking my head. Is it even possible to do that subconsciously? Well, I guess it has to be, seeing as I just did it.

"Ahaha, just thinking . . ." We stared at each other, "Oh, which reminds me! Seto, what do you think about _that person_appearing there?"

He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, facing the seat across from us, "There's no way that was a coincidence." So he was thinking the same thing. "He couldn't have possibly known that we would be there. Someone had to have told him . . . but who? I was thinking it was Mokuba, but when I called my driver to come pick us up, he informed me that he had just dropped Mokuba off at a friend's house. The only way Mokuba would have told Saki was if Saki had kidnapped him and was threatening him." His eyes narrowed.

"Even in those circumstances, I don't think Mokuba would tell where you were." Mokuba wouldn't put Seto in harm's way like that, not intentionally.

"You don't think?"

"No way; Mokuba adores you."

There was a flash of a smile, "Perhaps he does . . . but about _that person_; I'm assuming that you only asked me about it because you had an opinion of your own." He eyed me.

Damn, he's good. "Well, my thoughts are the same as yours. It was such a random location and it's not a place that either of us would ordinarily be. I don't really know anything about him or about what kind of resources he would have, so I couldn't really make any assumptions about how he found out, so I asked what you thought." It was true, I didn't know much about Saki at all. I'd actually like to know more about him so that I knew what we were up against and so I knew maybe what might upset Seto or set him off, since he was refusing his medication now. What was up with that, anyways? Wouldn't common sense tell him to take it? Wasn't he supposed to be a genius?

"That's true . . ." His stomach decided to let out a low gurgle this time, "Ah, so about lunch . . ."

An idea dawned on me. "Have you ever had pizza?"

He shot me a glare, "Do you know very many people that haven't?"

"Well I don't know how you rich boys eat." I shrugged, sticking my tongue out at him when he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I've had pizza before . . . Mokuba loves that stuff. I'm assuming that's what you're wanting?"

I grinned, nodding stupidly. Didn't we have pizza the first day at my place too? But this was take-out, so it would be different. Ah, yes . . . chilling in a giant mansion behind a huge gate and munching on some tasty delivered-to-the-house pizza. What if we topped it all off by eating it out by the private pool? I could get used to that! Oh, but it's only for a week, right? No. Seto had asked me to live with him, didn't he?

"Do your thoughts run wild a lot?"

"Me?" I pointed at myself and he gave me a look. Oh, duh, of course it was me. "I guess I think a lot."

"That sounds like a lie, coming from you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're a funny one." Did I really go off into space like that all the time? I guess it was pretty noticeable if he called me out on it like that. "Don't you ever get lost in your thoughts?"

He laughed slightly, "All the time. You don't actually think I'm listening during those boring lectures at school, do you? Honestly, all of that information is useless to me."

He had a point; Seto didn't need to worry about things like college and his future because he already had Kaiba Corporation and probably an enormous inheritance from the previous head-of-house, Gozaburo. "Nice . . . but I've seen you writing things during lectures, so you are obviously listening enough to take notes, right? I saw you writing something during class the other day."

"Writing something?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Oh, um . . . no, I was actually . . . I was drawing . . ." The last word was said so quietly that it actually took me a second before I figured out what he had said. Was he embarrassed about it or something? A lot of people doodle when they're bored!

"You act like it's weird or something!" I laughed, giving him a light slap on the shoulder, "So what were ya drawing?"

"Where are we eating, Jou?" He was facing forward.

Changing the subject? "Come on! Tell me what you were drawing!"

"Hungry, hungry . . ." He clutched his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Oh fine, but you'll have to tell me eventually!" I huffed and folded my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I watched a small smirk form on his lips before it quickly faded away.

- - -

In the end, Seto decided that he wasn't really in the mood for pizza, and neither of us could decide on a particular restaurant to go to, so Seto just called home and had the cooks make preparations for a steak lunch. I was practically shaking with excitement over the thought of a big, juicy steak in front of me, while Seto looked indifferent about it. Man, it must be nice to be rich. I can't even begin to imagine a life in which money wasn't an issue. Almost everything in my life had to be planned around what it would cost to do what I wanted to do.

Just as Seto's driver had told him over the phone, Mokuba was away at a friend's house, which meant that it was just Seto and I . . . and all of his servants, I guess.

"It will be a little while before the meal is ready, so do whatever you want until then. I'll be in my office doing some work if you need me."

"Okay . . . do you have a map I can use or something?"

"A map?"

"Of your house." Really, it was huge!

He smiled and shook his head, "You really are an idiot. It's the second door on the right down this hallway." He pointed in the direction of his office. "If you wander around and get lost, just yell; I'll find you." He poked the tip of my nose with his index finger and went on his way.

Yeah, just yell in this giant mansion. I think he **wants** me to make a fool of myself. "Do whatever I want, huh?" I asked of no one in particular. I was standing all alone in the lobby of a mansion. Does that sound like the beginning of a survival horror video game, or is it just my imagination?

"_Gozaburo lived here. He had many guests over . . . not all of them left the way that they came in."_

"_I don't know how many people he murdered . . ."_

A shiver ran up my spine. Now I was just creeping myself out. Seto said it himself that he had never seen ghosts or heard weird noises or anything in this house and he had lived here for a long time. I guess that large, old buildings just give off that 'haunted' aura.

"_You tell me everything that happened . . . and I'll show you a super-secret room that Seto doesn't even know I'm aware of. In fact, I wonder if Seto himself even knows about it." _

Even if it isn't haunted, there is still the possibility that Mokuba wasn't lying about that secret room.

"_Did I forget to mention that this secret room had a lot of photo albums in it containing things that Seto would never __**ever**__ want anyone to see?"_

Actually, Mokuba was most likely making it up in order to get information out of me. Mokuba isn't as good of a liar as Seto, and that's probably for the best.

I began my trek in the direction opposite of where Seto was. The hallway wasn't actually as long and intimidating as I originally thought. I peeked in a couple of the rooms on my way down. There were a couple of rooms that looked like studies and one room had a billiard table. Another room, which was at the front of the house, looked like it was just a room to relax in with a daybed by the window. The way the sunlight lit up each room was nice and bright, a stark contrast to the dim hallway that I had to walk down. I was just thankful for the sconce lighting on the walls that illuminated the hallway. There's no way in hell I'd walk down here in the dark!

I finally reached the end and came face-to-face with a set of double doors. I opened the door with a lack of excitement, figuring it was just an even bigger study or other random room like that. For some reason, there weren't any windows here. I reached my arm inside and felt along the wall until my hand hit a switch and lit up the room. I was shocked to see that it was actually a big-ass library.

_I sometimes wonder if he is reading the same book over and over again, or if he has his own private library somewhere in his ridiculously large house. . .probably the latter. _(Chapter one, paragraph four!)

Ah, so I was right!

I wandered inside, in total awe at the amount of books that rose from floor to ceiling. He had one of those cool ladder things on wheels that was used to get the books from the higher shelves. There was even a spiral staircase that went up to another level. Did he really need so many books? There were even a couple of couches and tables on this floor, as if so many people came here. Perhaps it was used more often before Seto took over.

I walked the perimeter of the massive room, eventually running my hand along the books as I went. It was actually kind of fascinating to look over my shoulder and watch all of the particles of dust that my fingers kicked up. Didn't Seto say that he had read all of these? No way! He probably only read the ones that interested him.

I continued on like this for probably a few minutes, just taking in the scenery. It was dead silent, aside from the sound of my fingertips against the binding of the old books, but it didn't feel eerie at all. Libraries always gave me a sense of comfort, as much as I hate reading.

As I went around the room, my fingers came across a book that stuck out a little further than the others. What's more is that it felt somehow different, almost like it was made out of a more durable material. I halted in my steps to investigate. The book was dark blue in color and looked slightly faded. The writing on the side was in gold lettering and read "Hamlet". We had read the play in class, but the one in here was probably much older. I grabbed the top corner of the book with full intention of pulling it out to take a look at it . . . but when I pulled it . . .

There was the slightest sound of creaking from behind the bookcase and for a second I thought that it was about to come crashing down on top of me . . . that is, until the section of bookcase that I was stopped at suddenly began to disappear into the floor.

So wait, let me get this straight. Hidden in this giant library in this huge mansion is a fake book that acts as a switch to some kind of secret passageway?

When the section had completely gone down into the floor, a dark passageway with no light whatsoever was revealed to me. The walls and floor were all made of a stone of some kind.

You have got to be shitting me. So Mokuba was telling the truth? This was getting a bit ridiculous. Besides, wasn't this room on an outside wall? Shouldn't the passageway be visible from the outside or have a window in it or something?

"_In fact, I wonder if Seto himself even knows about it." _

A room that Seto may not even be aware of? My heart's pulse quickened.

"_Gozaburo lived here. He had many guests over . . . not all of them left the way that they came in."_

What if . . . there were a bunch of decomposed corpses down there?! No, no, no, settle down, Jou. Even if there (probably) wasn't anything to be afraid of, I wasn't about to go down into the dark abyss without some source of light. The problem is . . . how do I get the bookshelves to come back?! Was there another bookswitch that I could use? Was there a switch on the wall inside the passageway?

I reached my hand inside and felt along the walls, but to no avail. There had to be some way of bringing it back up.

"Katsuya?" I heard Seto call from somewhere down the hallway.

Shit, shit, shit! What if he really **didn't **know about this place? What if it really **did** have something inside that Seto would never want me to find out about? He'd kill me for sure! I frantically began pulling on all of the books, hoping to any deity that might exist that one of them would be the switch to sealing the wall. In my hurry I tripped over the small lip where the shelving had gone down into the floor and fell, pulling several of the books right along with me.

There was another sound of gears or something creaking as the shelving rose back up from the floor and back into place under the shelving that began at the second floor of the library (how in the hell was that other shelving being held up?). I looked at the shelf that I had knocked the other books from and noticed that one book had not fallen over. The title read "The Crystal Cave".

"What are you doing?" Seto came over to me, an amused look in his eyes.

"I, uh . . . I was looking for a book to read and accidentally tripped over my own feet and knocked a bunch of books off the shelf!" I rubbed at the back of my head, laughing.

"If I actually believed you, I'd be an idiot."

Oh shit. Had he seen the shelving go back up? Had he heard me open the door?

"There's no way that **you** would be looking for something to read." He chuckled, picking up a couple of the books and placing them back on the shelf. His eyes went to "The Crystal Cave", which was the only book in that section of the shelf that hadn't fallen over or fallen off. He arched a brow, "Heh, this one didn't even fall over." He reached for it and I panicked.

I slapped his hand away, "Don't worry! I'll clean this up!" I had jumped up from my place on the floor and he looked a bit surprised by my actions. I needed to distract him, "What made you decide to come looking for me, anyways?"

"Well . . ." Seto rubbed at the hand that I had slapped and made me feel a little guilty, "I guess I decided to look for you because I had assumed that you would eventually join me in my office, but you never did."

He **wanted** me to be in there with him? And here I was, getting into something weird just because I thought he wanted to be left alone! Dammit! "Uh, I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

"Well, I mean . . . Mokuba isn't here, so I just figured that . . ."

Woah! What was he getting at? "Were you wanting to do something?" I inched closer to him until he started blushing.

"Nothing like that! I just figured since it was finally quiet around here and there was no one to be nosey . . . we could just talk, you know?"

"Not really." I admitted, a little disappointed.

"Pervert."

"Only for you."

"Liar."

"Not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"I used to check girls out all the time. I would think 'oh, she's sexy' or 'damn, look at those tits!' but now . . . I don't know. When we were at the pool today, I didn't even think about checking out the girls in their bikinis or anything. I hadn't thought about it while we were there, but now that you called me a pervert, it finally occurred to me. I finally found someone way more fun to look at!" I grinned, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He folded his arms, shaking his head at me.

"Seto?"

A woman's voice came from some unknown location. I started looking all around, but saw no one. "What the hell?" Who was it and why was she calling Seto by his first name?

Seto went over to the wall by the door. Ah, so there was an intercom system. As old as this house is, it sure has some nifty upgrades. "Yes?"

"Lunch is prepared and waiting for you and your guest in the dining hall." She sounded really happy . . . was that his cook or something?

"Thank you." Seto smiled at me over his shoulder. "Hurry up with those books so that we can go eat, mutt."

"Uh, right!" I picked up the remaining books, shoving them onto the shelf. "Who was that woman?" I joined him in the doorway.

"The head of housekeeping, Asato Miyu." We left the room together and he turned out the light and shut the doors behind us. "She's worked at this house for more than a decade now."

"So she worked for Gozaburo before she worked for you?"

"Yeah."

So she was here before Seto and Mokuba ever came to live here. Did she know about what went on with Seto? Did she know the horrible things that Kaiba Gozaburo did? "Why does she call you Seto rather than 'Master Kaiba' like everyone else? You said that they also worked for Gozaburo."

"Miyu has always been . . . kind of a mother figure, as annoying as she can be."

So she was an older woman? "Did she know about what went on in this house?"

"Yeah, but it's not like she could do anything about it. She'd be risking her own life and the life of her family."

"Risking her life?" I stopped walking, but Seto continued on ahead of me.

"Perhaps we'll discuss it at a later time. Aren't you hungry?" He didn't even bother to look back.

I followed him. So is **that** why no one found out about what was going on behind closed doors? Because all of the house servants were afraid to say anything? If she told, she'd be risking her own life and the life of her family . . . how did Seto know? Had someone tried to save him before?

"Hey Seto . . . did someone try to help you in the past? Did someone get hurt or killed while trying to help you?" I know that he said to leave it alone for now, but the question was going to eat at me until I asked.

He faltered in his steps a bit, but regained composure, "After we eat, do you want to go out and sit in the hot tub for a little while since Mokuba isn't here to bother us?" His pitch of voice went low, his tone a little suggestive. Dammit, he was trying to distract me and it was working!

Oh, but I wasn't going to let him get me off topic this time! "Sure! While we're out there, you can answer my questions." I ran up to walk beside him, grinning from ear to ear. He, on the other hand, didn't look so happy about it. He stopped walking.

"Listen, I know that I might have told you that I would tell you everything once we got here, but let me be honest with you now; I was hoping you would just forget it. There are some secrets that I just want to let die. Don't I have that right? Can't I just let the past be the past?" He went off again, and this time I hesitated to follow.

Just let the past be the past? I guess that normally that kind of thing wouldn't be a problem, but . . . when the past keeps haunting you, like it seems to be for him, then the past isn't just the past, it is also affecting the present. He needed to talk about the past in order to . . .

No, the truth is . . . I'm selfish. I want him to talk about it because I want to know. Perhaps talking about it **would** do him some good, but that's not the real reason I keep pestering him about it. I want to know; what's so bad about that?

I caught up with him just as we entered the dining hall. The delicious smell of our meal almost got me sidetracked as we took the same seats as this morning, "I couldn't forget something so interesting! Since you were so honest with me just now, I guess that I should be honest with you. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I don't want to know because I want to write a good paper or have an awesome project; I want to know because I'm unbearably curious! You're a much more interesting person than I ever thought you were, and now you've got me wondering!" I sliced off a piece of steak and practically had an orgasm when I shoved it in my mouth . . . yeah, it's **that** good.

Seto took his time folding his cloth napkin just right and placing it in his lap before picking up a knife and fork. "Whatever the reason may be, it doesn't mean that I'm required to tell you."

"Maybe not." I had a mouth full of food, "But wouldn't you feel better knowing dat you had shomeone to share your shecretsh wif?"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." He pointed his fork at me, glaring. "Besides, Mokuba seems to know just about all of them; he told me about it last night." He cut off a piece of meat, popping it ever-so-daintily into his mouth.

So Mokuba spilled? "So he can know, but I can't?"

"He's my brother."

"True. I can't compete with someone like that."

"Compete?"

"For your trust." I continued eating, refusing to look at him.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I would just rather not talk about some things."

Rather than throwing a response at him, I just kept shoveling food into my mouth.

"Jounouchi, why don't you tell me about the time that your parents split up and your mother took your sister away from you?"

"_Shizuka!" The wheels began to turn, the screeching of rubber against asphalt ringing in my ears and the distasteful smell lingering in my nostrils. "Wait! Don't leave me!"_

What the hell? What was with that random question? "Why would you want to know about something like that?"

"I'm just curious, I guess. I don't know much about you, so I figured I would ask about it." I watched him put another bite in his mouth, his blue eyes watching me. Wait! I get it now! He's trying to find a topic that I don't want to discuss just so that he can keep his own secrets! I'll show him!

"Well, I'm sure you've already figured out that my dad is a complete loser. I think that before Shizuka and I were born, he was a better person. My mother wouldn't have married him otherwise. Anyways, he became an alcoholic and he cheated on my mother several times. I don't remember it too well because I was very young, but I know that my mother forgave him the first couple of times, letting him use his drinking habits as an excuse." I was tapping my fork against my plate, trying my best to maintain contact with those precious blues. I wasn't going to back down like he kept doing, "I guess that my mother finally had enough and decided to split up with him. She took Shizuka with her, but . . ."

"But what?"

"I never really figured out why she didn't take me." That was it, I couldn't look at him anymore. The part that bothered me the most wasn't really the separation of my parents or the fact that Shizuka was taken away from me . . . but what bothered me the most was that mom didn't take me too. Why was I left behind with that sorry excuse for a father?

"You know where she is now, right? Haven't you ever asked her?" I heard the sound of him placing his silverware down on his plate.

"I guess that I never really had the courage to ask."

"That could be it, but maybe the real reason you haven't asked is because you're afraid of the answer you might get."

Afraid of . . . the answer? Yeah, maybe that's the real reason I never asked. I always wondered if she hated me and that was why she left me behind. I always thought that maybe she loved Shizuka and not me.

Seto sighed, "Someone did try to help me when Gozaburo was still alive."

I looked up at him, but he was no longer staring at me. So I was right? I had almost forgotten about my question completely! I guess Seto felt indebted to me after I kind of poured my heart out. "Who was it?" I asked, trying to coax more out of him, though I don't think he intended to just leave it at that.

"Most of Gozaburo's business partners were older men with children much older than myself. Needless to say, I didn't have many friends. There was one man, though, who wasn't quite as old as the others. His name was Mitsugawa Yuki, sound familiar?"

"Mitsugawa . . . ah, Mistugawa Corporation? Don't they make electronics?" Even so, I could have sworn that the owner had a different name than Yuki . . .

"Right. Mitsugawa Corporation helped make a lot of the technology that went into our combat vehicles. Yuki had a son that was my exact age and the two of us quickly became friends. His son . . ." Seto looked suddenly depressed, "His son, was named Mitsugawa Satoshi."

I thought my heart would burst out of my chest. Satoshi! That name! It's the same name that he kept calling out during his episodes! He even once claimed that I looked like Satoshi, though I think he was drunk when he did it . . . "Satoshi . . ."

"It wasn't long until Satoshi was able to get me to tell him everything that was going on in my life. He had seen the scars and bruises on my arms and legs. I told him not to tell another soul, but he insisted that he couldn't consider himself a good friend unless he tried to help me." Seto pursed his lips, "Satoshi convinced his father to contact the police about my situation. To make a long story short, Gozaburo threatened to have someone kill Mokuba if I didn't lie to the police and tell them that there was nothing going on. Gozaburo used his money and status to keep the investigation from going any further and to keep the media quiet." He closed his eyes, "When I was lying to the police, Satoshi was there with them, and I could see the horror and disappointment on his face as I spoke. I felt horrible, but what was I supposed to do? What could I have possibly done?"

I had the sudden urge to hug him, to kiss him, to do anything . . . but I resisted. "But . . . that's not where the story ends, is it?"

"_Yeah, but it's not like she could do anything about it. She'd be risking her own life and the life of her family."_

_"Satoshi! I'm so sorry! So, so sorry! I didn't want this! This was the only way! I had to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

So that time when he was apologizing, was it because he had lied to the police?

"Gozaburo wasn't about to let Mitsugawa Satoshi and Mitsugawa Yuki get away with what they had done. Not only did he punish me for telling Satoshi everything, but he wanted the two of them out of the picture . . ." His eyes grew dark, "Permanently."

"So he had them killed?" I almost felt cold-hearted for asking. I mean, one of those people happened to be his only real friend.

"On that island where we had part of my Battle City tournament, there used to be a bunch of Kaiba Corporation facilities. One of those buildings was normally used for testing prototype weapons and machinery. What the public **didn't** know is that he often used it for murder. Gozaburo had some of his men bring Yuki and Satoshi to that facility. I watched as Yuki was gunned down right in front of my best friend."

That would explain why the current Mitsugawa Corporation owner wasn't named Yuki.

He covered his face with his hand for a moment, and I allowed him to compose himself. "He was screaming and calling out for his father while my adoptive father's men held him by his arms. I wanted to die right there. Gozaburo said that Satoshi would be killed by me and he handed me a gun with which to do it. I couldn't do something like that! I couldn't kill my best friend! But Gozaburo was ready for my defiance . . . he gave me two choices: either I kill Satoshi, or he would train Mokuba in my place." A pitiful smile crossed his lips, and it gave me chills, "Of course I would save Mokuba. I remember trying to aim at his head while those men held him on either side. My hands were shaking along with the rest of my body while I shook with sobs that sounded so pathetic."

Tears actually did start to roll down his cheeks as he revealed his tale to me. I actually . . . kind of regret asking about it. I rubbed his back gently as he continued.

"He couldn't believe that I was really going to shoot him. He asked me 'What happened to the Seto who laughed and smiled and had so many friends? What happened to Yagami Seto?' I couldn't bear to hear his voice, couldn't bear to hear the pleading tone, couldn't bear . . . to hear my old name. I shot him and he collapsed to the floor, his own blood pooling around him as his eyes continued to stare upward at the ceiling . . . that night, Mokuba tried to comfort me. I just couldn't stop crying over what I had done, and I wonder if Mokuba knew what had happened. He never mentioned it last night, so I wonder if he ever found out . . ."

"I'm sorry, Seto." So that time when he said he had killed too many people . . . he had said 'people' because not only had he killed Gozaburo, but he had also killed his best friend. Had he killed others as well? And when he was apologizing to Satoshi, it wasn't because he had lied, but . . . because he had killed him? "You shouldn't blame yourself, though. That piece of shit forced you to do it."

"Regardless of the situation, I was the one that pulled the trigger. Maybe if I had just quickly turned and killed Gozaburo instead . . ."

"Then his men would have shot **you**."

"That's true." He wiped at his eyes. "Well, have I satisfied your curiosity for now?"

"For now, yes." I leaned over, using my hand to tilt his head as I planted a kiss on his lips. How long has it been since I last kissed him? It felt like an eternity. I was more than happy when he didn't fight it. When we parted, I gave him the tightest hug I could manage.

"You know," Seto started again, a light blush on his cheeks, "Satoshi had golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, just like you. To be honest, that's part of the reason why you annoyed me so much when we first began speaking. It was like fate was trying to torture me."

"So . . . the reason you let me kiss you is because I look like Satoshi?" I was half-joking, but a part of me wondered if that was really the case.

"Nope. It's because I'm a freak that likes to be intimate with dogs, remember?" He winked, picking up his fork and resuming his meal. "Eat up before it gets cold, mutt."

"The dog jokes again?" I fake-whined.

"Did they ever stop?"

"Heh, I guess not."

A woman came into the room wearing a long apron, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Kaiba," She must be a newer employee, since she didn't use 'Master', "But when I picked up your guest's swimsuit, this paper fell out of the pocket." She held her palm out to me to reveal a folded piece of paper.

My eyes were probably covering my entire face.

"What is that?" Seto asked, eyes narrowing as he glanced from the paper and then to me.

I snatched it out of the woman's hand, "It's just something I had in there from my house."

"Bullshit. You got in the pool and that paper clearly never got wet." He reached for my hand but I quickly got up from my chair and moved away.

"Seto, I'm sure it's nothing!"

"You're **sure** it's nothing? You don't even know what it is?" He was up from his seat now, and the woman there with us was beginning to look flustered. "Aren't you the one that always preaches about not keeping secrets?!"

"Fine!" I grabbed his hand, shoving the note into it and then shoving his own hand against his chest, "Read it your fucking self! Saki pulled me aside and gave it to me when you had gone off to the poolhouse earlier! I never read it because I had forgotten about it!"

"Saki?" Seto looked surprised but then turned to the woman that had brought the note, "Get out." He gave her a glare that spooked even **me**, but the glare faded once she had disappeared. "Saki gave this to you?" He stared at the offending paper, "You didn't bother to just destroy it?"

"I was tempted, believe me . . . but I wanted to know what it said . . ."

Seto unfolded it and held it up to read, a funny look on his face. "Tomorrow. Kitamori Corporation. 10:00 AM." His eyes came up to meet my own. "Sounds like he's wanting you to go there at that time."

"He wants to meet me? I wonder what he has to say . . ."

"Are you kidding me!" He grabbed me by my shirt, giving me one hard shake, "Curiosity is one thing, but don't be an idiot! He wants to **kill** you!"

"Why would he want to kill me?"

"Because-" He abruptly went silent, eyes digging holes into my chest when he averted his eyes from mine. "Well there isn't any logical reason, of course, but he hates you because you're with me. He's crazy . . ."

"I think he has something that he wants to tell me." I don't know why I thought this, but something in my gut told me that he had something to tell me, that he wasn't going to kill me if I met up with him tomorrow. After all, the way he acted at the pool today didn't seem like the actions of a psychopath. I know that he did something awful to Seto . . . **twice** . . . but even so, I just felt like he wouldn't try to kill me, at least not yet.

"You're not going." He finally let go of me, folding his arms and glaring.

"I'll go if I want to."

"You're not going. If I have to chloroform you and lock you in a room, I will."

"What?"

"You're not going."

Chloroform? Lock me up? What the hell? "I think you're overreacting."

"And I think **you're** an idiot! I'm worried, okay? I know Saki a little bit better than you do."

"Obviously you didn't at one point in time." Oops. Me and my big mouth.

"Either way, he's shown his true colors. If he kills you, it's likely that he'll find a way to cover it up. Don't think so highly of the justice system."

That's right; Gozaburo had gotten away with several murders, according to Seto. Seto had also gotten away with it. It seems like corporate leaders have a way of getting around things. "Does he have something to do with this 'Kitamori Corporation' mentioned in the note?"

"He's the only son of the owner. His father is the chairman and CEO of Kitamori Corporation. Saki is Kitamori Saki." His eyes narrowed further, "I used to love that name. I remember how excited I was when I first realized that we shared the same initials, K.S. Kitamori Saki, Kaiba Seto." He laughed a little, "Isn't that childish?"

"You were in love . . ." It was depressing to think about. Seto had been very much in love with this Kitamori Saki, only to have his heart completely crushed. "I hope I don't ever break your heart like he did."

"If you don't want to break my heart, then tear up that note and forget about it."

"But what if he hunts me down and kills me for not coming to meet him?"

"What have I walked in on?" A familiar black-haired kid came to stand beside us. "Who is killing whom?" Man, this kid has some really annoying timing.

"Mokuba, Saki appeared at the pool today." Seto informed him, much to my surprise.

"What?!" Mokuba took a step back, eyes wide.

"Apparently he gave Jou this note." The elder brother passed the paper to the younger brother, who studied it for a moment.

"Alright, Jou! Bring a few guns and some ammo and turn that asshole into swiss cheese!" Mokuba gave me a thumbs up and winked, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Mokuba!"

"Not the reaction you were expecting?" I asked, amused at Seto's reaction. I guess that he was hoping Mokuba would try to convince me not to go. "Mokuba, your brother is worried that if I go to meet Saki, he'll try to kill me."

"Oh, he might." Mokuba looked thoughtful for a moment.

Well that certainly burst my bubble. I thought I had the advantage for a second! "I'm going no matter what. I don't think I'll be killing him, but I guess I can't rule it out."

"Katsuya!" Seto scolded, shaking with anger.

"I want to face him, Seto. If not for you, then for myself. I have to face him, I absolutely have to. It's like people always say . . . I'm stubborn and I'm stupid. It's your own fault for liking a stupid guy, Mr. Teen Genius." I smiled at Seto, who looked completely dejected.

"You really are an idiot." Seto shook his head, sighing heavily. There was a moment in which no one spoke, and then "Fine."

"Woohoo!" I jumped into the air.

"You can go and meet Saki, **but** you must bring something with you for self defense." He walked over to a potted plant in the corner of the room and then proceeded the pull up the entire plant and potting soil just by tugging on the plant itself. So it was fake. He reached his other hand inside of the pot and retrieved . . .

Yup, another gun.

"Do you have those things hidden all over the house?" I eyed the weapon in question.

"Basically." He glanced down at Mokuba, "Don't get any ideas." He handed the gun to me and I felt nervous just accepting it. "Don't shoot him unless it is self defense. You'll be on his turf, so I won't be able to save your ass. Also . . . if you **do** shoot him, make it worthwhile . . ."

He flashed an eerie smile.

". . . and shoot to kill."

* * *

Aaaaaaand that's chapter 28! Dayum! That took a twist that I didn't expect at all! Sorry for some of the giant dialogues and the emergence of subplots! I hope I made things more clear rather than more confusing! I started to feel like I was rambling! The last half of the story was all written in one sitting, so I hope the flow is okay! Please don't forget to leave some lovely reviews to fuel me up for the next chapter! Next up: BBESS!

Also, I have a question. Would you all like it if I did parenthetical citations for the quotes that I use? I used it for one of my quotes (the one about the library) but I really only did that because I was amused that I was quoting the very beginning of chapter one. Do you all want me to do that from now on or would that ruin the flow? It's whatever you all want!


	29. Day Eight: Everything is Ours

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh is property of Kazuki Takahashi. This story belongs to me! I don't make money off of it, though . . . perhaps I should finally get started on that novel I've been wanting to write . . .

**Funny Note:** Each version of Behind Blue Eyes is more than twice as long as the first Harry Potter novel . . . just let that thought sink in.

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

"_If you __**do**__ shoot him, make it worthwhile . . ."_

_He flashed an eerie smile._

"_. . . and shoot to kill."_

**

* * *

**

Shoot to kill? I felt a lump forming in my throat. When was he going to start laughing? He was joking, right?

I let out my own nervous laugh, "Real funny."

"If you shoot him and he lives, he'll definitely kill you." He wasn't laughing and that eerie smile from before had faded away. His blue eyes gazed sternly at me.

"Wow, the atmosphere sure is tense!" Mokuba put his hands on his hips as he stood between us, looking from my face to the face of his older brother. "Just relax! It's not like Saki could cover it up, Seto, not if **you're** the one that says Saki killed him. You have a way higher status in society than that worthless piece of-"

Seto shot him a look.

"-poo."

"Even then, Katsuya would still be dead."

"That's true . . ."

Did they forget that I was in the same room? Hell, I was standing right in front of them! They were both talking like my death was imminent! "You guys, he won't kill me!"

"Yeah, Saki probably isn't dumb enough to kill him, Seto." Mokuba eyed me, nodding his head and rubbing his chin. "So what were you guys up to while I was gone, hmmmmmmm?" Mokuba's hands were behind his back now, his grin stretching the entire width of his face.

"We had lunch." Seto stated, matter-of-factly. "Sorry, but I didn't have them make any for you. I thought you'd be at your friend's house longer."

Mokuba laughed, "No you didn't! I always come home shortly after I get there. My friend's are all so lame!"

"So I'm guessing that your hot tub offer no longer stands." I motioned my head toward the younger Kaiba, who wasn't at all oblivious to my action. I was trying to embarrass Seto a bit as revenge for insisting that Saki would kill me.

"Oh?" Mokuba grinned at a wide-eyed Seto, "By all means, you lovebirds go and enjoy yourselves! I'll be a good boy and leave you alone."

Seto stared at me for a long while before finally turning his attention to his black-haired brother, "Will you really?" What? No yelling at me or denying the whole 'lovebirds' thing? What was he up to?

"I will!"

"You know that if you go back on your word and end up bothering us, I'll be disappointed in you."

Mokuba's grin fell into a frown as he nodded slowly, "Yes, Seto."

"Awesome!" I blurted out, grabbing Seto by the wrist and dragging him towards the stairs.

"What's the big rush?" He called to me, not bothering to fight against my grip.

"I get to see you without a shirt on this time, right?" The thought of Seto willingly shirtless . . . and wet . . . was enough to get my heart racing.

"You've seen me **naked** before, so what's the big deal?" Was he not worried about Mokuba hearing something like that?

What was he talking about, anyways? Seeing him naked . . . oh, when Saki . . . that fucking bastard. "But the situation is completely different this time! We're gonna be shirtless, wet, and alone together!" Okay, so I probably sounded like a total pervert, but who can really blame me? Kaiba Seto is known for his beauty amongst women and men alike. Everyone knows that he is good looking, and I'm definitely not going to deny it! I bet he is breathtaking with his hair sticking to his face and neck . . . damn, good thing he can't see my crotch right now; the mental images are going to kill me.

"Suddenly I don't know if I want to do this anymore . . ."

What the hell? Did he somehow know that I just got a fucking boner thinking about him wet?

We arrived in his bedroom and I finally let go of his wrist, "You know that I love you, right?" He responded by blushing with a bewildered look on his face. I took that as a yes. "So then you know that I won't do anything bad." Don't look at my crotch, don't look at my crotch, don't look at my crotch . . .

"You've tried to before." He averted his eyes from me, thank the gods.

"That was before I fell in love with you." I know that isn't an excuse for my actions at all, but there wasn't anything that I could do to take back what I tried to do to him. I remember the day before, plotting how I'd get in his pants. Things are different, and I want to show him that with all of my heart. I mean, sure I have a hard-on right now just from thinking about him, but I have absolutely no intention of **forcing** myself on him!

"You say such embarrassing things." He turned his whole body away this time, folding his arms.

"Embarrassing, huh?" He gave me an idea. "Is it also embarrassing when I do this?" I approached him and gently turned his face back to me. I leaned in, planting a kiss on the most perfect lips. It didn't last long, but when I pulled away I put my forehead against his and we just stood there like that.

"Yeah," His cheeks were an insane shade of red now, "that's embarrassing too." We locked eyes, "Didn't you used to be shorter?"

"Years ago when we first met!" I used to be quite a bit shorter than him, but now it was maybe a couple of inches. I admit that I have to kind of stand up on my toes in order to have our foreheads at the same level, but still . . . "I've grown a little since then. You're just now noticing?" I had calmed down just enough that I didn't have to worry about him seeing my . . . well, you know!

"No, I just never said anything before." He pulled away from me, much to my disappointment, "Let's get changed, okay?"

"Yeah." Then I remembered that the one pair of swimming trunks I had brought with me were currently being washed, "Oh, I only have one pair of trunks." Maybe Seto would have a spare. Wouldn't that be something? Wearing a pair of Seto's swimming trunks? Something about that is hot. Ah, calm down, Jou!

"Look on my bed."

There, on Seto's bed, were the trunks I had worn earlier. They were neatly folded, too! "The house help is really efficient." That was an understatement! It wasn't that long ago that one of the housekeepers brought Saki's note to me! They were just getting ready to wash my shorts then, right? Unless . . . unless they had actually read the note and gossiped about it before handing it to me. Even if they didn't know what happened between Seto and Saki, they would probably still make things up just to entertain themselves. "Where are yours?" I asked as I picked mine up from his bed . . . which was now perfectly made, by the way.

"They put my laundry away for me." Well damn, that must be nice. "They don't know what to do with your clothes." He laughed a little bit, obviously amused. "I guess we'll have to make room for your clothes." He gazed around the room for a moment before going to his chest of drawers, "You can put your things in here."

In with his clothes? "But where will you put all of your-"

He opened the second drawer, revealing that it was completely empty.

"I only use the top drawer. Practically my entire wardrobe is business attire or at least business casual, so I hang everything in my closet. Even the few t-shirts that I own are hanging up." He looked thoughtful, "Apparently they're more likely to get wrinkled in a drawer." Leave it to Kaiba Seto to worry about wrinkled clothes. Then again, he was the kind of person that just didn't look right unless he was starched and pressed from head to toe. But ya know . . . he'd look awfully sexy wearing only one of his dress shirts and it would be even **sexier** if said dress shirt was wrinkled all to hell.

"Why do you only use the top drawer?" He gave me a look and that's when it occurred to me: What does **anyone** put in the top drawer? "Oh, your underwear." I couldn't help but grin like a creep.

"Do I need to have a lock installed?" He furrowed his brows as he eyed me up and down. "Anyways, you can just put all of your clothes in here." He stared at the bags that I had brought and then looked at the chest of drawers.

I laughed, "I'm sure they'll all fit in one drawer."

"Yeah, I know. I was just . . ." He went silent, his eyes glued to the floor this time.

"You okay?" I placed a hand on his shoulder, but the look in his eyes told me that he was deep in thought about something.

He blinked rapidly at the sudden contact, "Uh, yeah. I was just . . . I . . ." He sighed, "Do you really not want to move in with me?" Blue eyes burned holes into me with a look that was almost . . . sad.

What was he talking about?

_"Since the two of us would be all alone and your father is a fuck-up, why don't you just move in with me?"_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"You'll __**think**__ about it?"_

_"Yeah, that's what I said."_

_"Right."_

Woah, wait. Did he think I seriously had to think about it? How long had that been eating at him? "Seto, I was totally joking when I said that I would think about it! Why the hell would I pass up on an offer to move into the Kaiba mansion?"

The look on his face was adorable. You could tell that he had really been bothered by the fact that I hadn't immediately said yes. He would probably try to cover it up though.

"So . . . you'll move in with me?"

What? No tough-guy Kaiba? "Yeah, of course I will." He was being so unbearably cute right now . . .

Then he did something even more magnificent. He smiled. And I don't mean just any smile. His perfectly-straight white teeth were in full view and his eyes were closed from his cheeks arching up so high. That was probably the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. I felt my mouth fall open and had no intention of closing it just yet.

"That's great." He informed me, his voice barely hinting at the fact that he was more than just happy.

The fact that he was so happy just because I agreed to move in with him made me happy in return.

Seto pulled out his cell phone, "I'll just call some people right now to go get your things and-"

"Woah, woah!" I pulled the phone out of his hand and he looked confused, "Not just yet! Hot tub first, moving later." I closed the phone and tossed it back onto his bed. "Okay?"

He was blushing yet again. He was probably embarrassed by his own enthusiasm, "Right, of course." He opened the bottom drawer of the chest of drawers and pulled out some swimming trunks.

"I thought you only used the top drawer."

"Oh, that's right. I use the bottom one too. Guess you'll just have to use your own furniture." He winked at me and . . . he **winked** at me? Was he in the mood or something? No, that definitely couldn't be it. He was in a good mood, and nothing else. I couldn't let myself forget that Seto was sexually abused for a long time. Saki's actions certainly didn't make matters any easier, either.

Seto disappeared into the bathroom to change. I almost followed him, but my thoughts about his abuse made me stop. I changed out in his bedroom instead after shutting the double doors. I sat on his bed, waiting for him to come out. My heart was going out of control and I thought that I might even break out into a sweat. It wasn't that I was nervous, but I was excited! Sure, I've seen him naked, and sure, I've seen his back before . . . but we were going to be in a hot tub together! Hot tubs are supposed to be romantic, right? I should definitely kiss him . . . or better yet, I could make out with him, the hot water bubbling all around us. I could pull him into my lap and . . .

Shit. I pulled one of his pillows into my lap, hoping the symbol of my excitement would disappear quickly.

The bathroom door swung open and out walked Seto in nothing but his trunks, "What are you doing with my pillow?" One brow was arched higher than the other.

"I was sniffing it again." I lied, grinning.

His eyes lingered on me a moment longer and then he shook his head, "Well, let's go."

I followed him out of his bedroom, staring at his back by accident. Those scars crisscrossing his back . . . they would fade over time but would never disappear. What would it be like to be stuck with that kind of reminder for the rest of your life? It seems like he feels really self-conscious about them. He shouldn't be. Would anyone make fun of him for something like that? I guess some shallow girl or guy might think it takes away from how attractive he is, but . . . not me.

"You're still gorgeous." I informed him, not quite on purpose.

"Still?" He asked, not bothering to look back at me.

Oops! I had been thinking out loud, I guess. He didn't know I was thinking about his scars . . . but he probably figured that I was looking at them. "Even with your scars . . ." I added, feeling like I was going into dangerous territory.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. They're ugly, just say so." I watched his hands curl into fists and then uncurl.

"They don't make you ugly. You're physically beautiful, but I love you because of you." I smiled even though he couldn't see it. Sure, Seto can be bitchy sometimes and he can be kind of an asshole, but . . . some of the things he does are just so cute. He's had it rough and I think that deep down he just wants to fit in with everyone else.

"Because of me?" He stopped walking and I stepped in front of him.

"Because you're _Seto_." I grinned again, placing both of my hands on his shoulders. The wide-eyed look he was giving me was just too cute for words! Did he really not understand what I was talking about? Did he think love was just about looks? No, that couldn't be it. If love was just about looks, there are far better people out there for him than me!

. . . why **does** he love me?

"Because I'm Kaiba Seto?"

"Nah. Just Seto." I winked and watched as his cheeks turned pink.

He closed his eyes after a moment of just staring at me, "Stop saying such embarrassing things." He brushed my hands away and continued down the stairs with me close at his heels.

See what I mean? He's cute!

Mokuba was standing by the back door, or rather one of the many back doors, when we got there.

"You two kids play niiiiiiiice!" He threw me a wink, "Remember, other people use that hot tub too, so don't make a mess!"

"Mokuba!" Seto barked, eyes furious.

"Aww, lighten up, bro!" He threw **him** a wink this time before running off to who-knows where.

"I swear, sometimes he says the most vulgar things." Seto opened the door and I followed him outside.

"That's what public school does to kids." I laughed before my breath was taken away.

His backyard was freaking gorgeous! Now I may have the hots for a guy, but I'm not a big fan of landscaping like the stereotypes might suggest. Even so, I had to admit that his backyard was amazing! There was an enormous pool with more furniture around it than could ever possibly be necessary. The hot tub of our destination was just beside it and looked big enough for at least 10 people! There was a giant pond with a little waterfall off in the distance and there was a forest's worth of trees! You could easily get lost in it! There were flowerbeds all over the place too, surrounded by fancy retaining walls.

"You okay?" Seto was suddenly in front of me. I won't say he's blocking the view because the beauty of the greenery faded in comparison to Seto's beauty . . . yikes, mushy much? I'm turning into a sappy romantic!

"Yeah, it's just . . . wow! This area is so huge and neat-looking. Where I live, I don't even have a yard. I lived in a house with a yard before my parents split up, but it was nothing like this at all."

My eyes caught a glimpse of his pearly whites as he smiled, "What are you talking about? You live _here_ now, remember?" He faced his pool and held out his arms, "All of this is yours too."

That's when it hit me. That's when it took a bat and beat me right in the fucking face.

This was mine too.

All of this. The house, the amazing furniture, the giant pool, the trees that stretched as far as the eye could see . . . the beautiful, blue-eyed, brunet . . . but most importantly, I was free. I didn't have to live with my father anymore. It just didn't seem possible! Just like that? All of my worrying about money and eating and what my father would say to me when he came home drunk out of his mind . . . gone just like that? But it's the truth. Kaiba Seto allowed me into the walls of his fortress and gave me my freedom at the same time . . .

. . . but can I free him?

"Earth to Katsuya!"

I looked around when I heard his voice only to find that he was standing over by the hot tub. When the hell had he moved? "On my way!" I ran over and immediately stepped into the hot, bubbling water. "This feels awesome!"

"Are you sitting on a jet?" He cocked a brow at me, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I'm not **that** weird." Though I've heard that it feels good . . . perhaps it wouldn't hurt to try someday.

Seto stepped in, and took a seat . . . right beside me. "I haven't been in here in a long while. Feels good." He smiled softly and closed his eyes, "Hey Jou?"

"Yeah?" Damn I wanted to kiss those lips.

"What were you really doing in my library today?" He leaned his head back and opened his eyes, tilting his head just enough so that he could look at me. Fuck, he's so beautiful.

. . . wait, did he just ask me about the library? "What do you mean? I was just looking around. You have more books than our school!" I lied. Well, not exactly a lie. It started out with me just wandering around and running my fingers along the binding of the books.

"I heard a weird noise coming from there. I heard it twice, actually. Then you were acting really weird when I came in and tried to help you pick the books up."

What the hell? Obviously he has been suspicious ever since then. I should have known better than to think I'd get off clean . . . then again, why am I even hiding the truth to begin with? I guess it's because I really want to know what's down there. If there really is a secret room with things about Seto's past like Mokuba suggested, that might have been it and there is no way that Seto would let me down there. Then again, if Seto doesn't know it exists, just like Mokuba told me, he would probably let me venture down there with him.

"So something did happen." He frowned at me from the same position, "Weren't you the one preaching about telling the truth?" I suppose he took my sudden silence as an admission of guilt.

"Alright, alright!" I leaned back just like him and looked into his eyes, "I was just walking along, running my hand along the books when I came to one that felt funny. It was one of the books we had to read in school so I just kind of picked it up . . . well, I **tried** to pick it up, but when I pulled on it, the whole damn section of shelving came down!"

"Came down?" He furrowed his brows.

"It went down into the floor! There were stairs leading down somewhere behind it!"

"Stairs behind it?" He lifted his head up off the edge of the hot tub.

"Yeah . . . when I heard you calling for me I panicked and started looking for a way to close the passageway. I tripped over the area where it went from the stone floor to the carpeting of the library and knocked off all of those books. Only one book didn't fall over. I guess that one was the switch to bring it back up." I heaved a sighed and was now staring at the sky.

"So **that's** why you freaked out when I tried to touch it." He looked thoughtful, "But why didn't you just tell me about it to begin with? What's the point in hiding something like that from me?"

"You mean you didn't know that was there?"

"That doesn't answer my question, but no, I didn't. The thing is, there are little secret doorways in several locations throughout the house that all lead down to the basement. Why they are _secret_ doorways and not _regular_ doorways I'll never know." He cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face, leaving water running down his forehead and cheeks before it dripped back down into the place from which it came. Dear god . . .

"Get your hair wet." I told him out loud before I even had a chance to stop myself. I just suddenly wanted to see him with his hair stuck to his face and neck.

"What?"

"Get your hair wet." I repeated, scooping water up in my hands and attempting to dump it on his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" He knocked my hands away and scooted to the other side of the hot tub, "Why are you trying to get my hair wet?" His brows were furrowed and he was giving me a worried look.

"Because you'd look really hot with your hair stuck to you." What was I saying? I was just going to make him uncomfortable!

We stared at each other from opposite sides for a long while, the same look on his face. I slowly advanced toward him, trying not to have a creepy expression as I did so. He didn't move and eventually he just looked nervous instead of freaked out. Once I was in front of him, I cupped water up in my hands again and lifted him above his head. He only closed his eyes as I released the water onto his hair. I repeated this probably three times, who knows? I was too busy watching the water run down the elegant strands of brown until they formed little droplets and fell onto his nose, his cheeks, his shoulders, his chest . . . it was mesmerizing.

I stood up and leaned over him, putting my hands on either side of his head as I bent downward and gently pulled his head toward my own.

His eyes remained shut and I took that as permission. I claimed his lips with ease, kissing him just as I always did. I licked at his bottom lip, eliciting a small noise from the brunet below me. I opened one eye to see if he had any reaction and was a little shocked when I was eye-to-eye with a bright blue iris.

I leaned away and sat beside him, a little disappointed. So he didn't want to make out in a hot tub? Was he pissed off about something?

"Why did you stop?"

I faced him quickly and he looked . . . sad? "What? But I thought- Weren't you- . . . what?"

He laughed, a smile gracing his lips for just a second, "I asked . . ." He placed both hands on my right leg (I was seated on his left) and leaned toward me, ". . . why did you stop?"

So he wanted me to kiss him after all? Then what was up with that look in his eyes? Was that because he wanted me to do more than just that? If he wanted more, I have no problem giving it to him! I smirked at him, ready to tease him, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe I'd rather kiss you with you sitting on my lap." I thought for sure that he would either throw something back at me or just shoot me a glare, but instead he just smirked right back.

"Oh?" He questioned, tilting his head. Much to my surprise, and absolute enjoyment, Seto moved from his place beside me and stood in front of me. Slowly, he climbed up onto my lap while facing me, his long legs resting on either side of my own with his knees again the wall of the hot tub, "Did you mean like this?" He asked, draping his arms over my shoulders to cross them loosely behind my neck.

Holy. Shit.

I wanted to say "Yeah, like that" but when I opened my mouth, the only thing that came out was hot air.

Seto smiled softly, laughing, "What's the matter, Katsuya? Have I actually discovered a way to shut you up?"

"Heh." Was all that I could manage to say at the moment. I stared up into those wild, half-lidded blues. Please tell me this isn't another one of his tests.

I wrapped my arms around his thin waist, watching his face for a reaction. When there wasn't one, I reached one hand down to rub circles on his ass.

His eyes went wide, "What are you doing?"

I kept moving my hand, holding him tightly with my other arm, "What? You're sitting on my lap in a sexy position wearing only shorts and you expect me to just sit here?" Seriously? He could do sexy things but I couldn't touch him? That's beyond unfair.

Seto's response was to hug me, his body flush against mine, with his head over my left shoulder, "I love you, Katsuya." He whispered into my ear, his arms tightening over my shoulders.

My heart was pounding. "I love you too, Seto." I hugged him tightly, my hand coming away from his rear. That was probably his goal, but his actions were too sweet for me to ignore. I looked to my left to see Seto's exposed neck and quickly took advantage of the opportunity.

I kissed the skin lightly at first to test for a violent reaction. After not being slapped or punched I kissed the same spot several more times before leaving a trail of feather-light kisses down the length of his neck and as far along his shoulder as I physically could in my position. Seto shivered and leaned back a little, his eyes half-lidded once more.

"Don't do that." He lied, his voice barely above a whisper as his reddened cheeks gave away his true feelings. "I'm in control of this situation." He said out loud. Who was he trying to convince?

"You don't have to be." I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back down to me until our lips met. I nipped at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth without hesitation. From then on out it was a war of tongues, twisting and flicking against one another, each of us trying to suck the life right out of the other.

During this his hands had become entangled in my hair and my hands in his. It felt like our bodies were producing a ridiculous amount of heat . . . and it was definitely showing. My cock was so fucking hard right now . . . but would Seto be up for it? Damn I want him so bad right now . . .

"Seto . . ." I huffed as we pulled away at the same time, each of us gasping for air, "Seto, I want you so badly . . ." Were those words leaving my mouth? I couldn't even think straight. All that exists right now is Seto and Seto is all that I want.

Seto only whimpered in response. From the way he was sitting, I could feel that he was just as hard as me. So he wanted me as well? I want him to say it.

"Say it, Seto. Tell me that you want me." I whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe and kissing his jaw line.

He was shaking now; was that good or bad? "I . . . I . . ." Come on, say it, say it. Heat was building up in my body to the point that I could barely even focus. I really want him . . . I want him right fucking here.

"Ummmm . . . Seto? Jou?"

I jerked my head to the right to see a very unwelcome visitor: Mokuba.

"Dammit! Go away!" I snapped at him. What the fuck was he doing? He said that he wouldn't interrupt!

A soft hand covered my mouth. Seto looked back at Mokuba over his shoulder, the lust in his eyes completely gone, "It's okay, Mokuba. What did you need?"

"Someone from Kaiba Corp. just called my cell phone because they said they couldn't reach you." Ah, I threw Seto's cell phone on his bed a little while ago. "The dude sounds like he's totally freaking out."

Before I could register what was happening, Seto had already climbed out of the water and grabbed a towel, "Sorry, Katsuya. I can't let my employees commit suicide." He winked at me. No way, wouldn't Mokuba see his . . .

I eyed his crotch as inconspicuously as I could, but there was nothing! What the hell? Just like that? "But, Seto, I-"

"Later, okay?" Seto gave me a pitiful smile and disappeared inside, leaving me out here with . . .

. . . Mokuba.

The black-haired teen was giving me the creepiest grin I'd ever seen. "So Katsuya . . ." He slowly made his way to squat by the edge of the hot tub. I put my hands in my lap just in case he was observant. "What were you and Seto **doing** out here?" His eyes were squinting from smiling so big, "Besides **each other**, I mean." He started laughing loudly. Was Mokuba always so obnoxious?

"For your information, we weren't having sex." I felt awkward talking to him about something like this.

"Good thing! Other people use this hot tub too, ya know!" He started laughing again.

"Yeah, you already said that." I rolled my eyes. It was better when he was kidnapped.

I instantly felt bad for thinking that. Mokuba might be a typical teenager, but he really adored his older brother and Seto felt the same way about him. They were there for each other through thick and through thin, even if Seto **did** lie to him a lot. No matter what, they always did what was best for the other.

He sat down on the cement to my right, "Seto seems really weird." He gazed at the house as if he could see through the walls, "He doesn't seem like his usual self. Seto usually doesn't have much of a reaction to anything and he always looks . . ."

"Bored? Pissed off? Like he has a stick shoved up his ass?" I offered, mentally laughing to myself at the last suggestion.

Mokuba laughed, but likely not for the same reason, "All of the above! But now he reacts to every little thing like . . . well, like a normal person. And then just a second ago . . ."

"You didn't see anything." It would be trouble if Mokuba went around telling people what he saw. It wouldn't really be trouble for me, but Seto probably wouldn't appreciate it very much and **that** could make trouble for me.

"Yeah right!" He shoved me playfully, "I wonder how far it would have gone if that guy hadn't called!" He pulled off his shoes and rolled up his pants, putting his feet down in the bubbling water.

"You wouldn't know because you wouldn't have been here to see anything." I heaved a sigh of relief when I realized my arousal had vanished.

"Heh, I was actually looking out a window the entire time. All I gotta say is, you sure are bold, Jou!" He kicked his legs in the water, laughing yet again.

That little shit! Oh I was going to tell Seto for sure! Seto wasn't kidding about him being nosey! It's no wonder he knew more than Seto thought he did! Even in a locked room, he'd probably already have a camera set up or something, "You really are a nosey brat." I tried to keep my cool. It was Mokuba, after all, it's not like he would purposely cause trouble for his older brother.

Seto emerged from the house again, fully clothed. Dammit.

"Katsuya? Mokuba? I have to run to the office for a bit. Might be an hour or two. The dumbasses at the office can't do their jobs, as usual. I'll be back in a while, okay?" He disappeared back inside.

"So weird!" Mokuba exclaimed, pulling his feet out while I climbed out of the hot tub, "He usually just says 'I'm going to work. I'll see you tonight' and then he leaves! But nooooooooo! Ever since he's been around you, he's all concerned! Why is he like that because of you and not because of me?" Mokuba looked really depressed for a change.

Because of me? Why would he act different than he . . .

"_Seto? When do you take your medicine?" _

"_I haven't been taking it."_

It could be because he hasn't been taking his medicine to control him. It's to control depression and stuff, right? So wouldn't it make him react a little less to things? I guess I'd have to do a little bit more research on it . . . it's still a possibility, but is that something that Seto would want me to discuss with Mokuba?

No more secrets, "It could be just because Seto hasn't been taking his medicine for the past few days." I grabbed a towel from the same place as Seto and dried my skin.

"What?" Mokuba grabbed my arm, "Are you serious?"

"So you knew about the medicine?" I figured since he hid everything else from Mokuba, he would have hid that from him too.

"Well, it's not like he came out and told me or anything, but I've seen the pill bottles in his medicine cabinet. He doesn't lock his bedroom doors, so I get bored and snoop around while he isn't home."

Snoop around . . . oh yeah! "Mokuba, I've already told Seto about this, but I found that secret room you were talking about."

He looked puzzled, "Secret room?"

Wait, so he **was** just fucking with me? "The secret room that supposedly had all of those secret things . . . ? You little brat."

He grinned, "I was totally just kidding about that! But you seriously found a secret room?" He folded his arms, his expression skeptical, "I don't fall for tricks as easily as you do, Jou."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, I guess if you don't want to go down there with me and look around, I'll just have to go all by myself and not tell you where it is." Okay, so I really wanted him to go with me. Sure, he's 13, but I'd rather be with someone than by myself! Can you really blame me? It's a dark stairway inside of some old, creepy mansion.

He scrunched up his face, "Fine, I'll go with you." He eyed me, "Umm, but you need to put some clothes on first."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I threw the towel at him, earning a sound of disgust, and went inside with the smaller Kaiba right behind me.

**

* * *

**

We arrived in the library not too long after. Even though I had just told Seto about finding the doorway, I still felt like I was sneaking around behind his back. Why was I going to investigate it now while he was at work instead of just waiting for him to come home and go down with me? Perhaps it's because I'm still holding on to the thought that there might be something down there connected to Seto's past.

"_The thing is, there are little secret doorways in several locations throughout the house that all lead down to the basement."_

That's what he said, but just because they all lead down to the basement doesn't mean that there aren't any secret basement rooms! I think I've played too many RPGs in my lifetime . . . but hey, I'm not the one living in a house with a secret passageway in a fucking library! That's so classic! Knowing Seto, he probably has some hidden door out in his backyard that leads to some high-tech computer room complete with an eye-scanner to gain entry! That's pretty far-fetched, but you never know!

"So it's here in the library? I can't say that I've spent much time in here." Mokuba looked around, rubbing at the back of his head. He was acting like a guest in someone else's home.

"Seto said that there are several secret doorways throughout the house." Was he completely clueless?

"There are?" His violet eyes lit up, "That's so fucking cool!"

"Mokuba!" I scolded, feeling like I was his big brother now. Seto would be so pissed if he heard that word come out of Mokuba's mouth! I shivered as I remembered a certain rainy day when I was pinned between a deadly Kaiba Seto and the local daycare.

"Geez, you're just like Seto!" He huffed, "Hurry up and show me this passageway already!" He played with the flashlight that I told him to bring. I had one too. I hadn't felt a light switch before, and I wasn't about to go fumbling around in an unfamiliar place in pitch darkness.

I walked over to the shelving I had been standing at before. Which book was it that I had pulled? Let's see, I was walking along, just running my hand along the bindings and one felt different so I looked at it . . . and decided to pick it up because . . . ah! It was Hamlet! "Find the book titled _Hamlet_." I told Mokuba, kind of amused when the young teen began quickly looking for the book alongside me.

"Found it!" He called out, not waiting on any instruction before he simply yanked on the book. It didn't come out, of course, but the creaking sound began as the shelving started to come down.

I grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him back a bit just in case any of the real books decided they wanted to fall off and land on him. Seto would kill me if I got his precious little brother hurt, even if it was just a little scrape.

"Woaaaaaah." Mokuba jumped up and down in obvious excitement, "This is just like in my video games, Jou! You have absolutely no idea how cool this is! Wait until I tell my friends at school about it!"

Oh shit, "Umm, well, if there is something bad down there, you can't tell your friends about it. You wouldn't want to make trouble for Seto, right?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh, that's true . . . but what could possibly be so bad down there?" He furrowed his brows and then his eyes opened wide, "Oh man, what if there's like, a pile of skeletons down there? That would be so cool!" He thrust one fist into the air, "Come on, Jou! Let's go already!" He flipped on his flashlight and looped one arm through one of mine.

I turned on my flashlight as well and took one more look behind me at the quiet library before venturing down into the darkness with a frighteningly-excited Kaiba Mokuba.

**

* * *

**

Ah, so not a whole lot happened this chapter! Did the hot tub scene make up for that? I feel so bad about it! Oh man, but I wonder what will be down in that basement! Haha, I think I have an idea of what I want. I can't wait to write the next chapter! I should work on BBESS next, right? Hmm . . .

**Facebook anyone?** I finally created a facebook just for my writing persona! Please add Kioku Kaiba on facebook and let's have a chat! I look forward to it! Just make sure you tell me that you know me from this website when you add me, otherwise I'll get all confused!


	30. Day Eight: In This Together

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

**

* * *

**

Hooray! I updated quickly for once! With this chapter I think I'll hit 1,000 reviews! To think that I started with a goal of 300 for the whole story . . . I'm so happy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Come on, Jou! Let's go already!" He flipped on his flashlight and looped one arm through one of mine._

_I turned on my flashlight as well and took one more look behind me at the quiet library before venturing down into the darkness with a frighteningly-excited Kaiba Mokuba._

**

* * *

**

As we began our trek downward I actually looked over my shoulder once or twice to make sure that the shelving hadn't gone back up and locked us inside. I know, I know, I'm probably just acting ridiculous and I probably watch a few too many action and horror movies, but you can never be too suspicious of things like this! I guess that I should actually be really hyped like Mokuba. How many people can say that they've investigated a secret passageway in an old mansion?

We both shined our flashlights all around us as we studied the surrounding walls. Mokuba eventually unlocked our arms, but we remained side-by-side as we ventured further and further in. The stairs that we went down initially came to a landing, turned, and went down further before coming to a level floor. The entire area was, from what we could tell, cinderblock.

"Seto said that there are a ton of secret passageways that lead to the basement. If this is supposed to be the basement, shouldn't there be some kind of lighting down here? What good is a basement if you can't see anything?"

"Oh, this just leads to the basement?" He made a disappointed noise, "That's pretty lame. The only way I knew of to get to the basement is the door by Seto's office in the front of the house."

The door? "He said that none of the basement doors were regular doors." Maybe he just forgot about that one. Judging from the size of this place, there were probably several doors that all led to the same location.

"Well, it's not exactly a regular door. You have to twist one of the sconce lights and then pull out on it."

He knows of a door like that and he was so excited about **this** one? Mokuba is definitely weird. "I didn't know that you were aware of the other doors."

"Just that one and the one in the back yard." I could hear him lean against one of the walls as we stopped walking for a moment.

"The one in the back yard?"

"Yeah. He has a secret computer room back there. He used it to hack into Pegasus' system back during Duelist Kingdom. I'm pretty sure it was that time that Pegasus' men were trying to tell us that Seto was dead. I would show it to you, but you have to pass through an eye-scanner to gain entry."

_Knowing Seto, he probably has some hidden door out in his backyard that leads to some high-tech computer room complete with an eye-scanner to gain entry! _

"Are you shitting me?"

"I wouldn't shit you! You're my favorite turd!" He yelled, his laughter echoing down the hallway.

Yup, he and Seto are worlds apart. "Your brother would be pissed off if he heard that."

"Nah, he'd probably just look at me and not know what to say, haha!" Mokuba shined his flashlight down the hallway, but it looked as if the light just continued on until it disappeared in the blackness beyond, "I hope that he changes now that he's with you. I can tell that Seto wants to have fun, but he just doesn't know how to go about it. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I get you." I started walking again. We came down here to see where it went, right? Standing around and chatting wasn't going to help us accomplish that. "You said that you've been down in the basement before, right?" I could hear the soft sound of his feet beside me.

"Yeah, but there is a light switch on the wall as soon as you walk in; I didn't see one earlier. Ooh! Maybe Gozaburo used this as a makeshift morgue for all of the people he killed!" Again, he sounded waaaaay too excited.

"How do you know he killed a bunch of people?" Had Seto told him that? Had **I** told him that?

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. Every time someone made Gozaburo really mad, they disappeared." He held the flashlight under his chin, a creepy grin on his face as he narrowed his violet eyes. "Who knows? Maybe we'll stumble upon a bunch of old bones!"

"_Gozaburo wasn't about to let Mitsugawa Satoshi and Mitsugawa Yuki get away with what they had done . . . he wanted the two of them out of the picture . . . permanently."_

Come to think of it, I don't remember hearing anything about the two of them being murdered. I don't read the paper or watch the news, but I would think that if the head of Mitsugawa corporation was found murdered along with his son, I would have heard something about it. I don't really remember hearing anything about it at all. There's no way that Kaiba Gozaburo could have been **that** good at keeping people quiet . . . is there?

"Jou, behind you!" Mokuba yelled suddenly, jumping away from me.

I spun around quickly, swinging my arms like a crazy person before falling back on my ass. Mokuba's laughter rang out and that's when I realized he had tricked me yet again. "Stupid brat." I spat, climbing back to my feet and rubbing at my butt. That would be sore later. Maybe I could get Seto to rub it for me . . . haha, yeah right!

Speaking of Seto, I probably really freaked him out earlier. I've got to stop acting like that with him, but I just can't help it! He's so beautiful and so sexy and I just can't help but want to be as intimate with him as I can. Maybe that's the same problem that Saki had . . . no! I can't compare myself to that fuck-up! If Seto says no, it means no!

Mokuba shined his flashlight into my eyes, "You coming or not?" He had started walking again when I was lost in thought, apparently. "Hey Jou, I think it opens up a little further down!" He suddenly took off running.

I also picked up my pace. I was getting a really uneasy feeling. What if there really **was** something horrible down here? Seto would kill me if Mokuba ended up getting scarred for life. Hell, if Mokuba so much as tripped and got hurt Seto would probably kill me. "Wait for me!" I called up to him, happy when he slowed down just enough for me to catch up.

He was right. It opened up into what seemed like a larger room. We shined our flashlights around and couldn't find anything at all. "Let's inspect the walls for a light switch." Mokuba suggested.

I grabbed his shoulder as I heard him begin to walk off, "Maybe we ought to stick together."

"Awwww, is wittle Jou afwaid?" He teased. Damn brat.

"I'm not afraid, but if I somehow lost you Seto would kill me for sure."

He sighed, "Fine, fine. Hurry up and help me look."

We went around the room, shining our lights along the walls and running our hands along them. Maybe if we didn't find a switch, we'd find another hidden door or something. We went around the entire room this way, starting at the doorway that we came through and going around each wall, counting the corners as we passed them so we didn't get confused about where we had come from. We eventually came back around to the hallway after finding nothing at all.

"That bites." I leaned against the wall.

"I just realized something." Mokuba informed me.

"Oh yeah? Care to share?"

"This is a dead-end room."

Something about that revelation really struck a nerve. I could feel the hairs on my neck standing up and chills running all along my body. A dead-end room? That means that this really wasn't a part of the main basement. "Maybe even Gozaburo didn't know about this room, since it's empty." It could be that this was just a spare storage room that never got used.

"That's true."

A sudden ringing noise caused both of us to jump before realizing it was Mokuba's cell phone. I thought I was going to have a heart attack!

"Hello? Seto?" I felt relieved when Mokuba said his name for some reason. "Did you get everything taken care of? That's good." There was a bit of silence, save for the quiet sound of Seto's voice over the phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying, though. "Are you okay big brother?" Is he okay? "You sound a little shaken up. Did something happen?" My heart started pounding in my chest. "Right now I'm getting a lot of static, so I'll see you when you get home, okay? I love you, Seto." He hung up after that.

"What happened?"

"He said that it was just a stupid error that he had to fix, but I think he's lying to me again. It wasn't really obvious, but he was speaking a little faster than he usually does. He usually sounds really relaxed when he talks unless he's pissed off, but he didn't sound mad at all. Anyways, he said he's on his way home. Let's head back out."

Mokuba sounded really disappointed. I guess he has a right to be, since he suspected Seto of lying to him again. I really hope that nothing bad happened. He said that he was on his way home, right? That means that he's physically okay.

We retraced our steps back down the long, dark hallway. "Just for curiosity's sake, run your hand down the wall next to you as you walk. Who knows? Maybe we missed a doorway or something that we can check out later." I hadn't thought about that earlier. We goofed off so much on the way down here that we weren't exactly paying attention to anything other than what was directly in front of us.

"Good idea!" Mokuba exclaimed, his awkward silence finally broken, "Let's get Seto to come down with us next time. It doesn't look like anyone uses this place, so I doubt that he'd be against it." So Mokuba was thinking the same thing as me.

We hadn't felt anything out of place along the walls by the time we reached the staircase. It was disappointing, but at the same time I think we were both a little more worried about Seto than anything else at the moment.

We started up the stairs, our flashlights illuminating each step as we went . . . and then it hit me, "Shouldn't we be able to see the light from the library by now?" I asked Mokuba, hoping that he had a reasonable explanation as to why we were still immersed in complete darkness. I shined the light right past him so that I could see his face and all he did was stare up at me.

As if we had planned it, we both tore ass up the stairs, across the landing, and up the next flight up stairs to find . . . a dead end.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Mokuba pounded his fists against the wall which we both knew to be the backside of a bookcase. Apparently there was a wall between us and the real bookcase, though, since it was rock-solid. "There has to be a way out of here!"

My heart was pounding, but I was doing my best to keep calm. I was the adult here, so I should at least act like everything is okay. Alright Jou, think! Whenever you watch a movie and the characters are in a situation like this, what goes through your head?

"_Don't these dumbasses have cell phones or something?"_

Bingo! "Mokuba! Just call Seto back and tell him where we are! Better yet, dial his number and give your phone to me so that I can talk to him."

"Oh, duh!" Mokuba smacked his palm to his forehead before retrieving his phone from his pocket and pressing Seto's speed-dial number. "Here ya go!"

I listened as the phone rang a couple of times.

"Hello?"

It felt amazing to hear his voice. "Seto, it's Jou!"

"Jou? Why are you . . . phone?" Damn, static.

"We went through that door in the library and it closed behind us!"

"You went through what?"

So the static was on both ends? This fucking sucks! I had to make things simple. "Door in library. Trapped."

"Trapped?"

"Yes."

"Which book . . . that . . . door open?"

I swear, it's like playing a fucking clue game or something. At least I could make out the important words. He wanted to know the switch to opening the door, right? "Hamlet."

"I'll be . . . soon. Don't . . . stupid."

"What?" The static was getting worse. Was it this bad when Mokuba was talking to him?

"Stay." With that, he hung up.

Stay? Was that meant to be another dog joke? Either way, Seto was coming and he'd get us out of here.

"What did he say?" Mokuba took his phone back.

"He said to stay here. I told him which book was the key to opening the door, so I guess we should just wait right here until he opens it."

"Good. It shouldn't be too much longer. Kaiba Corporation isn't that far away. I wonder where he was when he called me earlier. He said that he was on his way, so he might already be home. Maybe he was looking for us when you called." Mokuba was beaming. That kid went from pessimistic to optimistic in a matter of seconds!

"Yeah." I sat on one of the steps and leaned against a different wall.

I could see Mokuba checking his watch, "It's already five o'clock!" He sat down next to me and sighed.

Fifteen minutes eventually went by and there still wasn't any sign from Seto.

"Should we call him again?" Mokuba pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

There isn't any reason that Seto should take so long to come and get us unless something had happened. "Yeah, go ahead and call him." What if he didn't answer? What if something happened to him on his way over? What if someone followed him home? It took every bit of my will to keep me from pounding on the wall and screaming out for someone, anyone.

Mokuba pressed the button and put the phone to his ear only to remove it a moment later, "It went straight to his voicemail. Maybe the signal is just really bad wherever he is . . ."

"Shouldn't he be here in the house?" My pulse was picking up again and now I was really starting to sweat. The basement was a little on warm side and it only made things worse that it was full of stale air.

"Shh!" Mokuba put a hand over my mouth and scooted even closer to me, dropping his flashlight to the floor. It rolled all the way down the stairs, stopping once it hit the landing.

It was then that I heard them . . . footsteps. They were faint, but clear and it sounded as though they were coming closer. Mokuba and I had just come from that direction! There weren't any doors or hallways at all! We had checked all of the walls! What if it was a ghost or a zombie or something? No, zombies aren't real . . . right? Fucking sci fi movies!

Whatever it was, it was coming up the stairs now, and fast too! I could feel Mokuba practically burying his face into my side, both of his hands tightly clutching my arm.

The beam from Mokuba's flashlight illuminated the feet of the figure coming up the stairs. It stopped moving for a moment and then the feet turned toward us. I did the only thing that came to mind at the time. I picked up my own flashlight and instead of shining it on the unknown figure like an intelligent person, I chucked it at the figure. The flashlight went out when it came in contact with the wall on the other side. Either I missed or it really was a supernatural being! "Fuck!" I stood up and in front of Mokuba, tightening my fists to get ready for a fight. If that thing is solid, I'll be able to fuck it up! I grew up street-fighting, so taking on one guy ought to be a piece of cake!

The figure reached down and picked up Mokuba's flashlight.

"W-what? You t-trying to be a tough guy?" I taunted to the best of my ability, even though I was the one shaking.

I watched as the flashlight went back and the next thing I knew, it was pelting me square on the forehead. I yelped as I lost my balance and tumbled all the way down . . . until I reached landing.

"What did I tell you about saying that word in front of Mokuba?" The voice of an angry Kaiba Seto boomed down at me, followed by the sound of something repeatedly coming in contact with flesh . . . probably **my** flashlight smacking the palm of his hand as a threat.

"Don't throw another one!" I reached my arms up to cover my head.

It was Seto! Oh thank the gods! . . . but why didn't he come from the library?

"Big brother!" Mokuba practically squealed, running down the stairs and hugging his brother . . . at least that's what it sounded like. "How did you get down here?"

Seto was kind enough to help me to my feet, "I told Jou before that all of the doors just lead to the basement. As far as I know, there aren't any completely dead-ends."

"We checked all of the walls down here!" What was there, some specific brick ya had to move or something? I'd be fucking pissed if that turned out to be the case.

"In the room at the end of this hallway where is a door in the floor that leads to another staircase which leads to the rest of the basement." Seto went up the stairs toward the library. "Why didn't you all turn on the lights? I didn't bring a flashlight because I wasn't expecting you to be sitting here in the dark."

"But Seto, there aren't any light switches!" At least Mokuba made me feel better! I'd feel like a complete dumbass if I was the only one that didn't know anything. What, was there a light switch in the floor too?

I could hear Seto running his hands along the walls at the top. Hah! In his face!

. . . then suddenly florescent lights in the ceiling came on. They weren't extremely bright, but it was enough light that we wouldn't have needed the flashlights.

Seto stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at us with a smug expression on his face, "There is a switch on the door frame at the top." Sure enough, if you looked at the doorframe just above his head you could see a little black switch.

"Well, Mr. Genius," Mokuba began, much to my surprise, "Is there a way out of that door?"

"From the looks of things, this is an entrance only. We'll just go out the way that I came in."

"If this is an entrance only, why is the light switch at the very beginning? How would you turn it off?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Maybe there's another switch in that room at the end. It would have been difficult to find it since some stupid blond never turned the lights on down here." He shot me a glare, coming back down the stairs. "Come on."

* * *

Seto was right about a switch being down that passageway in the floor. We made it out into the fresh air of some hallway in the house. Seto closed it by messing with one of the sconces on the wall.

"_Well, it's not exactly a regular door. You have to twist one of the sconce lights and then pull out on it."_

Sure enough, there was a room right next to us that looked like an office.

"Well that sucked!" Mokuba blurted out, scrunching up his face, "I was hoping we'd find some dead bodies or something."

"Mokuba!" Seto furrowed his brows, "Why the hell would you find dead bodies?"

I looked at Mokuba, expecting him to tell Seto the same thing he told me, but he only shrugged and avoided eye contact. Either Seto didn't know that Mokuba was aware of Gozaburo's killing sprees . . . or Mokuba just didn't want to bring it up. Should I bring it up?

"Mokuba, why don't you call your school and see what your homework assignments were. Hopefully someone will still be there at this hour. If not, I expect you to email all of your teachers directly. You shouldn't have skipped school. That was very irresponsible of you."

Mokuba trudged slowly towards the stairs without muttering a single word.

Like father and son? I definitely see it.

Seto seemed like he was in a pretty shitty mood. Now was definitely not the time to bring up Gozaburo . . . either way, I should probably do an internet search on Satoshi and his father to see what is said about the way they died.

"Katsuya, you and I need to have a talk." His blue eyes looked . . . worried?

"Yeah, okay." I didn't know what else to say. Everything felt so tense now that Mokuba left us. Whatever we needed to talk about, it was obviously something serious.

"Step into my office." He motioned a hand toward the home office beside him.

Part of me wanted to snicker at the principal-esque choice of words, but I decided that it would probably only piss him off. I seated myself in his cozy office chair, figuring he would make me move . . . but he just sat on the desk in front of me and faced my direction.

"When you go to see Saki tomorrow, please don't do anything to piss him off, okay? I did some thinking about it and . . . I don't think he'll kill you. He probably just wants to scare you into doing something stupid . . . like leaving me."

Something stupid like leaving Seto? There's no way I would do that, regardless of what that stupid piece of shit says! "I would never do that, Seto." I was trying to reassure him, but he just gazed down at me with sad eyes. What was going on in that head of his? Also, why is this the first thing he wanted to talk about when he got home? Mokuba said it sounded like something was bothering him on the phone earlier . . . something happened, something involving Saki. "Seto, what happened?" I grabbed his hands and held them tightly in mine.

He pursed his lips, "Apparently Saki called my corporate office and told them to get me there or he'd have them all killed. I highly doubt that Saki has the manpower to do something like that, but . . . for some reason I went to meet him anyway."

"What? You were so worried about **me** going to meet him tomorrow and then **you** go and meet him? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I couldn't help but yell at him! He was so damn worried about me, telling me that I could be killed and that I shouldn't go meet him and then he goes and meets up with him without telling anyone! What if that bastard tried to hurt him again? "What if he killed you right there?"

"He won't kill me."

"How can you say that so easily?"

"Because . . ." He pulled his hands away from me, burying them in his own hair as he covered his face with both arms.

"Because what?"

"Don't move in with me, Katsuya." His hands fell back to the desk he was seated on.

"What?" Don't move in? First he was so excited about it and he just said that it would be stupid if I left him . . . and now he is telling me not to move in with him? What the hell is going on? Is he having an episode or something?

"Don't worry; I'll buy you a house so that you don't have to live with your father."

No, it definitely sounds like he's actually talking to **me**, "Seto, what are you talking about? Before you were so excited for me to move in and now you don't want me near you? What the hell is going on?" I stood from my seat and grabbed his shoulders this time . . . when my eyes drifted to something on his neck, something that hadn't been there earlier . . .

. . . a bright red sucker mark.

I brushed it with my right hand, but Seto slapped my hand away. "That wasn't there when we were in the hot tub." I informed him, though I'm sure he already knew. Who gave him that? He didn't want it, right? But . . . he was telling me to move out now. What happened?

Seto closed his eyes tightly, leaning into my chest, his hands gripping the edge of the desk, "Katsuya . . . help me."

Hearing those words, it felt like someone had wrapped their hands around my heart and was now squeezing as tightly as they could. 'Help me'. He sounded so unbearably pitiful . . . it just wasn't like him at all. Even with him crying in front of me so many times and telling me some of the details of his childhood (or lack thereof), it just didn't seem like him to ask me something like that with that kind of voice. He sounded almost terrified. "Seto, I can't help you if you don't let me. Please tell me what happened." I rubbed his back with both hands.

He moved his face away from my chest just enough that I could hear him speak, "He told me that he wouldn't hurt you as long as I kept my subordinates away when you meet up with him tomorrow, and then . . ." He shook his head, making a noise that almost sounded like a laugh, "I don't remember." He put his face back onto my chest, his arms wrapping around me and squeezing just a little. "I don't want to remember."

He wouldn't hurt me as long as Seto's men weren't around? Why did he want to speak to me alone so badly? Maybe Seto was right when he suggested that Saki wanted to try to put bad thoughts in my head.

There was a knocking sound and we both looked toward the doorway.

Mokuba peeked in, "Hey you guys, do you wanna-" His mouth snapped shut.

Normally I think I'd be really irritated that Mokuba was interrupting once again, but I think that right now he's the best medicine for Seto. Mokuba is everything to Seto, so he's the perfect person to cheer the brunet up.

"What's up, Mokuba?" I asked, since Seto didn't.

"Um, well . . . I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go shopping like we were talking about earlier, but if you guys are busy . . ." He eyed his brother, who just stared back in reply.

"I think that's an awesome idea!" I gave him my trademark grin. What? If Seto can have a trademark glare, then I can have a trademark grin! "Why don't you call for the driver and have him pick us up at the door?" It felt weird to be asking someone to call for 'the driver', but I guess I would have to get used to it . . . unless Seto was serious when he told me not to move in. Oh, I never got a reason for that!

"Alright!" Mokuba cheered, disappearing from sight.

"Seto, do you really not want me to move in with you?" I pulled him away from me, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I want you to live here. I don't want you to get thrown into my mess. Unfortunately, it seems that I can only have one of those things. If you stay here with me-"

"Then the two of us can face that mess together and lean on each other if we have to. You don't have to go it alone, ya got that?" I poked him right between the eyes with my index finger. "Mokuba is going to get bitchy if we don't hurry up. Let's just go shopping and forget about that fuckhead for now . . . what do you say?"

Seto smiled, "You're right." I turned to leave, but Seto grabbed my arm, "Katsuya?"

"Yeah?"

"I keep thinking that there's no way I could kill Saki . . . but . . . Katsuya, if he even **tries** to hurt you tomorrow . . . I'll kill him."

His words were eerie enough, but the fact that he was still smiling when he said it . . . sometimes Seto really creeps me out. I guess that this is a cold reminder of his history. The thing is, I probably don't even know the half of it. "You won't kill anyone ever again, remember?"

"I don't think I'd be able to help it. I'm not going to let anyone hurt the people that I love."

Come to think of it, that sounds like something Seto would say. Kaiba Seto was known to the outside world as a man with no mercy. He had no problem firing people with families to feed and no sympathy for the small companies he forced out of business. I had always thought he was a heartless bastard . . . his façade was perfect. I guess it's safe to say that Seto isn't a complete asshole, nor is he a helpless weakling . . . but he's somewhere in the grey area in between.

"Come on you guys!" Mokuba's voice crept into the room as he yelled from his place by the front door.

"We're on our way!" Seto called out to him, sliding from the desk and walking briskly out of the office. I had started to follow him, but he grabbed my arm and yanked on it until I was walking _next_to him. "I never cared much for shadows." He smirked and the two of us went to where Mokuba was waiting . . .

. . . hand in hand.

**

* * *

**

Oooh, short one! I wanted to make this longer, but that was a really good stopping point in my opinion. Hey, I updated faster, so that's a plus, right?

Thanks to everyone that added me on facebook. My name is Kioku Kaiba on there, for those of you that don't know what I'm talking about lol. I will get to work on BBESS 30. If you want to know what happened at Kaiba Corp., I suggest reading BBESS 29 and 30 once it comes out.

Leave some love!


	31. Day Eight: Expectations

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

**

* * *

**

_**Thank you for 1,000+ reviews!**_

I really appreciate all of the reviews that you all have left for me to read and I love responding to the longer ones. Some of you have great questions that actually make me wonder sometimes! You all seem to remember a lot more than I do! It's kind of depressing, haha! Well here's another chapter! I wonder if I'll eventually hit 2,000? Please enjoy this new installment!

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh was created by Kazuki Takahashi, not me . . . surprised? Oh, and I don't own any of the various bands that I mentioned, nor do I own the song 'Behind Blue Eyes'.

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Come on you guys!" Mokuba's voice crept into the room as he yelled from his place by the front door._

"_We're on our way!" Seto called out to him, sliding from the desk and walking briskly out of the office. I had started to follow him, but he grabbed my arm and yanked on it until I was walking next__to him. "I never cared much for shadows." He smirked and the two of us went to where Mokuba was waiting . . . _

_. . . hand in hand._

**

* * *

**

Riding in a limousine is infinitely better than riding in a taxi! We got to have our privacy and everything and I didn't have to hear Seto whine about how dirty it was. You could just look at Seto and tell that he was a prissy boy, but that's okay . . . I like that prissy boy.

"So where are we going first, oh fashionable one." I teased Mokuba from across the limousine. Seto and I were seated on one side and Mokuba was on the other, facing us.

"Well I was thinking going to some of the places that sell clothes like Seto wears. You know, suits and stuff."

Oh boy . . . "Uh, I don't know if that's a very good idea. I don't think I'd look right wearing some of the stuff your brother gets away with."

"The stuff I _get away with_?" Seto narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Leather pants."

"So?"

"Do I really need to say anything else?" I grinned when he rolled his eyes.

Seto muttered something under his breath as he faced the window to his left.

"What was that?" I asked, cupping a hand around my ear.

"Nothing."

"I dunno, Jou, maybe you'd look really sharp in dress clothes." Mokuba rubbed at his chin thoughtfully as he studied me, "Those rags you're wearing now definitely fit your personality though." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Watch it, ya brat." I warned, glaring. Surprisingly enough, Seto didn't reprimand me for calling his precious brother a brat. Considering the way Mokuba often acted, he probably got called worse things than that. "Anyways, what's the name of this place?"

"I have no idea what the name is." Seto admitted, "I just told the driver to take us out to the mall. Since we're shopping for you, I didn't want to go anywhere too formal, but at the same time I don't want you in street clothes. I remembered that there is a place in the mall that sells some decent things. I went in there for a bit that first time that you and I went there, remember?"

Store in the mall . . . wait, the one that Saki works at? Is he insane? Has he forgotten? I told him, didn't I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I told Seto that I had seen him in that store when we saw Saki at the karaoke bar! Though, since Saki showed up where Seto works just a while ago, he probably wouldn't be at the mall . . .

Why does Saki work there anyways? He's the son of the CEO of Kitamori Corporation, right? What the hell is he doing working at a clothing store in the mall? I don't get him at all!

Seto had gone back to looking out the window and I realized that Mokuba was staring at him. I watched as Mokuba slowly brought a hand up to the side of his own neck. He locked eyes with me and I shook my head in hopes of keeping him quiet. So he had noticed the sucker mark? I guess that Seto hadn't thought to hide it . . . wasn't he worried about what people would think?

I hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder and then pointed at my own neck when he turned to me. His eyes went wide for a second and his hand flew up to cover the mark.

"Shit . . . whatever. I don't care what people think about it." He returned to looking out the window, but in his reflection I could clearly see the look of hurt on his face.

It might be a bad idea for me to bring a gun with me to see Saki tomorrow . . . wait, where did I put that gun that Seto gave me?

* * *

The three of us were dropped off at the door. It was at this moment that I felt really weird. Seto was still in his suit from when he paid a visit to Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba was wearing clothes that probably cost ten times as much as mine. I felt really plain . . . then again, I wasn't the one that was standing out in a place like this. Mall rats don't wear suits, ties, and designer clothes.

The mall was busy but that was to be expected on a Saturday evening. We had to wade through the crowd of noisy kids and slow old people before finally arriving at the store of Seto's choice.

"Aren't places like this usually really expensive?" I wandered in. I don't like the smell of stores like this. Do you know what I'm talking about? It's like . . . some really weird smell coming from the clothes or something. Seto would probably just give me a look if I told him that.

Kind of like he's doing right now.

"Expensive?" He raised a brow, "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Okay, moneybags, I meant expensive for the average Joe."

"You mean the average **Jou**." Mokuba snickered . . . we both ignored him.

"I wouldn't know." Seto started inspecting some of the suits.

"Yeah, yeah, keep bragging rich boy." Of course Seto wouldn't know what it was like to be unable to afford the luxuries he's become so accustomed to. Were his original parents well-off too? If I can remember, I'll ask him when we're alone tonight.

He held a dark grey suit up to me, squinting his eyes a bit as he looked from the suit and then to my face. Was he seriously going to dress me in a suit? Seriously?

He put the suit back, frowning, and then pulled out a black one. He repeated the same process, "Black is a good color on you, Katsuya. Your hair and your eyes are bright, bold colors, so the black complements them very well."

"I didn't know you were such an expert on fashion." I laughed. It just didn't sound right for Seto to be talking about an outfit complementing my hair and eyes.

"Tch. Whatever. What size dress pants do you wear?"

"Are dress pants sizes different from regular pants sizes?" This is getting way too complicated.

He just stared at me for moment, his lips parting just a bit as his brows furrowed, "I hope you're joking. Have you never worn a suit?"

"Uh, I don't think I have. I've never had any occasion to wear one."

"You've never been to a wedding or a graduation ceremony or maybe even a school dance?" I can't even describe the look on his face. His expression was a mix between horror and confusion.

"None of the above." I shrugged. Was it really that much of a big deal? I'm not really close to my relatives, so I don't get wedding invites. The same goes for graduations. As for school dances, well . . . those really aren't my thing . . . okay, okay! I admit it! No one has ever asked me to a dance! The girls always say I'm never serious enough and that I goof off too much. I think the only female that ever liked me was Kujaku Mai, but . . . I guess I don't really feel the same way about her. That should've been a sign, right? Mai is a beautiful woman, a real bombshell . . . but I just couldn't see her as anything more than my friend.

"I'll bring you along with me to some of the events I have to attend for business. They're supposed to be for networking and whatnot . . . I think it's just an excuse for wealthy people to get together and flaunt their paychecks." He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were worried about people thinking we're a couple." Didn't we have a conversation like that before? I'm pretty sure Seto was really worried about the media finding out or something.

His only response was to growl.

"Seriously, Seto?" Mokuba butted in, hands on his hips with one brow arched significantly higher than the other, "You turned the biggest military arms corporation into a **gaming** company, and you're worried about what people will say about you and Jou being together? _**Really**_?"

The kid has a point. I vaguely remember hearing about the switch on the news or something. Like I've said before, I'm not big on news and companies, but I remember hearing about a military corporation becoming a corporation for gaming technology. I'm pretty sure I thought it was badass . . . but that's coming from a teenage boy.

"Mokuba, go get someone over here to measure Jou for a suit."

Looks like Seto's going to ignore the topic altogether. Mokuba huffed, but did as he was told.

**

* * *

**

I may have the hots for a guy, but getting measured for a suit is fucking awkward. His hands got **way** too close to my crotch and there was more touching involved than I was prepared for. I caught Seto smirking at my reactions, too! That bastard . . . I'm sure he's even more uncomfortable than I am when he gets this done.

"Why don't you measure him too?" I asked half-jokingly when the man finished up with me.

"I don't think so." Seto waved the man away after throwing me a glare. "I get measured about twice a year. Needless to say, I only ever grow in height." He took the paper from my hands that had my measurements written on it. "I order my clothing online, usually from overseas. I have a tailor that will come to my house and make any changes necessary."

"Weren't you just rolling your eyes at the thought of people flaunting their money?"

"Shut up, mutt." He flicked my nose. "Mokuba, see these numbers here?" He pointed to a section of the paper in his hand, "Find some nice pants with those numbers on the tag, preferably black or khaki. Jou, you and I are going to look for a nice jacket, shirt, and tie. Actually, we'll get several dress shirts and ties." He smiled, obviously pleased.

Was Seto actually having fun doing this? I was bored out of my mind! Happy about cleaning me up . . . buying me clothes . . . when I think about it that way, I guess it makes **me** a little happy, too.

We went around from rack to rack, checking out the different colors and materials. Seto kept throwing greens and browns at me, saying that 'earth tones' looked good on me . . . whatever the hell that means. Right now, Seto couldn't pass for a straight man even if he wanted to.

"I've got some!" Mokuba came to us in a half-run, his arms full of partially-folded pants.

"Damn, how many did you get?" I eyed the pile, worried that Seto was going to make me try all of them on.

"I dunno. Seto said get pants so I got pants."

"Fair enough." I ran a hand through my hair. Seto and I already had our arms loaded with shirts and ties. Seto was holding one black suit jacket.

"Did you want to bother trying them on?" Seto nodded toward a dressing room on the other side of the store.

"Not in particular." Try all of this shit on? We'd be here forever! They matched the measurements on the paper, right? They should fit! If they don't fit, we can just bring them back . . . and then Seto can give up on making me look like I'm worth something. I grew up in poverty. Someone like me isn't supposed to wear stuff like this . . .

"Then let's go pay for everything." Seto started off toward the checkout counter.

That's when it hit me: I never once looked at a price tag. I always look at prices when I go shopping! Seto and Mokuba had picked out pretty much everything, so I never really got a chance to see.

I tilted my head to peek at a tag on one of the shirts I was holding.

"Fifty dollars?" I didn't realize I had screamed that out loud until everyone, including Seto and Mokuba, was staring at me and the surrounding murmur of other shoppers fell into silence. "Sorry." I muttered sheepishly, bowing my head so I couldn't see anyone.

Everyone resumed what they were previously doing.

"What's the problem, Jou?" Mokuba was standing to my right as we waited in line. "How much do you usually spend on shirts?"

"Well all I've ever really bought are t-shirts, so . . . I dunno, five bucks?"

"Wow." Seto's eyes were about as big as I've ever seen them. I know that I should be kind of insulted right now, but his reactions are just so damn cute!

When it was our turn we piled all articles of clothing onto the counter, bewildering the poor guy at the register. I watched in horror as the total in the bottom right of the screen went up and up and up . . . endlessly, so it seemed. When the suit jacket went through and added one-hundred fifty dollars, I suddenly got a choking feeling. How could anyone bring themselves to pay that much for a damn jacket? Even if you have a ton of money, doesn't that feel like a total waste?

"Holy shit . . ." I whispered to myself, but Seto, Mokuba, and the guy at the counter all stole a glance at me.

"I'll buy you a nicer suit somewhere else, Jou."

"That's definitely not necessary." Nicer? Was he obsessed with spending money or something?

We left the store with several large bags. Well, let me correct that. Mokuba and I had several large bags; Seto wasn't carrying a damn thing other than his ego. Come to think of it, whenever Mokuba was with him, it was Mokuba carrying Seto's silver briefcase too!

The mall was still a crowded mess and I looked at Seto's face as we wound our way through. I expected an expression of disgust or annoyance, but I was completely creeped-out to find a very slight smile on his lips. Why the hell was he smiling? When Kaiba Seto smiles for no apparent reason, someone is about to be miserable.

"Where are we going now, Seto?" Mokuba asked his older brother once we reached a small clearing. Heh, clearing . . . you would think we were in the woods or something.

"Well I was thinking about going to an electronics store to get Jou a laptop and then perhaps hitting a phone store . . . but you know how much I hate going around and shopping. I think we can just order those things online and have everything delivered to us." He turned to me, "Is that okay with you, Jou?" The look on his face told me that his decision was final, regardless of whether or not it was okay with me.

Buy me a laptop and a cell phone? "You really don't have to buy me all of this stuff, Seto . . ." I actually felt kind of embarrassed. I like when people buy me food and stuff, but when they start buying things like clothes and electronics for me, I feel pathetic. I remember once when Yuugi bought me a couple of t-shirts for my birthday one year. I know it was my birthday and it's only normal for my friends to buy me gifts, but the fact that it was clothing just really bothered me. I don't like when people feel the need to buy me things that are usually necessities. Laptops and cell phones aren't really necessities (though they probably are for Seto), but still . . .

"What's the matter?" Seto folded his arms.

"You just don't need to keep buying me things. I can earn that stuff on my own."

"So **that**'s what your pouting is all about." He started walking again and Mokuba and I followed. "Maybe I **want** to spoil you."

"Yeah!" Mokuba chimed in, "Good boyfriends usually like spoiling their girlfriends."

Woah, woah, woah, woah, **woah**! "Hey now! What makes you think that **I'm** the female in this relationship?" Seriously? Me? I think that if Seto and I ever get around to having sex, I'll be the one topping **him**. Wasn't Mokuba watching us out the window earlier when we were in the hot tub?

"You're shorter so you're the girl." Mokuba shrugged, "That's how it usually is in gay relationships."

"How it usually is?" Seto shot him a look, "And just how, dare I ask, do you know how things usually are in gay relationships?"

"I've got some female friends at school that are yaoi fangirls; they feel the need to tell me everything about it."

Saying that Seto looked disturbed would be more than an understatement. "While I'm looking for laptops and cell phones for Katsuya, I think I'll look for a home school teacher for you, Mokuba."

"Noooooooooo Seto!" He grabbed onto his brother's arm, tugging playfully like a child.

"Hey Seto?" I was on Seto's other side.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to go to public school after Gozaburo died? Couldn't you have just continued your private tutoring?"

"That's a good question . . ." Mokuba nodded at me and then looked back up at his unresponsive brother, "Well, Seto?"

The brunet only shrugged, smiling just a little, "Who knows?"

Who knows? That smile tells me that he definitely knows. Man, just another thing to add to my list of questions! There are so many things that Seto hasn't told me about himself that I haven't really asked about. I can't help but feel a little bit excited to know that there are so many things I'm going to learn about him since I'll be living with him from now on.

Living with Kaiba Seto . . . I never thought I'd utter those words! Not in a million years! Seto and I were at each others' throats! I mean sure, I thought he was hot as hell, but I wasn't romantically interested in him! I still get pissed off at myself when I think about the day that our project was announced. All I could think about was how I was going to fuck his brains out. The only thing separating me and Saki is the fact that I didn't actually do it. That's not to say that I didn't try. I don't think I could have gone through with it. I may have the sexual urges of a typical teenage guy, but I also have feelings. If I had raped Seto, I never would have let myself live it down.

Apparently while I was busy getting lost in my own head, Seto called the driver to come and pick us up and he was promptly waiting for us when we exited the mall. Getting picked up at the door . . . it's like I'm living in some kind of fairy tale. I'm the hopeless, poor main character and Seto is the charming prince that . . .

I glanced up at the bored expression on Seto's face as he sat down beside me in the limousine.

Well, maybe he isn't always so charming . . . but he's more than good enough for me.

"Hey Jou, what kind of music do you listen to?" Mokuba tilted his head with curiosity, fidgeting in his seat. When he does things like that he reminds me of how he was when I first met him. He's changed a little bit in personality, but deep down he's still the same Kaiba Mokuba.

(AN: Ignoring season zero.)

What kind of music **do** I listen to? "Uhhh, pretty much whatever sounds good. I'm not too picky."

"Even country?" He scrunched up his face.

I sucked air through my teeth, "Wellllllll, maybe not country."

"Seto doesn't really listen to anything at all; he's lame!" He stuck his tongue out at Seto, who ignored him completely.

"Well some people only like music that they can relate to." I tried to make an excuse for him but . . . Seto could probably relate to most of the songs out there. He's been through so much in his life. He really has it a lot rougher than people think. I always thought he was so lucky to be rich and famous, but now that I know what he went through to get where he is, I don't think he's lucky at all. People always think Seto is such a bad person . . . hell, even I thought he was the biggest dick in Domino City! In the end, Seto has a heart just like anyone else.

"_No one knows what it's like _

_to be the bad man,_

_to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes."_

Yeah! That song fits him perfectly! "Hey Seto, have you ever heard of a song called 'Behind Blue Eyes'?"

"Like Mokuba said, I don't listen to much music."

"But you haven't even heard of it? It was originally done by a band called 'The Who' and was later remade by the band 'Limp Bizkit'." Finally! I have finally found something that I know more about than Seto does!

His eyes went wide and his brows furrowed, "Limp Biscuit? What the hell kind of name is that?"

Mokuba erupted into laughter and I couldn't help but snicker a little bit myself. Seto really is clueless, isn't he? "There are worse names out there than that."

"Worse than Limp Biscuit?"

"Ever heard of the Butthole Surfers?"

He stared at me for a long moment as if he expected me to burst out into laughter and say I was joking. "Shut the hell up." He huffed, looking out his window again.

"I'm serious! We can look it up when we get home!"

* * *

When I showed the Seto the band I was referring to, he simply got up from his computer chair and left the room while Mokuba and I nearly fell over with laughter.

Seto immediately had housekeepers take the new clothes so they could remove the tags and have them washed. I never tried them on, so I hope they fit! You can't return them after removing the tags and washing them, can you? Not that Seto cares either way. He's kind of careless with his money; isn't that how the wealthy go broke?

On a lighter note, Seto gave in and let us order Pizza Hut for dinner! It helped to have Mokuba as my ally as the two of us practically begged the brunet. Some day I'd like to see Seto in street clothes, kicked back on a couch with a game controller in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. For some reason when I imagine him like that, he's wearing a baseball hat . . . sideways. That's a little **too** much, even for **my** imagination.

Seto had his driver go and pick up the pizza. Can you imagine if he had asked for delivery? I'd like to be a fly on the wall when the delivery boy was told to go to the Kaiba mansion! I wonder if Seto tips well . . . did he tip well at that restaurant we went to? Can't remember. Either way, Seto isn't the type to give big tips to cute girls or anything. In fact, he's the type that would stiff an airhead just because they're an airhead.

We sat at Seto's ridiculously fancy dining table in his ridiculously fancy dining room eating pizza on his ridiculously fancy plates. "Have you ever thought about grilling out and eating outside by your pool?" I bit off enough to stuff my mouth, chewing like I hadn't eaten in weeks. Man, there is just nothing like a fresh take-out pizza.

"That would be so much fun!" Mokuba grinned at me from his place across the table. "We should **so** do that, Seto!"

Seto put down his knife and fork and-

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that! Mr. Priss was eating his pizza with a knife and a fork! I wanted to slap the utensils out of his hands, but that could result in a fork to the face for me.

Seto put down his knife and fork and wiped at the corners of his lips with his cloth napkin, "If I told you I have no idea how to work a grill, would you believe me?"

I studied his face for a minute while I worked on swallowing my bite of pizza, "Yeah." I admitted. Seto didn't know how to use a grill? Not at all surprising. I wouldn't be surprised if Seto didn't even know how to work a vacuum cleaner or use a broom and dustpan. I don't know the full details of Seto's original family, but I don't think he's used to doing those types of things for himself.

"Well at least you're honest." He huffed, picking up his silverware again.

Mokuba, was eating his pizza with his hands, just as it was meant to be eaten. At least **Mokuba** acts like a normal teenage boy.

"_You're shorter so you're the girl. That's how it usually is in gay relationships."_

I take that back.

"Don't worry, Seto! I'll be happy to show you how to use a grill. I'm pretty good at cooking burgers and steaks and stuff. My friends and I grill out over at Honda's place all the time." Yeah! I could cook dinner or lunch for Seto sometime! It's the least I could do. I may not be able to take him to fancy restaurants or buy him nice clothes and gadgets, but I can at least do a little bit of cooking! Though, he'd probably rather have the food prepared by his chefs.

"I'd like that a lot." Seto smiled and then continued eating.

He'd like it . . . a lot. I felt my pulse quicken. Oh man, I can see it now . . . peeking around Seto as I stand behind him and hold his wrists to show him how to turn the food and stuff. I guess I would have to show him how to turn the grill on and turn up the heat and whatnot. Oh, I'd turn up the heat alright.

"You okay, Jou?" Mokuba tilted his head, his brows furrowed with concern.

Shit, I hope the expression on my face wasn't **too** weird! Seto looked more frightened than concerned. Guess it was pretty weird, then.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Hey big bro, why did you buy Jou all of those clothes anyway? Is it some creepy fetish that you have?" The runt was grinning from ear to ear.

Seto started blushing, "That's not it at all. Jou is going to be living with us from now on and I'd like it if he dressed better."

"Wait, what?" Mokuba looked from Seto, to me, then back to Seto. "Jou is going to be living with us?"

"I didn't tell you that already?"

"No."

"Oh . . . hey Mokuba?"

"Yeah Seto?"

"Jou is going to be living with us." He popped another bit of pizza into his mouth before smirking at his younger brother.

"Awesome! I get another big brother!" Mokuba cheered.

"Actually," I corrected, "It will be like getting a dad; Seto can be like your mom and I'll be like your dad."

I was going to give Mokuba a grin, but was torn from my thoughts by the sound of choking. I turned to see Seto grabbing at his own throat.

"Hang on, Seto!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him from his chair. Standing behind him, I wrapped my arms just beneath his ribs and performed the Heimlich maneuver. Much to my relief, the offending chunk of food came out and hit the wall where it bounced off and landed on the floor.

Everyone in the room was gasping for air: Seto because he actually needed it, and Mokuba and I because we were holding our breath with worry.

"Is everything okay in here?" That woman from before came in . . . what was her name? Asato Miyu? I stepped away from Seto so that she hopefully wouldn't get the wrong idea about what just happened.

"Yup! Jou saved Seto's life!" Mokuba exclaimed, clapping his hands. He turned to me, "I guess that I was wrong earlier, Jou! **You** are the boyfriend and **Seto** is the girlfriend." He folded his arms and nodded while inspecting his brother, who was glaring daggers at me.

"Mokuba, if you're finished eating please go and do as I asked." He never once took his eyes off of me. I guess that Miyu sensed the tension because she disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared.

"But Seto, today is Saturday! There's no one at the school right now!"

"And what did I tell you to do if there wasn't anyone there?"

". . . e-mail my teachers."

"Please do as you're asked."

"Yes, Seto." Mokuba slid from his chair and left the room, leaving his plate behind.

"Jounouchi."

Last name?

"Y-yeah?" What was with that look on his face? Why was he so pissed off?

"Finish your dinner and meet me in my bedroom." He left just like the other two.

He hadn't even finished eating! What did I say that got him so pissed off? Hell, he almost choked on his damn food! Was it because I jokingly said I'd be like Mokuba's dad and Seto would be like his mom? Mokuba was talking about gay relationships earlier and Mokuba was already aware that something was going on between the two of us, so why would that irritate him?

I didn't feel hungry anymore.

**

* * *

**

I passed Mokuba's room and he had his door shut. I could hear the faint sound of computer keys clicking. I guess that he was doing what Seto told him to do. Seto could be really strict with Mokuba when he had to. I wonder how Seto acted around Mokuba when Gozaburo was still alive.

I entered Seto's bedroom and closed the door behind me. Whatever it is that Seto wants to talk about, it's obviously something that he wanted to discuss in the privacy of his own bedroom. I had expected to see him maybe sitting on his bed or leaning against the wall, waiting for me. Instead I saw him lying on his back in his bed, his arms stretched out in either direction as he simply stared upward.

Was that an invitation?

No, no, no! I've got to stop thinking things like that!

"Are you okay?" I asked, slowly inching my way over to him until I was beside the bed. I kneeled down and grabbed his right hand with both of mine.

"What are your intentions?" He turned his head toward me, a calm expression on his face.

"My intentions?" Does he mean right now? What is he talking about?

"What are you expecting from our relationship?"

Every time he looks me in the eyes, I feel nervous or anxious. My pulse picks up and my thoughts get scrambled. I've said this a million times, but I'll say it again: Seto has the type of eyes that look right through a person. This question . . . is it a trick question? I feel bad for being suspicious, but I can't help but wonder. "I don't know how to answer that." Too much pressure!

His lips formed a frown, "What is that supposed to mean?" Dammit! What could I possibly say to him that would be satisfying?

"I mean exactly what I said!" I held his hand tighter, "I don't know what kind of answer you want from me. I freak out every time you ask me things because I'm worried that I'll answer the wrong way and you'll hate me or be cold to me again like you used to be." Just be honest like he was earlier, "You're finally opening up to me and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I never meant to make you nervous . . ." He faced upward again, looking even more depressed than he looked a moment ago.

Dammit! Can't I say anything right? "You asked me what I'm expecting from this relationship . . ."

"You don't have to answer, Katsuya." Again he faced me.

"I think that I want . . . I want . . ."

"Katsuya, you don't have to an-"

"Just shut up for a minute, would ya?" Ah, shit, "Sorry, I don't mean it like that. I want to answer your question as best as I can, okay? Just give me a second to get my thoughts together. You said it's bad to speak without thinking, right?" I gave him a sheepish smile.

What do I want in this relationship? I wanted to say 'you' but then he might take that the wrong way. I mean, I definitely want to make love to him, but that's not the only thing I want . . . what do I want? What am I expecting? "I could say some mushy stuff, I guess, like I want to wake up next to you every morning or I want to kiss you goodnight before I fall asleep every night, but . . . that's not what I want to say."

He laughed a little and graced me with a partial smile. It eased my nerves a bit. "In the end," I continued, "I don't really care what happens. I'll do anything or go anywhere, as long as you're there too. What made you ask me that, anyhow?"

He just lay there staring at me with his eyes open wide. His lips were parted slightly and I watched as his chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. Did he even hear me? He looked really spaced-out . . . but damn is he beautiful. "Seto?"

"Oh, uh, yes?" He blinked a few times, sitting up and sliding backward until his back was against the headboard.

"Heh, and you said that **I** zone out a lot. I asked you what made you ask me that question." I stood up and then sat next to him in the bed. I still held his right hand in my left.

"It's just that you always make such perverted comments and then this afternoon when we were in the hot tub . . ."

"I like to joke around, and that time in the hot tub I wasn't the only one acting that way." Was he trying to imply that I was forcing myself on him? I may have been a bit out of it because of how steamy the situation was getting, but I wasn't to the point of hallucination!

He blushed, "I guess that I was getting a little caught up in the moment . . . but in the end, I don't think I would have done anything more than that." He pursed his lips. Knowing Seto, he was probably remembering what he had done and, sadly, he was probably regretting his actions. I admit he wasn't acting like himself in the hot tub. He sat on my lap all on his own! That's not like Seto at all. "I think that it started out as a playful joke and turned into more than I bargained for."

A joke? That makes more sense. "You mean you were teasing me." I poked his nose and the two of us started laughing together. He really is so cute.

"Teasing, huh?" Seto leaned over and put his head on my shoulder, "I don't really mean to be that way. Saki said I always teased him and that I was cruel for doing it. He said that's why he . . ."

"He's a creepy, psychotic, fuckhead that just needs to go slide down the sharp edge of a fifty-foot razorblade into an Olympic-size pool of lemon juice so he can die from blood loss while in complete agony." At some point during my miniature rant I let go of Seto's hand and clenched both of my own hands into fists, shaking them in front of me.

"Geez Jou, tell us how you really feel!" Mokuba approached the bed.

Okay, that kid needs to stay at a friend's house until he's old enough to live on his own.

The weight of Seto's head disappeared from my shoulder, "Did you email your teachers?"

Mokuba sighed, folded his arms, and rolled his eyes, "Yes **mother**." He shot Seto a glare.

Ohhhhhhh shit.

"Excuse me?" Seto was **not** amused.

"I'm just kidding!" Mokuba laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his head. "Learn to take a joke, bro! Hey, maybe now that Jou is around you'll stop acting like such an old man!"

"I don't act like an old man." Seto glared.

"Whatever. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I did like you told me to, so you can stop pestering me about it."

"Now you need to go to bed."

"What? Seto, I'm thirteen years old already! Besides, it's Saturday! No school tomorrow!" He clasped his hands together in front of his chest and gave Seto the best puppy eyes he could muster . . . and damn were they convincing. "Pleaaaaaaase, Seto?"

I heard a defeated sound from Seto, "Fine, do whatever. Just don't come back in here unless it's an emergency, okay?"

"Oh." Mokuba narrowed his eyes and raised both eyebrows. He completed this look with a creepy smirk, "I see. I'll leave you two alone. Hey Jou?"

"Yeah?" I have a feeling I'm going to regret responding to this kid.

"Make sure you use a condom and be careful with my brother; he is very thin and fragile."

A pillow was launched in Mokuba's direction, thrown by Seto of course, but Mokuba had already retreated and shut the door behind him.

"I swear. Where does he learn things like that?" Seto rubbed at his face.

I tried to will away the blush I could feel forming on my face. "He's thirteen." Really, that's the best excuse there is. When I was his age I was learning all sorts of perverted stuff. I guess it's not something that Seto really wants to think about, but that's how it is. I almost asked him what **he** knew about that sort of thing when he was Mokuba's age, just to get him to see things from Mokuba's point of view, but then I remembered . . . when Seto was thirteen, he was getting a _physical_ lesson in things like that.

"I'm going to change and go to bed. I know it isn't very late, but it's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"What will you do tomorrow when I'm at Kitamori Corporation?" Was it a bad idea to bring that up?

He froze in his steps on the way to his closet, "I really don't want you to go there."

"But I'm going anyway. Besides, aren't you more afraid of what Saki might do if I **don't **go?"

He went into his closet and then returned with a fresh pair of pajamas . . . scratch that. He had **two** pairs. "They washed yours and put them in here too. I don't get it. They threw your swimming trunks on my bed, but hung these up? They really must be stupid." He tossed my pajamas at me, "To answer your question, I guess I'll just go to work in the morning and take Mokuba with me."

"That's probably best." I stood up from the bed and unfolded my pajamas. "I guess I'll just change out here while you change in the bathroom."

"Um . . ." Seto grabbed my wrist and gave it a light tug. He was biting his lower lip as he did so.

I couldn't help but laugh, "What are you doing?" There's no way that he's asking me to come change with him. There is absolutely no way, not in a million years.

"Um . . . you said that you didn't mind doing anything as long as I'm there, right? Well . . . I'm changing in **here**, so . . ." He released my arm, "You know what? You're right. I'm being really weird right now, sorry."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hey now, don't go changing your mind so quickly! I, Jounouchi Katsuya, would be honored to change in the bathroom with you." I ran to the doorway of the bathroom, "After you."

Seto smiled and punched my arm as he passed me, "I love you, you damn pervert."

* * *

Finally day eight has ended! What? You expected me to describe that scene? Nahhh, nothing great happened. They just changed innocently (probably a few bits of perversion from Jou) and went to bed. What you all really want to read is day nine, right? You know, the confrontation between Saki and Jou? Yeah . . . it's going to be so much fun to write! Oh but first, BBESS 31 has to be written and posted.

Happy belated fourth of July to all of my fellow Americans!


	32. Day Nine: Confrontation

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

**

* * *

**

**Important Note:** Because so many people keep mentioning it in their reviews, I thought I'd make a note about it. Seto's previous last name, Yagami, is something I borrowed. I read a fic years ago (and I mean before I even started BBE) that used Yagami as Seto's last name. I have no clue if they borrowed it from Light Yagami of Death Note, but that is **not** where I got it from. It's something I just liked, so . . . yeah. All of the other OC's, however, are named after other anime characters and you can find the list under Fun Facts on my forum!

**Dedication:** I don't really ever dedicate chapters, but since this chapter is Saki-centric, this is really fitting! Dedicated to Seto CrotchdragonKaiba from facebook as a thank you for drawing those **awesome** pictures of Saki! (You can view the pictures on Saki's facebook under the name Saki Kitamori.)

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi, not me. Kitamori Saki was created by me. This story was also created by me. Any questions?

* * *

**Recap:**

_I ran to the doorway of the bathroom, "After you."_

_Seto smiled and punched my arm as he passed me, "I love you, you damn pervert."_

**

* * *

**

For whatever reason, I woke up at seven in the morning.

I mean, yeah, we went to bed pretty early last night, but seven? Without an alarm? It sounds unhealthy for a guy like me!

I hurried out of bed, careful so as not to wake Seto, and switched the alarm clock into the 'off' position. It was nice waking up with just Seto and I in the bed instead of being surprised by a third person. I could peacefully admire Seto's sleeping face this time . . . and it really is something to be admired.

I brushed his bangs out of his face with my hand and leaned over, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It's not nice to take advantage of a sleeping person."

I jumped back at the sudden voice only to find two dark blue eyes staring at me from the bed.

"Ahaha, I just wanted to give you a little kiss!" I insisted, "I thought I woke up before you."

"I'm used to waking up early, so I wake up whether I want to or not." He scrunched up his face for a second before relaxing it again. "What would you like for breakfast this morning? Did you want something here? We could always go out for breakfast." He slid from the bed. It was then that I noticed a few of his pajama buttons had come undone, partially revealing his stomach.

"Uh, something here is fine." I tried not to look, but . . .

"Are you looking at my stomach?" He tilted his head, a slight smirk on his face as he placed one hand on his stomach.

He's acting a little weird, especially for just waking up. Well, I'm assuming that he just woke up. It's almost as if he's trying to . . . "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes. Today is the day that I go to meet Saki, and Seto made it very clear that he is against it. It looks like he's going to keep this up until I'm at Kitamori Corporation.

He dropped his arms to his sides with obvious disappointment. "I already told the cooks what to make. It's probably done by now." He gave up just like that? He wasn't even going to deny it? He breezed past me, still wearing his pajamas, and left the room.

Bingo! I caught him! I followed him out of the room with a grin on my face.

* * *

Mokuba was still asleep when we passed his room (he probably stayed up late since Seto never made him to go bed). It was fun shaking the hell out of him so he would be ready to go to work with Seto.

Breakfast was just as awesome as yesterday. Today Seto had them make French toast for me . . . French toast! I haven't had that since . . . I can't even remember! I'm still not used to having things like this. I don't think I ever really ate breakfast at home. I usually woke up and had to literally run to school so I wouldn't be late. When I'm here, though, I like waking up early because that means my day will be longer and that means more time with Seto. I know, I know, I sound ridiculous.

"So today is the big day!" Mokuba grinned from his place across the table, "The big confrontation!" He shoved a fork full of French toast into his mouth. Yeah, Seto asked for the same meal for Mokuba . . . was that Seto's way of saying I'm like a kid? That jerk!

"Yeah." What else was I supposed to say? Mokuba sounded really hyped about it, but in all honesty I can't help but be a little nervous. Well, more than a little nervous. This guy could kill me. Sure, Seto would get him for killing me, but that doesn't change that fact that I would be dead. Yesterday I felt so confident that he wouldn't do it, but now I'm starting to second-guess myself. What could he possibly want from me? He even went through all that trouble just to tell Seto to keep his subordinates away.

"_Katsuya . . . help me."_

That fucking bastard. I just need to keep my guard up.

I glanced to my right to see Seto playing with his food.

"Don't play with your food, Seto." I teased, winking at him when his head snapped up.

He was kind enough to flash a half-smile before reluctantly taking a bite of egg (oh, so he gets the big-boy breakfast).

"What's the matter, bro?" Mokuba eyed his older brother. Seto said that Mokuba had already known about what went on when Gozaburo was alive, so I wouldn't be at all surprised if Mokuba figured out where the sucker mark on Seto's neck came from. Mokuba seems pretty in sync with his older brother.

"I'm just worried, Mokuba." His lips curved into a frown and his eyes were glued to his plate of food, which he was once again playing with.

"You don't have to worry." I insisted, even though I was kind of worried myself. "I'll go there, hear what that dick has to say-"

"Language." Seto narrowed his eyes, pointing his fork at me. Mokuba just laughed.

"Right." I managed to refrain from saying 'yes mother'. "I'll go there, hear what that _**jerk**_ has to say, and then come right back home." Wait. How was I supposed to get home if Seto isn't allowed to keep any of his people at Kitamori Corporation? "Oh . . . how am I supposed to get home?" I bit my lower lip; I hadn't exactly thought everything over. Obviously one of Seto's drivers would take me to Kitamori Corporation, but without a phone there was no way for me to call him back. I guess I could always use the phone that they have in the building, but what if it's an emergency? No, no, everything will be just fine.

"I've got it." Seto snapped his fingers, "Mokuba, let Jou borrow your cell phone."

The raven-haired brother looked devastated, "_**What?**_"

"He doesn't have his own cell phone and I need mine for work so that only leaves yours." He rubbed at the side of his head, sighing. "Honestly, it's just for a little while."

Mokuba glared at me. Why the hell is he glaring at me instead of at Seto? I'm not the one telling him to give up his damn phone! "Jou, if you break my phone then I'll break _you_, got it?" He shook a fist at me before breaking out into a smile and a laugh.

So . . . he's not actually pissed off? "Man," I laughed with him, "I thought you were actually pissed off for a second!"

Mokuba stopped laughing instantly, "Oh I am. Don't break my phone and don't call or text anyone other than my brother."

"I think someone is cranky from a lack of sleep." Seto popped a fork full off food into his mouth before smirking at his feisty younger brother.

"Shut up." Mokuba huffed, sitting his cell phone on the table and sliding it toward me.

That's how the remainder of breakfast went on. It was nice, though, hearing the banter between the three of us. When I look back at eating all alone (that is, whenever I actually ate breakfast), I can't imagine going back to it. Now that I have Seto and Mokuba, it feels like I finally have a family again . . . I won't let anyone take that away from me. I lost my family once before, and I won't let it won't happen again.

You hear me, Saki?

**

* * *

**

I stepped out of the shower around 8:15. Seto was showering in his bathroom, so I just used a guest bathroom. I was a little disappointed that he didn't offer to share a shower, but then again I wasn't surprised either. I guess I shouldn't be hoping for so much when we've only really been together for a few days. It feels more like it's been several years . . . the past week has been full of so much drama that I feel like I'm in a novel or a movie.

I towel-dried my hair and pulled on the bathrobe that Seto had let me borrow. Why does he have more than one if his housekeepers are so efficient?

"You out yet?" I entered his bedroom and shut the door behind me.

The bathroom door opened as if to invite me inside.

Seto was already wearing black dress pants, a dark blue shirt, and a black tie. He wears a lot of black and blue, but it looks good on him . . . er, black and blue **clothes**, not bruises.

"You sure look sharp." I complimented, watching his reflection in the mirror as he meticulously combed his hair. It's amazing how Seto can go from looking starched and pressed to looking absolutely adorable. Not many CEOs can be called 'hot' let alone 'adorable'. Then again . . . a lot of Seto's cuteness comes from the side of him that most people never see.

"I'm going to work, so I need to dress decent." He turned his head this way and that, inspecting his work to make sure each hair had fallen into its proper place. "You will also be dressing nice today."

"Yup." Before we went to our separate showers, Seto insisted that I wait until he was out to get dressed. Seto wanted to pick my outfit out for me . . . like a mother would for a small child. Seto would kill me if I told him, but . . . he has a motherly side that comes out every now and then; it only adds to his cuteness.

When we were leaving the bathroom I noticed that Seto already had socks on! He must speed through his showers . . .

The housekeepers (they're here so early?) brought in the clothes that we had just bought and hung them in Seto's closet. I guess they had either left them in the dryer over night or they just washed them this morning. Seto waved them off, which kind of irritated me. I leaned against the doorframe of his massive closet while he rummaged through the newest additions to my apparently-awful wardrobe.

He would look from the clothes, to me, then back to the clothes. I could see him shaking his head every now and then. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" He narrowed his eyes at me, his brows furrowing deeply.

"Huh?" What was wrong with my hair? I reached a hand up to feel it, "Oh, I towel-dried it, so it's probably a little poofy or something."

Seto just stared at me, obviously disgusted, "I'll fix it once I've dressed you."

"Dressed me?" I grinned like an idiot. "You're gonna take my robe off and put my clothes on me?" I'll ignore him insulting my hair since he set himself up to be embarrassed.

Like clockwork, Seto blushed deep red and faced the clothes on the hangers, "Not like that, you damned pervert."

"Hey, last night you were okay with me being a pervert." I pouted, leaning away from the doorframe.

"I was drunk."

Drunk? "You didn't even drink anything!" Then a thought occurred to me, "Or were you drunk off of my good looks?" I struck a pose and blew him a kiss.

"Ugh, you are impossible."

"Impossibly **hot**, perhaps."

He only sighed, yanking some black dress pants off of a hanger, "Here." He tossed them at me and I managed to catch them. "And for your shirt . . ." He scrunched up his face and rubbed at his chin, eyeing his options. "I think we should go for a clean, classy look." He nodded in approval . . . of his own decision.

"Uh, yeah, sounds good." Clean and classy? Me?

"A white, button-down dress shirt and a dark blue tie." He held up both, a slight smile on his lips. "Let's see that bastard call you trash in _this_."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna look- wait." What the hell did he just say? "Saki called me trash?" That fucking piece of shit!

Seto pursed his lips, laying the shirt and tie on his bed, "To be more precise, he called you the 'blond piece of trash' that I 'dragged home'."

"I swear when I see that stupid face of his-"

"Katsuya." Seto's looked so . . . depressed, "Don't do anything stupid. Go there, listen to whatever bullshit he has to say, and leave. I know you hate him, but hurting him isn't something worth losing your life over. He told me that he wouldn't hurt you as long as I kept my men away and as far as I know, he has never killed anyone . . . but . . . I don't really know anything aside from what he told me about himself and you know as well as I do that his word isn't exactly something that can be trusted."

"Yeah, I know." The situation had gone from lighthearted to tense in a matter of seconds. I need to get in the right mindset, though. I'm going to meet up with a guy that took advantage of an abused teenager . . . he's sick. I can't let my guard down and I must remember that whatever he says is most likely nothing but lies.

* * *

Wearing a tie is definitely not my thing. Wearing dress clothes is definitely not my thing. Wearing dress shoes is-

You get my point.

I was nervous enough just knowing our destination but adding in the uncomfortable getup only made me more miserable and irritated. To make things even _worse_, Seto was completely silent during the entire trip. Even Mokuba was abnormally quiet. The atmosphere was so horrible, too! I felt like I was riding to my own execution!

. . . maybe I shouldn't compare it to something like that.

By the time the limousine rolled to a stop I felt like my soul had been ripped out of me. My heart was beating so fast and beads of sweat were starting to form . . . I think I was sweating from the stupid dress clothes. I can't be _that_ nervous, right?

The driver opened my door for me.

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Jou." Mokuba nodded his head toward his older brother.

Seto wasn't even looking in my direction but I could see that he looked like he was about to cry. Was he really that upset about it? Was he really that worried that something was going to happen to me?

"Seto . . . hey, this afternoon we're grilling out, so don't you go eating at some fancy restaurant, you got that, moneybags?" When he finally faced me I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, "I'm gonna stand right behind you and guide your hands while I teach you how to cook on a grill!"

Seto's smile was sad, but it was a smile nonetheless, "Right." He picked something up that was apparently sitting beside him, "You forgot this, so I picked it up before we left the house." The gun from yesterday.

"I really don't think I should bring that with me, Seto. Don't you think carrying something like that around will make him freak out?" Not only that, but I really don't like weapons. Guns make me nervous.

He put the handgun back where he had retrieved it from, "Yeah, you're probably right."

I stepped out of the car, but leaned back inside, "Can I get a 'see ya later' kiss?" Not a 'goodbye' kiss.

Seto's eyes darted to a grinning Mokuba before he finally gave in to my request and gave me a short-but-sweet peck on the lips, "See you later, Kat-chan." He gave me a wink and I leaned out of the limousine, a little flustered.

I can't believe he said that in front of his brother. If Mokuba realizes what Seto said, he'll never let him live it down!

. . . but something like that should be the last thing on my mind at the moment.

I watched the limousine pull away and remembered last Friday when Seto picked me up in the rain and dropped me off at my apartment. The only reason he even stopped was because Mokuba told him to . . . things sure have changed.

I turned around and looked upward at the building that loomed before me. Kitamori Corporation, yet another large company in downtown Domino. Heh, come to think of it, Kaiba Corp and Kitamori Corp have the same initials: K.C.. Oh, and . . . Seto and Saki . . . they too have the same initials: K.S.

I shook my head. Right now it is time to confront that bastard and find out what the fuck he wants! I won't be toyed with by someone as sick as him! He hurt Seto . . . Seto trusted him and Saki hurt him! I'll never forgive him.

With determination I shoved open the front doors and stomped in, expecting to see a certain black-haired bastard waiting with a stupid smirk on that smug face of his . . . but instead there was only an older woman behind a reception desk.

"C-can I help you young man?" She pushed her glasses further up on her nose, brows furrowed with confusion. I guess I kind of startled her, bursting in like that.

"Eheh, um . . . sorry about that." I smiled, trying to show her I meant no harm . . . well, not to _her_anyways. "I'm supposed to be meeting Kitamori Saki here today."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh! You must be the friend that he said would be coming here!"

F-f-friend? "Uh, I'm-"

"Oh, that boy didn't have any friends for the longest time! He always said that he didn't want any! Said he hated people! I was so happy that I almost cried when he told me a friend would be here today!" She clasped her hands together, smiling like a proud grandmother would . . . maybe she **is** his grandmother.

"Have you known him a long time?" I might as well see what other information she's willing to give up. Saki has no friends? Not shocking in the slightest.

"Oh yes! I've known him since he was about 7 years old!" Okay, so maybe she **isn't** his grandmother. "But I won't keep you with my tales. Saki should be with his father in the main office on the top floor. When you get up there, just go straight down the main hall and you'll run right into his office." She flashed another smile, "Would you like me to let him know that you're here?"

I gave a grin of my own, "Nah, I want to surprise him." I winked before going to the elevator.

On the way up to the top floor the elevator stopped several times to let employees on and off. Everyone eyed me as they entered. I shouldn't stand out too much, right? I mean, I'm wearing nice clothes just like all of them! Then again, they probably don't recognize me . . . the fact that I'm leaning against the wall in the back of the elevator likely doesn't look professional either.

By the time I finally got to the top floor, the elevator was completely empty save for myself. I guess there probably aren't too many offices on the same floor as the CEO. I'm sure that the CEO of Kitamori Corporation is nothing like Seto. Seto is the youngest CEO, not to mention the best-looking I'm sure. This guy, however, is Saki's father, so he's probably a total dick just like his son.

I began the journey down the main hallway. It was so creepy how quiet it was on the top floor. Whenever the elevator doors had opened on the other floors I could hear the chatter of employees and the sounds of printers. Up here, though, I felt like I was the only person around. All of the doors that I passed were shut and when I looked down the other hallways there weren't any signs of life.

I started to get a very bad feeling about coming up here. If there isn't anyone else around, who's to say that Saki didn't set this up in order to kill me without witnesses? Seto had security shut off the cameras on the day that he killed Gozaburo, so I'm sure that Saki would have no problem doing the same. Even though the old woman said Saki's father was up here, he could be in on it as well! It would benefit him if Saki was romantically involved with Kaiba Seto, wouldn't it?

I approached the large double doors at the very end of the hallway. Thoughts of being called to the principal's office throughout my school life flooded my head and made me shiver. Man, this totally sucks! Come on, Jou, snap out of it! I took a deep breath and placed my right hand on one of the door handles . . . and then heard voices from inside the room.

I couldn't make out anything that was being said, so I very slowly pulled on the handle . . . then very slowly _pushed_ on the handle upon realizing it opened in and not out.

It only opened just a little bit, but I could see the office was huge! It was a lot like Seto's office back at Kaiba Corporation. Seated at a desk in the very back was an older gentleman with black hair. Standing on the other side of the desk but with his hands flat **on** the desk, was likely the person I was seeking.

"I don't have any interest in inheriting your damn company!" It was Saki's voice, but he sounded pretty pissed . . . great.

"You're my son!" The CEO was just as angry, "It is your duty and your birthright!"

"Why can't you just adopt another son?"

"At my age? I'm 55 years old already!"

Saki leaned away, folding his arms, "It's not as if you'll be dying anytime soon . . . unfortunately."

I take it they don't get along very well . . . so maybe his father isn't a dick after all.

"You know what happened to the _last_ CEO that tried to adopt an heir!" Was he talking about Seto and Gozaburo?

"Tch. That fucker deserved it. Besides, just because I'm your biological son doesn't mean I'm not capable of shoving you out a fucking window." They **are** talking about Seto and Gozaburo.

"You're an ungrateful bastard, Saki!"

"Well you're a sorry excuse for a father!"

Apparently I was leaning closer and closer without realizing it . . . that is, until I fell on my face inside the office with a loud yelp and a thud. I'm known for my grand entrances . . .

"Who the hell are you?" Saki's father stood up quickly.

Saki, on the other hand, was smirking . . . dammit! It figures that I would do something embarrassing in front of him!

I climbed to my feet and straightened my tie. Before I even had a chance to speak, Saki was answering for me.

"He's a friend of mine. I told him to meet me here. We'll be leaving now." As he approached me I quickly backed out of the doorway and into the hallway from which I came.

"Why are you still playing around?" His father yelled from inside, "You're supposed to be in here putting forth some effort in trying to learn this business!"

"I think I'd rather die." Saki slammed the door behind him as he left.

That's when I remembered who I was standing with.

"Look, you filthy piece of shit, I don't know exactly what the fuck you-"

"Save it." Saki breezed past me and toward the elevator.

The office doors flew open, "How dare you walk out when I'm trying to talk to you? Just wait until I get home tonight! You're useless!"

I found myself briskly following Saki.

**

* * *

**

He never said another word until we reached the parking lot of the company. Even when others had said hello to him on the elevator (hey, I was just relieved that it wasn't only us in there!), he didn't even acknowledge they had said anything at all. Was this really the same guy? I mean I guess I haven't really interacted with him a whole lot, but right now he seems more like a juvenile delinquent rather than the sick fuck I was expecting.

"Why are we in the parking lot?" I finally asked after being led out here without so much as uttering a word. "You wanted to meet up here at Kitamori Corp., so say what you wanted to say and let me go home already! You know, home to _Seto_." I just **had** to get a dig in! Me and my big mouth, right?

He spun on his heels and I nearly ran smack into him! "Look, I promised Seto that I wouldn't hurt you as long as he kept his goons away from us today, but if you keep that shit up I might just have to break my promise." Grey eyes stared coldly down at me.

"You don't seem like the type to keep your word anyhow." I informed him, determined to stand my ground and not appear afraid. It didn't look like he was armed with anything other than his fists and I know how to hold my own in a fist fight.

He turned away and began walking again, "Maybe not."

"You didn't answer my question!" I ran after him until I was walking by his side.

"What question?"

Man, he's already getting on my fucking nerves! "Why are we in the parking lot?" I ran in front of him to keep him from going any further until he answered me.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, pointing it at something behind me and pushing a button on the key fob. "We're going out to my car, of course."

His car? I felt a lump begin to form in my throat, "Your car? You said you wanted me to go to Kitamori Corporation." I really don't think it would be very smart of me to willingly get into his car with him. He might take me somewhere and have me killed or something!

"We met at Kitamori Corporation and now we're going elsewhere." He smirked as he went around me and stood beside the black PT Cruiser that I had seen a few times before. "Get in." The smirk was gone as he opened the driver's side door and leaned in for a moment.

It was so tempting to shove him inside, but that wouldn't really do me any good; it would be funny as hell though.

"Do you need convincing?" He asked as he faced me once more, this time . . . ah, this time he was wielding a handgun. I should have seen this shit coming.

I laughed nervously, part of me wishing I had brought Seto's gun after all, "Nope, I can get in without any trouble at all." Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **fuck**! Okay, no big deal, Jou. If it looks like there might be trouble, just throw open the door and tuck and roll. Road rash is nothing compared to a bullet to the head or whatever this psycho might have in store for me.

I slid in on the passenger's side as he slid in on the driver's side. "Do you have a cell phone with you?" He asked after pushing a button to lock the doors.

Shit, should I lie? "Uh,-"

"Let me rephrase that . . . I'm sure you have a cell phone; let me see it. I'll give it back, I just want to see it."

I bit my lip as I retrieved Mokuba's cell phone from my pocket. I really hope he doesn't break it. Just because he said he'd give it back didn't mean he'd give it back in one piece . . . I see now that he likes to find loopholes so that he can't be called a liar.

I watched as he flipped it open and pushed a few buttons . . . and then pulled out his own cellphone and began pushing buttons on that!

"W-what are you doing?" My pulse picked up.

"I see you have Mokuba's phone with you." He continued pushing buttons.

"How do you know it's his?"

He raised a brow at me before resuming his work, "Gee, I don't know . . . maybe because it says 'Kaiba Mokuba' on the main screen."

Oh, of course . . .

He flipped it closed and then tossed it back to me, still in working condition. "Seto is smart. I'm sure that phone has GPS locating on it and Seto is probably monitoring your location right now. Well, I guess I can't be mad since I never told him he couldn't do that." He laughed, "And now I have his cell phone number; brilliant." He started the car.

_**Shit!**_ So that's what he was doing! Seto is going to be so pissed off when he finds out that Saki got his cell phone number because I was stupid enough to hand over the phone I borrowed! Shouldn't Seto have seen something like that coming? Seto is smart, but I guess he can't foresee the future.

"Just tell me what the fuck you want." I tucked away Mokuba's cell phone.

"I'll talk to you when we get to my house. I don't like being distracted while I'm driving."

What the hell? His house? "No, I think you can talk and drive at the same time. I don't want to go to your house."

"**Shut. Up.**"

* * *

We arrived at his house after a silent car ride that seemed to take an eternity. I said that we arrived at his _house_, but the size of the place rivaled that of Seto's mansion. I wasn't too surprised considering I was dealing with another wealthy family.

We stepped into the house and he closed the door behind me. "You still live with your parents?" I eyed my surroundings. The house was so quiet . . .

Saki started up the stairs and I followed . . . wait, why am I following without a fight? "My father and I live here, yes."

"Your parents divorced or something?" Wouldn't surprise me. With a husband and son like those two, the poor woman probably ran away from home.

"My mother is dead."

I nearly stumbled on the stairs. Damn. I may not like the guy, but I'm not a heartless jerk like he is! "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. She died about twenty years ago, so it's not like it upsets me anymore or anything." We arrived at the top floor and started down a hallway where I could hear the bustle of other people.

Wait . . . twenty years ago? "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five. I'll save you the trouble and do the math for you . . . Seto and I are seven years apart in age."

Is this guy a mind reader or something? So if they met when Seto was fourteen, then that would mean Saki was . . . twenty-one. He's a damn pedophile if you ask me!

We arrived at what I assumed to be Saki's bedroom. There were three women inside that looked like maids.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to have your work done by ten o'clock! You're always so fucking slow!" He punched the nearest wall causing all three women to jump. They began scurrying around, trying to finish their work quickly.

"Don't be a jerk to them." I couldn't help but reprimand him! He has no right to yell at them like that! Judging from the looks on their faces, they're afraid of him! "If you would clean up after your damn self, maybe they wouldn't take so long!"

"I don't recall giving you permission to talk to me like that." The gun was back and this time it was planted firmly under my chin. Needless to say, I shut up and watched as the women worked.

They made the bed and vacuumed the carpet, dusting here and there. One emerged from the bathroom after apparently cleaning it and another carefully placed several glass bottles into a trash bag . . . and by several I mean a shitload. I didn't even need to ask. I lived with an alcoholic for most of my life, so I know alcohol bottles when I see them.

Saki is an alcoholic? That would explain his shitty personality.

It wasn't long before the maids left the room.

Saki removed the gun. "Alright, now I want to have a conversation with you and since it looks like you aren't armed, I'll be nice and let you in on a little secret." He popped open the chamber of his gun and gave it one good shake.

"It's empty . . ." I muttered, a little shocked. Why would he threaten people with any empty gun? I mean I guess that would work on most people, but what if I had also been carrying a gun and shot his ass out of fear?

He tossed it onto a computer desk and sat lazily onto his king-sized bed, "That's right. It was empty when I threatened Seto with it too; I didn't want to risk accidentally shooting him . . ."

"Woah, hold the fuck up! You put a gun to Seto?" I was shaking now, every nerve in my body screaming at me to beat him to a pulp. Never once did Seto mention that Saki threatened him with a gun.

His eyes went wide, but only for a second, "Yes, I did it yesterday when I went to see him. I figured it was the only way to persuade him; he's pretty stubborn. Did he not tell you that I did that?"

"No . . ." How many details did Seto leave out?

"I see . . . oh! Did you see the mark I left on his neck?" He smirked and quickly dodged the punch that I swung at him.

"I'll fucking kill you!" I swung again and this time he caught it.

"I'd suggest that you settle down and have a seat before I decide to get even for the time that you actually hit me."

I hit him?

_Before I could quite register anything, I was up and off the ground, my left fist connecting with Saki's face. He lay sprawled-out across the sidewalk, his hands covering his face, nursing it as blood crept through his fingers._

Heh, oh yeaaaaaaaaah . . .

"You hit me and ran away like a little girl. The only reason you were even able to make contact was because I wasn't expecting you to get up so quickly. I won't make the same mistake twice."

I yanked my hand away from him. "That's funny, because you raped Seto twice . . . oh, but those weren't mistakes, they were intentional."

My back slammed against the wall as Saki practically leapt from his bed and shoved me hard. His body was inches from my own and that's when I realized the significant difference in height.

"What the fuck would **you** know about that? You have no idea the hell I've put myself through for that! I was stupid! I know that! But . . . you could never understand!" He grabbed me by my collar and used it to pull me away from the wall and slam me back against it over and over.

I pulled on his arms, but his strength exceeded my own . . .

. . . and then he stopped abruptly and released me, backing away.

"No one will ever understand."

"You're a fucking lunatic! You're psychotic and you're disgusting! You raped a fucking 16 year old that had been raped by countless men over and over again! He fucking trusted you and you did exactly what everyone else did to him! You're exactly like the rest of the sick fucks that hurt him! No! I take that back! You're **worse** than them!" I was heaving by the end, but damn did it feel good! I wanted to verbally beat him down until he felt like the worthless waste of flesh that he really is!

"You're right."

"What?" No, that's not the reaction he was supposed to have.

"I said you're right. I'm worse than all of those people that hurt him. I was so kind to him for two whole years . . . I would hold him when he cried, tend to his self-inflicted wounds . . . I would listen to him rant about his troubles knowing full-well that there wasn't anything that I could do without getting myself killed . . . and then I betrayed him."

"Why did you do that to him?" I can't say that he's lying. Seto once loved him for a reason. Why did Saki suddenly change? Had it all been one big lie? "Were you just being kind to him in hopes of getting in his pants?" I wanted to strangle him . . .

"No!" He snapped, sitting on his bed once more and falling backward with his arms outstretched, "I really, truly, loved him . . . I still do love him . . . during our two years together, we began to grow more and more intimate, but . . . every time it would get close to sex, he would stop me."

That's . . . kind of how he is with me . . .

"I stopped, of course. I knew what he went through and I wasn't about to be just like them, but . . . well, one day I decided I wasn't going to stop. I guess I was stupid enough to think that Seto would eventually start to like it if I just kept going. It was **me**. Seto loved me. He told me he loved me . . . but . . . he definitely didn't love me after that."

"If you expect that to excuse your actions-"

"I don't. I'm just telling you how it is. I don't know what all he told you, but I'm just letting you hear my side."

"Okay, so the first time was an extremely stupid mistake, or at least that's what you're claiming." I sat on top of his desk after scooting the empty gun aside, "So then what's your lame excuse for the time a few days ago?"

He ran one hand over his face, "That . . . during the two years after Seto and I stopped talking, I tried to forget about him. I was doing pretty good too until . . . until I saw him with you that day at the mall."

That day at the mall? You mean because I decided to take Seto out there, Saki wanted to chase after him again? Saki had left Seto alone for two years . . . and just seeing him that one time started all of this . . .

"I instantly hated you. I would follow you every time I saw you out. Even when you said that you and Seto weren't a couple, just the fact that you were going places with him pissed me off. Seto used to go places with **me**. That time I took you home . . . I really was concerned for Seto's health, but I also wanted to know where you lived. I was pretty annoyed that you lived in an apartment complex, but finding the right door just took a few games of knocking and running to see who answered." He laughed almost like . . . almost like a child.

"Okay, that information is good to know, but doesn't answer my question. Why did you hurt Seto a second time?"

"I wanted him to hate me . . . or maybe, I wanted to make myself hate him. I wanted to pretend that I didn't care about him. Hurt him, hurt him . . . if I hurt him enough, I would stop caring . . . I didn't want to care about him anymore . . ." He sat up again, "But I do care about him! I can't get him out of my head!"

"Are you crying?" I rubbed at my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"I don't cry."

"You're clearly crying."

"I don't cry."

I folded my arms, "Whatever. Look, I didn't come here to listen to your damn sob story. If that's all you wanted to tell me, I'll be going home now." There's no excuse for raping someone. There is absolutely nothing in this world that could repair the damage he has done.

"He still cares about me."

"What?" Is he talking about Seto? He's delusional! "There's no way in hell that Seto still gives a fuck about you."

"When all of those men were taken to trial for Seto's abuse, my father and I weren't included."

"Your father?"

"My father and Kaiba Gozaburo were close friends. Seto and I grew close when Seto was left here, at this house. When Gozaburo went to meet with people he hated, he left Seto in my care . . . which leads me to the answer to your question. Since my father and his adoptive father were so close, Gozaburo let my father have Seto . . . several times, apparently. That's when he and I stopped getting along."

Why didn't Seto turn the two of them in to the police? He managed to keep his identity hidden when he accused all of the other CEOs, so why not Saki and his father?

"The next day after I raped him was the day that Seto killed Gozaburo. Of course the ruling was that Gozaburo committed suicide, but . . . Seto definitely killed him. It was a long time coming, actually. When I saw it on the news, I thought for sure that I was going to be arrested." He sighed, "But Seto spared both me and my father. I knew then that he still cared about me, even if it was just a little bit."

No. Seto doesn't care about Saki. Seto hates Saki! "It's over. Seto is done with you. Seto is mine now." I slid off of the desk and stood right in front of him, "Seto and I **are** a couple now. He asked me to move in with him . . . forever."

"What?"

"You heard me. Say whatever you want, but you'll never convince me to give him up. I'm not stupid; I won't make the same mistakes."

His sad expression quickly became a glare as he stared up at me from his spot on the bed, "You say that now, but just you wait! Every time you try to go all the way with him, he'll stop you at the very last minute! You have no idea how frustrating that is. He may not be in the same situation now that he was in two years ago, but I'm sure he still feels the same way about sex. Besides . . . I'm sure he still thinks of me. I'm sure he misses me."

"He doesn't like you. He probably wouldn't like me saying this, but he's afraid of you." I turned around and went toward his door. I glanced over my shoulder at him, "Oh, and he doesn't particularly care for alcoholics such as yourself."

"I'm not an alcoholic . . ."

"Whatever. Stay in denial. I'm going to where Seto is."

He leaned back and reached under his pillow, pulling out . . . yet another handgun. Is that what rich people do? Hide handguns all over their houses? "Stay away from Seto! He's **mine**!"

"I won't fall for your bluff this time; I know the gun's empty."

He pointed the gun to the right and pulled the trigger . . . I jumped at the loud bang and then stared wide-eyed at the bullet hole now present in his wall.

The gun then focused on me.

"You know," He slowly stood from the bed, coming closer and closer until the gun was about a foot from my forehead. "I've never killed anyone before. Hell, I've never even **shot** anyone. But damn . . . I'd love for you to be the first."

**

* * *

**

Aaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! Sorry that it took me so long! Feel free to send me emails, instant messages, or even facebook comments and bug me for updates! I don't mind at all! Thanks for reading, as always, and please show your appreciation by leaving thoughtful reviews!


	33. Day Nine: Trump Card?

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

* * *

No, I didn't die, haha-haaaa . . . just read it.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh was created by Kazuki Takahashi, not me. Kitamori Saki was created by me. This story was also created by me. Any questions?

* * *

**Recap:**

_He pointed the gun to the right and pulled the trigger . . . I jumped at the loud bang and then stared wide-eyed at the bullet hole now present in his wall._

_The gun then focused on me._

"_You know," He slowly stood from the bed, coming closer and closer until the gun was about a foot from my forehead. "I've never killed anyone before. Hell, I've never even __**shot**__ anyone. But damn . . . I'd love for you to be the first."_

* * *

I could hear my own heart pounding in my ears. Pinned between a wall and a guy pointing a loaded gun at me . . . not exactly where I wanted to be. He promised Seto he wouldn't hurt me and he just admitted that he has never killed anyone, so . . . maybe this is just a scare tactic! Yeah! Kind of like in the movies! Those smart-guy types always try to play mind games with the dumb guys! . . . not that I'm dumb or anything. I'm just probably not as smart as this guy . . . I could probably kick his rich-boy ass though if I really tried. The thought of my fist connecting with his jaw actually calmed me down a little bit.

A _very_ little bit.

"I'm sure the housekeepers heard that gunshot." I mean seriously, the guy didn't even use a silencer! Perhaps he wasn't as smart as I was giving him credit for! There were people in the house; I saw them when we first arrived. There's no way that they wouldn't have heard that!

"What's your point?"

Seriously? "They'll call the cops."

"They won't." He sounded so confident! "I told them this morning that things might turn violent and ordered them to do nothing."

"And you think they'll follow your orders?" This is getting ridiculous! Is this guy actually part of the Yakuza or something?

"I **know** they will." He smirked, tapping the barrel of the gun against my chest once before taking a few steps back. Even during this he never looked away from me for even a second.

If I could just get him to let his guard down, I'd have the opening I needed to get the gun from him and turn the tables on this situation. Sounds easy enough, right? How the hell can I get him distracted? For someone that says he's never killed anyone, he sure seemed comfortable pointing a gun at me. His hand wasn't shaking at all! And that look in his eyes . . . I swear they were laughing at me the entire time. I can't stand cocky guys like him!

Alright, Jou, keep talking to him, don't let him know that you're plotting a way to take him down. "Are they afraid of you?" To have that much confidence that they wouldn't report him, he's **got** to be holding something over them! Is his father the same as Gozaburo? Does the CEO of Kitamori Corporation have the power to make people disappear? Just because he has a lot of money doesn't mean he has the influence to get away with murder.

"Yes." He spoke plainly without even missing a beat. "You should also fear me."

Oh believe me, Saki, I fear your crazy ass for sure. There aren't many things more frightening than a psychotic, gun-wielding rapist.

How could Seto have ever loved someone like this? "Why did you change?" There's no way that he was like this when Seto met him. "Seto loved you and you betrayed him!"

"I've already explained this to you! I haven't changed!" His 'cool' demeanor vanished instantly, the laughter in his eyes giving way to an angry glint as he gritted his teeth.

Hopefully he won't get pissed off to the point that he shoots me.

"What I see right now is a crazed stalker. I don't see a person that **my** Seto could love." I'm going too far. I shouldn't be testing his limits and yet . . .

. . . I just can't help myself.

"I see a sick man that cannot control himself. I see obsession, I see hatred, I see nothing but a territorial animal pretending to be a man." Who is keeping his cool now, asshole? I am! I _will_ defeat you!

"Shut up!" Both hands went up to cover his ears as he clenched his eyes closed to fight off the words that he knew were true.

There it is.

I wasted no time in lunging forward, shoving a bewildered Kitamori Saki backward onto his own bed. The gun slipped from his fingers and was firmly in my grasp within a matter of seconds. I pressed the weapon between his eyes.

"Not so tough now are you?" I was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms to the bed with my knees. "Seto may have told you not to kill me, but he told me that if I shoot you I need to make sure that the bullet _kills_ you."

Grey eyes widened, but their owner said nothing. I don't get it! I thought for sure that the guy was a crazy stalker! An intelligent one at that! But . . . he's too careless . . . he's too quiet. Something is off about this guy. He's definitely a crazy stalker, but . . . perhaps not quite the type that I thought he was. I can't figure him out at all.

"What? Not going to say anything?" I have control of this situation. "Did you even hear me? Seto wouldn't mind if I killed you!" Let it sink in . . . I'd be the happiest man on this Earth if I could break you. Come on, cry again. Let me be the reason for your tears.

He began to laugh. It was the kind of laugh that sent a chill running up my spine . . . **NO**. _I_ am in control of this fucking situation! "I don't think you understand the position you're in right now." What kind of dumbass laughs when he has the barrel of a gun pressed against his forehead? His body was _wracked_ with laughter! Even his eyes were back to laughing at me! "Don't you get it? I could pull this trigger right now and that would be it!" Did the gun only have the one bullet? Had I been tricked yet again? What could possibly be so funny? I could _kill_ him!

His laughter stopped as if I'd flipped a switch, but his mouth stretched into a grin. "Do it."

"W-what?"

"Do it." At first I thought he was simply calling my bluff. However, when I looked down into those laughing grey eyes, I could see the tears welling up within them. So which is it? Is he afraid or is he not? His actions just don't add up! They're so inconsistent! Could the tears just be from laughing so hard? Was he actually hurt by what I said?

"You can't do it. Why can't you do it?" Is he taunting me now? "You hate me. I'm a sorry excuse for a human."

That's when it hit me. "You _want_ me to kill you." Why else would he remind me how awful he is while I have his life in my hands? "You want to die but you're too much of a coward to do it yourself!"

His smile was eerie, "Or perhaps I can tell that you're weak and wouldn't have the willpower to take a human life."

He's lying. He's trying to make me mad. "Even if it's someone like you, I would feel guilty for killing you." There's also the possibility that he was trying to get this confession out of me all along. "Even if I was somehow able to get away with your murder, it would haunt me until the day I die." I returned his smile, "But _that_ is what you want, isn't it? You would end your life and ruin mine all at once." He's a coward. "Have you even considered how Seto might feel if that happened?" He may not care for Saki as much as he once did, but those old memories remain. I think he'd be crushed if Saki were to die. There's a reason that Seto didn't turn him in two years ago.

"He'd probably throw a celebra-"

"He wouldn't." I cut him off. "Even though you hurt him more than anyone else . . . you're still special to him." It's true, isn't it? Saki was Seto's first love and is a part of fond memories for Seto. Regardless of how horribly Saki treats him now, I'm sure Seto would be very sad if Saki were to die . . .

"_If you __**do**__ shoot him, make it worthwhile . . . and shoot to kill."_

Wait . . . am I wrong? Why did he say that?

"_Katsuya . . . help me."_

"_I keep thinking that there's no way I could kill Saki . . . but . . . Katsuya, if he even __**tries**__ to hurt you tomorrow . . . I'll kill him."_

"_. . . I'll kill him."_

If it was between me and Saki, he would choose me. If Saki tried to hurt me, he would rather Saki die. I mean more to him than Saki. I guess that kind of conclusion should be obvious, but I guess I've kind of worried about it all along. He loves me more.

"Seto might seem like an insensitive jerk, but he's actually a very kind person." He just doesn't want to be hurt anymore.

"Yeah, I know."

That smile on his face! Is this really the same person that I've encountered several times before? Someone like this . . . could he really be the one that hurt Seto? "What kind of person are you?" I just couldn't help but ask! I've never met someone that was this impossible to figure out! I had no idea what would come out of his mouth next!

"What?" The smile endured.

"You're acting completely different!"

He sighed loudly as if he was _**bored**_! Seriously? What weirdo is bored in this kind of situation? "Just how exactly am I supposed to act?" The smile had faded and was replaced by more of an annoyed expression.

"Like the psychotic, rapist, pedophile that you really are!" Okay, okay, so perhaps that was a little **too** honest. What else was I supposed to say? Up until now, this guy had given off that kind of impression, but now he seemed like a completely different person. Was he perhaps a twin brother and the two were trying to fuck with my head? I seriously wouldn't be surprised at this point. In fact, I would much rather that be the case! At least then this shit would make better sense!

He stared at me for the longest time, grey eyes unblinking, and then suddenly everything was flipped upside down . . . literally.

"What are you doing?" I did my best to turn my head so my voice wasn't silenced by a pillow.

Saki had lunged to the side, knocking me off of him. Before I even had the chance to react, I was flipped onto my stomach and both of my arms were held firmly between my back . . . and Saki's chest.

"I'm acting like a psychotic rapist . . ." He spoke those words as if my question was stupid!

"Quit playing around!" I managed to free one arm, but Saki caught it by the wrist. "Let go of me!" This is absolutely **not** the kind of situation I want to be caught in! We're just supposed to talk! He can't be serious about this!

"You think I'm playing?" His breath was hot against my ear and the hand that found its way under my shirt told me that he was definitely **not** playing around. "You're the one that wanted me to act this way."

"Let go!" I couldn't even recognize my voice anymore. What was that horrible tone of desperation? How could I let myself sound like that in front of this bastard?

And yet he let go. "The only one I want is Seto."

I scrambled to slide from the bed and stand up, my eyes searching frantically for the discarded gun. He isn't right in the head! There's definitely something wrong with him! Normal people don't change their personality at the drop of a hat! I can fight street thugs easily, but I don't know how to deal with a gun-wielding nutjob!

"Looking for this?" I heard myself swallow the lump that had formed in my throat as he waved the gun in one hand. "Listen . . . you may think that I'm a terrible person-"

"I _know_ you're a terrible person!" That conclusion didn't require any thinking! "You say you love Seto! He cared so much about you! You were one of the few shreds of hope that he had and yet you ripped that apart!" What am I doing? He has a gun! "You raped him! You did to him the same fucking thing that all of those other sick fucks did to him!" I can't stop. . . "And you didn't just fuck up once! You decided you wanted to fuck him **again**! You left him cuffed and bleeding on my father's bed!"

Just the memory of finding Seto in that condition made my stomach churn and my blood boil. This guy doesn't deserve forgiveness, doesn't deserve mercy! "Trash like you should just _**die**_!"

. . . and then there was silence. Aside from my panting and the rapid rise and fall of my chest, there was no sound and no movement. I would rather him yell at me than be silent. He just stared at me, the gun held loosely at his side. Was he waiting for me to continue? Were my words running through his sick mind? Of the few things Seto has told me about Saki, I don't recall him mentioning that Saki is off his fuckin' rocker!

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out." He clenched his jaw as he bit off each word, grey eyes narrowed dangerously. He was shaking from what I can only assume was anger. "Go back to Seto." He added, his voice faltering just enough to be noticed as he spoke Seto's name. Again his personality has changed.

It can't be that easy. "So you give up? Just like that?" I didn't mean to sound like I _want_ him to do something, but with the way he has acted all this time, it didn't make sense for him to suddenly give up; there must be a catch.

"As if I would give up that easily." He smiled and it sent a chill down my spine. "Now that I understand you a little better, I can come up with a better plan to take you out of the picture without killing you."

"Haven't you listened to anything I've said?" This guy seriously pisses me off!

"You haven't said anything worth listening to." He smirked. "Now then . . . kindly get out of my house."

"Gladly!" I spat, watching him the entire time as I made my way to the door. He was far too bi-polar for me to turn my back on him for even a second. He laughed a little in amusement. I'm glad he finds my paranoia so fucking hilarious. That bastard . . . he'll get what's coming to him for sure!

"Why don't I escort you out? I'd hate for you to '_accidentally'_ break something on your way out." He followed closely behind me after I opened the door and emerged from his bedroom. I could feel him watching me the entire time. I won't lie; it was freaky as hell.

I've never been so happy to see a door in my entire life.

Even as I sped up, Saki was right on my heels until I swung open the front door and hauled ass outside. Fresh air! Freedom! Oh . . . but I would have to wait for Seto to come pick me up. No, no! I would run until I was a good distance away from here and **then** I would call Seto to come get me. He's tracking me via the GPS in Mokuba's cell phone, right?

"Looks like your ride is here." Saki's voice was barely above a whisper, but he was close enough to me that I could hear him.

"My ride?" Sure enough, Seto's limousine was at the street and none-other than Seto himself was outside of the car with the door open, possibly speaking to Mokuba who was still seated inside. "Seto!" I called out to him, happy to see him more than anything.

The brunet jumped a little as he turned around, blue eyes wide. "Ah, Katsuya . . ." His relieved expression lasted only a fraction of a second before it became a threatening glare at the person that had followed me. "And Saki . . ."

Something seemed different. Whenever Seto had encountered Saki before, Seto seemed afraid. Even when Seto came home from meeting with him, Seto seemed terrified, helpless even. What had changed?

"Seto, this person is a terrible match for you, really." Saki took a few steps forward, still carrying that gun by his side.

I took this opportunity to run to Seto's side. "Come on, Seto, let's get out of here!" I kept my eyes on that gun in Saki's hand. With the way he has been acting, I couldn't trust him one bit. He told me to get out, but who's to say he won't decide to just kill me instead?

"I think he's a perfect match for me, Saki." Seto didn't seem phased. "Katsuya give me a moment, would you? I'm going to take care of this problem once and for all." A smirk crossed his lips as his eyes traveled to my face and then back to Saki. "This ends today, Saki!"

Ends today? Take care of him once and for all? He wasn't going to kill him, was he? No, there wasn't a gun in Seto's hand and I don't think he could hide one in those tight pants of his. He **could** have one hidden in his coat somewhere . . .

"You're right, Seto, this **does**end today." Saki chuckled a bit and shoved a hand through his hair. He completely ignored Seto's retort to his earlier comment. "If I can't have you, then no one should have you. I'll go crazy just thinking about you with someone else." He lifted the gun to point it at Seto and my heart dropped into my stomach, the loud pounding ringing in my ears. "I'd rather you go to the afterlife than be with someone else."

Even though I was inwardly, and likely outwardly, panicking, Seto's eyes had that familiar seriousness in them that I hadn't seen in what felt like ages. I had almost forgotten how cold and aloof he has always seemed to me. Still, it was awkward to see that look when he was in the presence of Saki. The guy had a gun pointed at him, for fuck's sake! I don't care how often it may have happened to him, his life is still in danger and that's a damn good reason to freak out!

Saki returned the stare, grey eyes just as focused and unwavering as Seto's blues. All I could do was watch the standoff helplessly. Any sudden movements and I could create problems for Seto.

"Are you really willing to test me?" Saki questioned, his arm steady and pointed directly at the one he claimed to love.

No. He should _not_ test him! I firmly, and slowly, grabbed Seto by the arm. Did he not realize how crazy Saki is? Did he not realize the weight of what he was saying? "Seto-"

"Quiet, Katsuya. I can handle him." He shrugged my hand away and I reluctantly allowed him to do so. Never once did his gaze leave Saki. Could he really handle this guy? I mean, I know that he can be pretty tough, but every time they crossed paths before, Seto practically froze in fear or had a mental meltdown. How could he go from running away to acting like a badass in the period of one day? No, even as he was dropping me off, Seto looked unbearably worried. Something must have happened between that point and now.

"You can handle me?" Saki laughed and shook his head, "Have you forgotten that I know all of your secrets and all of your fears? I could break you so-"

"You already did that, Kitamori Saki. You broke me two years ago and you tried again a few days ago." Seto flashed a smirk that made _me_ nervous. "But you know what? I've finally put myself back together. I'm not broken anymore. So many people have hurt me in my life, but I've recovered."

I couldn't help but smile at the scene that was unfolding. Saki was starting to look flustered or nervous and Seto looked more confident than ever. It was as though he was turning the tides in a duel or something. Yeah! _That_'s where I've seen that expression before!

Saki took a hesitant step forward, "But just the other day, you-"

"Did I tell you I was done?" Seto reached a hand into the car and once he pulled his hand back out again, he had a gun. So he kept a gun in the car, too? Or perhaps it was the gun that I declined earlier. "Don't move, Kitamori." He pointed the weapon directly at the older man, his hand steady. "You know better than anyone that I'm a great shot. Remember Satoshi?"

I flinched when he mentioned that name. How could he say something like that with that look in his eyes? Well, he didn't become the world's youngest business tycoon for being all sugar and rainbows.

"You wouldn't dare." Saki's mouth was spewing with confidence while his eyes suggested that he feared Seto really _would_ kill him. "Have you forgotten that you're not the only one with a gun, _Kaiba_?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I just know that you've never shot someone. In fact, you probably never would. _You_ wouldn't dare shoot _me_." He lowered the gun to his side, "You wouldn't kill me and you wouldn't kill Katsuya. Hell, you probably wouldn't even be able to take your own sorry life. Stop trying to act like a badass; you aren't in control of this situation anymore." The standard smirk crossed his lips.

I still wasn't about to say a word or throw in a comment of my own, but Seto's confidence was beginning to seep into my pores. Suddenly the situation didn't seem so insane anymore, even though that psychopath still had the gun pointed at Seto. I did feel a bit awkward, though, just standing and watching their exchange. Part of me wanted to sit in the limousine with Mokuba, but part of me also wanted to stay with Seto just in case things began to get out of hand.

"What makes you think you have some kind of control? Were you not listening during our conversation in your office yesterday?" Saki folded his arms, thus turning the gun away from Seto.

"Oh, I was listening." There was a sing-song quality to Seto's voice, "But Saki, have you forgotten who you're dealing with? While you spent the past two years taking random jobs and riding on your father's coattails, I've been changing. I've truly become a Kaiba. I've earned my name and the cold personality that I'm so well-known for."

Saki visibly clenched his teeth, "So you're a Kaiba . . . so what? Your power in the business world is meaningless in this situation!"

"Wrong! It has proven _very_ helpful! You see, many companies come to my company in hopes of obtaining a lucrative business deal. While you were busy harassing my boyfriend, a representative from Muramura Company came to see me." The smirk broadened, practically stretching from ear to ear.

I was waiting with anticipation for the punchline, but apparently I had missed it somewhere along the way. Muramura Company . . . what a weird name. I don't think I've ever heard of that one. It sounded pretty childish though, so maybe it was a company that made toys or something? Then again, why the hell would a toy company have connections with Seto and Saki?

. . . or what if that's actually a code name for a hitman? I know that sounds like something straight out of an action movie, but I'm not ruling anything out anymore. I've been surprised by enough things over the past week to dismiss something as 'too over-the-top to be possible'. Anyway, I really hope he didn't hire a hitman or something crazy like that. Seto said it himself that he didn't want to kill anyone else, so- ah hell, it wouldn't be _him_ killing the guy! It would be the hitman!

Saki took a step backward and brought me out of my analysis of the situation.

"I have no connections with that company, so why the fuck would I care?" He suddenly didn't seem so cocky. Is Seto really on to something?

"Really?" The brunet leaned down into the limousine-

Ugh! And Saki looked at his ass! I swear I will fuck him up!

-and spoke to someone inside. I thought he was speaking to Mokuba at first, but his words suggested otherwise. "You hear that? He says he has nothing to do with you."

No way! Don't tell me that he kidnapped the representative to use as a hostage! Seto wouldn't do something like that, would he? It was working, too! Saki was noticeably shaken as the person Seto was speaking to slowly climbed out of the limousine. Actually, I probably looked just as surprised as he was and even I took a few steps away.

The guy in question was huge! Well, I mean, he was thin and all, but he was so tall! Taller than Seto, even! He had dark brown hair, about the color of Seto's, and brown eyes to match. He was dressed pretty nice, too. A maroon-colored polo shirt, some khaki dress-slacks and a really obvious gold watch. Representatives sure dress nice, but I guess they need to look good in order to get deals. He looked relatively young, too.

Seto simply folded his arms across his chest and smirked at Saki from his place by this stranger. "You see, the representative's visit jogged my memory about this person. You told me about him when you and I were close. I bet you're regretting that now, aren't you? You may know my fears and weaknesses, but I know yours as well, and you can bet everything you own that I _will_ use them to hurt you."

* * *

Hello! Hello! Don't worry; he's not a long-term original character. This story is about Seto and Katsuya, after all! Look forward to the next installment soon, this time. I mean it! I already have a good bit of it written!


End file.
